


Sweet Darkness

by BerryMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Nagini, Rating May Change, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow Burn, Surprise Pairing, Survival, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryMoon/pseuds/BerryMoon
Summary: Harry had enough of all the betrayals and abandonments. So when an unexpected ally turns-up and offers help out of a sticky situation he decides to accept. Really, it's not like things could get any worse.





	1. Prequel

First, they had betrayed him. When his name came out of that accursed cup no-one had believed him. Accusing him and scorning him. Dumbledore, his supposed mentor, hadn’t even given him the benefit of doubt. Straight away accusing and forcing him to participate in this bloody sucidal tournament. 

Then, like all the betrayal wasn't enough, they had dared to abandon him. Wasn't he supposed to be their savior? Their weapon against Voldemort? Weren't they supposed to be his friends? All it had taken for them to abandon him were rumors and hearsay. They didn't even listen to his explanations, help him with the cursed tasks or even support him silently from the sidelines. Oh no, they even seemed gleeful as they talked to other students and press how he'd always been an attention seeker never wanting to share the spotlight with Ron. Or that he was never smart enough enough to accomplish anything by himself, always needing Hermione to hold his hand and walk him through everything that they did together. They readily added fuel to the already raging inferno that surrendered him. They left him all alone standing in the heart of the inferno, they left him to burn and perish, his so-called friends. 

And like all of that wasn't enough, he heard them. He heard them talking, no, conspiring about him. He'd been feeling extremely desperate and down about his situation so he had foolishly thought that Dumbledore might offer him so help. So he had went to the headmaster. It had been after curfew and hallways were empty as he'd walked towards the headmasters' office protected by his beloved Cloak and armed with the Marauders Map. He'd given the password that he'd last used to the gargoyle protecting the entrance and began ascending the stairs. He'd nearly reached the top of the stairs when he heard them. "We should have just faked an accident for him or something. Would have been way easier that way. Now he's just getting more and more attention from the press!" He was sure had been Rons' nasally voice that had complained in a loud voice. At first he'd startled, not wanting to believe, but the Hermione had continued. " Truly Headmaster, was it really necessary to go this length just get rid of him. I mean, Potter is such a daft that I'm sure we could have found better ways to deal with the situation." She'd continued in her prim know-it-all voice.

That wasn't what had shocked him though, no it was Dumbledore who he'd been shocked to the core by. "Now, now Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley we have talked about this issue at length. The boy must perish by You-Know-Whos' hand, as such making sure that he is beaten down for the final show is vital I am afraid. If you remember, it was precisely this reason why I suggested that you two would be his only friends to monitor him and limit his friend circe and knowledge. After all, we can't have him to be too strong and smart to survive, now can we? Now, if this is issue is resolved I would like to stress the importance of his solitude at this point. I believe he won't be able cope with the tasks and will come to you two crawling. This way you can make him further depend on you. Now then, I'd like to know how young Ms. Weasley is fairing with her task?" Hearing them talk about Ginny and tasks had been the brimming point for him. Gasping for air, he'd stumbled the stairs down towards the hallway. Words of dating and potions trailing behind him. 

Now he was in the Astronomy Tower, legs dangling from the edge and beck pressed on the cold, hard stone of the castle. His mind was whirring with possibilities and ideas, not about surviving the Tournament, but about escaping the clutches of the traitors that were tight around him.  

Oh, how he wished he’d chosen Slytherin. At least then he could have been himself. Wouldn’t have to supress the dislike, suspicion and distrust he felt towards his so-called friends and mentor.

* * *

Down on the vast greenery that surrounded Hogwarts, a pair of gleaming slitted yes gazed up at the tallest tower of the castle. She could make out the boy sitting at the ledge perfectly and was exited to finally find out more about the boy who seemed to vex her master endlessly.  _'Yesss, this is going to be very_ _entertaining for sssssure.'_ Was the only thing going through her mind. 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Waking up on the cold stone of the Astronomy Tower definitely wasn’t something he’d recommendto anyone. _At least the early morning view is nice,_ Harry noted as he got up from where he was perched. He spent a moment just gazing at the slowly reddening sky. The sun painted amazing red hues across the sky and the clouds cast gentle shadows on the lush greenery of the Hogwarts grounds. He could feel the crisp wind in his hair. Even though the cold wind made him shiver, it also helped to clear his mind from any doubts he had felt about his decisions just hours before he fell asleep.

He had decided that the most important thing for him from now on was his own survival. Not his abusive relatives. Not his friends, who had very likely just pretended from the very beginning. Not even his mentors, who had forsaken him without a second thought. He wouldn’t be dependent on anyone anymore, he was going to seize his destiny. He was going to live through this stupid Tournament and then survive the bloody war. One way or another he was going to survive, damnit! And most importantly, he was going to live by his own rules from now on. _No more regrets,_ he decided giving a firm nod towards the steadily rising morning sun. With a last glance to the beautiful view he turned on his heels and left the Tower.

* * *

Harry enjoyed the peacefulness of the hallways on his way to Gryffindor Tower. The portrays were just starting to wake up as he walked the familiar path. The whole school was bustling with people now-a-days because of the Tournament, so he appreciated the peace and the quiet humming that seemed to emanate from the Castles’ walls. The amount of people roaming the Castle seemed the grow with each day as the first task approached, it was nearly impossible to find a peaceful place to study or even to prepare for the first task. He would definitely need to go and explore the Castle more, see if he could find a room out of the way of others so he could have some much needed solitude. Hmm, maybe he could do that today even….

Harry startled from his musing by the sudden woosh of cool air that passed right through him. He quickly turned to look at the ghost that was gliding away from him. The ghost had her back turned to him and was gliding away fast so all he could make out were long dark curs that the ghost had. She looked looked suspiciously like the Grey Lady, but what would the Ravenclaws' ghost do here? Sure, she often wandered the empty corridors, avoiding people, but he was just a few paces away from the portrait of the Fat Lady. He hadn’t seen her wander near the Gryffindor common rooms for three years that he’d spent at the Castle. Just as she was about to turn the corner to go towards the staircase se turned to meet eyes with Harry. Her eyes held such sadness that Harry was taken aback by it for a second. Then she hastily turned  her head away to continue her journey.

Harry shook his head back and forth hastily to clear it from the sudden encounter. He had too much to overcome, even without strangely acting ghosts. With that final thought he turned to continue towards the portrait of Fat Lady. ”See, see. And who do we have here? It seems as Potter has decided that curfews are just a suggestions made by Professors, again. Boy, you ought to start taking these things more seriously…” He'd had enough of people trying to lecture him for his decisions. ”Valour.” Harry didn’t let the Lady finish her sentence and said the password through gritted teeth. The portrait swung open and revealed the common room. He hastily walked inside and thanked the high heavens for the common room was completely empty. _Seems like Granger isn’t such an early riser after all_ , he sniggered quietly to himself as he made his way towards the boys’ dormitory to grab his things so he could shower before the others woke up.

All the boys were still sleeping as he opened the door and made his way further inside the room. The whole place was echoing with Weasleys’ loud snores and he wondered why nobody said anything about it. Surely they were as irritated as he was by the loud snores? Or, they had all cast silencing charms so they wouldn’t have to deal with Weasleys’ inconsideration seeing as Weasley didn’t seem to care enough to cast one. He opened his trunk and after he gathered a change of clothes he made his way towards the showers.

The warm water felt like heaven on his skin after the night spent sleeping on the cold stones of the Astronomy Tower. He could feel the ridges from old scars on his skin as he washed way the soap. He only left the showers after his finger started to become pruny. Quickly dressing himself, he made his way back towards the common room. He was walking past the fireplace, trying to flatten his unruly hair a bit as he realised that Ginny was sitting on the armchair facing the stairwellthat led to the entrance of the Tower.

It seemed that Ginny saw him the same time he saw her, since she blinked at him slowly and raised her right hand to wave at him shyly. ”Hi, Harry.” Her voice was quiet and sounded timid. He decided to simply ignore her and continue his way towards the exit. He didn’t know why but he was ravenous suddenly. Maybe seeing Weasley and his sister had increased appetite. For revenge. Hmmm, he hoped there was raspberry jam at breakfast today. ”I was waiting for you, wondered where you went to. I didn’t see you come in yesterday and even waited a few hours after curfew to see if you came.” He furrowed his brows as he turned to regard the She-Weasley. All she could see on her face was an overly hopeful expression. For what he wasn’t sure but he could bet galleons that it wasn’t anything good.

”And why did you do that?” He asked just to see what she would say, it wasn’t like he caredabout her answer. His question seemed to makeover even more shy as there now was a blush on her cheeks as she averted her gaze. ”I wanted to see if you were okay, I mean, what with the Tournament and all.” At this he nearly couldn’t hold himself back from snorting at her. It seemed like she hadn’t realised his reaction because she met his eyes again.”Would you like to accompany me to the breakfast? I mean, it would make sense as we’re both awake now. Just, wait here for a moment and I’ll go get my bag and then we can go!” Her face seemed exited, but that excitement seemed to turn to smugness as she went on with her words. It seemed like she already expected him to say yes and be happy that she had decided to grace him with her presence.

”Oh, sorry Weasley but I’d rather not lose my appetite this morning.” With that, he turned to leave the common room without waiting to see her reaction to his words. It would do good to her to not be so sure of her welcome.

* * *

He had just placed his last cup of tea back on its saucer, when the doors flew open with Granger and Weasley rushing inside. They seemed to frantically look for something amongst the Gryffindor table. As they scanned the table, he met eyes with Granger. He saw her elbow Wesley sharply on the ribs, say something and tilt her towards where he was sitting close to where professors were sitting. Oh, so they were looking for some _one_. Well, he wasn’t interested. And it seems like they weren’t interested either because they made their way towards the middle of the long table and sat down there. As he turned his face back down at his plate, he saw Weasley shove a third year out of his way to sit down from the corner of his eye. He wondered yet again why nobody said anything about Weasley’ rudeness. It was getting weird now that he finally realised what kind of a person he was. 

He grabbed one last toast and spread raspberry jam on it. He was nibbling on his toast and thinking about the classes that he would have that day. Glancing around absent-mindedly he realised that the Treacherous Duo kept stealing glances at him. When he turned his gaze fully towards them, they hurriedly looked away and he saw Granger turn her nose up primly. _What a stuck-up,_ he couldn’t help thinking. Snorting at her, he noted that Weasley was just shovelling food into his mouth. Well, nothing different there.

Suddenly his eyes started gleaming when he a brilliant idea hit him. Smirking, he finished the last of his toast, took hold of his book bag and hurriedly got up to leave. Just as he was walking past the Treacherous Duo he grabbed his wand inconspicuously and pointed it towards them. ” _Vermiculus.”_ He whispered under his breath.

As he was exiting the Great Hall he could hear the shrieks and screams that followed in his wake. He didn’t need to turn around to see that all the food on the Treacherous Duos’ plates had turned to worms. Smirk widening he made his way towards his first class of the day.

It sure seemed like he had a good day ahead!

* * *

By the time he was waiting in front of the potions classroom for Snape to arrive, he was ready to take back his earlier words. And it had all started very well too. He was finally able to be himself and show that he wasn’t completely daft after all. But seemed like Granger couldn’t take that. Oh no, instead she had taken to cutting off his answers and answering the questions for him and when she wasn’t doing that she was spouting some nonsense about the topic he had answered the question on, trying to one-up him. The most maddening thing about it was that she always had this pitying look in her eyes. Like he wouldn’t have managed without her intervention. Like he needed her! Even the professors had started to get irritated by her behaviour and started docking points instead of awarding them. 

He was lightly massaging his temples when Snape finally arrived. In one sweep he walked past him and the door flew open. Harry followed him inside and took a seat at the workstation near the front of the room. Like hell he was sitting anywhere near the Treacherous Duo at the back!

Snape waved his wand and instructions for the potion they would be brewing that day wrote themselves on to the blackboard. His robes pillowed behind him as he turned his attention back towards the classroom. One glare from him was enough to settle down the whole class. He seemed to quickly sweep the classroom with his gaze when he saw Harry at the front. Snape raised a delicate eyebrow a him.

”It seems as Mr. Potter has decided that he is interested in the delicate art that is potion making overnight. Mr. Potter, I regret to inform you but your pathetic, however fleeting it may be, interest will not make you the hero of this subject. Your lack of knowledge would not hold up your recent interest.” Snape raised his second eyebrow as well as he saw that his word had no effect and he wasn’t moving from his chosen seat. ”Very well, let me shatter your dreams gently then. Answer me this, which potions can the dung beetle be used in?” There was a hint of exasperation in his otherwise even voice. Harry didn’t want to make Snape wait any longer than necessary, he started to answer immediately. ”Dung beetles, also known as the scarab beetles, can be used in the Skele-Gro and..”

Unfortunately for him though, he didn’t get to finish his sentence as once again as Granger cut-in all of a sudden. Her shrill voice cut through his. ”And the Wit-Sharpening potion, Professor!” Grangers’ voice was loud and had that annoying smug tint to it, whichmade Harry see red. He glared at her and couldn’t help but think that he could just happily strangle her right here, in the middle of the potions class room. Granger didn't seem to realize the danger and smiled to herself smugly. 

Luckily for her, Harry didn't have the opportunity to execute his thought. ”20 points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger. I believe you should know your place in this classroom already after three years. Do. Not. Speak, unless given permission, of course.” Snape said in a deadly calm voice. Only thing betraying his anger was the venomous glare he had levelled Granger with. Finally, after a minute he relinquished Granger from his gaze and swept the class with his gaze again. ”Now, I’ll ask Mr. Potter again and should anyone, and I mean anyone, ” he continued while glaring briefly at Grangers’ way again, ”interrupts Mr. Potter again, I'll personally oversee their detention for the rest of the term.”

Finally, Snape turned his attention back towards him. ”Mr. Potter, what uses does unicorn’s horn have for potions?” He seemed quite expectant as he asked the question, staring intently at Harry. ”They have purifying properties, Professor.” As he started to answer, he turned back towards Granger to glare at her. His green eyes seemed to glow venomously and he saw Granger swallow. ”This is why they are commonly used to dissolve poisons as well as in several antidotes for poisons.” He finished off while turning back towards Snape. Stunned silence followed his words and as he locked eyes with Snape he saw that his professor had fallen silent as well. Their staring contest was interrupted when Snape’s expression changed fleetingly and the other man turned away hurriedly. ”Very well, then. What are you dunderheads still waiting on? Get on with theassigned potion!”

Even though he was making his way towards the storage room to get his ingredients for the Wit-Sharpening potion, he was still wondering about the emotion that had crossed Snape’s face. It had looked suspiciously like pride.

* * *

The corridors had quietened down once again as he walked down the second flood corridor. He was armed with his Invisibility Cloak and the Map again as walked down the corridor leading to the big floor-to-ceiling windows to admire the moonlight. He absently thought back to the day that he’d just had.

Luckily for him, he’d been able to avoid the Treacherous Duo for the rest of the day. He’d even kept his distance to them once he’d returned to the Gryffindor Tower and had decided to work on his homework on his bed with the curtains drawn. He’d only parted his curtains when he’d heard the unmistakable noise of Weasley snoring again. Silencing his footsteps he'd left to wander the Hogwarts at its most peaceful.

Thinking about lack of peace and solitude brought his thought back to the reason that had led him to wander the second floor corridors in the fist place. By this time, he had searched nearly all of the castle looking for a room or a corner comfy enough to make his own. Up until now he hadn’t had any luck in finding one, but he was still searching half heartedly. Maybe he could go outside? No, it would be too cold to continue staying in there. Getting sick now on top of everything would be like a cherry on top of a sundae right now. A very poisonous sundae. Merlin, he really needed to figure out what he was going to do about those blasted dragons. They would be the end of him he couldn’t figure something out, and quickly. There was only two more week to the first task. He sighed desolately and leaned on the wall between two portraits absent-mindedly.

He was so focused on his damning thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to the faint groaning sound that the stonewall behind him gave. That’s why all he could do was gasp softly and then groan in pain as the wall he was leaning on gave way. He had fallen on his arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments? Suggestions? Feedback? I'm kinda writing as I go, so I'm more than happy to receive any comments!  
> Hope you like it x!


	3. Chapter 2

"Normal speech"  
_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_  
_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_  
_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

* * *

 

Moving his left hand to rub on the sore spot Harry groaned softly in pain. When he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness and so, standing up, he whispered, _”Lumos.”_ The light allowed him to see a stone wall right in front of him. In place of the hole he fallen through. There was just plain stone. _Merlin, now I’ve done it_ , he complained in his mind. He took a step closer towards the wall and swept his hands over the wall, trying to find a latch or something else that might help him open the wall again. When that didn’t help, he tried to push at it with his hands. Then his shoulder. But it didn’t budge. _Perfect, the only thing I was missing was being trapped!_ Giving up with an angry huff, he turned around to see rest of the space, _maybe there’s another way out._

 _”Lumos Maxima,”_ he whispered when the light wasn’t enough to illuminate the space.

It seemed like he was in a study of some kind. The floor seemed to be cover in a lush, intricate rug which was woven with dark threads. On the right corner beside him there was a dark maroon divan-sofa with a back rest which was lined with silver designs. There was a large fireplace on the right side wall, above it there seemed to be some kind of a tapestry but he couldn’t make out the pictures. The fireplace was between thigh length glass cases which were filled with books. The wall right before him was in covered same kind of glass cases, only they were three-story and seemed to be filled with even more books. Glass of the bookcases was supported with slightly dusty, dark red wood. There was also a large desk in front of the bookcases, also in same kind of dark wood. The left wall seemed to be cover floor-to-ceiling in paintings and there was a long glass display standing on four dark, wooden legs. It was only displaying books, _they’re probably the most valuable ones,_ was his first thought.

 _Jackpot!_ , was his second when he finished surveying the room. He could very well study here. Circling the study, he noted that there seemed to be enough room that would even allow him to practice magic here. And the best of all, he doubted that other people would be able to just pop inside. He had literally just stumbled his way here, so others would have really difficult time finding the room— _right, I have to find a way out probably before I go and claim the room._ With that though, he started to examine the other walls more closely, looking for something that might help him.

That though became useless quickly. It became clear there wasn’t anything that might help him once he circled the room, searching for a way out. Huffing in exasperation he turned towards the desk in hopes of finding a clue or a key _or something!_ He was lucky it was the weekend since he didn’t know how long he had been in the study already. He wouldn’t have to miss any classes if he had to stay here for a while longer.

Walking behind the large desk and moving the chair back, he surveyed it. Henoted that the desk was covered in a thin layer of dust. There were some scrolls and loose sheets of parchment scattered on the desk mixed with couple of quills. He put his wand down on the desk and picked one of the scrolls up in curiosity. Unraveling it, he skimmed through what was clearly an unfinished missive for someone named Baron Bayler. The missive was asking if the Baron had managed to persuade someone called Helena already. His curiosity spiking even further, Harry furrowed his eyebrows and picked up another scroll.

_Madame Ravenclaw,_

Reading who the missive was addressed to, his eyebrows shot up in wonder. He sat down on the desk chair to read the letter properly.

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you are doing well at Hogwarts. I am quite joyous at this point in time myself._

_You will be happy to hear that I have managed to track down Lady Ravenclaw to a remote village in Albania. It is a quite a dreadful place, I am afraid, and I will certainly try my hardest to persuade Lady Ravenclaw to return with me to Britain as soon as possible._

_Unfortunately, thus far I have had not much luck in my endeavors. But fear not! The challenge that lovely Lady Ravenclaw poses makes me want to prove myself to her, and of course to you Madame._

_I am awaiting the day I may address Lady Ravenclaw as Baroness Helena Bayler with excitement like no-other!_

_I feel that the day I may return your daughter to your side is near, I am planning on meeting her this very evening. It is my humble plan to ask her hand in marriage this evening. I am quite certain she will finally say yes to me._

_I will write to you again, Madame, as soon as we have set a date for our return._

_May you have healthy days ahead!_

_With very kind regards,_

_Baron Terence Bayler_

”Helena Ravenclaw?” He wondered aloud, did this mean the study was— ”You called my name?”

Startled, he grabbed his wand and shot up from the chair to face the owner of that floaty voice. It was a ghost, and it was gliding towards the desk which he was still standing behind of. As the ghost drew closer, he was able to distinguish her features better and his eyes grew in surprise. ”Grey Lady?”, he couldn’t help but whisper out in wonder.

”Yes? You called my name, did you not?”, sounded the floaty voice again. Her voice was very soft and sounded like the gently blowing winds of summer nights. Wait, called her name? She was—”You’re Helena Ravenclaw.” He stated softly asfinally managed to connect the dots.

”Indeed. So why have you called my name? Moreover, how did you end up here?”, she questioned gently. The boy seemed to be a little shocked still, probably because she was conversing with him. Hmmm, never mind that, he would get used to it soon enough.

At her words, Harry felt his cheeks warm a little and lifted his left hand slightly, he was still clutching the letter. ”Ah, my mothers’ letters.” Her voice seemed to gain an edge with the realization.

”Yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to read them, really, it’s just that…you see, I was trapped here. I thought that I could maybe find a clue for a way out from the letters. ” He explained slightly guiltily, then hurried to add, ”This is only the second one I’ve read, I promise!”

Lady Ravenclaw cocked head to the right slightly, ”It is quite alright, it was I who left them there. I should have been more careful about where I left my belongings.” As the Lady didn’t show any anger for his actions, he lowed his wand and relaxed a little.

”I’m sorry anyway, I should have been more careful of my surroundings and not ended up in your study anyway.” Sure, he was embarrassed about the situation, but more than that, he was slightly disappointed he couldn’t keep the study for himself. It would be difficult to find somewhere else, and there were so many books here! He wished he’d had time to, at least, read a couple. He was, by no means, a bookworm like Granger but he did have a keen appreciation for knowledge. Especially if it might help him with the tasks. With those thoughts he started to walk away from the desk and turned to fully face Lady Ravenclaw without anything between them.

”Not to worry, this is not my study.” sounded her floaty voice again, but he barely saw her lips move.

”Oh, well, even if it’s the Ravenclaw study and not your personal one, I can’t take your late mothers’ study. That’s your right. So, if you could just point me to a door, or even a hole, I will be out of your hair.” The Lady cocked her head even more at his words, making Harry wonder why she seemed to perplexed with him.

”This is not my mothers’ study. Or anything of Ravenclaws’, for that matter. It seems to me that it is more yours than mine.” Now it was his turn to be puzzled. It wasn’t Ravenclaws’ study? ”Whose is it then? And why would it be mine?” He wondered. Maybe he could keep coming back to the study after all? The Lady seemed like she wouldn’t mind sharing it with him, he certainly wouldn’t mind her popping by sometimes either. With these thoughts he felt small roots of hope starting to take place in his chest.

”It was created for Lord Slytherin, back in the day.” Those floaty, wind like words were enough to crush his hope. He felt his disappointment growing again. No way anything here would be of any help to him then. Slytherin? How was it that he was unable to stay away from anything that complicated his life? There were probably booby traps everywhere in the room, _I must have been lucky to not have triggered any while I was alone._

”Lord Slytherin used this study to do his work, I believe it was one of his favorite places to dwell in. As you can see, he collected quite a haven for knowledge over the years he spent here.” The Lady made a gesture towards the overflowing bookcases around the room with her petite right hand before continuing. ”’Unfortunately, after his passing the study was sealed from outsiders for many, many years. Then one day, the door was discovered. A student found a way in. And again the study became a safe place, a haven.” Her reminiscing voice became more determined as she went on. ”The books here are for obtaining the knowledge, and keeping it in right hands. Not everyone can manage to find their way in. I believe, not even the other ghost know of the existence of this room.”

Harry had become a little stunned at her words. As such, it took a while for him to come to the only conclusion that seemed to matter at that moment. ”So, uhh, the Headmaster doesn’t know either?” He had to ask. He hoped Lady Ravenclaw didn’t have any loyalties towards the Headmaster or his question might rise some suspicion. He really didn’t want the scheming old man to know what he was doing.

”No, I certainly believe that it is a very well kept secret. Even I only know of this place because the student who found it brought me here. Without that, I wouldn’t be able to pass through the walls and enter.” With that said said, she turned around and glided to the divan-sofa and took a seat.

Her words reminded him that he had yet to find a way out, so he followed the ghost and stood in front of her. ”Right. On that note, do you happen to know any other ways out?”, he asked. ”Except passing through walls?” He added quickly, looking down at her.

Now that he was closer to her, with his wand pointing upwards for a light source, he was able to see that she seemed young. Maybe a couple years older than him, she had almond shaped dark eyes, a petite nose and a heart shaped mouth. Her face was shaped as a perfect oval and was surrounded by dark, long curls. She seemed to be dressed in a beautiful gown with frilly sleeves.

”Oh yes, of course. You would need a way out, wouldn’t you? It is quite simple really.” She clasped her hands together in her lap and continued explaining. ”All you need to do is step into the fireplace and say Exeo. I believe you will end up in the boys bathroom located on the far end of second floor corridor.” Oh, that seemed easy, _I can do that._ With that thought, he gathered his Cloak and checked that the Map was still in his back-pocket where he had stashed it away.

”Thank you very much Lady Ravenclaw, I really appreciate your help.” He said as he turned to walk towards the fireplace.

”Do you not want to know how get back in?” He heard her floaty voice question. It made him stop and hesitate. Without turning back towards her, he turned his head slightly to look at her over his shoulder. It seemed to be enough to prompt an answer from her. ”You will only need to go inside the very same bathroom, tap the only mirror there with your wand and say Intus.” That said, Harry could make out a small smile on her lips. She seemed amused by something. Cocking one of his eyebrows, he decided that he didn’t have enough time to find out about what.

”Thanks.” He said softly in return to her. And with that, he fully turned back towards the fireplace and stepped inside. _”Exeo!”_ He said in a firm voice. Nothing happened. He tried again only for nothing to happen, yet again. He looked back at Lady Ravenclaw as a sound unlike softly tinkling bells reach his ears. She was laughing at him!

”Silly boy,” she said between her chuckles. ”You need to use the language that only ones’ worthy of Slytherins’ knowledge may speak.” She explained, her chuckles finally dying down only to leave a smile behind. _I am not a Slytherin,_ he wanted to tell her, but it seemed pointless. After all, it wasn’t like he couldn’t speak it.

 _’Exeo!’_

* * *

 

Swiftly turning on his heels, Harry surveyed his surroundings. The bathroom was dank and smelled of mold slightly, but otherwise it didn’t seem so bad. _At least there aren’t any wailing, creepy ghosts around,_ he noted happily. With that thought he silenced his feet, donned his Cloak and walked out of the bathroom. 

The corridors were still dark and empty, so he assumed he hadn’t been at the study for too long like he’d feared at first.

”Meowwww,” he whipped his head towards the evil sounding little yowling in panic. It was Mrs. Norris for sure. Turning fully back around, he frantically searched for something to hide behind. Walking forward quickly, he could hear the yowling getting louder behind him. Luckily, just as he was getting desperate, he found a dark alcove which he duck in to.

”Where are you Mrs. Norris? There don’t seem to be any naughty, nasty little students lurking around there here.” Just in time too, it seemed. That was definitely Flitch talking to Mrs. Norris. The yowling got louder and louder as he walked backwards deeper into the darkness of his hiding place.

He took a one final step backwards as he saw the unmistakable form of Mrs. Norris streak past his hiding place. Though, with that final step his left feet caught ona stone and he fell backwards on something. Startled, it took a long second for him to realize that he hadn’t simple fallen on a pile of rocks. His left hand, which he’d used to catch himself as he fell, was resting on something cold and seemingly etched with small scars. It felt like he’d fallen on a tangled pile of something. And that something was moving.

Lifting his head to take a better look he was met with vaguely familiar looking, yellow, slitted pupils.

 _’Sssshh,’_ was the only thing he could hear through his heavy breathing. He was still staring at the snake with his eyes wide, it seemed to scent the air around them. _’Greetingssss, hatchling,’_ with that, he quickly jumped on his feet and drew his wand.

He pointed it at the enormous snake that was coiled around herself at the very back corner of the alcove.

As he took a couple steps back from the giant snake, the snake raised its head. It was waving slight from side to side. Its piercing eyes were following his moves intently but it seemed to be amused by his actings. _’No need to be frightened, little hatchling. I am merely curiossss,’_ the snake hissed at him. At its words he became intrigued about its intentions. He hadn’t had a bad encounter with a snake before, _unless of course you count the Basilisk,_ a little voice at back of his mind reminded him. Unconsciously, he cocked his head to the right slightly and regarded the snake in the same curious manner it seemed to examine him.

 _’Why iss that? How do you know about me?’_ that seemed to pique the snakes’ interest even more. It raised its’ head higher and leaned a bit more towards him. _’Oh, how fasscinating, he isss a sspeaker! Curiousser and curioussser,’_ it hissed at him all the while leaning more towards him. The snake continued to scent the air around him and seemed to be pleased by something. _’Oh, yesss. We sshall get along just fine.’_

 _’What do you mean get along? What are you even going here? Whose pet are you?’,_ he asked bewildered and wondering. It seemed that he chose the wrong words though, because as soon as he finished, the snake seemed to become furious. It hissed at him in anger and got so close that its snout was millimeters away from his nose. He could smell a scent like acid and wondered if it was the snakes’ venom. Coming back to himself, he stumbled a step back and raised his wand again.

 _’Pet?!’_ it hissed at him angrily. _’Who do you dare to call me a_ ** _pet!_** _’_ at the word pet, the snake shudder in disgust. _’I am no-onesss’! And certainly not a lowly pet! Nagini iss my name and you will do well to remember that, daft hatchling.’_ with that she coiled slightly back into her corner.

 _Nagini? Why does that sound awfully familiar?_ , he though as he released a deep breath and tried to get rid of the tension in his muscles slightly. Nagini was truly a sight to behold when she was enraged. He took a step towards the coiled snake again. _’Uhh, I am ssorry to asssume. Are you perhapsss a companion to anyone, isss all I meant to assk,’_ he started again, this time more cautious of saying the wrong thing. _’Ssso, are a companion to anyone? Maybe I know them? I could help you get back to them..I mean, if you are losst,’_ he trailed off uncertainly. What? It wasn’t like he spoke to giant snakes everyday!

 _’Yess, hatchling, yess, indeed I am. But never mind you that now, do you not need to go and ressst?’,_ the snake sounded slightly amused again for some reason. _’You run along now. Our pathsss sshall crosss again if you wisssh to sspeak with me.’_

 _’Oh, uuuhhh,’,_ Nagini rose up slightly from her coils at his stammering. _’I mean, yess, of course! I’d, umm, really love that. Ssso, you know, I’ll be ssseeing you.’_ He babbled, all the while walking backwards to the exit of the alcove. There was dim light seeping in form the exit point, it seemed like dawn was just breaking. _Merlin, where has the night gone?_ It felt like he had been wandering the corridors desolately just moments ago.

Still walking backwards, he said _’Good night, Nagini! I’ll ssee you ssoon.’_

And with those final words, he turned around and started walking in a brisk pace towards the Gryffindor Tower.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more fast paced, but we'll see.  
> I appreciate all the comments and feedback so don't be shy!  
> P.s sorry in advance if you find any grammar mistakes! I don’t have a beta but I try to correct the mistakes as I see them 😊


	4. Chapter 3

"Normal speech"  
 _"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_  
 _Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_  
 _'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

* * *

 

Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He was in the library trying to study for the Potions essay Snape had tasked them with that afternoon. Staring blankly at the bookcases before him, he wondered if he could get away with cursing people in plain sight. Hmmmm, Dumbles would probably check his wand if cast anything even remotely dangerous…

“Come now Ron, we need to study for that Potion essay. I feel that we will have to work more than before so we can make up for _someone’s_ failures. It will be a wonder if we get the House Cup this year, what with _some peoples’_ attitude towards erning points. All of us have to try harder to make up for _others’_ mistakes, don’t you agree?” Came the snotty, know-it-all voice of Granger. Again.

Sweet Merlin, how he wished they would just  _shut up already!_ Oh, he wished he could cast a permanent silencing charm around those two.

He hadn’t even lost any points, for Merlin’s sake! It seemed that Granger didn’t like completion since he had bested her in every subject that day. So, since the very first lecture that day, the Treacherous Duo had been following him around insulating in a loud voice how stupid and useless he was. They had even rallied up the whole Gryffindor house. Now, wherever he went his housemates were glaring at him. Even more than before.

Merlin, he was so sick of these people! He definitely needed to handle the wand situation. _I need to protect myself in case they decide that glaring at me isn’t enough anymore and get more violent._ He needed to train and leaving a trail, or evidence, behind would alert Dumbledore about his schemes. He just wanted to have some peace and quiet, was that too much to ask? He huffed in frustration and started to gather his books and notes.

There was only one other place he could be alone without other people bothering him.

* * *

 

_‘Intus!’_ , with that Harry tumbled out from the fireplace. Coughing, as the residue ash from the fireplace scattered in the air from the disturbance, he got up and dusted off his robes. He should definitely cast a couple cleaning spells. Or call a house elf, _yeah, calling Dobby will probably be a better idea anyway._ But for now, he’d settle for light.

_“Lumos Maxima,”_ he lifted his wand to point it towards the ceiling as the tip lit up with light.

He turned towards the walls to search for something he could use as a light source. That became a pointless endeavour fast, the walls were bare of anything else expect the paintings painted on them and the tapestries. As a final possibility he tilted his upwards and saw that there was a huge chandelier. It seemed to be suspended in the air as he couldn’t make out anything holding it. _Okay, so how am I supposed to light it up? Hmmm, maybe_ – _‘Light up!’,_ he hissed firmly still pointing his wand at the chandelier. The candles on the chandelier lit up one by one as if someone was casting Incendio at them in a rapid pace.

Now that the room was properly illuminated, he could make out the paintings on the walls and see the room properly for the first time. The paintings seemed to portray a battle scene. Each wall was portraying what appeared to be the same battle, but different scenes of it. As he made his way from one wall to another, he noted that one of the major consistency each scene had was a man with shoulder length, dark hair fighting. _I wonder if that’s Slytherin himself? It would be so exciting to discuss with him; why doesn’t he have a portrait anywhere? Even the Slytherin House didn’t have one..._ with those thoughts he made his way towards the large desk to finally get properly started on his research.

Pulling the chair back and sitting down, he noted that all the scrolls and the loose parchment were gone from the table. _It seems Lady Ravenclaw collected her things_ , it was kind of a shame, he was curious about what had happened to her. From the letters that he had read it seemed like she had run away from something and had been in hiding when the Baron had found her. He shuddered thinking that maybe the Lady had said yes to the mans’ proposal, _well, it would certainly explain the cause of her death._ What he had gathered from the letter was that the Baron had appeared to be more obsessed than in love with the Lady.

Shaking his head to gather his scattered thoughts, he turned on his seat to face the overflowing bookcases behind him. And gulped. There were so many books! How was he ever going to find what he was looking for?

Getting up from his seat he started to approach the bookcase in the middle, _better start from somewhere, I suppose._

Just as he was a foot away from the bookcase, he saw that one of the books on the middle shelf tucked itself out from the shelf and started floating towards him. The book stopped once it was within grapping distance and as Harry didn’t make a move to take it, it just continued floating before him. Arching an eyebrow sceptically, he eyed the bookcases and then returned his gaze to the floating book.

**Directory to the Most Sacred Knowledge of Salazar Slytherins’ Private Study by Salazar Slytherin.**

Both of his eyebrows shot up in wonder as he read the title. A directory?! It would be insanely helpful in finding what he was looking for! Grabbing the still floating dark green tome Harry took it back to the desk and sat back down. He thumbed through the book to see if there was anything written on it but pages seemed to be completely empty. _Maybe I have to write on it,_ he though as he bent down to get a quill from his book bag. It was a directory, so surely he’d have to write a key word for it to work? Nodding once to himself, he pressed the tip of his quill to the bank page and wrote the only thing that was most important to him at that moment.

**Dragons.** Just as he lifted the tip of his quill away from the page, he heard several whooshing sounds from behind him and turned his wide eyes back towards the bookcases. There were numerous books untucking themselves from their shelf and all of them were floating towards him. He tracked the books with his eyes as they staked themselves neatly on the right corner of the desk.

A wicked grin split his face as his eager eyes read the tiles of the books. _Oh yes, this will work out just fine._

* * *

 

Sighing, he closed the book he was reading with a loud thump and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t learned _anything_ , but it wasn’t the information he needed either. The books explained everything from different dragon breeds to their habits, but nothing useful for controlling or surviving them unscratched. Though, there were several passages on how to kill them, but he really didn’t want to resort to that. It would be such a shame to kill such a magnificent creature.

_Just like the Basilisk,_ he couldn’t help but think. He had been regretting having to kill the Basilisk for years now. It had been such a waste, he just wished there had been any other way to escape from its’ murderous intentions.

Sighing again, he got up from where he was sitting behind the desk. It had probably been hours since he had come to the study. Quickly tidying up the desk, he grabbed his book bag and made his way back into the fireplace. _‘Light out! Exeo!’_

And with that he found himself back in the unused boys’ bathroom. Pulling his Invisibility Cloak on, he quickly made his way out of the bathroom and moved briskly through the corridors.

What should he do about the dragons? He really needed a game plan that didn’t include killing them. And even if he decided to, there was no way he could cast the Killing Curse without practicing it. And to practice an Unforgivable he’d definitely need a different wand. Merlin, he really didn’t want to kill them. He wasn’t even sure he could cast an Unforgivable! And how was he supposed to get a new wand?! He wondered if he could bribe Ollivander to sell him a second – _‘Hatchling…oh hatchling…’_

He stopped in his tracks.

_‘Nagini?’_ he dared to whisper quietly. Turning his gaze towards the stone floor he tried to find the giant snake in the dark. _‘Isss that you, Nagini? Where are you?’_

_‘Oh hatchling, the prized quessstion isss, where are you? What have you done to yourssself? I can sscent you but cannot ssee,’_ he heard the hissing getting louder as he approached a statue which appeared to have something dark wrapped around it. He could make out her head moving from side to side as she scented the air in front of her. Deciding to make her life easier, he took the Cloak off after a quick glace around to make sure they were alone.

_‘Ssorry, it iss my Cloak. It makess me invisssible. What are you ssstil doing here? Isssn’t your companion worried about you missing?’_ Nagini, finally able to see him, looked pleased as she made her way towards his arm. By the time he was done talking she had wrapped herself around his upper body. Her upper part was looped around his shoulders and she moved her face so that she was able to face him.

_‘Curioussss, a Cloak you ssay? Why hatchling, that iss impressive. Even my companion doess not have an artefact alike that,’_ she hissed in a slightly impressed tone. _‘Now, do tell me why you ssseem sso glum….’_ She ended her sentence in a slightly annoyed long hissing sound. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of her interest in him but it seemed like a smart idea to answer a giant constrictor snake which was wrapped around him.

_‘Uhhh, I need a way to control dragonsss… I’ve been researching all night, but couldn’t find any ussseful information,’_ she was so long that the end of her tail was still wrapping itself around his upper leg.

_‘Sssssh, sssilly hatchling, sssssshhhh…’_ well, it seemed like he had managed to amuse her. Nagini was letting out long hissing sounds which could only be categorized as laughter. At him. Great.

_‘I sshall help you, ssilly hatchling sssshhh….’_ his eyes widened in surprise.

_‘You can help me?’_ He couldn’t help the uncertainty that laced his voice. How would snake know what to do? Granted, she didn’t seem like an ordinary snake but still… _‘Ssssshhhh….’_ Great, she was still laughing at him. What was so funny? Furrowing his brows, he sent the snake an unimpressed look.

_‘Now, now hatchling, do not be irritated… I sshall help you once you take me ssome place warm that we can talk in._ ’ Some place warm? Merlin, he was really tired already, how was he going to find a secluded place to leave her in, at this time? And it needed to be warm too. Hmmm.

Nagini was still moving her head from side to side as he was thinking, though her moving seemed to slow down once she had wrapped herself completely around him. He wasn’t sure but she seemed to be tired as well. Maybe hiding from other people in the Castle that was bustling with them had taken its toll on her.

Well, both of them were tired, and there was only one place he wanted to be in when he was tired. A mischievous grin split his face as he said, _‘Hold on Nagini, I know just the place!’_

* * *

 

_‘Can I eat one?’_

Harry burst out laughing as he heard the quietly hissed question. He was lucky he had cast a silencing charm the moment he had closed the curtains. _‘I am ssorry Nagini, though I wisssh you could, you cannot eat one of my houssematesss.’_

Still chuckling, he turned on his bed to face the giant snake that had taken residence on his spare pillow. He cast a quick heating charm on the pillow and saw Nagini curling more around herself to fit her whole body on the pillow. With the help of the soft light coming from the tip of his wand he was finally able to admire the snake properly.

She was a dark coloured snake, her scales were a dark brown and had a faint greenish tint to them. She also had two obsidian black stripes throughout her long body. Her eyes were a piercing yellow colour with a thin line of emerald green lining her silted pupils. She laid her head on top of her coiled tail and closed her eyes, seeming content to take a rest since she has been denied food.

_‘Sso, ready to tell me how I can control the dragonsss?’_ He asked eagerly after a moment. That seemed to bring some life back into her. She lifted her head again all the while making hissing sounds that indicated that she was laughing at him. Again. Harry rolled his eyes.

_‘Sssilly hatchling…. ssshhhh…. you will talk to them of course,’_ surprised, Harry leaned in closer towards her.

_‘How?’_ was the only thing he could think to ask. At his question Nagini coiled tighter around herself and laid her head back on her twisted coils.

_‘The ssame way you are conversssing with me, sssilly hatching,’_ and with that said she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, he was once again ignoring his whole house. Everybody was either glaring at him or totally ignoring him. Everybody, except Weaslette. Chancing a glance towards her again he saw her making a come hither gesture with her hand. At him. He shuddered. _Ugh, why can’t she ignore me like everybody else_ , he though desperately while taking a sip from his tea.

It was nearly the end of breakfast. He had made his way towards the Great Hall later than normal, as he’d had guest last night. Who he had left in the dormitory with promises to return to get her after his lectures that day.

Nagini had finally explained in the morning that, even though dragons didn’t normally speak Parseltongue, all of them understood it and some could even speak it.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he tried to think about a plan of action. It was a pity he didn’t know the exact details about the task, only that it involved dragons. Maybe he could find a potion that could make him fireproof? Hmmm, he would have to research about it…. maybe he could even ask Snape. Surprisingly, the man had acted more civil towards him since their last lecture. Harry had even caught the man glancing towards him every now and again during the meals.

Several loud hooting sounds brought him back to the moment and he glanced up to see that the morning post had arrived.

What made him continue tracking the mail wasn’t its arrival though, no, it was Hedwig in all her glory soaring towards him. Finally reaching him, she dropped the letter beside his plate and perched on his shoulder. Feeding her a piece of bacon with one hand he pulled his wand out with his other hand. Glancing around him to see if anyone was paying attention to him, he was happy to note that for once everyone seemed to be immersed in their own business. Trying to be inconspicuous he cast a quick spell to make sure that there weren’t any unwanted curses or hexes on the letter. Happy when the letter very faintly glowed a golden colour, he picked it up and slipped it inside his book bag. No way was he reading anything private while the Treacherous Duo were within hearing distance. Sending Hedwig back to the Owlery to rest, he gathered his things quickly and made his way out of the Great Hall. He was just going to go and wait in front of the Transfiguration classroom for Professor McGonagall to open the doors.

“Mr. Potter, a minute.” Hearing the low, quiet voice of his Potions Professor behind him, he turned to face the man.

“Yes, sir?”, he answered in a plain tone. Inside though, he was wondering what the man wanted. He couldn’t remember the man ever wanting to talk to him. _Maybe Dumbles sent him to get information?_ With that thought he lifted his chin determined to not give anything away. The manarched a speculative eyebrow at him.

“Mr. Potter, as much as it pains me to admit, it would seem that you have finally gotten some common sense in that thick skull of yours,” Snape started in a deceptively uncaring voice. Despite his uncaring attitude though, Harry noted that his eye seemed to scan him in contemplation. “It seems that you are determined to survive this silly charade for glory the Gryffindors insist on calling the Tri Wizard Tournament. Now, I am aware that the Headmaster seems to have forsaken you to your own senseless devices, but I am sure even you are aware that you will most certainly die without intervention.”

Now it seemed to be Harry’s turn to gaze at the Potions Master searchingly. _Is he going to offer what I think he_  – “As such, I have decided to take this burden upon myself. Merlin knows no-one else would. So, I will expect you to be at my private portions lab promptly after dinner tonight to discuss your situation.” With that said the man seemed to be done and turned to walk down towards the dungeons.

“Why? Why would I trust you to help me?” he said in a solid voice staring intently at mans’ retreating back. Oh no, if Snape expected him to trust blindly and follow directions without a good cause then he had another thing coming.

His words made Snape pause in his steps. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity to Harry but was actually only couple seconds, Snape turned his head to gaze at him over his shoulder with penetrating eyes. “Because I made a promise to someone once dear to me, to not let you die.” With that the man quickly turned his gaze away and continued walking towards the dungeons.

But not before Harry saw the sadness that dwelled in his eyes.

* * *

 

That day, Harry decided to give up on dinner and instead went to kitchens. He was lucky most of the house elf’s liked him and were only happy to bestow him with roast beef sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Making his way straight towards his dormitory after his little visit to the kitchens, he couldn’t help but wonder if Nagini would still be on his bed where he had left her. He had been wondering about her the whole day. What was she even doing at Hogwarts, wasn’t her owner worried about her? Although, her owner couldn’t be anyone ordinary. Yes, they would have to be quiet unusual to own such a magnificent creature as her. _How do they even communicate with her? It’s not like just anybody can speak to snakes, at least that was what they told me._

Shaking his head slightly to clear it from his wayward thoughts, he reached for the curtains hiding his bed from sight. As he peeled the drapes back, the silencing charm was broken he was able to hear Nagini inside.

_‘Hatching hasss come back? Good… very good…. Now make thisss pillow warm again.’_ Harry couldn’t help but smile slightly at her demands. Quickly closing the curtains after himself, he cast a strong silencing charm and made his way over to his bed where the giant snakes was lounging on lazily.

_‘I knew you wanted me to come back fasst for the heating charmsss,’_ he said, all the while casting the charm on the pillow as demanded. _‘How doesss you companion cope with sssuch a demanding creature?’_ He couldn’t help but add smirking slightly. Sitting on the bed and crossing his legs, he loosened his tie and pulled his book bag on his lap. He had a letter to read.

_‘Tom is very undersstanding, young hatchlig….do not worry,’_ his head snapped up at her words to stare at her.

_‘His name is Tom? How ordinary…’_ he mused aloud. His words seemed to annoy her though, as she rapidly lifted her upper torso from where it was curled and hovered over his bent form.

_‘You will be wise to sselect you wordsss carefully, hatchling…. Tom isss anything but ordinary,’_ she hissed in warning all the while looking at him threateningly. Harry tried his best to remain calm and his calmness seemed to mollify the snake as well. She lowered herself back on the warm pillow and curled tighter around herself.

_‘He is sick now hatchling…. very sick,’_ Harry could see the sadness and concern clearly in Naginis’ eyes as she stared at him with her unblinking gaze. _‘That isss why I am here….to find the final ingredient for the cure,’_ she hissed.

_‘Sso there isss a cure? That isss good, isss it not? You will not be without your companion,’_ he replied, trying to comfort the saddened snake. He reached a hesitating hand towards her, and when she didn’t react, he started to stroke her head. He caressed her head all way from the top of her head to the last place he could reach before the rest of her twined into her coil.

_‘The ingredient will not be easy to obtain, hatchling…and Tom is not aware of my plansss,’_ she hissed at him.

Well, that was puzzling. He could understand that Tom didn’t know about the plan, as he most likely couldn’t speak Parseltongue, but why would it be hard to get? _‘I can try to assk my Potionss Masster for the ingredient if you tell me what it iss?’_ he might as well try and help her. After all, she had helped him as well.

_‘Do not worry about that now hatchling…. I will let you know when and how you might be of help,’_ with that said she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, seemingly content to rest for now. _Okay, that’s not weird and cryptic at all,_ he though sarcastically, arching a brow at her.

Shrugging, he decided to return his attention to more fruitful areas. Mainly searching for the letter he had received that morning. Placing his hand back inside his bag he started to feel around for the letter. He quickly grasped the letter as felt his fingers meet the loose parchment.

Turning it over in his hands he saw that it was addressed to his full name, the handwriting wasn’t one that he recognized either. Furrowing his brows, he pushed his glasses up so they were resting comfortably on his nose again, only for them to slightly slide down again. Using his wand to break the seal which held the letter closed, he pulled out the actual letter and started reading.

_Dear H,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Unfortunately, I do not have much time to write this so will keep it brief and to the point._

_I heard that they forced you to be a part of that blasted Tournament. Listen carefully, I don’t know what kind of glory they have promised you but you need to do everything within your power to not participate on it. Immediately. I understand that it might not be easy, but please, please try your best. I don’t want to see you hurt._

_I cannot tell you where I am currently, but I promise to meet you this Saturday at high noon in the Shrieking Shack._

_Trust me and be there, we have much to discuss._

_Do not tell anybody about this letter or the meeting. And Harry, for the love of everything that is dear, do not trust anybody until we have spoken._

_With love,_

_Your Dogfather_

Sirius?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNN DUNN DUNN SIRIUS IS HERE!  
> AAAwwww poor Nagini is worried about Tom!  
> And god, I just wanna kill Granger off already!!  
> What do you guys think about the length of the chapters btw? Do you want longer ones? Shorter ones?  
> \+ I will let you to wonder who Snape made the promise to.... for now


	5. Chapter 4

"Normal speech"  
_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_  
_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_  
_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

* * *

 

Sirius was here?! What, how?! How was he even evading the Dementors? How was he able to come so close to Hogwarts, for that matter? Surely, someone would notice. Harry hadn’t seen or felt any Dementors around this year. And where was Sirius even staying that nobody could keep tabs on him? _Maybe I should listen to him and not trust anybody._ It couldn’t be possible for Sirius to be free without anybody helping him. And who would help him expect Dumbledore? _They might be setting a trap for me, hell, maybe they even got tired of waiting and decided to kill me themselves…. but, it is SIRIUS. He is the only link to my parents that I have left,_ he couldn’t help but think. His parents, everything came back to them. But, should he really prioritize people who he hadn’t even met? Bloody hell, they hadn’t even cared enough about him to give up on the war to keep him, their family, safe.

Closing his eyes in frustration he flopped backwards on the bed and thought about the situation. He could just not go the meeting. That way, there wouldn’t be any risk to him or his plans. He could just reject Sirius just like many others had done to him. After all, it wasn’t like he knew the man that well. Or, he could go. He could go and make sure if Sirius was really as deceitful as the rest of them. At least then he could see what the man wanted to tell him. If he went to the meeting and it seemed like Sirius turned out to be just like the others, then he could con the man. He could act like the naïve, little Harry who was easy to fool and try to snoop for some plans that Dumbles might have.

 _Hmmm, it seems like I have plans for my Saturday,_ he had just made up his mind when there was a loud bang and the door to the dormitory was burst open.

“Hmp, come on guys, seems like Potter was too scared to come to dinner and is hiding here,” he heard the stupid Weasley say. Well, it looked like the dinner was over, no way Weasley would leave the Great Hall otherwise.

“What’s up, Potter? Scared to come out?” he could hear the boy snickering to his stupid joke. Rolling his eyes, he gathered his Invisibility Cloak and stuffed the Map and the letter from Sirius into his bag. After a quick goodbye to Nagini, he parted the curtains surrounding the bed just enough for him to slip through. It wouldn’t do well for others to see Nagini, after all. Plus, he wasn’t sure he could persuade her to not eat them if they decided attack.

Replacing the sticking charm on the curtains to make sure no-one snooped around his stuff, he turned to face Weasley.

The boy was standing in the middle of the dorm and was blocking the exit. Seamus and Dean were flanking either side of him and, casting a lazy gaze around, he noted that there wasn’t anybody else in the room. They were most probably still in the common room then.

Turning his gaze back to Weasley he noted the boy had an idiotically arrogant expression on his face. Snorting in amusement, Harry realized that there wasn’t that much difference between Weasley and Malfoy after all. Only, Malfoy was actually able back up his threats. “Move, Weasley, I have somewhere to be,” he said, finger brushing his wand discreetly. He had been rearing for a reason to curse the thick-headed traitor and wouldn’t hesitate if he was foolish enough attack him. After all, who could fault him for defending himself?

“Like we care! Where are you even running away to? To a dark alcove to cry all alone? Not like anyone would want to be with you,” Weasley was so into what he was saying and laughing at him, that he didn’t see Harry’s previously lazy eyes turning into a burning glare. At Harry’s glare the other two boys shared an anxious glance. It seemed like Seamus and Dean weren’t as stupid as Weasley. They laughed uneasily when Weasley turned to look at them for support.

“Hmmmm… Weasley, Weasley… do you really want to start something with someone who has survived facing off Voldemort?” he said, looking straight in Weasley’s eyes. His eyes sparkled threateningly and he saw Weasley shudder and gulp loudly when he heard Voldemort’s name. _Really, just how much of a scaredy cat is Weasel get so scared of a name_ , he though scoffing internally. It wasn’t like Voldemort would come and rip out his throat just because he said his name. _Though, that would be nice to see, not denying._  

“Humph, like I would be scared of you!” the boy said loudly, trying to save face. He shot a quick glance back towards the boys behind him and when he saw that the two had taken a step back from him, he turned an angry shade of red and pulled out his wand. _“Stupefy!”_ He bellowed pointing his wand at Harry.

Only, Harry was faster. He quickly ducked the weak charm and cast his own at Weasley, _“Alarte Ascendare,”_ he cast lightly.

Snickering, he watched Weasley as the boy screamed getting flung so high into air that he hit the ceiling with a thump and then fell to the floor with a loud bang. “You would do well to move next time I say so, Weasley.”

Still snickering quietly, he made his way out of the dormitory, not sparing the other boys a glance.

* * *

 

“You are late, Mr. Potter,” Snape said in a deceptively calm voice. “Were you perhaps planning on making me wait the whole night? I assure you my time is more valuable than that.” That said, Snape moved away from to doorway to let him inside.

Harry had surprisingly never been to Snape’s private potions lab before. Looking around briefly he noted that it was a rather gloomy, small room with a workbench in the middle. All the walls were lined either with potions, ingredients or with what looked like gruesome body parts. By the time he looked back at Snape, the other man had turned back towards him and was eyeing him searchingly.

“Why have you asked me to be here, Sir?” He couldn’t help but be the first one to break the silence, as Snape didn’t give anything away. Just kept looking at him.

“Mr. Potter, I wish to know your plans regarding the first task,” was the answer he was given. He saw Snape narrow his eyes at him as he scoffed. _Like hell am I going to say anything!_

“Forgive me _Professor,_ but I am not going to share. As you should be well aware, the situation is a matter of life and death for me. Quite literally.” He scoffed again and then turned his piercing eyes back towards his Professor.

Said man narrowed his eyes further and started to right out glare at him. _Ha, sorry Snape you’re going to have to do better than that. That’s not enough to scare me anymore._ “Rest assured Potter, this room is heavily warded and no-one would be able to overhear us,” Snape grumbled through gritted teeth. He had leaned slightly towards Harry and his lank hair was covering the sides of his face.

“Oh, what I am afraid of isn’t your wards failing, Sir. My fears run more along the lines of wrong people getting the information directly from the source.” Harry gritted back all the while leaning towards Snape. At his words though, Snape reared back from him as he had been slapped.

“You foolish childe,” Snape said venomously after he took a second to collect himself. “Do you think that I will report to the Dark Lord? Rest assured boy, there is no possibility of that happening!” He said harshly.

Harry snorted in amusement, _just how stupid does this man think I am?_ He crossed his arms and gazed at the other man spitefully. “No Professor, I think you misunderstand. That wasn’t the person I meant.” The other man looked shocked all for a second before something like satisfaction seemed to enter his eyes and he nodded to himself almost unnoticeably. Harry was sure he would have missed the other mans’ reaction completely had he not been watch him closely. 

“Potter, Potter, Potter… you _do_ seem to have grown some brains,” the man all but purred out. His sudden change of demeanour took Harry aback for a second and he furrowed his brows in confusion. _What is he playing at now?_ “That is good, very good indeed. Well, you can be sure that the Old Fool will not learn anything from me,” by the time Snape reached the end of his sentence his voice had become unyielding once more.

“Pardon me Professor, but you have to understand, that does not ignite much trust in me,” he replied confusedly but still determined to give nothing away. The other man looked towards the ceiling, closing his eyes for a brief moment and sighed exasperatedly.

“Listen Potter, I do not enjoy this anymore than you do,” looking back at Harry, the man continued. “Can you just be content with the knowledge that I made promises sometime in the past and cannot let you die. Also, I might have some issues with the Old Coot myself.” At mans’ words Harry’s brows shot up, then furrowed right back down. He turned his head slightly away from the other man in though.

 _Hmmm, promises and a grudge? If he’s saying the truth then he could be a powerful ally, not only with the Tournament but with getting free from Dumbledore’s’ clutches as well._ With that though he made up his mind and with a small nod to himself turned his head back to face the Slytherin.

“No, it’s not enough,” he said. The man seemed taken aback by his words, but Harry wasn’t going to trust him so easily with everything. _No, definitely not, he’ll have to earn it._ With a hard glint in his eyes and a heavy stare he continued, “I won’t tell you my plans, Sir. But, I can allow you to offer your assistance. If everything goes well, we can make further plans. It seems that we have a common goal in getting rid of some restrictions placed on us and I believe we can help one another,” he said in a calm voice. Still giving the other man a determined glare he continued, “If we don’t betray each other. You will find that my quota with betrayals is quite full already, Professor, and I won’t be responsible of my actions if it happens again,” he ended giving the man a meaningful look.

“Likewise, Mr. Potter, likewise,” Snape replied without missing a beat.

 “Then, Professor, would you happen to have anything that would make me fireproof laying around,” Harry started, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. Snape gave him a long suffering sigh at the look.

_Oh, this is going to be so good!_

 

* * *

 

It was the Thursday morning that he got the letter.

Everything had been going on as usual. He was at the breakfast and everybody was either glaring at him or gossiping about him. As usual, he didn’t pay them much attention, preoccupied by thinking about his plans and the help Snape had offered. Then man had grudgingly admitted that there was a potion which could make the drinker fireproof, albeit only for a short while. Harry had even persuaded the man into making it for him, although, he didn’t need to say much for the other to agree. It was interesting indeed, and not for the first time Harry had wondered who the man had made the promise to. He was lucky that Snape had the needed time to brew the potion, as apparently it needed to shimmer for two days before he could safely drink it. There were still five days until the first task, as it was on Tuesday, so it should be okay. Only two days until the meeting with Sirius.

That’s what he had been thinking about when the letter had been dropped on his plate. Startled, he had quickly glanced up to see an unknown owl fly away from him.

Now, he was in the Slytherin’s study pacing the in front of the fireplace with the letter still clutched in his hand.

 _How dare that Old Fool do this to me?! I’ll make him pay! I’ll feed him to the werewolves, or better yet, skin him piece by piece,_ he though furiously. Gripping his hair, he bowed his head to stare at the stone floor and stopped pacing. His thoughts were a mess; he couldn’t think clearly. Desperately, he read the letter again, maybe he had misunderstood or read wrong? He really hoped so.

_Mister Potter,_

_I, as your Gringotts Account Manager, am writing to you to congratulate you on your recent emancipation._

_As you are most certainly aware, since you became a Champion of the Tri-Wizards Tournament, you have become legally an adult in the eyes of the Wizengamont. This also means that you are the sole handler of your vaults as of this moment. As such, I would like to inform you about some pressing matters regarding your vaults and Inheritance._

_Mr. Potter, I am sure you are aware that you were the Heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter. Hence, since you are now emancipated you should be able to claim the Lordship of your House and the Houses, as well as the vaults, connected to your House. Despite this fact, I regret to inform you that claiming your Lordships will not be possible currently. This is due to magical binds placed on your core by your former Magical Guardian. You may take up the issue with your former Guardian Albus Percival Dumbledore, as he was the one who placed the bindings._

_Alas, despite not being able to claim your Lordships and Wizengamot seats, you still have full control over your Trust Fund Vault. Additionally, though you may not withdraw any assets for personal use, you may manage the current cash flow of the Potter vaults._

_As your Account Manager, it is my duty to inform you about all the current payments done from these vaults and you may in/decrease or completely terminate any payment you wish. Enclosed you will find further information regarding the current payments. Additionally, I have included a blank sheet of parchment in which you may write your response if you wish. The parchment is special, as after you put a drop of your blood on it, we will be able to confirm that it has been genuinely written by you and no-one else but us can read it._

_I would also like to advise you to come to Gringotts as soon as you have been freed from the bindings to claim your Lordships._

_With this I bid you lucrative days._

_Regards,_

_Ironclaw_

_The Head Account Manager of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter_

_Gringotts UK Branch Manager_

He was breathing in short, angry huffs as he thought desperately on how to get out of the situation. What was he going to do? How could he remove the bindings without letting Dumbledore know? There was no way he could remove the bindings all by himself. _Ugh, I’m going to make them pay_ , he though vengefully as he looked at the sheet detailing the payments. _Oh yes, they will regret the day they had the bright idea to steal from me_. With new purpose he strode towards the desk, all the while a vicious grin adorning his face.

He had a letter to write.

* * *

 

**It was a dark and chilly room. The darkness was so thick that it should have felt oppressive, instead he felt oddly calm. Like nothing could touch him with the darkness enveloping him. Closing his eyes to enjoy the serene feeling for a while longer, he breathed calmly. Then, he heard a pained whimper. Looking around himself, he noticed that there was light source. It seemed to come from a huge fireplace by the far wall. Like he was bewitched Harry started walking towards it. It felt like the fire was beckoning him to come closer and warm himself.**

**Creeping closer, he saw an armchair which was half facing the fireplace. He couldn’t make it out clearly because of the dark but there seemed to be something bundled up in cloths on it. Extending his hand towards the bundle, he grasped a corner of the cloth and very carefully pulled at it. He couldn’t explain it but, he felt like he knew there was something hidden in the cloths. But what they revealed made him stumble back in shock.**

**There were two blood red eyes staring up at him unseeingly in anguish. The figure to which the eyes belonged was a distorted, small caricature of a human. It didn’t seem to have any hair or even a nose, its’ hands were bony and long fingered.**

**Harry came back to himself with a jerk as the small figure let out an agonized scream which left it panting in exertion. Without realizing he took an unconscious step back towards the figure and brought his hand back up, as if to offer it some comfort from its obvious torment. It seemed that his movement made the figure realize he was no longer alone. Turning its head slightly towards where Harry was, he called out weakly, _‘Nagini, iss that you?’_**

Heart pounding Harry jolted awake and sat up on his bed. He was sweating and heaving like he had just run a marathon, looking around frantically as he tried to make sense of where he was. All he saw was suffocating darkness until his eyes met with glowing yellow eyes, they were blinking lazily at him. _‘What is the matter Hatchling?’_ Came a lowly hissed voice. Harry looked away from the snake.

Trying to calm down, he took out his wand from where it was under his pillow and soon there was faint light coming from the tip. Still panting slightly, he started to think back at the dream that he’d just had. _It can’t be, can it,_ he thought desperately. But what if it was, what if he’d just dreamed of Voldemort? Or, whatever creepy thing he was at the moment. It had to be, he would know those red eyes everywhere. _But then does that mean that Nagini is_ – it had to be, it wasn’t like there were many snakes named Nagini. And like that wasn’t enough the snake had already told him the name of her companion. _Tom. Just how stupid am I to not realize it sooner,_ he though glancing back at the snake. She was still staring at him from where she was coiled around her tail.

Flopping back on the mattress, he heaved out loud sigh and stared at the canopy unseeingly. All he could feel was disappointment. He had thought that he had finally found someone that he could be himself around. Nagini had posed a possibility of being a great confidante to him, someone he could talk to without worrying of it ending on the front-page of the Daily Prophet. _Well, that’s shot to bloody hell now, isn’t it_ , he thought as he turned a scrutinizing gaze towards the snake. Should he make her go away? It wasn’t like the snake knew that he was aware of her little lies now. _Although, she hasn’t really lied to me, has she,_ he could help but think. True, she hadn’t told him everything but she hadn’t lied to him either. And she did tell him that Voldemort, _Tom,_ wasn’t aware of her plans.

That though brought back the memory of anguish filled eyes and he closed his own and shook his head briefly to make the memories go away. In the dream, he had felt an unexplainable urge to comfort the creature, to lessen its pain. Did Nagini feel like that too? Was that why she was here, to help Voldemort however she could, even if it meant consorting with the enemy? He felt the bang of disappointment again, _the only reason she is here is to help Voldemort. She probably just needs me for the cure._

 _‘Nagini what iss the final ingredient for the cure?’_   He hissed quietly as he stared at the snake with eyes full of defeat.

 _‘Hatchling… what did you dream of?’_ The snake asked, instead of answering. Harry wasn’t sure but she sounded concerned, _probably because she thinks I know about Voldemort._

He sighed but didn’t break eye contact with the snake, _‘Voldemort, I dreamt of Voldemort, Nagini.’_ At his answer Nagini lifted her head up from her coils slightly and inched closer to his face. _‘Tom…you dreamt of Tom, Hatchling? How was he?’_ The snake hissed.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Harry sat up slightly to answer, _‘He wasn’t well, Nagini,’_ he started. _‘… but, it is not like I would really know, since it was only a dream…. right?’_ He added uncertainly. Did Nagini know something he didn’t?

Suddenly, he had a very bad feeling about this. Nagini’s head moved from right to left very slightly as she rose higher to match him. _‘Ohh Hatchling…. you do not seem to know…’_ she hissed at him. _'_ _You have a connection with Tom, just as I do… I can sense it…’_ she closed her eyes as her forked tongue scent the air around them and leaned even further towards Harry. _‘It is such a sssweet scent... the scent of darknesss seeping from you… so alike Tom, almost the same.’_

Harry gulped loudly in the ensuing silence after Nagini had spoken. He was staring at the snake unseeingly with wide eyes. There was only one though bouncing around in his mind, the one word which he became stuck on. _A connection?!_

Then everything came rushing back as he felt Nagini butt him on his forehead slightly with her own head. And all of his thoughts jumbled up together. He and Voldemort had connection?! Merlin, was that why the man was so adamant on killing him? It would make sense, but what kind of a connection? And why had Nagini come to him for help? Was it because he could understand her? No, it had to be something else, she hadn’t known he could speak Parseltongue. It had to be because of the ingredient for the cure, but why him? What could he even offer?

 _‘Nagini… what is the final ingredient for the cure?’_ He asked her again, fully sitting up now. He had to know. If it was something only he could offer, then it was mostly likely the only thing that kept Voldemort from outright attacking him.

Nagini’s next words made his blood run cold.

 _‘Blood, little Hatchling…...your blood,’_ she hissed. Then, realizing the effect her words had on him, she quickly continued. _‘Fear not little Hatchling… only a small amount will be needed.’_

He sighed in slight relief, at least he wouldn’t be completed drained and left to die. Harry asked the only other logical question he could think about. _‘Then why hasn’t he tried to take it already?’_ The snake head-butted him again, this time it seemed to be in reprimand.

 _‘Silly, little Hatchling… why do you think I am here?’_ At those words, Harry hastily scrambled back from her. Unluckily for him the bed didn’t offer much space for his escape. _‘Sssshhhh…’_ she was laughing at him again. _‘Sssshhhh… oh Hatchling… you are amusing…. Worry not Hatchling, Tom thinks that using your unwillingly given blood will work out fine…but even he knows that results would be superior if it was willingly given,’_ she moved towards Harry again. As she continued speaking she started to wound herself around his shoulders again. _‘That is why I am here Hatchling…to ask for your blood… think about it Hatchling, you could ask Tom of anything you wanted… he could make so many things easier for you…such a powerful wizard like him… if you just give a few drops of your blood,’_ scenting at the side of his face with a hiss, she moved forward so she was facing him again. _‘Do not answer right away, Hatchling, we do have a little more time,’_ she continued.

 _‘Now then, why do not try to rest some more? You shall have a lot to think about in the coming days…’_  with that said she uncurled herself from around Harry, and moved to coil tightly on her pillow.

Seeing her close her eyes again, Harry sighed in disbelief at her attitude. After a minute it became clear that the snake was done talking and, rolling his eyes, Harry flopped back on his mattress and closed his eyes. Might as well try and sleep until breakfast, since there wouldn’t be any more talking. He had a godfather to meet in the afternoon.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to reach the second floor of the Shrieking Shack, Harry tried to ignore the all groaning and wobbling the building made. It was truly a horrible place.  All the windows were boarded shut, so whatever light there was, came from small cracks in the boards. It was giving the place even more of an eerie feeling. He could see dust dancing in the small streaks of sunlight the cracks let through.

Huffing through the dust he finally reached the rickety door behind which his godfather was. Before he could make a move the push the doors open, they burst open and Sirius rushed towards him. “Pup! Merlin’s beard, you made it,” with that, the larger man didn’t hesitate to pull him in on a hug.

Harry froze. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had hugged him. Turning his face away from the mans’ chest he so he could breath, Harry tried to beat down the urge to push Sirius away. It wouldn’t do well to raise suspicion about his mistrust on the man. _Merlin, when will he let go already,_ he though rolling his eyes inwardly.

Apparently not realizing Harry was still stiff as board and not hugging him back, Sirius moved his hands to his shoulders and pushed him away so he could take better look at him. “Just look at you! You’ve grown so much,” Sirius exclaimed, using his right hand to mess up his hair.

The distance gave Harry a proper opportunity to see the other man properly as well. Sirius had a pleased expression on his face, but his eyes were tired and wary. He couldn’t seem to concentrate on one point, as his eyes were darting between Harry’s form and the boarded up windows to their left. His hair was still curly and messy, still the same chocolate brown mess reaching his shoulders. His beard and moustache were just as messy and overgrown as when he had just escaped from Azkaban. Sirius himself was just a head taller than Harry himself, and seemed to have lost weight as his form seemed frail, even compared to Harry’s. The clothes he was wearing were rumpled and old looking, as if hadn’t had bought anything new since they last saw each other.

“Come in Harry, we don’t have much time. There are so many things I need to tell you now that we’re alone,” Sirius started, steering Harry towards the bed to sit him down. “It’s better if you sit down for this…Listen, Harry, you have to trust that everything I am about to say is the absolute truth,” sitting Harry down he began to pace in front of him agitatedly. “Merlin, how am I going to explain this,” Harry heard him mumble quietly to himself.

Arching an eyebrow at the other man, Harry decided to intervene, “Sirius, look, just start from the beginning,” he said, looking at the other man imploringly.

“Okay, okay,” Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he turned and met Harry’s eyes head-on. “Pup, I need to tell you somethings…about myself and the situation we are in, there are so many things you need to know. I know this is going to come as a massive shock, but… you need to know,” running his hands through his hair he sighed dejectedly. “I know you will have trouble believing me, so… so I’m prepared to swear a Wizards’ Oath, if you want?” He offered.

Harry’s brows shot up in disbelief. Oh yes, he had read about the Oaths. If a wizard, or witch for that matter, performed the Oath they would risk losing their magic if they broke the parameters of the said Oath. He didn’t even hesitate before he answered, voice sure, “Do it.” Sirius winced at the tone of his voice and Harry fleetingly wished he could have just trusted his godfather but those days were far behind him. And he certainly couldn’t say that he knew the other man that well.

Nevertheless, the other man took out a wand from his pocket and despite wanting to concentrate on the Oath, Harry’s eyes zeroed on the wand. _Where did he get that? I though his was snapped once he was tossed into Azkaban,_ he couldn’t help but think bitterly. He needed to find out where the man got that wand, and soon.

“I swear on my magic that I will speak nothing but the absolute truth for the duration of this conversation, so mote it be,” Sirius spoke firmly. Harry watched as a tendrils of golden magic came forth from his wand and sank on his chest. Sirius closed his eyes and let out a low grunt as the magic took hold.

“Now then, let’s begin shall we,” the ex-Auror spoke, after getting used to the feeling of magic tingling in his chest with every breath he took.

“Before you start Sirius, I have something to ask,” Harry began in a determined voice. “Where did you get that wand from?” It was the single most important thing for him in that moment. He needed a second wand, damn it!

Visibly surprised by his sudden question, Sirius stared at him. “Listen Pup, I know this might be difficult understand or condone for you…” the man stopped his speech and started pacing in front of Harry again. He seemed really agitated and Harry leaned forward in interest.

“Lucius gave it to me,” he finally answered in a low voice. Peeking at Harry from the corner of his eye as he was pacing, he tried to gauge the boy’s reaction to the news.

 “Okay…” Harrys brows furrowed in confusion, why would Lucius help his godfather? He decided to ask just that, “Why would Malfoy give you a wand? Isn’t it illegal, anyway?”

Sirius seemed to prepare himself mentally, he took another deep breath and turned to face Harry fully again. “He gave it to me because I asked, Harry. We were friend when we were younger, still are... Harry… I’m a Dark Wizard,” He ended his speech, staring Harry in the eyes unwaveringly. 

Harry was in shock. His body froze only for a second and his back straightened, suddenly in high alert. He slid his hand towards his wand as inconspicuously as possible. Had he heard correctly? Sirius was – “Are you here on his orders?” He asked the other man in a deceptively calm voice. Had Voldemort sent him here? For his blood? But Nagini had said he would have time to make decision. _She also said Voldemort didn’t know about her plans..._ Even though he was lost in thought, he didn’t lose eye contact with Sirius even for a second, so it was easy for him see the other mans’ confusion.

“What? Whose orders? Who do you mean Harry?” Sirius fired the questions rapidly one after another. Scoffing, Harry decided to make it clear for the confused man, “Voldemort of course, who did you think I meant?”

Sirius relaxed somewhat as he understood to which conclusion his godson had jumped. “Oh, him... no Harry, I don’t even know where he is,” he started to explain. “Being a Dark Wizard doesn’t mean that I automatically agree with him, you know,” Sirius continued, but he didn’t sound so sure of himself anymore and glanced at the floor before looking back at Harry.

“But do you?” Harry asked, standing up from where he was sitting, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Do you agree with Voldemort, Sirius?” The other man looked away from him again before answering.

“Yes...” Sirius said in a mumble, Harry had to strain his ears to catch his response. Looking back at him, the other man continued in a despairing voice, “But Harry, you have to know, what they told you isn’t the absolute truth! You shouldn’t trust those, those, Blood traitors!” His voice was raising in his desperation to make his godson understand and he spat out the curse word like even talking about those people left bad taste in his mouth. “They lie, Harry, this is why I asked you to come here today, to explain! You have to listen to me!” Harry noted how crazed the other man was beginning to look in his desperation and it was building on his already burning curiosity to know what was going on.

“Okay, Sirius,” he began say in a shooting voice, trying to make the other man calm down so he could explain. Hands held out placating, he took a step towards his godfather, “Sirius, calm down. I will listen to what you have to say, okay? But you have to explain it to me so that I understand what’s going on, yeah? Calm down,” seeing that the man was beginning to calm down, he took a step backwards towards the bed and sat down again. “See? I’m sitting here, waiting for you to explain everything to me. So, please Sirius, clam down and start again.”

“Yeah,” Sirius sounded slightly breathless and took a deep, calming breath again before slowly releasing it, all the while running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, thanks Pup…” he said, dropping his hand from his hair and staring at Harry again. “So, I think the first thing I need to make clear is that being a Dark Wizard doesn’t make you evil. Light Wizards can be evil just as well, it’s all about the intention when you use magic. That being said,” he started to pace again. “I’m not sure how well you know Dumbledore, or how much you know about his Order, but Harry,” he stopped came to kneel in front of Harry to get a better look at his face and stared in his eyes again. “You can’t, under any circumstances, trust Dumbledore or whoever associates with him, understand?” he asked in an unyielding voice.

Harry blinked. Did this mean Sirius wasn’t with Dumbledore? Things were getting more and more confusing the more Sirius talked. To get to the bottom of the situation, he decided to be honest for the time being. “Yeah, okay Sirius, I won’t. I’ve actually had some doubts for a while now, so it makes sense,” he said, glossing over that fact that they were, you know, trying to get him killed! At his words Sirius sighed in relief and after a moment of gathering his thoughts he continued explaining, “Okay, so, to the most difficult part,” he murmured to himself, making Harry raise his brows again. _What can be even more difficult to explain than that?_ He could feel a pitch of dread forming low in his abdomen.

Not realizing the boy’s internal worry, Sirius continued. “Harry, I am Dark Wizard,” he said again. “And I was with Voldemort in the previous war,” confirming Harry’s fears. He didn’t react to the news outwardly, wanting to hear what Sirius would say next. “During the first war, Tom was avidly trying to make people join our side. He explained his ideologies passionately, trying to make people see a better future for us, for all of us,” here he chanced a glance at Harry’s face before continuing with his tale. “I already agreed with his visions about a better Wizarding world during my Hogwarts years. Your father on the other hand, thought that they were ridiculous. He didn’t see a need for wizarding orphanages, or seclusion from Muggles or even how the Muggles and Muggleborns were taking over our word little by little. I guess that was mostly due to his privileged upbringing,” he got a faraway look in his eyes as he got lost in his memories. “But I, oh I knew what it could be like. Had seen it with my own eyes, the beltings he had to endure every vacation he went home… and came back only for the whole school to scorn him for being supposedly ‘evil’—I wanted it to end Harry,” he looked at his godson desperately. “I wanted a better world for everyone, not just the Light Wizards. That’s why once I graduated, I joined the Death Eaters. I had been already talking with Tom at the time, and we both agreed that I would not get his mark. That I would be a spy, as I already had one foot between the door, so to say, what with being a Gryffindor and all,” he said snickering amusedly. “They used to make fun about my Gryffindorness all the time, Tom and…anyway,” sobering up he continued. “I was to be a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. I played at being friends with you father and mother, but then…then they made me your Godfather, Harry.”

Harry sucked in a deep breath at the look in Sirius’ eyes. It was a look full of despondency.

“They made me your Godfather, and that’s a sacred thing Harry, a very sacred thing indeed,” the man continued. “During this time, Tom became more and more unstable. No-one knew what was wrong with him, but something seemed to be eating away at his sanity. It was a very important time for us in the war, we needed him to be the charming, passionate Tom that he was, not the curse-happy, ill-tempered lunatic that he was slowly becoming. Actually, he was always a bit ill-tempered, I suppose. Lucius and Crouch used always make bets about –“

“Crouch? Do you mean the Ministry worker Crouch?” Harry couldn’t help but cut in.

“What? No,” his question seemed to confuse Sirius all for a second before he understood. “No, no Pup, that’s his father, I’m talking about Bartemius Crouch Jr.  Supposedly died in Azkaban, poor fellow, and he was so devious to be around too,” Sirius added, sounding sad. “Anyway, so,” he continued concentrating on the important things again. “Tom became a lunatic by the time you were around a year old, we tried everything we could to help, but not knowing what had caused it… well, let’s just say it was nearly impossible. Then, one day there was a prophesy,” he glanced at Harry to see him staring back at him unknowing. “It looks like you don’t know about, eh?”

“Oh, umm, no. No I don’t, what does it say? I’m guessing it’s about me, right?” Harry asked back uncertainly. A lot of things Sirius was saying didn’t make sense, they went against everything he had known until now. The man made the Death Eaters sound like a merry, little gang of do-gooders for Merlin’s sake!

“Hmmm, Merlin, I hoped Dumblefuck would have told you about it, but seems like the old geezer is just as secretive as ever, huh? Anyway, I don’t know what it says either, but it’s the reason Tom decided he had to kill you that night. By the time I learned about it and run to you, Tom was gone. Severus was holding you in his arms, trying to make sense of what had happened,” he paused again, gulping loudly before continuing. It pained him to say what he had to say next. “It was Severus who told Tom about the prophesy.”

Harry jumped to his feet in shock. _That fucker, he did it? He gave the information to Voldemort, he kill –_ Sirius caught his arm and stopped him from running out of the Shack. He hadn’t even realized that he was moving until Sirius made him stop.

“Pup, Harry!” The other man was saying. When Sirius couldn’t gethis attention, he grasped his jaw and forced Harry to look at him. “He didn’t know, Harry! He didn’t!” he said firmly, shaking the boy a little. “He didn’t know Tom would go after you, Severus thought it was about the Longbottoms! He would never knowingly do anything to put your life in danger, Pup!” Shaking the boy again, he saw how he started to calm down and listen to him. “It’s okay, calm down… come on, let’s sit you down again,” steering the boy back towards the bed, he made him sit and then sat down beside him.

“Hey...” Sirius started again, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Are you okay to continue? We don’t have much time left…” he trailed off when Harry raised his head and nodded at him, a determined glint in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. “As I said, by the time I made it there, Tom was gone. Figuring that you were safe with Severus for the time being, I set out to find him, to make him explain!” he said, standing up again. “The moment I stepped outside the wards Dumbledore was there with the Aurors. They didn’t listen to anything I said, snapped my wand and tossed me into Azkaban,” he ended bitterly. Glancing back towards Harry he saw that the boy had closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking desperately about something.

After a long moment, Harry opened his eyes again and glared at Sirius determinedly. “Then how did I end up with Dursley’s?” Was the question burning at him. _If Snape was supposed to keep me safe, how did I end up with them,_ he thought bitterly.

“Oh, Pup,” kneeling in front of the boy again, he sighed. “I just learned about this only recently. Lucius told me that Dumbledore has forced Severus into some kind of an Unbreakable Vow…I don’t know what it’s about, but I can guess that the only reason he gave you up was because of that blasted Vow,” as he continued his voice became harsher and harsher. “I will make the old geezer regret the day he decided to mess with my family!” He vowed, starting to pace again.

“And I will gladly help, Sirius,” Harry said, standing up as well. When Sirius turned to look at him, he saw the young man gazing at him with deviously sparkling eyes and a bloodthirsty grin on his face. It made Sirius smirk in return.

“In fact, I might have already started,” added his godson.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This ended up being slightly longer than my normal chapters 🤓


	6. Chapter 5

"Normal speech"  
 _"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_  
 _Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_  
 _'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

* * *

 

That night, he kept tossing and turning and sighing on the bed as sleep evaded him. Even Nagini had given up on him. The snake had slithered away onto the side table to sleep on top of it, hissing about silly Hatchlings all the while.

Just how was he supposed to handle all the information that Sirius had dumped on him? The main problem wasn’t that the other man was a Dark Wizard per se. The theory about the intention behind the magic made more sense to him than just dividing people between good and evil. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had some very dark thoughts himself, he wanted to perform all the gruesome curses that he had been learning from Slytherin’s books. But it didn’t make him evil that he wanted to avenge all the wrong that he’d suffered from, did it?

No, the problem wasn’t that Sirius was a Dark Wizard, it actually made Harry feel a little bit better that he was. He felt more comfortable about not having to conceal his darker thoughts and inclinations. Oh no, the problem was Voldemort, like always. How was he going to get over the fact that Sirius had been a spy for that monster? Would the other man side with Voldemort if he reappeared? What was he supposed to do if if Sirius did? His godfather hadn’t seemed even a bit remorseful about the murder of his parents, only about the danger that Harry had been placed in that fateful night. Even now, the other man had told him that he was going to stay with the Malfoys for the time being. And Sirius had all but confirmed his suspicions about Malfoy Sr. being a Death Eater.

What had even happened that night?  He needed to find out, and soon. If Sirius had tried to keep him, his godson, safe then why had he been okay with making Wormtail the secret keeper? Was it because the other man had been a Death Eater as well? _Ugh, I need to ask Sirius so many things_ , he though bitterly. It was a pity he couldn’t even owl the man now, as the Ministry and Dumbles were most likely intercepting his mail. Sirius had told him that he’d reach out to him as soon as he made his way back to Malfoy’s. Apparently, the other man had travelled in his animagus form to the Shrieking Shack to keep the Aurors from finding him and he would have to go back the same way.

Sirius was his only link to something resembling a family, he didn’t want to lose the other man. Especially now, that he knew he’d be fully accepted by him. The other man seemed to care a great deal about him as well. It felt really nice to finally have someone who cared for him just because they valued him as a person, not as Harry Potter. He didn’t want to give that up. _But can I really accept him being on Voldemort’s side? The monster wants to kill me for fucks’ sake,_ he sighed again miserably and turned on his right side to stare unseeingly at Nagini, still lost in thought.

_Is it really so bad,_ he could help but think. And that was the main problem wasn’t it? What little Sirius had said to him about Dark side made way more sense to him than any propaganda the Light side had babbled out to him. Albeit Sirius hadn’t explained their agenda in detail, what he had gathered had been enough to get him interested. He definitely needed to learn more about what the Dark side was after. Although, were they even functioning anymore? It wasn’t like Voldemort was out leading a fully functioning elite legion to drive his visions into reality. At least that’s what he thought. If what Nagini had told him was true, then Voldemort wasn’t in the shape to even think about the future, let alone join people together to overthrow the Ministry and Dumbledore.

_Merlin, it would be a dream come true wouldn’t it? To get rid of Dumbledore, once and for all,_ he thought.No more manipulation and lies, no more having to lie about how he just wanted to curse people who had wronged him. No more pretending to be the Golden Boy. He wanted to fully integrate into the Wizarding world but with current conditions it was impossible for him, having to go back to his abusive relatives every summer was really wearing him down. He didn’t know how much longer he could take the duality of his life. Every summer, it felt like he was completely cut off from everything that made him a wizard. Like he had been dreaming about his life at Hogwarts and had finally woken up to the gruesome reality of Uncle Vernon shouting at him to get the breakfast ready. If the Dark side could make that go away for him, and everybody else who was in the same situation, shouldn’t he be all for it? Would it mean massacring all the Muggles like Malfoy said? Did Sirius really support that as well? Being friends and accepting help from someone who clearly supported massacre would mean that he at least tolerated it as well, right? Would he be okay with going on a killing spree on all the Muggles? No, he definitely wouldn’t. Although, torturing a selected few didn’t sound all that bad to him.

_But what about Voldemort,_ he thought once again. Even if the massacring thing turned out to be a lie, how could he join the people who had killed his parents? How could he join _him_? And even if he joined the Dark side, how could he be sure that Voldemort wouldn’t be as crazy as everyone said he had been? Sirius did explain that the man hadn’t always been a raging lunatic, but what guarantee did he have that Voldemort would be sane if he rose again? And then there was still the murder of his parents to think about. Parents, who had apparently supported the man who was making his life a living hell at the moment and was manipulating him and stealing from him. Parents who hadn’t valued him, their son, enough to not join an ongoing war or give it up. They could have moved out of the country or decided to stay neutral, but no they had to support the crazy Dubmbles. _Should I really value the life of people who didn’t value mine_ , he thought bitterly, grimacing all the while. 

_What I need is more information about the Dark side_ , he continued thinking. He needed the whole story about their intentions, and he needed to get it from as close to the original source as possible.

His eyes focused back on Nagini, the snake was seemingly sleeping restfully. Who better to give him the information he needed than the Dark Lord’s familiar? The snake had been with the madman for a long while and the two seemed close. It could definitely be worth trying. With that thought he turned his back to the snake and closed his eyes determinedly. Luckily, the next was Sunday so he could just relax in the Slytherin’s study and plan how to ask Nagini information about _her Tom_.

* * *

 

Monday morning found him waiting excitedly for the owl post to arrive. He had woken up feeling giddy about what was about to happen and kept looking at the ceiling in every few seconds. _Oh this is going to feel so superb_ , he though gleefully as he shot an inconspicuous look towards his victims. He really wished he could do something more than this, but with Dumbles keeping track of him and the magical bindings on his core, he didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. _Although, making them pay slowly and torturously, seeing them suffer will feel good too._  

Sirius had burst out laughing spitefully when he’d explained what he had done. After Harry had calmed him down first. It had taken some time to calm the other man down after he’d found out just how much the Light side had taken advantage of his godson. This retribution wasn’t much, but at least he was taking some action towards getting payback from the filthy backstabbers.

Right at that moment he glanced up again as he heard the first owl screech and fly towards its owner. He quickly looked back towards his plate and tried to eye his target as subtly as possible. He definitely didn’t want to miss the mayhem that was sure to happen.

He eyed the youngest Weasley boy as he took the letter from his owl. Reading it, the boy got steadily redder and redder, his mouth dropped open in shock at the news that got from the letter. “What – this can’t be happening!?” The redheaded boy shouted out. Seeing that the other boy was scrambling up from his seat and making his way towards him, Harry quickly grabbed his book-bag and stood up to leave.

“Potter! How dare you, you… you rodent!” Weasley shouted furiously at him as he reached Harry. The boy’s face was as red as his hair and he was pointing at him accusingly, still clutching the letter on his left hand.

“I don’t know what you mean Weasley,” he responded calmly, although he was having  difficult time not bursting out in malicious laughter. _This is going to be so awesome,_ he thought gleefully. Casting a quick look around he made sure that almost everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them. _Good._ He wanted all of them to know what had happened. 

“My mom just owled me! She said that the goblins had contacted them asking for all the rent money that they haven’t paid,” the redheaded boy was shaking with fury as he was speaking which only amused Harry more. “She said that they were evicted because they couldn’t pay the money!” The Weaselette came and grabbed hold of her brother at that moment, trying to keep the boy from attacking Harry. “They’re now trying to find place to live, thanks to YOU!” He shouted out the last bit so maliciously that there were several gasps heard through the Hall.

“Sorry Weasley, but what does your parents’ inability to pay their rent or them being evicted have anything to do with me?” He asked, acting all curious and still calm as cucumber. Like he genuinely had no idea. He could hear quietly confused murmuring all around him and smirked inwardly. _Oh, everybody is going to learn what kind of a person you are,_ he thought viciously.

The redheaded boy, not realizing what dangerous territory he was threading continued speaking so loudly that the whole Great Hall was able to hear him. “Don’t act stupid with me, Potter! How did you learn that The Burrow was Potter property,” another round of shocked gasps, Harry tried to keep his lips from twitching upwards. “And the rents were unpaid for so long?!” Weasley asked, panting with barely restrained fury. He trashed in his sisters hold, trying to break free. There was a collective gasp in the Hall and the murmuring and gossiping only got louder. “And how dare you get the goblins to sue for living there without a permission!!?” Seemingly not able to repress the fury anymore, the redheaded boy broke free from his sister who shouted at him to stop and launched himself at Harry.

Having predicted this would happen, Harry neatly sidestepped the other boy’s attack. “Wow, The Burrow was mine? And you guys lived there without telling me, without paying anything?” He asked loudly, donning a hurt look on his face. He could see Skeeter writing furiously on her notepad from the corner she was perched at, and tried to repress the laughter which wanted to escape. “Listen, Weasley, I didn’t know any of this,” he said, lying through his teeth. “But if you had told me, asked permission instead of stealing from me, I would have let you live there freely for as long as you guys wished,” the sad part was that, once upon a time, that would have been completely true. He would have gladly given everything to his friends.

 He sighed loudly, and continuing to act sad at the revealed truth and continued loudly, so that the whole Great Hall could hear him. “I don’t know why the goblins have done this, but can’t say I fault them. After all, they are creatures who hate swindlers and traitors,” and with that said he took a one last look at the red-faced Weasley, then turned and left the Hall.

After all, he had to find a quiet place before he burst out laughing.

* * *

 

“Class dismissed!” Snape bellowed at them from where he was standing commandeering the whole class. “I cannot tolerate any more of you dunderheads,” he whispered at them spitefully. The door banged open to let the students go as he pointed his wand at it.

“Mr. Potter, stay,” he continued in a quiet voice, looking at Harry intently.

Harry nodded, sure that this was only about the potion that he had requested from the other man. “Sure, Professor,” he said, slowly gathering his things and waiting for all the students to leave.

As the final student left, Snape waived his wand and the door slammed closed again. Harry could feel Privacy charms take place. The man eyed him and seemed to be waiting for something so Harry walked closer towards him. “So, Professor, what’s up?” He asked cheekily.

The other man only sighed exasperated and reached into the folds of his outer robe. Pulling out a small vial, he threw it at Harry who was able to catch it with all the grace from years of Quidditch practice. Bring it closer, so he could get a better look, all Harry could make out was clear liquid with small golden specks inside the small vial. “This is it, then?” He asked in a small, amazed voice. He couldn’t help but be awed at other man’s talent, despite his dislike towards him. His talk with his godfather hadn’t exactly endeared the sour looking man to him.

Snape scoffed as Harry looked back at him. “Yes, Potter, that is the potion which is going to keep you from burning to crisp for a short while,” Snape replied. “Now, remember to drink it just before you face the dragon. And for the love of everything that is holy, do not show it to anyone,” he continued, sounding like even speaking to Harry was painful for him. But what did he know, maybe it was.

“Did you know Sirius?” Harry heard himself ask all of sudden. He hadn’t planned to approach the man in this way but he simple wasn’t able to supress his curiosity anymore. _I need to know what happened_ , he thought as he pocketed the potion. His sudden change of subject startled the other man as well and Snape took a step back from him. The other man had turned white as a sheet and avoided looking at Harry directly. Instead he was staring stoically at the back wall over Harry’s shoulder.

Finally, after a tense moment of silence, the man seemed to come to a decision and answered the question. “That is none of your business, Potter. I would advise you to not stick your nose into matters which do not concern you,” Snape sneered nastily at him.

Suddenly overcome with fury at the other man, Harry let his bag slide to the floor from his shoulder and took a step closer to the sneering man. “It is my concern when my godfather seems to trust you so much!” he said in a steely voice, all the while staring at Snape with determined eyes. _He **will** tell me what happened,_he thought firmly. He was not going to leave until he had some answers.

“Sirius? You met Sirius? What did he tell you? How was he doing?” The other man bombarded him with questions all of a sudden, looking slightly desperate. He reached out towards Harry with both hands as if to shake the answers out of him but seemed to change his mind at the last moment and curled them back to himself.

“Umm…he is okay?” Harry answered uncertainly, at his words Snape seemed to relax a bit. What was going on? Why would Snape care about his godfather? “So, were you really friends?” He asked again, _I need to get to the bottom of this._

“How much do you know?” The other man asked, eying him. Snape seemed quite uncertain himself and was looking at him searchingly. Harry decided to give him what he wanted, for the time being. Maybe knowledge that he knew about their past would make the other man open up to him. At least he hoped so. Thus, looking around searchingly, he sighed and tried to think about where to being. Moving to sit on top of the workbench behind him, he faced Snape and just decided to be blunt. It wasn’t like he could sugar coat it anyway.

“He told me that he was a Dark Wizard, a supporter of Voldemort, and that you two were friends?” His voice turned uncertain towards the end of the sentence. Sirius hadn’t strictly stated that the two had been friends, but he was pretty sure that there was something. Sirius wouldn’t trust or believe in the other man so much if wasn’t so.

“That’s all you know?” the other man asked again, seemingly wanting to make sure. Now that Harry paid attention, he seemed to be nearly desperate for something. Like he was desperate for Harry to already have all the answers. “Are you sure? Do you have any other theories or suspicions? Anything at all?” Snape continued almost anxiously.

“I mean, yeah…. Sirius also explained somethings about the night my parents died, but nothing in detail…” Harry trailed off hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what the other man’s problem was, but he was getting quite anxious himself so Snape better start making sense.

“Well, at least he knows something,” Harry heard the other man mutter to himself. Snape seemed to be in deep though, he turned his back to Harry and drew in a deep breath, seemingly steading himself for something. _What’s his problem,_ Harry couldn’t help but think. It shouldn’t be so difficult to admit what Harry already knew himself. _Unless there’s something that I don’t know yet,_ he thought furrowing his brow. Just what was Snape hiding?

“Listen Potter, I cannot tell you anything you don’t already know about the night your parents died. I can only confirm what you already know,” the other man stated coldly, turning back to face Harry determinedly.

“What, why?” Harry asked exasperatedly. He was getting fed up with Snape’s avoidance. _Why can’t just one person answer my questions directly?_ “Look, Snape, if this is about your dislike towards me or some issues that you might have because of my parents, just know that I don’t care about it. I’m not like them, damn it!” He continued, his voice raising towards the end. He had stood up from where he was perched on the workbench and took couple steps towards the older man.

“It’s because I’ll die otherwise, you fool!” Snape shouted right back. Then there was silence. They were both breathing heavily from the nerves and he heard Snape gulp loudly in the ensuing silence.

“What?” Harry whispered in a small voice, shocked.

“I’ll die,” the man continued in a more measured voice. “I have an Unbreakable Vow hanging over my head,” Snape said, hanging his head dejectedly. “I can’t speak about what happened that blasted night,” he finished.

_So Sirius was right,_ he thought. He took a step back from Snape and turned his back to the other man, lost in thought. Snape had really made an Unbreakable Vow. But why? Dumbledore must have used something against Snape to make other man bow down so easily. Could he trust Snape now? The Vow could mean that he was only loyal to Dumbles…. But then why would Snape help him with the Task? There seemed to be some leeway that the cunning man found. Turning back towards Snape he assessed the now silent man. It seemed like his suspicions about the older man wanting to get rid of Dumbles were confirmed. After all, who would want to be under an Unbreakable Vow without wanting to escape from it?

“Why?” He asked, it seemed to be most important thing he needed to know at that moment. “Why did you make Vow?”

“I…” the man hesitated, bringing his right hand to sweep away his lanky hair from his face. “I can’t tell you exactly why, but… It was because I didn’t want people important to me to die.”

Furrowing his brows, Harry tilted his head to the side in interest. Hmmm…. He needed to know who that person was. And desperately.

“Who is the most important person to you?” Maybe if he changed the focus of the question the man would be able to answer? After all, the importance of the person didn’t have anything to do with that night, right?

The older man looked at him with a startled expression on his face, it lasted only for a moment and then it turned to a very slight smirk. “Very cleaver Potter,” the man said. Then he fell silent again.

After waiting a moment, Harry determined that the other man wouldn’t answer without further probing. “So?” he asked again. “You can answer that right? So, who is it?”

The other man looked away only for a second before looking back at Harry resolutely and saying in a clear voice, “Sirius Black.”

And then Harry was puzzled again. Sirius? But why would Dumbles kill – _Oh, right,_ it all made sense now. Dumbles had probably suspected that Sirius had been a spy. After all, Sirius had told him that after seeing Harry was safe with Snape he had gone to look for answers when the Aurors had gotten him. So, Dumbles must have threatened Snape with killing Sirius instead of just throwing him in to Azkaban, right? Everything seemed to fall into place now. “Can you confirm if I run my theory by you?” Harry asked the other man.

Snape came back to himself with a jolt as he heard the question. “Yes, I believe that would be the most sensible thing,” the other man agreed. He somehow seemed weary of hearing what Harry had to say. Like he didn’t want to remember his past memories.

“I think that you told Voldemort,” he noted that the older man twitched very slightly at the name, but didn’t comment on it. “About the prophesy, not expecting him to find where we Potters were hiding. Then, realizing that he was going to attack me after all, you came to save me,” Snape nodded, looking directly at him. Running a hand through his already messy hair, Harry continued. “Seeing no-one but me and my parents’ corpses, you held me before Sirius arrived and then somehow Sirius decided that I’d be safe with you and he run to find Voldemort,” this time when he heard the name the Slytherin stood perfectly still. “Shortly after Sirius left, he got caught by the Aurors and Dumbles threatened you with his life. So, you made the Vow,” Harry ended.

He watched the older man as he nodded again. “Yes, everything happened somewhat along those lines,” Snape answered.

“But, see here it gets so confusing,” Harry said, unconsciously tilting his head to the side again. “What did he make you swear the Vow on?” He wondered aloud. Snape looked pained and remained silent. Harry walked back to the workbench closest to him and hopped onto it to sit. “I mean, I get that part of it was to remain silent about what had happened that night, but that can’t be all…” he wondered. _No way Dumbles would be satisfied just by that._ It couldn’t be about loyalty; otherwise Snape wouldn’t have been able brew the potion for him. Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow to remain silent to keep Sirius from dying and Sirius had trusted Snape with Harry’s life.

Startled with his revelation he focused back on Snape. “It was about me, wasn’t it?” He asked in a quiet voice. Snape only nodded again.

“You were going to take me, weren’t you?” The suddenly mute man, only nodded again, “You would have looked after me?” he couldn’t help but ask in a small voice. The idea that he could have had a completely different life with Snape was shocking to say the least. _He’d wanted to keep me;_ he couldn’t help but wonder. The idea that someone would have willingly looked after him as child was stunning. He could have had a completely different childhood with Snape, the older man could have protected him. He could have had an abuse free childhood. _I would have been free form the Dursleys, at least._

“You are Black’s godson, of course I would have,” the other man’s voice pierced through his wandering thoughts. Snape was looking at him again, the other man seemed somehow relived that things were coming to light now. “Black made me promise to keep you safe, Potter.” Snape continued gruffly.

“And dear old Dumbles made you give me up, is that it?” He asked again, Snape answered by rolling his eyes. “Why didn’t you come for me later then? Let me guess, it was a condition of the Vow?” He got a nod again as an answer.

Harry sighed and jumped off of the workbench where he was still sitting. “I really need to learn the full story. But I have a feeling I’ll have a better chance at find out what happened from Sirius. At least he doesn’t have a stupid Vow hanging over his head,” he said, eying Snape resignedly. The other man seemed to collect himself and stand taller as Harry moved to grab his book-bag from where it had fallen. “I better go now anyway; I still have homework to do. I’ll just try to get a hold of Sirius somehow,” Harry said, plans already forming in his head. He had to catch a certain blonde alone.

“Quite right, Mr. Potter,” The other man said, straightening to his full length and seemingly collecting himself. His face was like stone, but Harry could make out an amused twinkle in his eyes. “And may I congratulate you on your play with Weasley this morning. I must say it was rather entertaining to watch Weasley go beside himself so completely,” the Slytherin continued with a slight smirk on his face,

“Why, Professor, I have no idea what you mean, it’s not like I contacted the goblins to get them to evict the Weasleys,” Harry said gleefully. “Not after all the stealing and betrayals they have subjected me to,” he continued sarcastically, smirking all the while. With that said he moved towards the door to begin his long trek to the Slytherin’s study, it wasn’t like he could study at Gryffindor Tower with the Treacherous Duo there.

Just as he was exiting the classroom he heard Snape again. “Potter…” the other man began hesitatingly. Harry turned his head to look at the older man over his shoulder. “About…” the man hesitated again, turning to look at the floor before turning his gaze at Harry again. “Never mind. Potter, try not to die tomorrow, would you,” he finished decisively.

“Thanks,” was all Harry replied as he exited the room and made his way out. Maybe all was not lost between the two of them after all. Maybe, just maybe, they could come to think of each other as friends someday. If they got free from the old coot.

* * *

 

So this was it, wasn’t it? _Merlin, I really hope Nagini was right,_ he couldn’t help but think desperately. He felt jittery all the way to his toes and there was dread pooling in his gut. Pacing from one end of the tent to the other, he went over his plan for the hundredth time. It all came down to the fact that he hoped the dragon understood him.

He had actually been quite pleased with the fact that he’d gotten the Hungarian Horntail as his dragon. Nagini had told him last night that the older the dragon was more likely it was to understand, and even speak, Parseltongue. He knew for a fact that the Horntail was the oldest, and the most vicious, dragon of the bunch. And even if he hadn’t known previously, Dumbledore’s and other Champions’ expression when he drew the tiny dragon would have clued him in. The other Champions’ had all given him sympathetic looks whereas Dumbledore, oh Dumbledore had trouble repressing his thrilled expression. Even Crouch Sr. had given the older man funny looks.  

Harry patted the pocket of his track pants to make sure that the potion Snape had given him was still there. It was the only thing which would give him enough time to make the dragon listen to what he had to say. Crouch Sr. had explained earlier that he’d have to get a golden egg from the dragons’ nest. _Yeah, it would have been easier if the dragons weren’t so bloody territorial,_ he thought frantically.

“Deep breaths, Potter, deep breaths,” he heard a gruffly voice say from behind him. Startled, he turned around quickly to see the slightly crazed face of Professor Moody.  

Moody was standing just inside the tent, obviously having just entered it. His mouth was downturned in a grimace as he hobbled his way over to Harry. “Professor?” he asked, wondering what the other man was doing in the tent.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Potter. It’s you turn, I came to get you,” the man said, coming to a halt in front of Harry. All the other Champions had started before, as he was to go last since he was the youngest. “Are you ready, boy?” Moody asked, voice curt.

Harry gulped. Was he ready? “Yes, Professor,” even he could hear the hesitance his voice was laced with.

“Come on, Potter! There’s nothing to be afraid of!” the other man said loudly, clapping Harry on his shoulder. Obviously trying to be encouraging. “Now, come on, it’s your turn,” Moody continued, half-shoving Harry towards the exit of the tent.

“No need to be hesitant now, just go and smash it!” He said gleefully, giving Harry another clap on his back. Harry doubled over by the force of it. They had reached the tunnel which led to the arena where the Horntail was held.

 Merlin, he could hear it roaring already.

“Remember Pottter, you have your wand, use it!” the other man said with a crazy tint in his voice. Leaning closer to Harry’s ear he continued in a quieter voice, “Better knock back that potion now, boy.” With that, he gave Harry one last shove towards the arena and turned to go, cackling half-madly.

Gulping, Harry watched him go. Okay so this was it; he had to do this or else he would be dead. With that thought he stared walking towards the exit of the tunnel, towards the arena which had suddenly gone suspiciously quiet. Just before he exited the tunnel he reached inside his pocked and pulled out the potion which was potentially going to save his life. Pulling out the stopper he gave the potion a quick sniff, _ugh why can’t Snape make potions that smell nice for once!_ Grimacing he closed his eyes and knocked back the potion in one go. With that done, he gave his limbs a short shake as the jittery feeling from the potion vanished and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Then, he took a cautious step inside the area. Everything had gone quiet, even the crowd watching from the bleachers wasn’t making a sound. He could see Dumbledore sitting at the middle stand with goggles in his hand, _ugh pretentious old coot._ He glanced around cautiously as he made his way a couple steps further into the arena. The whole place was covered in large, pale rocks. He could see something golden sparkling way ahead of him, nestled on a high pile of rocks. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. For a split second he thought that he could make a run for it and grab the egg, with the dragon none the wiser.

He took a step towards the egg almost unconsciously, before he realized what a stupid idea that would be. Luckily, that was the exact moment the dragon decided to make itself known. In just a split second it soared from above him with a deafening roar, all the while blasting burning fire. Instinctively, Harry ran for cover as fast as he could.

By the time he reached a semi-safe cover of a large rock, he was panting and his heart was beating as it wanted to escape from his chest because of the adrenalin. He distantly heard the dragon settle and clanking of chains. The dragon must have settled.

Cautiously, he peeked from behind the rock to see that it had perched protectively behind the glinting golden egg. The dragon must have seen him peeking as it blasted another vicious flare of fire towards him forcing him to duck for cover again. He was squatting down behind the rock with his head between his hands and tried to think frantically. He couldn’t speak with the dragon if it was blasting fire at him all the time!

After taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he prayed that Snape’s potion really worked, and stepped out of his cover. _‘Wait!_ ’ He hissed as loudly as he could, he had his hands up to show he was unarmed even though he didn’t know if the dragon understood the gesture or not.

All he felt was nearly unbearable heat as the dragon took its time to stop blasting fire at him. _Yes! It worked,_ he thought excitedly but didn’t have much time to cheer as he saw the dragon getting closer to him.

_‘Wait!’_ he hissed again. The dragon only crouched low and there was a long growl coming from deep within its’ chest. _Uhhh, okay I can work with this_ , he thought, lowering his hands and taking a cautious step forward. The growling got louder.

Stepping back again, Harry raised his hands again, palm facing the dragon in a placating manner. _‘It’ss okay,’_ he tried hissing again. The dragon only snarled at him, its’ upper lip was quivering with the force of the snarl. _Merlin, I hope it understands me,_ he thought before continuing to hiss at it. _‘I came here to warn you,’_ he hissed cautiously. The dragon didn’t react. _‘The ones who chained you here have deceived you. They have given you a fake egg!’_ That got the dragon wild. _Huh, so it really understands me,_ he though in passing, throwing himself to the ground with his head between his hands to avoid the blast of fire.

After he felt the heat subside, he moved to stand again. The dragon was pacing in front of the golden egg, looking at it intently. While the attention of the dragon was on its’ egg, Harry braved moving forward a couple paces so he could see the egg more clearly. It appeared to be somewhat bigger than a quaffel and was indeed shaped like an egg. The egg’s gold was decorated with intricate designs and it shined slightly in the sun. _‘That is not your egg,’_ he hissed, pointing at the egg. The dragon looked very menacing with its’ horns and massive wings, its’ scaly skin was dark green in colour. Its’ constant snarling made it appear even more threatening. Then, dragon stopped pacing and looked at him again and did something that shocked him.

The dragon sent a short burst of fire towards the egg, making Harry jump slightly to the left to avoid it. When nothing happened with the egg, it looked back at him and hissed _‘Hatchling?’_

It could speak Parseltongue?! Harry speared a brief moment to send a victorious smirk at the crow, who were watching him intently, on the very edges of their seats. Then he collected himself and turned his attention back to the dragon, which was still watching him. _‘It is not your hatchling,’_ he began to hiss. Had the others just given the dragon an egg to protect or had they taken its’ actual egg and replaced it, he wondered. _‘Do you have a hatchling?’_ He asked very cautiously. If the others had taken the dragons actual egg, this would be way easier that he had planned.

Spanning its massive wings out, dragon roared again angrily and tilting its massive head up, blasted a flare of fire towards the sky. Then it looked back at Harry, still emitting smoke from its nostrils. _‘Where…my…hatchling?’_ The dragon hissed brokenly. It was crouching low again and spreading its’ wings, as if getting ready to attack. Harry took a small cautious step backwards.

Now that Harry paid more attention to its’ speech, the hissing sounded more like growling than the subtle hissing sounds he was used to with snakes. Its’ speech was broken and it sounded like the dragon wasn’t very used to speaking in Parseltongue.  Hissing back his response, Harry tried to keep the smile from his face. _‘The ones who chained you here have your hatchling – ,’_ he began but was cut off abruptly when the dragon roared loudly and launched into the air. It flew directly towards the bleachers where Harry could make out the tall form of Hagrid, who was sitting on a row above Dumbledore. There were screams as the dragon got nearer and nearer towards its target.

_Why isn’t he doing anything_ , Harry wondered. Would Dumbledore let the dragon just attack Hagrid? The old coot hadn’t even raised a hand and was sitting serenely, while people around him were scrambling to escape from the dragon. It was just when the dragon was a couple paces away from its’ captors, that Harry got his answer. The chain holding the dragon captive pulled taunt and the creature was magically, and cruelly, yanked back. It careened to where the other end of the chain was embedded on the massive rock it had perched on before. Harry heard it roar earsplittingly and blast a useless flare of fire towards its’ captors as it went.

_‘Calm down,’_ he hissed again walking closer to it, throwing caution to the wind. The dragon was hurting and only wanted its’ hatchling, damn it! _‘Calm down…I will help you,’_ he hissed, squatting down on the empty space by its’ head to look at the dragon’s face where it was sprawled on the rock. _‘I will help you with the chain and I will take the fake away so you can find your hatchling,’_ he tried to hiss comfortingly all the while extending his left hand cautious towards the dragon. Very carefully, he placed his hand between the two horns adorning the dragon’s forehead. As he began stroking cautiously, the dragon closed its’ eyes and let out a hot steam of smoke out of its’ nostrils, startling Harry a bit.

“Mr. Potter, please yield if you have decided to give up on obtaining the egg,” he heard the loud, booming voice of Dumbledore, all of a sudden. It made the dragon open its’ eyes and sent a short flare of fire towards where the voice was coming from, making Harry stop his petting and get up again. He sent a cocky smirk towards the old coot. “Don’t worry Headmaster, I will get the egg alright!” He shouted back.

Then, he looked back where the dragon was getting up slowly, like it had given up fighting already. His heart broke a bit seeing the temperamental, magnificent beast that the dragon was, so listless.  _This is what they do to the creatures that they don’t understand and fear,_ he though bleakly. The dragon had been robbed of its’ hatchling and chained to a stupid arena, and why? All because some self-entitled wizards wanted to play bloody game!

_‘Diffindo,’_ he hissed without a second thought, holding his hand out towards the chain holding the dragon captive. The clanking of the chain falling to the group sounded deafeningly loud and then all hell broke loose.

The dragon soared up into the sky with a vengeful roar and crowd started screaming and trying to frantically escape from the bleachers. _Serves them right for not respecting a creature much more powerful than them,_ Harry though resentfully. He dived to grab the egg and run for the cover of the tunnel leading out of the arena as the dragon started blasting a ring of hot fire round the whole place. 

By the time he nearly reached the other end of the tunnel he was panting slightly, still clutching the golden egg, he leaned on the side of the tunnel and brought it closer to his face. It had very intricate designs and the top of it seemed to function as a latch of some kind to open it. That would make sense as it was supposedly holding his clue for the second Task. Relived that he had managed to get the egg, and without dying too, he chuckled and tossed the egg up and down a few times. Before an excited voice interrupted his silent celebration.

“Well, Potter, that was one hell of a show!” He heard his DADA Professor say joyfully. The other man hobbled over to him and clapped him on his back, sending Harry a step forward. “Who knew you had it in you, yeah,” the half-crazy man continued.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry replied smirking victoriously. “I’m just happy I didn’t die.”

“Die?” The other man said, like he couldn’t believe Harry had though he would die for a second. “That out there was a master at work!” the man exclaimed leaning more heavily on his staff, his mad-eye was going in all directions not able to settle on one thing. “But I have to say, I didn’t know you could speak Parseltongue,” the man continued, looking at Harry inquisitively. “Or do wandless magic, for that matter. The only person I knew who could do both was the Dark Lord,” the man ended in a low voice.

That was odd, how did the other man know that he’d spoken Parseltongue? For all the other man knew, he could have cast a spell to be able to speak the language of dragons. Or drank a potion, since he knew Harry had one. So, where had the other man heard Parseltongue before to be able to distinguish it? “Oh, I thought you knew that, Professor. Everyone seems to know everything about me, what with the Daily Prophet and all,” Harry said dismissively, deciding not to voice any of his suspicions for now. “Anyhow, I will see you later, Sir, I am quite tired after the whole ordeal,” he continued, starting to make his way fully out of the tunnel.

“Certainly, Potter, certainly,” he heard the quiet muttering of Moody behind him as he walked away. He could still hear the screams and roaring when he was way on his to the Castle already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?   
> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been preoccupied with theorizing about Avengers and then feeling all hollow after watching the movie. I mean, existential crisis anyone?!   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!   
> Don't hesitate to comment or ask questions if you have any, I'll do my best to answer!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda includes a spoiler for Fantastic Creatures and where to find them, Crimes of Grindelwald? I'm not sure if it's an actual spoiler, 'cuz how somebody cannot know this is kinda beyond me, but you know...don't say I didn't warn you! I'll also add a small warning before and after the actual scene so you can just skip it if you wanna. You shouldn't be left out of loop if you do ☺️  
> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

“Did you hear how Potter spoke to the dragon? I heard he made it attack the crowd,” was the first whisper that he heard clearly as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table for lunch. Rolling his eyes, he didn’t even pause his steps, only continued walking. Finally reaching a semi unoccupied spot he sat down, piling food on his plate.

After finishing with the Task yesterday he had made his way directly to his dorm to talk with Nagini. The snake seemed oddly content with spending all her free time on the pillow with the permanent heating charm. The only time she left was when she went to hunt for food, since she was still prohibited from eating his dorm mates. After thanking her purposefully, he had promised her to get a rabbit as a thank you gift. He spent the rest of the day in the Slytherin’s study with her, avoiding everyone.

So, it had only been during breakfast the next day, that he had heard he’d been given the least amount of points for the task. Making him the last. Which, okay he hadn’t seen other Champions speaking to a dragon and getting the egg without a single scratch, but okay, whatever. Not like he cared. Although, he had also heard how the Horntail had escaped the arena after burning everything to crisps and then destroyed Hagrid’s Hut, where its’ hatchling had apparently been. After completely destroying and burning Hut the dragon had managed to escape with its’ egg before the others could capture it again. Last he heard, the Hospital Wing was full of people who hadn’t been quick enough to escape from the dragon’s fire.

 _Serves them right_ , he thought gleefully. He didn’t feel even a bit of guilt for releasing the dragon. On the contrary, he was happy the dragon had managed to escape without getting captured again. Who knew what those nasty people would have done to her next.

“Potter,” he jolted from his thoughts to turn and look at the student who had spoken to him. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the second year Gryffindor questioningly. “Umm,” the blond boy seemed to be nervous speaking to him, Harry tried to smooth out his expression. “Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak with you after dinner, he said to, to tell you that he likes sugar quills,” the younger boy said in a rush, turning and walking briskly away straight after finishing as he was chased by wildcats.

 _Oh great, a meeting with the old coot,_ he thought sarcastically as he turned to finish his lunch. _Can’t wait._

* * *

 

He was once again skipping dinner and had instead opted to take Nagini with him and relax at the Slytherin’s study. The giant constrictor was currently laxly curled up, trying to digest the rabbit that Harry had provided her with. It had been amusing to watch Nagini chase the rabbit around the spacious study, all the while hissing about how delicious and plump it was. The poor rabbit hadn’t even stood a chance.

Harry was lounging on the maroon divan-sofa, throwing the golden egg up and down, trying to figure out its’ mystery. He had opened the egg a while ago, only to be greeted by shrill screaming sound and had rushed to close it again. Safe to say, Nagini hadn’t been happy with it and had tried to eat it to get rid of it. It had taken Harry a while to convince the snake that the egg wasn’t exactly edible. _At least I have until after Yule to figure it out,_ he though giving up on it for the time being and letting it roll to the floor from his hand. He’d pick it up later, least Nagini tried to eat it again. _Time to figure out the other mystery,_ he thought decisively.

 _‘Nagini how did you meet with Voldemort?’_ was what he decided to start with, still lounging comfortably on the divan. He had decided gathering some background information on his enemy would be the best way to start the conversation.

 _‘I have not met Voldemort, silly Hatchling,’_ the snake hissed back, making Harry turn his head and look at the snake. She was still laxly curled on top of her favourite pillow. Seemingly quite content. Harry furrowed his brows in frustration and, turning his head back, resumed staring at the ceiling.

 _‘Riddle then, how did you meet with Riddle?’_ he amended. He couldn’t bring himself to use the madman’s first-name, but tried to compromise, it was clear that Nagini was being difficult on purpose.

**(Beware here comes the spoiler!)**

_‘Which time do you mean?’_ the snake countered, _wait, what?_

 _‘What?’_ he asked dumbly. What did she mean which time? Wasn’t it obvious, how many times could someone have met with the same person?

 _‘Sssshhhhh…..oohhh Hatchling how amusing you are,’_ Nagini began while curling tighter around herself, her scales flashing a dark green colour in the dim light. _‘I first met Tom when I was a woman, of course,’_ she hissed calmly, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Harry shot up from where he was lounging and gaped at her. _‘You… you can change into a woman?’_ Was all he could ask, shocked. Nagini could change forms? Maybe that was how she never got caught, after all, she had to look fairly different as a human.

‘ _No…silly Hatchling,_ ’ the last part was hissed more quietly, as if Harry wasn’t meant to hear it, and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. _‘Not anymore…I suppose you do not know what a Maledictus is…_ ’ Harry just shook his head negatively, he didn’t want to interrupt her, least she changed her mind and decided not to explain. _‘It is a person who carries a blood-curse, they can transform into a beast,_ ’ she continued, slightly raising her head from her coils. Harry stared at her in fascination, _how extraordinary_ , he thought. To be able to transform at will, just like an Animagus would. He wondered if all the cursed one’s were snakes or if there were other creatures as well, and what about the werewolfs? Were they cursed as well? He’d have research. _‘At first they can transform at will, but alas…one day they are unable to change back as the curse takes hold… and are trapped as the beast…’_

 _‘Nagini, you…’_  he couldn’t finish his sentence. How difficult it must have been for her. To live with the knowledge that, she would eventually be trapped as a giant snake? To know that every day could be her last a human? That she would have to be all alone without anyone to be there for her?

Almost unconsciously, he got up and walked the short distance to where the snake was and sat down in front of her, cross-legged. Reaching out his right hand he caressed her from the top of her head to as far as his hand could go before repeating the motion. Nagini closed her eyes in indulgence, before opening them back up to stare at Harry with her striking eyes. He didn’t say anything because he knew that offering words of sympathy and pity would only belittle her. She was a survivor; she had survived this long without giving into the grief of her lost life as human. Harry could only feel a deep admiration for someone who could overcome such an ordeal, as well as strong determination. _I will survive this hell they have me in as well, just like she did_.

 _‘So, little Hatchling, the first time I met Tom I was a human…’_ she began hissing again, returning to the original topic of discussion. Harry startled and withdrew his hand, wondering how he had forgotten that he was meant to get information on Riddle. Not feel a strong sense of kinship with his companion. _Is this why they would up together, because he can speak Parseltongue and she didn’t want to be alone,_ he couldn’t help but wonder, looking at her wonderingly.

 _‘And what a meeting it was… you see, we met in a small town in the middle of nowhere in Albania…I was there because I liked the forest, could feel that the day the curse would take me was near and, well… it was nice there,’_ her hissing had a reminiscing tone to it. She laid her head back on her coils as she was hissing, still looking at Harry intently. _’Oh, how passionate he was…even in my human form I could feel this powerful aura surrounding him…it was so dark that it called to my very being which was nearly consumed by the blood-curse… he had come to find an artefact, something of great importance and value… told me he had promised his friend at school that he would return it to her,’_ her long speech was broken by hisses as she scented the air.

Wait, a friend? Riddle had a friend at Hogwarts? Harry’s brows furrowed as he thought, did this mean that they had met while he was still a student? He would keep his questions until Nagini was done talking, it wouldn’t do to interrupt the snake when she was for once giving him straight answers.

 _‘I helped him at time…while helping him, we talked... oh, how we talked, Parseltongue came easy to me even in my human form because of the curse… he was just as fascinated with it as you seemed to be, caressed my hair just as you did little Hatchling…’_ she seemed amused by it and Harry could make out a tinge of softness in her eyes.  He couldn’t help but give her a small admiring smile, even if she had compared him to Riddle. _Merlin, I can’t even get mad at it_ , he though grimacing inwardly. After all, Riddle had probably felt the same way he had.

 _‘Tom told me about his dreams… how he wanted a better world for us, change laws, include everyone, protect the ones we could not… he knew he would need a lot of time to accomplish such a task but did not hesitate to assure my he had all the time he would need…by the time we found the artefact the summer was over… he had to return to his schooling, one final year he said…’_ oh, so Riddle had still been a student after all. That actually made more sense, no way would Dumbledumb let him into the Castle otherwise. _‘I wanted to go with him when I learned about the Old One still being here… I knew Tom would not be safe with him, but he convinced me that he would come back to get me when he had changed the word… he did not want me to spend my last human days fighting for his cause…’_ well, that sounded too noble to be true, especially when they were discussion Riddle. Wait, Old One still being there? Nagini had known Dumbledumb? He would definitely have to ask her sometime.

Harry couldn’t help it, he sneered. Nagini lifted up to tower over him before he could even blink and hissed at him menacingly, _‘You would do well to not belittle Tom in my presence, Hatchling.’_

She sounded furious, Harry gulped and raised his arms in a non-threatening way. _‘I didn’t mean to, but you have to understand. The Riddle that you are describing and the person I have heard so much about are very different,’_ he tried to explain in shooting manner. It seemed to work, Nagini lowered herself again and gave out a long hiss which almost sounded like sigh.

 _‘I know Hatchling; I know...’_ she hissed almost dejectedly. She blinked her eyes slowly and then looked back at him. _‘What I did not know was what Tom had done to himself in order to accomplish his goals…it was only the second time we met that I learned...’_ she began her tale again. _‘By the time he found me again in the deep forests of Albania, years had passed…the curse had taken me completely and I was spending my days waiting for the day that I would cease to exist…’_ at the sad tone of her voice Harry had the urge to pet her again, but held back. He didn’t want to interrupt her again.

**(End spoiler)**

_‘Tom found me…but he was a mere spectre of himself, in need of host to survive… he seemed to have given up on continuing,’_ Was Nagini talking about the time after Riddle had attacked him and his parents? Most probably. Riddle had given up? It really made sense, for the man to feel as if his time had finally come, after all, he had all but died the night he had attacked Harry. He wasn’t sure why, but the thought didn’t make him feel justified delight like he had expected. It just made him feel strangely empty and troubled. The man was supposed to be one of the strongest wizards alive, it didn’t feel right for him to end that way. Riddle was supposed to die in a battle worthy of a strong wizard like he most likely was, not like a lowly weakling in the middle of nowhere. Furrowing his brows at his troubled feelings, he decided concentrated on Nagini again instead.

 _‘He said he had done so much wrong, erred so far from his path, there would not be any sense in going back…he had become a twisted image of his hatchling days… had trusted the wrong kind of magic in his search of time…had become insane with it,’_ Nagini paused to coil tighter around herself and Harry stared at her transfixed by her tale.

 _‘So I offered, he was my companion after all… we were both yet again in need of one another…I gave him a chance to try again…to fix himself and continue with his destiny,’_ Nagini hissed, eying Harry for a moment before she slid forward onto the floor and towards him. _‘For it ssurely was hisss desstiny...’_ she began to hiss with a different, more enchanting tone. A soft darkness tinted her voice. _‘No ordinary wizard could be ssso powerful…’_ she reached his left arm and continued her journey. _‘Ssso enticing…’_ she said in a one long hiss. She reached his shoulders and continued to hiss in his left ear. _‘Sso very tempting… hisss aura sso encompasssed by the darkness of hisss magic…’_ she had moved to his left shoulder as she continued to hiss in a low voice next to his ear. Harry remembered the dream about him, where the darkness had felt so all-consuming, so safe he’d never wanted to leave it. Closing his eyes, he could picture himself in that moment, floating in the darkness. _‘An aura sso dark it embracesss you…sso very warm, sso powerful it feels ssafe…his magic singsss with it… like nothing could touch yo –‘_

 **Brrrr, brrrrr** , gasping, he wrenched his eyes open and fumbled for his vibrating wand. He had set it to remind him of his meeting with Dumbledumb. As his head cleared, he became aware of Nagini hissing angrily on his shoulders and he shook his head slightly.

 _‘That wasn’t very nice of you Nagini,’_ he hissed at the retreating snake. He hadn’t known the snake had an ability like that. He had felt almost as if he had been in a trance of some kind, lost to the enticing words and memories of comforting darkness.

By the time he had stopped his wand and stood up, the snake had coiled back on her pillow and closed her eyes again. _‘It was nothing that is not the truth, little Hatchling…you shall see,’_ she hissed at him.

 _‘No, I will not,’_ he responded turning to make his way towards the fireplace, Nagini hiss-laughed at him again. Harry rolled his eyes at the giant snake, his back turned so she couldn’t see the gesture. ‘ _I need to go see the Headmaster, I will be back to pick you up,’_ he hissed stepping into the fireplace.

 _I don’t want to be in his stupid powerful presence or whatever the hell it is,_ he thought angrily. Despite his thoughts, he felt a twinge of longing in his chest. It had been the safest he had ever felt, no doubt about it. Going to see one of the biggest threats to his life, he could use some of that feeling right now.

* * *

 

He was still mulling over what Nagini had said when he made his way up the steps to the Headmaster’s office. Every time he learned something new about the Dark side or Riddl—Voldemort, every time he learned something new about **Voldemort,** he was left with more questions than answers. Although, the man Sirius and Nagini had both described were similar and it made Harry think that, that was the kind of man the monster had been once upon a time. Someone who had been fed up with the way their word was and had been prepared to do whatever was necessary to correct it. Someone, who had undoubtedly gone to every length imaginable to follow what he thought was right. Even at the cost of his own sanity. And wasn’t that just the crux of the matter? The man had gone insane because of the very magic that was supposed to help him, at least if Nagini had been telling the truth. He sighed and glanced up absentmindedly,  _just a couple more steps_. He didn’t think that the snake would lie to him about that. But, one thing was very clear; he needed to find out what type of magic Voldemort had used and try to undo it. There was no other way he would have a chance of surviving the war. The man would probably be more reasonable about not murdering him on the spot if he had his sanity back. At least he hoped so.

Reaching the door, he spent a brief moment to glare at it venomously. If Voldemort would relent on murdering him, that would still leave another madman to deal with. He took a deep breath to prepare himself and knocked on the door before opening it and stepping inside.

“Harry, my boy! I am glad you could spare me some time,” Harry inwardly grimaced at the other’s fake grandfatherly voice. The Old coot was just as obnoxious as always. Dumbledumb was sitting behind his massive desk and the office seemed to be in the same organized chaos as it had always been.

“Headmaster,” he answered with a curt nod, keeping his eyes on the bright purple robes the other man was wearing.

“My boy, no need to be so tense. Why don’t you take a seat?” A chair came rushing from where it was by the wall previously and Harry gingerly sat. He was still keeping his eyes on the other man’s torso, refusing to look him in the eyes. He shivered slightly remembering the oddly probing gaze the Headmaster had. It always left him with a headache. There was definitely something wrong with it and he wanted to avoid it at all costs. It felt like Old coot was poking around in his mind whenever their gazes locked.

“Would you like a lemon drop, my boy?” at Harry’s shake of head, he continued. “Something to drink then? No need to be shy,” he further offered. Harry shook his head again; no way was he accepting anything from him. They would all be laced with potions or spells anyway. 

“No thank you, Headmaster. If I may, why did you summon me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice meek, like he would have been before he learned the truth. The less Dumbledumb suspected him the better. Anyway, he already had an inkling on why the manipulative old man might have called him here.

“Oh yes, how silly of me, thank you for reminding me, my boy,” the other man said cheerfully, acting like he had genuinely forgotten. The fakeness of it made Harry nearly gag. How had he ever fallen for this? _Merlin, I must have been more desperate than I thought._ “I called for you because of what happened with young Mr. Weasley, Harry,” now his voice had taken on a slightly disapproving tint.

“Oh,” was all Harry said, trying to make his voice hurt and sad, expression mirroring the hurt. It wasn’t difficult to act it, probably because at some point that was really how he had felt.

“Yes my boy. Now, I know you must regret what has happened and I hear that you had not been aware of what those scheming, little creatures would do,” the Old coot began again, raising one of his hands as if to stop any explanations that Harry might have had. He didn’t, no way was he regretting what he had done and he didn’t feel the need to explain. The more ignorant he acted the better, let the other man talk. He spared a quick glance to the previously overflowing bookcases in the office, they looked suspiciously empty and the office was lacking in the amount of trinkets it had previously held. “But Harry, I need you to contact those disgusting schemers and tell them to rescind whatever they have done. You wouldn’t want the Weasley family to be left without a home, right my boy? The family that has looked after you for so long,” _yeah, more like stole from me for so long_ , Harry though trying to mask his ager.

Curiously, the Old coot didn’t mention anything about the artefacts and books that had been recalled from his office. He probably assumed Harry truly didn’t know about what had happened. After all, if Harry listened to him, then all the recalled things would be returned to the old man. _Hah, no way hell._

“But Headmaster,” he began to protest in a quiet voice, but didn’t get to finish as the other man interrupted him. “No Harry, I will not take a no for an answer. My boy, being so petty does not suit a Gryffindor, don’t you think,” the man said in a stern voice. _Petty? They stole from me for years and **I’m**_ _being petty? Fuck that,_ he though fiercely, trying his best to not show it in his face.

“I’m sorry Headmaster, but I don’t think I can do that,” he said in a slightly stronger voice. Like hell was he going to do anything of the short. “The Weasley have been basically stealing from me for years now, Headmaster.  Even Weasley admitted to it, everybody who was in the Great Hall that day knows and Skeeter even wrote an article about it! I can’t do that; they have no right,” he said voice raising a little. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down again and continued, trying to make his voice as small and hurt as possible. “And I don’t think Weasleys would even want that… Ron hasn’t been talking to me and when he does, he just insults me and blames me for cheating about the Tournament like everybody else. I don’t think we’re friends anymore,” he finished, hanging his head desolately for maximum effect.

“Yes, I understand Harry but surely you can find it in your heart to be more forgiving, no?” Headmaster continued, it seemed like he wouldn’t give up that easily. “Surely after the stunt you pulled at the Tournament and all the students that are still injured at the Infirmary because of the dragon, which you freed might I add, would make you reconsider this?” _What the hell!_ Did the Old coot expect him to feel bad for not dying at the last Task?  What hell was he doing, trying to lord it over him? He sure as hell didn’t feel bad for releasing the dragon, consequences be damned! That magnificent creature didn’t deserve to be a pawn at the hands of these imprudent people.

Before Harry could reply, Dumbledumb continued. “After all, you cannot expect me to allow someone who consciously endangered other students to stay at the Castel for the Yule holidays, no can you my boy? I am afraid you would have to return to your loving relatives for the holidays, in that case,” he said snidely, nearly making Harry’s anger boil over. It was clear from his voice that Dumbledumb thought he had made it impossible for Harry to refuse. Harry had difficult time not lashing out to him in retaliation. After all, everybody knew how Harry hated going back to his relatives. _Oh, you manipulative bastard,_ Harry thought venomously, _I’m going to make you suffer!_ But then, he paused as an idea hit him.

“I’m sorry Headmaster, but I simply can’t do that,” he said, gritting his teeth. No-way was he going to do it! “I’ll gladly go to my **loving** relatives, if that is the case,” he continued, trying to keep the glee out of his voice. It wasn’t like Dumbles knew which relatives he was talking about. _I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t mind me crashing with him for the holidays_ , he thought. It felt surprisingly nice to know that he had someone like that. Someone who wouldn’t mind his presence, maybe even welcome it.

“If that is all I’ll take my leave, Headmaster, I still have homework to do,” which was a lie, he was already done with all of it. “Good night,” and with that he got up from where he was sitting and turned to walk towards the door.

“Good night, my boy,” he heard a sickly sweet voice reply. Then, there was much quieter whisper behind him.

 _“Imperatorium exeat,”_ he felt it the moment the spell hit his back. There was an overwhelming urge to find a nearest piece of parchment and write a letter to Gringotts. Gritting his teeth, he didn’t pause his steps or give any indication that he had felt the spell hit him. Or that he was trying to resisting its compulsion.

Once he was safely on the other side of the door he immediately began to run towards the Slytherin’s study. It was only as he had thrown himself out from the fireplace and in to the room, that he gave up on trying to hold in a shrill scream. Rolling on the floor clutching his hair, he tried to resist the spell. It felt like there was a raging fire on his head which kept growing as he tried to resist the compulsion.

He didn’t know how long he spent rolling on the floor but, at one point, he got up on shaky legs, still clutching his head and nearly delirious with pain. He was dimly aware of Nagini hissing something at him as a vicious scream tore itself out of his throat as he imagined giving an enormous push to the curse. With that there was a flash of pink light hitting the opposing wall. Taking a couple more agitated steps, he wasn’t able to keep himself upright any longer and crashed into the glass case holding Slytherin’s books, shattering it with his weight. Unknowingly, he fell down among the books and other trinkets which scattered as the stand broke.

He panted out in pain at the ensuing throbbing in his head which the curse left in its absence. Clenching his eyes shut, he gritted his teeth as he tried to make sense of what had happened. There was a distinct sound of crinkling glass as he folded himself into a foetal position. He heard Nagini slither closer as her hissing grew in volume.

 _‘You should be good now, Hatchling…the curse has left you,’_ she hissed quietly, but Harry didn’t respond to her.

Dumblefuck had cursed him! And why, just because he didn’t want to give them his money! He felt so powerless as he laid there, trying to control his breathing and the tears that threatened to fall. _Merlin, I’m so pathetic_ , he couldn’t even retaliate or tell anybody what had happened because no-one would believe him. How was he going to escape from that manipulative bastard if he couldn’t even give back as good as he got?!

“Little boy, are you quite alright?” Momentarily forgetting his pain, he jerked up and faced the owner of that wind like voice. The ghost was just a couple steps away from him and just as tranquil as the last time.

“Lady Ravenclaw?” He asked back, a little stunned. He hadn’t seen or heard her anywhere since he met her the first time at the study.

“Yes, yes,” she said in her distinctly wind like, calming voice. “What has happened to you?” She asked again. At her question, all of his pain and desperation came back to him and he looked down at his lap to see half of Nagini’s body curled there. The snake wasn’t facing him, instead she was looking at the ghost as if to asses her level of dangerousness. Her head was lifted up slightly as if she would strike at the ghost if the Lady gave any indication of wanting to harm him. Seeing the giant constrictor so clearly trying to watch out for him made him feel a little better. At least Nagini was with him.

“I was cursed,” he answered, not seeing a reason to lie. If she wanted to go tell Dumblefuck she could just go and do it, he didn’t care. Still feeling pathetic for not being able watch out for himself, he turned his gaze back to her and gave out a grim chuckle. “I can’t even protect myself,” his quiet voice was just as desolate as he felt.

“And why is that?” the ghost asked, as she breezed in a small dance in front of him.

“I can’t use anything that they haven’t taught me with this wand,” he said angrily as he took out his wand showed it her before throwing it away so it struck the wall behind her with a clank. “Let alone cast spells which would shield me from curses,” he finished just as angrily, panting very slightly with the remaining dull throb in his head. There was a moment of silence as he tried to keep his emotions and magic under control so he wouldn’t lash out to her. It wasn’t like it was her fault. Then, Lady Ravenclaw broke the silence with her chime like chuckling.

“Why not just use that one then,” she said suddenly, between her chuckles. “Silly boy.”

Harry blinked at her slowly, uncomprehending for a brief second. Then, he realized that the ghost had lifted her delicate hand and was pointing at something to his left. Blinking again, his gaze followed her hand and realized that she was pointing at a wooden box. It was thin and long and seemed to be made out of some type of light wood. “What?” He whispered briefly stupefied. Lady Ravenclaw just chuckled louder.

“Silly, silly,” she said, as she made her way to one of the bookcases and pulled out a book. Then, she made her way back to the divan and sat down primly, opening the book. As if nothing had happened. Harry turned his gaze back to the box.

Nagini slithered out of his lap and back towards her pillow as he reached out to the box. He prayed to Merlin it was what he was thinking it to be, and that the Lady wasn’t just playing a prank on him.

Very carefully he picked out the box, it was light and and the wood felt smooth under his fingers. He noted that there was the Slytherin’s crest carved on the lid as he ran his fingers over the it. The polish glinted in the candle light.

Very slowly he opened the lid.

A happy gasp came out of mouth because there was indeed a wand laying in the box, nestles in dark purple velvet. The wand seemed to be a mix of two types wood as it was a twisted mix of black and nearly white coloured wood. The two woods were twisted into each other making up straight, sleek wand. The wand’s handle was just as smooth, but only black in colour and there were vines engraved on it. There was a brilliant, decorative ruby fixed on the stump of the wand.  Delicately, he run his forefinger over it to feel the smooth wood and briefly closed his eyes at the feeling. It seemed to hum at his touch.

Lowering the box slightly, he fixed his gaze on Lady Ravenclaw. “How did you know about it?” He asked, just loud enough for the ghost to hear.

“My friend left it there before he left,” was what the ghost said, gaze still fixed on her book. “He said Slytherin hadn’t meant for that wand to be his, only used it during his training and when he couldn’t use his own wand. Then, when the time came for him to leave, he put it back where he had found it,” said the wind like voice as its owner calmly turned a page in her book.

Somebody had just left the gorgeous wand there? Why would they? Furrowing his brow in thought, he looked back at the wand. It really was beautiful. But, he still remembered what Ollivander had told him about the wand choosing its own master. So, even though he had gotten lucky and found the wand, it didn’t mean that he could use it. _Well, only one way to find out,_ he thought as he reached his right hand to pick it up.

As soon as he held it in his hand, a warm, wave like current washed over him. Unwittingly, he closed his eyes in delight of the sensation. It felt like there was smooth, protective shield wrapping itself around his very being, like it was embracing him. The rightness of it had him briefly reeling. Not even his Holly wand had connected this well with his magic.

There was small content smile on his face as the feeling abated and he opened his eyes to look at the wand again. Tearing his eyes from the wand with difficulty he lifted his head just as Lady Ravenclaw lowered hers again to turn back to her book. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was a smile on her face as well. He turned his head to look at Nagini.

 _‘Good, now Hatchling can finally stop moaning pitifully,’_ was the only thing the snake hissed as it coiled tighter around herself and closed her eyes.

Harry just smiled larger and looked back at the wand he was still holding. Giving a quiet laugh he went to close the box which he was still holding, before realising that there was a piece of folded parchment inside. Eyebrows raised he took it out, then closed the box and set it carefully aside.

Tucking the wand under his left armpit, as he was unwilling to let go of it quite yet, he carefully unfolded the parchment. What he saw was a letter written in an elegant and precise cursive. Immediately getting more interested he began to read.

_To whoever shall find this wand,_

_If you see this letter, it means that the wand has accepted you as its master. As such, you must be someone who is worthy of such an honour and in need of its assistance.  I know I certainly was._

_The wand you are most likely still holding was crafted by the great Salazar Slytherin himself. After extensive research to its origins, I came by a passage which depicted Slytherin crafting a wand so versatile and extraordinary that non like it have been crafted to this day. He crafted it for his descendants who would one day need a wand, which many wandmakers would be unable to provide._

_The wand was made using the same snakewood Slytherin’s own wand was, entwined with vine wood. These two woods combined present a wand so astounding it can only be wielded by people with great purpose, who refuse to be moulded by others’ expectations and have great magical powers. Its core is made of combination of Basilisk and Horned Serpent horns and as such, the type of magic the wand channels most efficiently is Parselmagic._

_For the wand’s sake, I hope you are not an oblivious fool who cannot even speak the noble language._

Harry gave an amused snort as he read the condescending remark, before continuing to read the letter. Whomever had written the letter seemed to value the wand and its heritage greatly.

_By now I assume you are aware of the greatness of the wand and might be wondering why I have chosen to leave it behind. It is simply because I was not its true master. You see, everyone with a connection to great Salazar Slytherin may use the wand. Nevertheless, the moment I felt it accept me I knew the wand was only letting me use it until its true master could claim it. Thus, even though I am the rightful Heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin, I have chosen to leave it where only someone of Slytherin descent would find it. I believe the wand has many quirks that only the true master can attempt to use._

_The wand has offered me great respite and protection. It has been my steady companion as I have striven to become more knowledgeable and someone worthy of my heritage. It has been with me every step of the way as I have moved towards my ultimate goal of ending the loss of magic, culture and history our world has become afflicted with. In the following days where I will be able to fully use my own wand to further advance on my plans, I can only hope for this wand to be wielded by someone who will cherish the greatness of our world._

_Do not dishonour the Dark side._

_For unity within Magical World._

_Tom Marvalo Riddle_

_Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

He flung the parchment away from him and fell back on his hands in surprise. In a moment of stunned silence, no thought entered his mind.

Then, it all came rushing back. He realized that he was panting harshly and his movement had caused the wand to drop from under his arm and roll away slightly. Panicking, he unknowingly hissed at it.

_‘Come.’_

His eyes widened in disbelief as the wand gave very small tremor and then was seemingly flung into his open palm.  

Chime like giggles filled his ears making him raise his stunned face and stare at the ghost. Lady Ravenclaw was giggling like she hadn’t seen anything funnier in a long while.

“That – It just—W-what?” Was all he could stutter out stupidly. Lady Ravenclaw just laughed louder. What had just happened? What had he just **read**? He narrowed his eyes a thought came to him.

“Your friend was Voldemort?” He asked the Lady harshly, eyes flashing at her. It stopped her chuckles dead.

“No,” was all she said, still calm and composed. Harry scoffed.  _Do they all think I’m stupid?_

“Who, then? Riddle?” He said mockingly.

“Yes,” she answered back, all the previous joy had been erased from her face. Harry jerked at the hardness in her voice, never having heard her use that tone before. Seeing his reaction, her voice softened very slightly. “Tom was my friend,” she continued.

“Long ago, while I was still alive, I did something very foolish,” she rose from where she was sitting and glided towards Harry to perch in front of him. “I took something very important to my Mother and ran. I ran all the way to Albania and in all if my pettiness, I hid it there. Once I died, I was brought back to the Castle,” her soft voice was filled with echoes of her pain. Harry had a difficult time tearing his eyes away from her. “Every day was a torment. You see, my Mother, who all revelled and respected, was not a very nice person in all actuality. She would turn vicious and cruel within secluded walls of our home or her study. Even though she could not harm me any longer, as I was dead, I still had to exist in this Castle. I had to see her nearly every day. I despaired, but no-one would believe me, even if told,” she gave a quiet, mirthless chuckle before continuing.

It was nothing like her previous happy giggle and Harry felt a stab somewhere near his chest. “Then she was gone, but I was still tormented by the memories. A long time passed, I wandered the corridors finding new places, the Castle was kind to me,” Harry dimly wondered about that, it wasn’t the first time she had spoken as if the Castle was sentient and resolved to ask her about it sometime. “One night, I met a boy, I think he was younger than you at the time. He was hiding in an alcove breathing harshly as if he’d run away. I asked what was wrong and he turned to look at me. It felt like his eyes reflected the very suffering I was going through. I was told he had not been allowed to stay at the Castle for the holidays. It was years later that he shared with me, but only because he saw my pain, I believe. Every holiday, he was made to go back to the Muggle world where a war was raging, where the people hated and feared him at his orphanage,” one of her lips had tugged itself up as if she was reminiscing a very fond memory.

“We shared our pain, he helped me heal, become better. He promised me to right the shameful wrong I had done while still alive and went to retrieve what I had hidden,” she got up from where he was perched and glided towards the back wall. “He was a very bright boy, very ambitious and determined to make it all better,” was the last thing Harry heard her say before she went through the wall and vanished.

Harry looked back at the wand he was still holding, mind reeling at the implications. Was it really all true? If it was, then he and Rid – **Voldemort** had more in common that he’d thought. Harry remembered the diary and the sliver of his youth Voldemort had imbedded it with. The person he had spoken to in the diary had been very different to Voldemort. Although, it was safe to assume that his diary-self had been slightly saner. Was that what the man had actually been like? Someone who was abused but still managed to break free of the shackles the world put him in. Not only break free but resolve to change it as well? _For unity within Magical World_ , Harry recalled from the letter. What did that even mean? A budding Dark Lord who wanted to unite all the magic the world had to offer? That didn’t match anything he had known about the Dark side. But maybe that was because the man had gone insane and that had been all his followers had been left with?

He heaved out a long sigh and got up from where he was still sitting on the floor. He wouldn’t come up with answers in one night and a quick glance towards Nagini showed that the snake had her eyes closed and was seemingly sleeping. Mind made up, he walked towards the desk to find the book where he had seen a spell to erase the Ministry Trace last week. It was going to be a long night and he might as well be productive since he was sure sleep would evade him.

Plus, he really wanted to cast with his new wand.

 

* * *

 

It was weeks later that everything went topsy-turvy again.

He had spent the time after getting cursed by Dumblefuck on working with his new wand. Casting a large scale protection spell on everything within the study, he got to work on trying all the spells, curses and jinxes he had wanted to try. Although some where difficult to practice without a living target, such as the blood-boiling curse, he still managed. Lady Ravenclaw had shown up again a couple times but seemed oddly content to only get a book and sit at the divan to read silently before leaving again. It was fine with Harry, everything she had said still bounced around in his head whenever he had quiet moment.

So, Harry thought it was quite understandable that he was bloody annoyed when Malfoy managed to corner him after DADA.

The lecture in itself had went fairly well and he was very thankful for Moody. The man was at least competent and kept the lectures interesting. For example, they were currently studying the less unforgivable versions of Unforgivables. It was very interesting to learn that some **supposedly** Light curses were on par with the darkest curses there were. He was less thankful about Moody’s attitude towards him. The man followed his every movement, asked him questions and generally just kept eye on him. He didn’t know what Moody’s deal was just yet, but he was getting really tired of it. And fast.

As such, he got extremely annoyed by Malfoy’s snide voice calling his name behind him and then dragging him to an empty alcove. It was only understandable that he shoved the prat into the opposing wall. Hard.

“What the fuck Malfoy,” he all but growled out, resisting the temptation to press his wand at the blonde’s throat. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Jeez, Potter,” the other boy replied, straightening from where he was hunched slightly by the force of Harry’s shove. “What the fuck is your deal?” the blond said harshly, facing him with a sneer on his face.

“My deal? You’re the one who dragged my here Malf – “ was all he managed to say before the other boy got close again and showed something at his chest. Harry took hold of what appeared to be a piece of parchment, before the blond took his hand back.

“Shut up Potty! Your dog wants to say hi,” Malfoy said, before straightening his robes and leaving Harry alone in the alcove.

 _Oh_ , Harry thought, _right, Sirius is staying with them._ Maybe he should try a different approach if he wanted to stay with them during Yule, he continued to think dimly as he took proper hold of the parchment. Unfolding it, he was met with a blank page and giving out a sight he pulled out his wand. _“Aparecium”_ he cast with his Holly wand, the Vine wand safely tucked into the waistband of his trousers. He watched as the familiar handwriting of his godfather appeared.

_Dear H,_

_I hope you’re doing good Pup! I’m sorry it took so long for me to write you, but I’ve been really busy trying to get better and gain my strength back._

_I heard about what happened with Weasley and the dragon and can’t say I could be more proud! The Weasleys more than deserved it! When I get my hands on them, they will be left wishing for death. The only thing I wish would have been being able to see the look on everyone’s’ faces when they saw that you freed the dragon. HAH, talk about payback! Although, I have to say, it was also very entertaining to annoy Lucius until he wrote his son and asked that brat of his for details. There might even have been a couple pranks involved. It’s nice to see that I’ve still got it! And don’t worry Luci can hold his own against me._

He chuckled amusedly at his godfather’s words. Hah, like he would worry about a Malfoy. It seemed that they really were close with Malfoy Sr. However, as he continued reading, he felt his blood growing steadily colder.

_Anyway, congrats Pup! I’m relived you’re still alive and kicking._

_Also, there’s another reason that I decided to write to you._

_Now don’t get all upset, but me and Luci have been talking and we’re becoming more and more convinced that Tom is still alive. Maybe even with that snivelling Wormtail. So, we have decided to go look for him for a bit. I know it might be difficult for you understand, but we owe it to him to at least try. I can’t really explain it now, but without him, I wouldn’t have been able to find the courage to fight for what I believe to be right._

_I’m telling you this so you know that you shouldn’t worry about it when you won’t hear from me for couple weeks. If there is something important you need to tell me just give the letter to Blond Jr. and he will owl it to Blond Sr. so it will reach me._

_I hope you will try to understand my choices even if you don’t support them._

_Your loving dogfather,_

_Padfoot_

Oh no, no Sirius, he was going after Riddle! _Shit, **shit**_ , he thought frantically. What if he got hurt chasing after that madman? Harry only now had gotten used to the idea of having someone there for him. A family. His family. Merlin, he needed to come up with something, some way to make sure Sirius would be safe when he eventually found Voldemort.

Clutching his hair with his hands, he desperately thought over everything he had learned about the madman. If what Nagini said was true, then Voldemort wasn’t fully himself at the moment, only a former shell the man he had once been. He thought over the plan that he had been mulling over for weeks now. _There really isn’t any other choice_.

With that final thought, he began to run towards the Slytherin’s study where he had left Nagini that morning.

 _‘Nagini,’_ he began to hiss frantically as soon as he had tumbled out of the fireplace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunnn dunn dunnn, a cliffhanger!  
> So, what do you think?  
> Sorry it took so long to update, time has been a bit limited 😅  
> BTW, it was really interesting to read on the wand lore, but in the end I ended up creating a made up wand which is slightly based on the lore. It turns out Slytherin really crafted wands and that his own was made of sometime of snakewood with horned serpent horn as a core and he was able to command it to sleep, so I just made a leap from there 🤪  
> Do you think the chapter is too long? I can try to update shorter chapters if you want!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

That night, after Nagini had left, he aimlessly wandered the corridors. It was strangely unusual to be without Nagini’s presence; he had gotten so used to her in the short time they had spent together that it felt unnerving to know she wouldn’t be returning for a few days.

That is, if everything went to the plan. _Shit, I really hope she can talk some sense to that madman_ , he thought, as he walked the empty corridor. His Invisibility Cloak was shielding him from unwanted eyes. What if Voldemort refused his offer? Nagini had assured him that she could convince her companion to see reason. That the perks would far surpass the cons for the other man. He just had to believe that Nagini knew the inner workings of the madman better than him. He wasn’t even sure what he thought about the man, to be honest. It wasn’t every day that one would have to completely change their worldview and assumptions about a man who had tried to kill them since they were a baby.

_Although, he did offer me the opportunity to join him, back in first year._ But he had been too blind to see it then, hadn’t he? He had been blinded by the supposed kindness of the Light side, the bloody betrayers the lot of them. Had literally paid for their kindness, like a stupid fool that he had been. But what could you expect from someone who had been as starved for acceptance and affection as he had been at that time? Man, Dursleys sure had done number on him. In retrospect, maybe that had been what Dumblefuck had aimed for from very beginning. To ensure that he was as naïve and gullible as possible. Would make sense for that blasted manipulator to cast his webs as early on as possible. _Merlin, I don’t think I’ve ever hated anyone as much as I hate that Old coot_ , he thought disdainfully.

“Come on, Gred, we have to leave before someone sees us here,” came a quietly whispered, easily recognizable voice and Harry froze where he was.

“Yeah yeah, I know Forge,” Harry realized with a start that he was just outside the DADA classroom.

And the door was open.

And the twins were exiting said door. What were they doing there this late? He was sure Moody would have their heads if they got caught. So, he patiently followed them for a while so they had a bit of distance from the classroom. No way in hell was he just going to leave this be.

“What were you doing in there?” He asked in a loud whisper, as soon as they had walked near to an alcove he knew was a couple steps ahead of them. The twins turned to face his floating head, panicky expression mirrored in each other faces. Despite it being dark they seemed to recognize him and, after a moment of stunned silence, grabbed and shoved him into the alcove like he had expected.

He saw them share a long look as he took the Cloak of completely.

“So?” He prompted them again when it became clear that they wouldn’t start explaining.

“You’re still talking to us,” George started, sounding disbelieving and, “After everything that happened?” ended Fred.

They were looking at him like they couldn’t believe that he was there, willingly associating with them. And, they were right to so. Harry was still debating if this was the right thing to do. After all boys’ parents, and basically whole family, had stolen from him. For years. Except…except, he couldn’t seem to get over the fact that the twins’ names had been missing from the list he had gotten from Gringotts.  Therefore, now that they were away from the prying eyes and twins seemed have information about Moody, he figured he might as well try.

“Did you know about it?” He asked them back, eyes hard. “Did you know what was going on?”

“No! Of course not,” George denied fiercely, he had his left hand pressed to his chest, as if would reassure Harry about his honesty.

“How can I believe you?” Harry countered almost immediately. He wanted to, he really did, but they wouldn’t be the first Weasleys he had trusted despite his better judgment. The twins shared another look between them.

“We’ll swear on it!” they shouted together.

“Shhhhh!” Was all Harry said as he poked his head out of the alcove to see if someone had heard and decided to explore. It became clear after a moment that nobody had heard them and he turned back to face the twins. Before the older boys could say anything else he pulled out his Holly wand, not trusting them yet with the knowledge of his Vine wand, and cast a privacy charm around them.

“Then do it,” was his response to their earlier suggestion, after the charm was cast.

The twins didn’t hesitate even for a second, they both pulled out they wands. Harry couldn’t help but tighten his hold on his own wand for a brief moment, before realising that the twins just turned to face each other. The two brothers pressed the tips of their wands together and held them there, before facing Harry again.

“We solemnly swear on our magic that we were not aware of our family’s transgressions against the Potter line, so mote it be!” They said at the same time. Their strong, clear voice rang out within the privacy charm. Then, golden sparks came out from where their wands touched and lit up the alcove before dying out again.

Harry gave out a relived sigh, feeling like some of the burden he had been carrying around had been lifted from his shoulders. He quickly checked the corridor again, luckily it was still empty, as the privacy charm wouldn’t have masked the golden light. Facing the two brothers again, he smiled at them slyly.

“So what prank did you play on Moody?” He asked them still smiling. The brothers shared another look, while putting their wands away. Harry’s smile died out slowly, _this isn’t good_ ,rang out in his mind. The twins seemed to hesitate and were elbowing one another as if to prompt the other to start explaining. Finally, it was Fred who gave out an exasperated huff and broke the silence.

“Listen Harry, there’re somethings that happened after we learned what others had done,” he started cautiously. He was looking at Harry like he was afraid the younger boy would bolt any second. George was looking at the floor, seemingly letting Fred handle the talking by himself for once. Fred gulped and seemed to steal himself before continuing.

“We disowned them,” he said in a resolute voice looking straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Umm, well I am happy for you,” Harry responded uncertainly. What was this about? Did they think he wouldn’t want to associate with them anymore now? Then, they would be severely surprised because the complete opposite was true. Of course he was sad they had had give up their family, but it was probably better for them like this. The others were too poisonous to be around.

Fred ran a tired hand through his hair before shooting his brother a look and huffed again.

“Okay, you won’t like this one bit,” he started. “So, after we learned what they’d done that morning, we fire-called with them. They are staying with Molly’s brother, Gideon, for now, so they were able to access the Floo-network for free from his place. We thought it was fluke first,” he said point between himself and his brother. “But it wasn’t, they said horrible things Harry. Even dad…” he broke off to ran a hand over his face before continuing.

“So, we decided that we had had enough, we disowned them,” he stated in a harsh voice. “You have to understand Harry, this wasn’t the first thing we disagreed on with them,” he continued staring at Harry daringly. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“They wouldn’t let us use our magic as we wanted. We were forbidden to use our own magic, something that was special to only us,” he said finally. _What?_ What was Fred even going on about? Harry was getting more and more confused by the second. Had the Weasleys placed magical binds on the twins like Dumblefuck had done to him? Was that what Fred was trying to say?

“Just what are you trying to say?” He asked the older boy cautiously. George was still staring at the floor as if he intended to bore a hole on the stone using only his glare. He turned back to face Fred as he started to explain.

“You know how we’re twins?” He asked, voice cold. Harry nodded in response. “In the magical world, there is this special kind of magic that some twins can use, if their connection is strong enough. And well, ours’ is….” he took another deep breath before continuing. “It’s categorized as Dark Arts,” then he went silent and turned his head way from Harry.

Harry waited for him to continue. There had to be something else to it, right? It couldn’t be the only reason the twins were so wound up. And why would their family forbid them from using their magic? _Oh, right_ , he thought disdainfully, _it’s because they’re supposedly **Light.**_ He scoffed internally, it was so typical. _Maybe they think I will react like **them.**_

“So?” he asked the boys again, trying to keep his voice casual despite his anger. Harry certainly didn’t have a problem with Dark magic. Not when he’d spent the previous weeks casting as many of them as he could, all the while imagining that he was using them on Dumblefuck.

“I don’t care what kind of magic you do,” he said evenly. “Actually, it sound kind of awesome that you guys have something like that,” he finished with a small smile.

Shocked, both boys turned to look at him.

“You… you really don’t mind?” it was George this time who had broken the silence. His voice was uncharacteristically small, like he was afraid Harry would scorn them or cut his ties with them. _Yeah, not happening, not after I just learned that we are more alike that I assumed_ , the thought. He had been slightly concerned if the twins would accept his slightly, okay largely, darker tendencies and preferred type of magic. But now it all seemed pointless.

“Of course I don’t!” He answered, still smiling. “I’m actually happy you came clean before I did,” he said with a small giggle. Wow, maybe they could even practice together? He wondered what their twin magic was like. It would be so nice to share this part of himself with people that were closer to his age.

He noted that George was smiling too, before he started to laugh loudly, harshly elbowing his equally happy twin. “See, Forge, didn’t I tell you Harrykins wouldn’t abandon us!” he said loudly to his twin. At that, Fred seemed to become annoyed at him though, “Yeah right, I was the one who said that! You didn’t even say anything you bastard,” complaining, he started to shoo George away. “I had to explain everything!”

Harry couldn’t hold back his loud laughter either. All of them just spent a couple minutes laughing and shoving at each other. At one point, Fred hugged him and George moved to hug him away from Fred. It started a war between the twins because then Fred tried to half pull and half hug him away from his brother. The ensuing tugging left Harry slightly disoriented, before he calmed down a bit and remembered their previous topic of discussion. He was still giggling slightly as he tried to escape from his prison between two boys’ who were still hugging him.

“So what were you doing with Moody?” he asked, slightly breathless as he finally managed to escape from their clutches. The twins only laughed harder before quieting down slightly and George started to explain between his laughter.

“He’s just training us, ain’t that right Forge,” he said, his twin picked up where he had left off. “Why yes it is, Gred,” Fred said, before putting on a dreamy look and placing the back his hand on his forehead. “He’s just so smart and capable, isn’t he Gred,” he promptly faked fainting and his twin caught him, continuing from where Fred had left off. “Yes indeed, Forge, aahhhh… if only he was a bit younger,” George crooned, his face mirroring the same dreamy look Fred had.

Harry grimaced.

“He’s training you? About the twin magic stuff?” he asked, deciding to concentrate on the important bit. The twins’ crush could wait. 

“Why yes, Harrykins,” answered Fred, getting up from where he was slumped against his twin’s chest.

“Wanna join?” came a question from George, who was grinning widely at him with mischievous eyes. _Merlin, how does Moody hand them,_ he thought as he looked between the two brothers before answering.

“Yes.”

* * *

_There was something achingly familiar about the darkness which surrounded him. Eyes closed, he felt no pain, no burden, as warmth enveloped him. Sighing in bliss he enjoyed the most tranquil feeling he had felt in his life._

_‘Nagini...’ and then his eyes snapped open._

_He would know that hissing voice everywhere. He felt a dull ache at the tone. Even though it sounded adoring, it was laced in so much pain that he briefly wondered if he had transferred all his own suffering to him._

_Almost unconsciously he moved closer to the source._

_The same armchair from last time was facing the lit fireplace. As he moved closer he was able to make out the brilliant green of Nagini’s scales glinting in the light. The snake was moving up on the arm of the seat to wound herself around it and what seemed to be pile of cloth. Voldemort._

_For a moment, the snake paused, it felt like Nagini looked directly at him and his breath stuttered._

_Then, she continued her journey until she was facing the bundle of cloths._

_‘Tom…’ came the sibilant hiss. ‘The young Hatchling has agreed… you will agree as well,’ there was a pained sigh from the bundle._

_‘The ritual will indeed be superior with the boy…. very well, Nagini, I will agree… I’ll inform Barty to tell Lucius where to find me,’ the scratchy voice paused, as if gathering strength to continue talking._

_‘Is the boy aware of the consequences?’_

He woke with a harsh jerk. He was panting heavily as he frantically looked around to realize that he was still in the Slytherin’s study. It seemed that he had fallen asleep on the desk while reading from Slytherin’s books.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back on the chair and tilted his head up. His eyes were glazed over as he thought about meeting he had witnessed.

So, Voldemort agreed to his conditions.

It made a knot loosen in his chest when he realized that he wouldn’t have to worry about Sirius getting hurt by Voldemort anymore. He would send a letter to his godfather as soon as possible and tell him that they would be spending the Yule together after all. If Voldemort didn’t inform him be Harry did. A small smile bloomed on his lips as he thought about it, but died out again as he recalled Voldemort’s last words.

What consequences? What did the madman mean? As far as he was aware, he would just give a bit of his blood, maybe say something and in turn, Voldemort would stop trying to murder him and Sirius would be safe. At least that was what Nagini had said. _Bloody hell, I really should have pried more about what kind of magic we’re actually dealing with,_ he though scornfully. Although, Nagini hadn’t exactly been keen on explaining it to him and had avoided the question with the excuse of needing to leave as soon as possible. _Shit, this is what I get for jumping into things before getting all the facts._ Though, at this point he would prefer Voldemort gaining his full powers to having to deal with Dumbelfuck. Now that Voldemort had agreed on not killing him on sight, he wouldn’t have to be Dumbledumb’s perfect little soldier. He could just choose not to participate in the war if he wanted. His gaze moved back to the book which was still open on the desk.

It was a book about magic. Binding magic in particular. He had been doing research on the binds placed on his magic. Nearly constantly. But so far, he hadn’t had any luck on finding a solution. _Maybe I can ask Moody about it,_ he thought lazily before his eyes shot open in panic.

_“Tempus,”_ he cast with his Vine wand. Seeing the time, he rushed to get his bag, spared a quick glance to the golden egg and then rushed out of the study.

* * *

Merlin, he hoped Moody wouldn’t curse him for being late. Although, he didn’t even know if Moody was aware that he would be joining the twins for their training. The older boys had just told him to be at the DADA classroom after midnight on Saturday, that very same week. Apparently they trained twice a week, once on Wednesday and once on Saturday. They said to leave informing Moody to them.

Oh hell, he really wanted to see what the special twin magic looked like. They had explained that as twins they had a strong affinity for ritual magic and that they were able to lend each other magic if the other needed. It sounded so interesting, the two were so lucky to have such a unique form of magic. So, it was with those thoughts he quietly slipped into the DADA classroom.

“—you little ingrates, concentrate!” came the harsh voice of their Professor.

He noted that the middle of the room was cleared of all the desks and chairs which were lined by walls. The twins were standing in the middle, facing each other and holding each other’s hands in between their bodies, their eyes closed. Moody himself was standing a little farther from the two boys, mad-eye going to all directions crazily.

What captured Harry’s attention wasn’t that scene, though. Oh no, it was the slightly shimmering, silver mist that rose slowly from the floor. As Harry watched, the mist rose to surround the twins like a sphere, shimmering beautifully. It seemed to solidify as the mist became thicker and thicker around the two and soon it was difficult to see them through it.

“Wow,” Harry breathed out, stunned. It appeared to come out louder than he had expected though, because Moody immediately turned his head towards where he was standing. Even the twins must have heard because they suddenly broke apart and at the mist receded back to the floor.

“Who’s there?” Moody asked loudly, holding his wand in front of himself.

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry began to say as he took of the Cloak and took a couple steps towards the others. “I though you knew I was comi – ”

“Surprise!” Twins yelled to cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Tilting his head slightly he watched as George made his way over to Moody with a mischievous smile on his face. “It’s a surprise, Professor Sulky,” just as he reached Moody to lean on his shoulder a shield came up, pushing him back and he fell to the floor. “Ow, that was mean,” George muttered, slowly getting up with the help of his twin, sulking slightly.

“Explain,” was the only thing Moody said still staring at Harry, not having taken his eyes off of him the whole time.

“Ummm,” began Fred, he sounded tentative about what he was about the say. “You know how we had training the other day?” he continued, chuckling nervously. “Yeah… Harry might have seen us leaving,” he rushed out the the last part.

“He what!?” Moody said harshly, turning to glare at the twins.

_Maybe it’s time to intervene,_ Harry though frantically as he saw Moody advance on the twins, they looked like kicked puppies. “It was my idea!” he shouted out, making Moody stop and glare at him instead. “Uuuhh,” Merlin, that glare was intense. “They said you were training them.”

“Did they, now,” Moody said in a low, menacing voice.

_Okay, bad call,_ he thought desperately. “Yeah… umm, so I thought I could join?” It seemed to stun Moody, but only for a second. The man was quick to gather his wits.

“You do know they are training in a different kind of magic?” the sour man asked him, leadingly. “The illegal kind?” He was looking at Harry as if he was trying to puzzle him out, _ugh, I’ve had enough of these looks!_

“Yeah?” he asked back slightly nervously. Would the other man report him to Dumbledumb? No, if he did so, he’d have to admit teaching Dark magic to his students. “I wanted to see if you could teach me something that’s not taught in the lectures?” He continued uncertainly. _What if he says no,_ he thought dourly. After all, not everybody would want to risk getting Dumblefuck angry by teaching his Golden Boy Dark Arts.

Moody didn’t get a chance to reply as the fireplace in the corner of the room abruptly flared to life. With wide yes, Moody hastily scrambled towards it, and just in time too, as he barely managed to catch the piece of parchment that came flying out. Moody spent a quick moment putting out the fire the corner of the note had caught and then started reading. His stoic face couldn’t contain the expression of surprise and the three boys shared a look, each wondering what was going on.

After reading the note Moody spent a moment staring at the wall blankly before turning to face Harry. There was a crazy look on his face.

“Sure, Potter, let’s train you,” he said, burning the note and taking a quick swing of his pocket flask.

“Just like that?” Harry asked suspiciously, head tilted to left slightly. _Who was the note from,_ he wondered. It must have been from someone really important for Moody’s attitude to change this much.

“Yes, Potter,” Moody responded, a mad grin beginning to stretch across his face. “Just like that.”

“Was it from him?” George piped out suddenly, catching Moody’s attention. The older man smoothed his expression as if that would the hide glee in his eyes.

“Sure was,” was the only thing he said in response.

“Um, is somebody going to explain to me who we’re talking about?” Harry asked. What the hell, did they all know who the note was from? _Not fair,_ he thought mindlessly. “I mean, not to be rude or anything, but an explanation would be nice,” he continued. He moved to place his bag on top of one of the desk and sitting up beside it. Then he turned his expectant eye back towards the still standing men. Twins were looking at Moody as if they expected him to provide Harry with an answer, so Harry focused his gaze on the older man.

Moody was eying him back, the calculating expression back on his face. “You, Potter, you know that these two are training in Dark Arts, correct?” he asked finally, gesturing towards the oddly silent twins, after they had shared a long look. Harry just nodded, holding back from rolling his eyes. _Honestly, didn’t_ _we just go over this,_ he thought, before Moody continued. “Then, you must know that they are not Light wizards any longer, correct?” Harry nodded again, although this time it was more hesitant, he was beginning suspect where this was going. _Merlin, could it really be?_ “Then, you must also know, that this makes them Dark wizards…. like myself,” Moody finished, his voice clear and sober, no indication of any alcohol whatsoever.

A ringing silence followed his words, only the cracking of the fire could be heard. Harry just stared at them. Unseeing.

Deep down, he had already suspected this, hadn’t he? When Moody had asked him about the Parseltongue after the first Task, when the twins had come clean about the nature of their magic. In retrospect, it all seemed to make more sense this way. Of course wizards who practiced dark magic would want to follow the Dark Lord, who was probably like royalty to them. But, should he really care that his friends were with Voldemort when he’d already accepted his own godfather? _Hah, and Sirius was so convinced being a Dark wizard didn’t mean aligning with Voldemort,_ he though humourlessly.

Wait, Voldemort. In the dream the madman had said something about informing Barty, hadn’t he? Harry looked at the pocket flask the man was still holding, and seeing his gaze the older man hastily put it back in his pocket. _Huh, maybe he isn’t drinking to get drunk after all,_ he thought, looking at the man, contemplating. Then he smirked at him very slightly.  

“So what did he say?” was what he decided to break the silence with. Moody just smirked back at him like he knew Harry wasn’t going to like what he was going to say.

“Just that you had decided to help him,” yep, he wasn’t liking it one bit. Help him? _Like hell_. He was just going to give the man a bit of his blood and then wash his hands off of him. “And that I should keep you safe, until you perform the ritual,” the man continued smugly.

“Ugh,” was all he managed to come up with as an adequate response.

“Hey, you guys, don’t look so shocked,” he directed at the twins, who were looking at him like he’d grown a second head. At his words they seemed to come back to themselves and cast slightly guilty looks at him. “It’s okay,” he said more quietly, and really, it was. A small smile started to grow on his lips. “Sirius is already with him, and I can’t expect you to follow Dumbles. Not after everything he has done,” he finished with. Suddenly his smile turned mischievous as he directed a scheming look at the twins.

“Want me to tell you guys who he really is?” he asked them, pointing at their Professor.

“Yes!” the twins shouted before the older man could get a word in edgewise, seemingly shocked into silence. The twins scrambled towards Harry, getting on their knees, as if to beg him to spill the beans. Giggling, Harry was only too happy to oblige.

“Okay, so you know how –“

“Potter!” Moody cut him off hastily. He actually looked slightly panicked and the sight of their tough DADA Professor in such state made Harry only laugh harder.

“Awww, come on Surly,” said George, pleadingly and his twin continued where he had left off. “We just want to know you better,” he said with a wide grin on his face as he winked at their Professor. “Come on, don’t mind him, just tell us,” George finished, in the most hopeful tone Harry had ever heard him use. Looking at them, Harry pretended to think for a moment.

“Naah,” he decided. “I think it will be funnier to see you try and find out,” he continued between his laughter. “And you, **Professor** , you owe me one!” he finished pointing at the older man.

“Harryyyy,” the twins moaned desperately, making him only laugh harder.

Finally, after his chuckles had died down and the twins had given up trying to coax the truth out of him, he remembered that maybe there was something Moody could actually help him with. Sobering up, he directed his gaze back on his Professor.

“Actually, Professor, there is something you could help me with,” he began, eyen the other man where he had moved to sit down on a chair and had taken his prosthetic off. The twins were fanning over him as grumbled in pain. It made Harry smile again slightly, it was kind of cute to see the twins try so hard.

“What is it, Potter?” the grumpy man asked, without looking at Harry.

“Would you happen to know how to get rid of binds placed on ones’ magic?” Harry asked him airily, as if he was not concerned about the other man’s answer.

“Of course I do Pot –,” the man cut off abruptly as he whipped his head up to stare at him. “You have binds on you magic?” he asked disbelievingly. Harry only nodded in reply, trying to contain the hope blooming in his chest. There was a way! There really was a way for him to get full control of his magic!

“Merlin, the things I have to deal with,” Moody murmured quietly to himself, before continuing in a louder voice. “You’re lucky, Potter. There is only one ritual that can get rid of such binds and for it to work, you’d need magic from these two ingrates here,” he said, pointing at the twins. They grinned at Harry, _great, at least that won’t be a problem._

Then, Moody’s expression turned devious. It looked really crooked with his mad-eye whirling around and Harry couldn’t help but get slightly concerned. “And of course, a live sacrifice,” he said grinning madly. “It is a Dark ritual after all.”

“Oh,” Harry said beginning to grin back at him just as savagely, as an idea came to him. “I know just the person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I think you guys can guess the surprise pairing now? + I just love the twins!  
> BTW, I took a creative liberty to add a fireplace to DADA classroom.  
> Any questions? Comments? Feedback?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

**(Dumbledore POV)**

“Yes, Molly, do not to worry I have everything under control, you will be returning to your home very soon” he assured the persistent woman. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have matters to attend to, have a good evening,” he hastily said to end the conversation. Without waiting for her reply, he rose from where he had kneeled in front of the fireplace for the fire-call and ended it. Grunting at the twinge on his sore knees he lamented his age for a brief moment.

As he was making his way towards his desk to take a seat, his eyes swept over his previously overflowing bookcases.

The books and the other trinkets still hadn’t been returned to him.

That could either mean that the boy had broken free from his amazing curse or that the blasted goblins had refused the boy. Surely, the first option wouldn’t be possible. With the binds on his magic the boy wouldn’t have enough magic to accomplish such a feat. He sighed lamentingly as he took a seat. He wouldn’t be able to ask the Gringotts anymore as the boy had been emancipated. On the bright side, it seemed as if the boy wasn’t aware of the emancipation or the extent he had helped the Light side financially.

Even still, the boy appeared to be withdrawing from his friends and taking action by himself. Just earlier today, Miss Granger had informed him about the boy frequently disappearing somewhere with his Cloak. Either he was planning something or he was becoming more liberated from his friends and consequently from his manipulations.

Maybe it was time to write the boy’s relatives that they should be more **generous** to the boy. Yes, a lovely Yule with them would surely break his spirit and the boy would come crawling back to his friends and him.

With a twinkle in his eyes he reached for a spare piece of parchment. Yes, he might have to pay them more, but that would be more that worth it.

* * *

 

 

**(Harry POV)**

It was a couple days after he’d met with the twins and Moody when he grabbed a bony wrist and tugged it into alcove and inside the privacy charms. He flung the boy attached to the wrist inside and then let go of him. The other boy had his wand in his hand already and looked at him threateningly, so Harry just raised his hands to show he didn’t mean any harm. And he didn’t, not this time.

“Woah Malfoy, calm down will you” he said and the blonde boy lowered his wand even though he was still glaring at him. Harry chuckled, _no way he can do anything to me even if he wants to,_ he though, a touch smugly. He was confident that all the training he did every time he had a spare moment wouldn’t fail him.

“What do you want, Potty?” the boy huffed out. “Make it quick, I need to get to my next lecture.”

“Okay, okay, I just need you to owl something to your Father for me,” grimacing slightly, he continued. “And my dog,” the other boy burst out laughing.

“Merlin, Potter you should see your face,” Malfoy said between his laughter. “Just for that, I’ll owl your letter without saying anything,” he held out his hand, still chuckling slightly. Even though Harry was slightly shocked by the blonde’s easy attitude, he didn’t hesitate to go with it. _Better not look a gift horse in the mouth._

“Ugh, here,” Harry thrust the letter into blonde’s outstretched hand. Taking hold of it, Malfoy immediately crammed it into his bag.

“Okay then, Potty if that’s all...” Malfoy said, taking a couple steps towards the exit before hesitating and turning back around to face Harry again. “You know Potter, I had a very interesting letter from my Father the other day...” the blond began hesitatingly.

Tilting his head Harry arched an eyebrow at him, what was the other talking about? Seeing his expression, Malfoy straightened his spine and continued in a sure voice.

“Father explained somethings to me, about you and your dog’s situation,” he looked at Harry unwaveringly as he continued, his grey eyes flashing like silver. “As such, I have decided to offer my friendship to you once again,” and with that he thrust his right hand towards Harry. Very evidently waiting for Harry to shake it.

Harry looked at the hand, astonished. He had a brief flashback to his first year when the same boy had offered the very same hand to him. How would have his life been if he and taken that hand that day? At least the blonde had been honest about everything from the very beginning, he had been very vocal about his thoughts. The most ridiculous thing was that he had been ultimately right. What did Harry get for choosing Weasley? A bunch of lies and betrayal, that was what.

He raised his gaze to look back at Malfoy. The other boy’s expression was determined, not giving anything away. Nevertheless, in his eyes reflected how unsure he really felt, like he expected Harry to refuse his offer again.

“You will have to call me Harry now, though,” he said with a mischievous while he took a hold of the blonde’s hand and gave it a firm shake before releasing him again. The other boy scoffed at him but Harry could see relief shining in his eyes.

“Yeah right Potty, then you have to call me Draco,” he replied, a teasing smile on his face.

“Aawww Draco, if I knew you wanted to be friends with me that bad, I would have taken your hand a long time ago,” he winked at the blonde for a good measure. Draco just grimaced at him for his antics.

“Ugh, if I knew that you’d be like that I wouldn’t have even suggested, Potty,” the blonde replied, elbowing him. “Anyway, some of us got places to be so I’ll just leave you to your inanity,” Draco said, pretending to straighten his robes before leaving Harry to stand there.

“I will see you at dinner, Draco,” he said to other boy’s retreating back, voice sickly sweet. The other boy shot him a sneer over his shoulder before fully disappearing from sight.

Once he was gone, Harry was left free to really think about the implications of what had just happened, and slumped against wall in the alcove to think in peace. Malfoy Jr, his previous archenemy, had proposed friendship. And he had seemed to be genuine about his offer too. He briefly wondered what Malfoy Sr. had told his son to make him change his mind about him so thoroughly.

Had he really done the right thing in accepting though? Did he really want to be friends with a Slytherin who had been a pain in his arse for so long? Although, his previous choice in friends had rapidly backfired and they had turned out to be backstabbing bastards. So, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. The blond had always been honest about his opinions, and he was already rich, so the chance of him befriending Harry to use him later was slim to none. And, if he was honest with himself, he had always found the blond quips and his sarcasm funny, so that was a plus as well. But, the biggest advantage would probably be that he could at least spent his days in Malfoy Manor without worrying about the blonde’s hatred for him. Maybe they would even have fun, who knew. With that final thought he made up his mind to sincerely give the blonde a genuine shot at friendship.

With a small, self-satisfied smile he finally made his way out of the alcove. Luckily he didn’t have any classes left so he would just go to the Slytherin’s study until dinner time and try to crack the mystery of the egg –

“Potter, hey,” he heard a slightly breathy and familiar voice call from behind him. “Potter, wait,” stopping and turning around to face the other, he wasn’t surprised to see Diggory walking briskly towards him.

To be honest, he hadn’t spared the other Champion a though since he had given the older boy the clue about the dragons. It had only seemed fair at that point, since all the other Champions had known as well. He briefly wondered if Moody had given the other boy hints like had given Harry. _Hah, not likely, that man wouldn’t even give his sins away if he could help it._ After all, the only reason he had done so was because Ridd – **Voldemort,** had ordered him to, Harry assumed.

“So Potter, how have you been?” Diggory asked him as soon as he had reached him. The older boy was more looking around at the other people loitering around them, than at Harry. His demeanour seemed almost smug, _what would he have to be smug about._ Harry tilted his head in slight curiosity, what was Diggory playing at.

“Fine,” was his only reply. Curt and to the point. Not seeing a reason to reciprocate the inquiry, he waited for the other boy to continue speaking. 

A moment later Diggory seemed to realize this, a harsh glint entered his eyes and he gave Harry a condescending smile. “Come on Potter don’t be such a sourpuss because you ended up being the last one on the first Task,” Harry’s eyes narrowed, but the other boy just continued. “After all, it was pretty clear you wouldn’t be up for this Tournament, cheaters never are,” with a pitying sneer Diggory looked around them to see that everyone in the hallway was now paying attention them and his sneer widened. He took a step closer to Harry, invading his personal space, before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a pat.

Harry glared at the hand so fiercely that he was surprised, and slightly disappointed, the hand didn’t burst into flames right then and there.

At his glare, uncertainty passed Diggory’s face and his sneer melted away, before he hastily withdrew his hand. Curling it into a fist, the other boy collected himself and cast another look around. “You’re lucky I gave you the tip about the dragons, otherwise you would be dead right now,” he said, giving Harry a mocking chuckle, it sounded forced even to Harry’s ears. “Don’t expect the same about the egg, though. After all, I can’t carry you through this Tournament,” with that he hastily turned and walked away the way he had come from, before Harry could give reply to him.

 _I bet I could make him scream with his blood boiling for hours, slowly cooking the meat above his veins before he would eventually die_ , was the venomous thought running through his mind as he watched Diggory’s retreating back. 

* * *

 

By the time the dinner time had come around, he had worked most of his anger out in the Slytherin’s study.

He thought about the brutal curses he had thrown on the practice dummy as he neared the Great Hall. The Vine wand was so attuned to his magic that casting came almost naturally to him. It was such a powerful rush to feel his magic move from his core, through his veins to the wand and then surge out. Sometimes it was a subtle feeling, as it was a wind caressing his very being. Other times, usually with more vicious curses, it was a wave which nearly overwhelmed him with the feeling of power.  He had even discovered that, after having connected with the wand, he had become better with wandless and wordless magic. As long as he cast in Parseltongue, that is. Luckily, that more worked than for him. Having an edge over his opponents when they didn’t even know what he would cast? _Hell yes,_ he though triumphantly.

Pushing the heavy doors open, he noted that he must have been a little late to the start of the dinner. Everyone was already seated at their respective tables and engaged in their food and conversation. Which gradually became quieter as people saw him standing by the doors. _Huh, so my conversation with Diggory has made its way around to everyone._

He barely managed to mask his disgusted grimace when he saw the Treacherous Duo sitting at the Gryffindor table. Weasley was stuffing his face without breathing and Granger was reading as she ate. _Ugh, typical._

As he made his way towards his usual place, his gaze surveyed the other tables. His eyes met with pale, grey eyes before the owner gave him a nearly unnoticeable nod.  It made Harry change his course towards Slytherin table.

“Hi Draco,” he said cheerfully, as he sat down opposite the blonde. The blonde seemed to be sitting separate from his house mates. Only Crabbe and Goyle had been sitting on his either side and as Harry took a seat, both boys rose to sit further away from them. Harry raised his eyebrow inquisitively at the blonde. Draco only rolled his eyes.

“Evening Potter,” he began to speak only for Harry to cut him off.

“Aaww, but you’re supposed to call me Harry now,” he said impishly.

“ **Harry,** ” the other began again, grimacing slightly. It only made Harry smile wider.

“I told them that if you wanted to sit with me then they would have to scram,” he continued, making both of Harry’s eyebrows shoot up.

“And why would you do that?” he asked the other boy, starting to gather food onto his plate.

“Because they wouldn’t understand why you’re choosing to sit with me.”

“And you do?” he asked the other sceptically, before sparing a finger potato and putting it his mouth. Merlin, he had really worked an appetite with all the training and he was starving.

“I think I have a better understanding, yes,” the other said primly, sitting straighter, like the pure-blooded bastard he was. Harry just raised his eyebrow at him, it seemed to do the trick because the blond lost the attitude. There was a shine of sincerity in his eyes when he began to explain again as Harry continued eating.

“My Father wrote to me about somethings, a couple days ago, somethings that I have apparently misunderstood,“ he cast a quick, inconspicuous, look around before leaning very slightly closer to continue. “Mainly about my Lord’s attitude towards certain things, and your view on them,” he said, leaning back to pick his utensils back up. _Hmm, so that’s what it was,_ he thought. The blonde had apparently decided that now that Harry was apparently not against the Dark side they could try being friends.

Gaze directed towards his own plate, the blonde continued. “So, I have decided that it’s better if we are to be acquaintances,” he was clearly trying to appear casual. “Merlin knows you could use the help, Potty,” he then said, the snotty tone was back and it made Harry chuckle slightly.

Merlin, Draco was so bad at trying to appear nonchalant. Harry could see that the blonde was actually pleased that Harry had decided against declining his hand again. It made Harry glad that there were still people around who would actually appreciate getting to know him.  

“Dray, I knew you loved me,” he said, snickering and placing his hand over his heart dramatically. The blonde just scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. Although, when the blonde moved his eyes back to his plate there was very small smile in his face.

They had nearly cleared their plates of dessert when the twins appeared.

“Do you see what I’m seeing Forge?” George started, sitting down on Harry’s right side. “Yes, indeed Gred, the betrayal! The mockery!” his twin exclaimed dramatically, taking a seat on Harry’s left side. Amid Harry’s surprised laughter, George turned his attention on the blonde sitting opposite them.

“Look here, young man! I do not know what your purpose is but you better not hurt our Harrykins,” he said mock sternly, he had placed one of his hands on his waist and he was shaking his finger at Draco with the other. Fred was trying to be intimidating on his other side.

Draco sputtered, Harry just laughed harder.

“Guys,” he tried to say between his laughter. “You don’t need to worry, we’re just friends with him,” he explained, still chuckling quietly. “We buried the hatch with this one,” he said, looking from one twin to another and pointing at the blonde with his thumb.

“Oooh, so that’s what it’s about,” said Fred, before he could continue George butted in. “Can we be friends too?” he asked the blond eagerly. That seemed to be what finally broke Draco out of his shock. Looking from one twin to another on either side of Harry, he gave a long suffering sigh and just nodded his head to George’s hopeful question.

“Great!” continued Fred, sounding relived. “We actually just wanted to escape from there. Merlin, Granger is annoying today,” he said, pointing at the table behind him for a second.

“Merlin’s balls, don’t remind me!” George exclaimed, before continuing in a high pitched stuck-up voice, clearly trying to imitated Granger. “Oh me and my parents are going to the Alps to ski this Yule, Ron! What, no, of course I had to plant the idea into their minds so we could go hihihiiii,” he said, clasping his hand in front of his chest and batting his eyelashes at Draco. The blonde sneered disgustedly at the very idea of having to witness that.  

“Wait, Granger is going to Alps for the Yule holiday?” Harry asked George. “For the whole holiday?”

“Yeah, she’s been bragging about it for a few days now, they’re leaving a day after we leave the school,” it was Fred who answered Harry’s question, making the youngers eyes gleam vengefully.

 _This is just too good_ , he thought ruthlessly.

* * *

 

**(Sirius POV)**

Sirius breathed a bit heavier than he wanted to admit at the amount of stairs he had to climb. Really, he had thought that he had completely healed from his stint in Azkaban but, evidently not! By the time he had reached the second floor landing his breathing had already become laboured.

He was currently climbing the fourth floor stairs.

Luckily, he had felt the familiar feeling of Tom’s magic coming from the dark house or he would have given up by now. It just figured that the other man had decided to take residence at the top floor. Oh no, of course the great Tom Riddle couldn’t stay at the bottom floor and save Sirius the journey, he had to be at the top floor! It seemed like even in his weakened state, the other man wouldn’t give up on making others suffer.

Good old Tom.

Luci and he had been so surprised when they had gotten the missive from the other man. And just as they were getting ready to search for him too. The Dark Lord had briefly explained that his plans had changed and that they should come and retrieve him. Their Lord had been vaguer than Sirius had liked on his missive. That was the only reason he had convinced Lucius to stay behind and had come alone.

They had some things to discuss, after all.

Once he had reached the landing in fourth floor, he bent down for a moment to get his breathing under control.

“Sirius… seems to me like you are in need of some training, old friend,” Sirius’ head jerked up at the sound. It sounded more fragile and hiss like than he had ever heard.

Straightening himself he made his way into the room with a massive fireplace which was lit with a warm fire and a single armchair. The armchair was positioned to face the fire. Walking closer with sure steps, he faced the person sitting on it.

He was so pale it was nearly translucent and had vague snake like traits, like slits in place of an actual nose. It was barely the size of a toddler and looked pitifully weak and sickly. Sirius knew better, though. The whole property had been saturated with the feel of powerful magic, and here was the source.

“You’re one to talk,” he just couldn’t help himself. “You’re look like toddler,” he chuckled. “A very weird toddler,” he was pleased to see that Tom’s lip twitched very slightly.

“I am happy see that your sense of humour is still intact… even after Azkaban,” the Dark Lord replied with.

“Yeah, about that,” Sirius began, suddenly all mirth gone from his voice. “What you did wasn’t even remotely acceptable, Tom.”

“I am aware of it now, Sirius,” the other replied in quiet, weak voice. Sirius could see that he was getting tired, and very fast. Still, Tom made an effort to make full eye-contact before he continued. “I deeply regret the decision I made that night…you will have to understand that I wasn’t fully stable at the time.”

To say Sirius was taken aback would be an understatement. He had never heard Tom say anything even resembling an apology before. He could understand the man’s actions hadn’t all been his own at the time, and he was really glad to see his Lord had regained some of his sanity. Really, he was. But, there was still something that was bothering him.

“What are your plans about Harry, Tom?” he couldn’t be a part of other man’s plans if he still intended to murder Harry. He just couldn’t, he wasn’t ready to lose his godson the second time.

Tom seemed to have exhausted nearly all of his energy. His eyes were slipping shut as if he was about to lose consciousness but was forcing himself to stay conscious. “No harm shall come to the boy…” was all he managed to whisper before he fell prey to his exhaustion and his eyes closed.

Nevertheless, that was all that mattered to Sirius for now. The other man had never broken his promises before, even when he had been insane, so he would trust Tom. If he could manage to undo whatever he had done to himself to end up in this state, then their cause would have a chance to fight again. That was more important to him than betraying his very nature for the sake of some petty revenge. They had all made mistakes, now was the time to work through them and finally reach their ultimate goal.

With those thoughts he pocketed the other man’s wand and gathered his fragile body into his arms. He would have to walk to the edge of the property to Apparate to Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up playing with different POVs for this chapter 🤓  
> I'm sorry, I've never liked Cedric that much...  
> I appreciate all the comments and feedback, so don't feel shy to leave any!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

_Dear Pup,_

_I’m glad to hear that you’re doing good. I got your letter just after I came back from retrieving Tom and we’ve been very busy with all the preparations so I haven’t been able to write to you until now._

_I was shocked when I read your letter. When I told you I was a Dark Wizard, the very best I expected was that you wouldn’t shun me altogether and maybe stay Neutral. To learn that you are this accepting, to the extent of helping Tom, makes me so happy I can hardly stay still. Luci has been annoying me about it so much that I had to sneak itching powder into his whole wardrobe for him stop._

_It’s safe to say that the house elves don’t like me very much at the moment. But, at least it was fun to see the the git suffer!_

_Tom has been as good as can be expected. He still hasn’t told us what ails him, so it’s a bit difficult to help him with his condition ~~. I bet if Sev was here~~  It would help greatly if we had a better Potions Master than Lucius. Someone who could actually adapt the potions to fit Tom’s needs better, but alas, we’re managing with what we have. _

_Tom has told us about the Ritual that you agreed to. I was really relieved to hear that it wouldn’t require too much from you. Although, why it has to be you to begin with is still a mystery to us. I figure the reason is connected to Tom’s current condition._

_Anyway, take care of yourself Pup. Don’t trust the Light side and don’t let your guard down around them! Tom has sent his snake back, to keep an eye on things I guess, so be careful of her too. I don’t trust the snake; it always looks at me like it wants to eat me! I mean, I understand the problem, I must look delicious, but alas I cannot let myself be snake food, I still have too many things to do in my life._

_Take care._

_With love,_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Do you know how ~~Sev~~ Snape is doing? _

Harry tried to keep his chuckles down as he re-read the letter from his godfather. _Merlin, the man doesn’t have subtle bone is whole body,_ he though merrily. After the letter, Harry was nearly completely sure there was something going on between his Potions Professor and his godfather. Or there **had** been something going on. He wasn’t sure what had happened between the two but he was sure some careful manoeuvring wouldn’t go amiss.

And Nagini. He had actually started to miss the intelligent snake, so he was glad Riddle had sent her back so soon. He could finally ask her about Riddles’ condition and what the man’s problem was to begin with. There had to be something serious going on. Something which spelled out consequences for him. Which apparently Sirius didn’t know about either. He needed to get to the bottom of it before they left for the Malfoy Manor.

 _At least with Nagini I had someone interesting to converse with,_ he though sardonically as he looked around at the others.

It was Saturday and they had all gathered at the DADA classroom for some training. Only, training with the others turned out to be painfully boring. It largely consisted of him reading up on the ritual for the binds placed on his core, the twins practicing their magic for the said ritual, Moody scolding the twins for their incessant flirting, and finally Draco watching them in awe and reading up on magic. Sure, they had duelled a couple times and there were practice dummies placed at the back of the classroom, but firing Dark spells in the DADA classroom wasn’t apparently undetectable.  Moody told them that there was a certain limit they could get away with but, all of them using Dark magic all the time would surely trip the wards and alert the Old coot. He hadn’t told the others about the Slytherin’s study yet, and wasn’t even sure if he ever would. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, it was just that it was nice to have a place so completely his own that others couldn’t bother him there. So, they had limited themselves to twins practicing their magic as it was more important for them to master it before they could perform the ritual during the Yule holidays.

And the wonder of wonders, Dumblefuck had decided that they would get the whole December and the first week of January as holidays. He said said that it was so that the visiting schools could have the opportunity to go back to their homelands and visit their family. _He probably just wants me to suffer more at the hands of my **loving** relatives, _he though with a scowl. The Old coot was just too much sometimes. But that meant that he would get over a month away from Dumbledumb so he was just happy with the outcome.

And now, the twins were practicing for the ritual. The boys were sitting at the middle of the classroom, on the floor, cross-legged and facing each other as well as holding each other’s hands.  They were sitting inside a rune circle and another circle had been drawn on the floor beside them and there was a crystal ball sitting inside it. When Harry watched very carefully, he could see the twins’ lips moving as they mumbled the ritual spell. A very thin, silver light was moving from their circle to the one next to them, across the straight line drawn to connect the two circles.

It turned out that the twins’ magic was more about rituals than he had originally know. They were able to empower and aid in many rituals. And with different, specific rituals they could even affect the weather and the nature. In short, it was awesome. But also boring to watch.

So, Harry decided to concentrate his efforts on other aspects of the ritual.

“Hey, Draco,” he began to get the blonde boy’s attention. Draco had been watch the twins for nearly half an hour and it was evident he wasn’t reading the book in front of him anymore. “Do you know any good spells for enlarging the inside of a suitcase?”

“Why, Potty, did you decided to finally buy some actual clothes?” was the snide reply from the blonde. Harry looked down at what he was wearing, the cast-off jeans and shirt he had gotten from Dursleys. _Hmm, maybe I should,_ he though fleetingly before rolling his eyes. Now was not the time to think about that.

“No, Draco,” he said, exasperated with the boy’s attitude. He had been on the receiving end of for a while now and while it was funny when Harry wasn’t more preoccupied, no wasn’t the time. “More like, I need a space big enough to store a body until we reach the Malfoy Manor.”

The other boy’s eyebrows shot-up in surprise before a smirk started take over his face. “I might have spell or two in my repertoire,” he said, straightening his back and tilting his nose up.

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

He watched as the other students left the classroom one by one. Harry on the other hand, was slowly gathering his things from the countertop and checking with side-eye as the last one left. As soon as she did, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to shut and lock the door as well as a large privacy spell around the classroom. Then he turned to face the man standing in front of the room, hand clasped behind his back and an eyebrow raised.  

Guess he had been a bit obvious in his desire to speak with Snape if the man was looking at him like that. “Hi, Professor,” he said only a tad awkwardly and hauled his bag on his shoulder.

He took a couple steps closer the man. “How have you been?” he hadn’t spoken to the man privately since the other had given him the potion for the first Task and now, looking at the man he realized that he should have. Snape looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well and seemed oddly tired. His lanky hair was even more greasy than usual and his robes were slightly wrinkled.

“I’m fine Mr. Potter,” Snape replied dourly. “What do you want?”

Hmmm, where should he begin? He hadn’t actually planned on what to say, he had just wanted to see if he could make the Slytherin talk to his godfather. “Sirius asked about you,” he settled on. In his opinion, nothing beat being straightforward. Or maybe that was because he was so sick of everybody being so secretive with him.

Snape was shocked. That much was clear to Harry, he managed to see it fleetingly on Snape’s face before the other man’s face became a clean state again. Snape didn’t comment. _Hmmm, this might turn out to be more interesting than I thought, maybe I should stir the pot a bit._

“You know Professor, I will be staying at the Malfoy Manor for the Yule holidays,” he began airily. “I’ve made a promise to a certain someone,” here he tilted his head and gave Snape a meaningful stare. “That I would help them recover. As you’ve made promises to keep me safe, do you think you should come and check on me the day after?” he said suggestively, and he wasn’t even a lying! “I’ve heard that my condition may be quite severe after the whole ordeal, so I might need your expertise in potions,” okay, now he might be bending the truth but, to be honest, he wasn’t sure what condition he would be in after the ritual. Just that he would be alive.

“What have you done, Potter?!” Snape shouted, suddenly furious. “How stupid do you have to be to make promises without knowing their consequences?” the Slytherin asked him imploringly, beginning to pace in front of him. 

“Snape, calm down, it’s not like I’ll die,” he tried to explain. “Just that, I might be a little worse for wear for a few days after,” he said, making his voice deliberately small. That seemed stop the pacing, Snape took a step closer to him and looked at him as he was trying to make sure that he was being honest.

“Are you sure?” the older man asked, making Harry nod in response. Then the Slytherin pinched the bridge of his nose between his potion stained fingers and let out a long sigh, clearly trying to calm down. After a long moment of silence, he began to speak again. “Very well, Potter, I will attempt to visit you the day after the ritual,” he said in a quiet voice. “When is the ritual exactly?

 _Yes! He fell for it,_ he thought, trying to conceal his glee. That had been easier that he had anticipated.

“The ritual is the same day we arrive in Malfoy Manor so if you came the day after, that would be good enough,” that way they would have enough time to get over the shock of the ritual and the two men would have an opportunity to actually speak.  _Merlin, the things I do for Sirius._ But, of course there still was the issue of Voldemort.

“Are you going to still be alive after that certain someone gets better?” he asked cautiously. He wanted Snape there but, he also didn’t want the other man to suffer from that madman’s wrath.

“Is the patient going to be stable?” the Slytherin fired back.

“That’s what I was promised,” was all he could reply with. Because he couldn’t just be sure could he? Yes, Voldemort had agreed to compromise with him, had been sane enough to. But would that be enough? Or would the man be saner after the ritual? Harry really didn’t have a real way of knowing until everything was said and done.

“Then that shall be enough, Potter,” Snape replied determinedly. _Well then, I guess that’s enough for him._ Not that he would let Riddle try something against the man and he was quite certain Sirius wouldn’t either.

“Good then,” Harry said, taking the spells down non-verbally and starting to walk out of the classroom. “I will see in the Manor a bit after a week, Professor.”

“That you will, Potter, that you will,” came the quiet murmur behind him.

* * *

 

Merlin, he was just so tired!

Between classes, preparations for the ritual, training sessions with Moody and the boys as well as his own private researching and training; he was about ready to crash. And not wake up for a very long time. And like all of that wasn’t already enough, Dumbledore had been trying to speak with him whenever he saw Harry. _Ugh, probably just trying to see if the curse worked._ He had been trying to act meek and complaint around the Headmaster but even that wouldn’t stall him much longer.

Luckily there was only a week until the Yule holidays. Then, he would at least get a closure on one of his problems. After he had dealt with curing Riddle of whatever the madman had done to himself, he would be free to organize the ritual to get out of his own predicament. Every day, as he trained more and more, he could feel the limit of his magic more clearly. It was like the more he honed his skills the more he was met with the block that seemed to say that; that’s it, you can’t access any more wait until you are rested enough. It was ridiculous and so frustrating! He could actually feel the well of magic inside him and he was barely able access even half of it!

He just wanted to torture and make Dumblefcuk scream for binding his magic.

So yeah, that was what he was currently thinking as he walked up towards the Gryffindor Tower from the Slytherin’s study. Merlin, he missed his bed and soft pillows. It felt like it was a life time ago since he had spelt in his bed, when in reality he had spent yesterday there as well. Sleep would be so sweet –

 _‘Hatchling…there you are,’_ he turned looked around but wasn’t able to see the owner of the voice.

 _‘Nagini? Where are you?’_ he asked cautious, he was still looking around and took a couple steps to get closer to the standing armour on his left side. He was fairly certain that was where the voice had come from. _‘Are you there?’_

 _‘Yesss…’_ came the sibilant hiss of the beautiful snake and Harry was able to see her exit a vent behind the armour in low light. Her dark coloured scales made blending in the dark easy for her, the only give away were her eyes. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness. Harry took off his Cloak enough for her to see him.

 _‘Ohh, so is this how you get around the Castle? Through vents?’_ Harry asked her she slithered her way towards him and coiled lightly around his torso.

  _‘Yess,’_ she just hissed. Harry furrowed his brows in worry. She seemed to be moving slower than normally and her hisses sounded oddly like she was tired. _Is she hurt_ , he though worriedly. He didn’t have any potions and wasn’t sure he could heal her with magic if she was.

 _‘Are you feeling well, Nagini?’_ he asked her quietly as he covered himself with his Cloak again and resumed walking towards the Tower. They shouldn’t stay there in the open for longer than necessary.

 _‘Yes, little Hatchling…just tired,’_ well that made two of them. _‘I was chasing after a filthy rat that managed to escape from me…’_ a rat? She didn’t usually prefer to eat rats, that was curious.

 _‘Was your journey long then?’_ he asked conversationally as he walked the final stretch towards the Fat Lady’s portrait.

 _‘Hmmmmm… it was some way away…’_ Harry smiled at her vague answer, that was so Nagini. Merlin, he had even missed her annoyingly elusive answers.

“Valour,” he said to the portrait before she had a chance to talk. He was so not in the mood to deal with her annoyingness.

Luckily, it was late enough that no-one was in the Common room and sneaking inside his Dorm, he noted that all the boys were already fast asleep. Weasley snoring loudly made him roll his eyes and he hurriedly moved towards his own bed. Slipping inside he hastily re-placed the sticking charm on the curtains and the privacy charm before removing the Cloak. As he threw the Cloak atop his newly modified suitcase he noted that Nagini was already making her way on to his bed.

 _‘Warm the pillow, Hatchling,’_ she demanded as soon as he had changed to his pyjamas and she was coiled onto of the said pillow. _Still as demanding,_ chuckling he did as he was told and laid down beside her on the bed. He immediately turned his face to look at her.

 _‘How did your trip go?’_ he asked to ease into the conversation. Nagini opened her eyes and stared directly into his own.

 _‘I believe you know how it went, little Hatchling,_ ’ okay, what? There was a moment of silence as he thought about the meaning of her words. How did she know that he already knew that Voldemort had agreed? Either she had learned from Voldemort who had learned through Sirius or… _Oh, holy shit._

 _‘You knew I was there?’_ he asked her cautiously, not wanting to believe it. _‘You knew I saw the meeting…had a dream about it?_ ’ he remembered her looking directly at him while she had been wrapping herself around Riddle. He had though it was a mere coincidence then, but apparently it had it been? Had Riddle know as well? Nagini remained silent. _‘How?’_  

 _‘Ahh, that is the question… is it not?’_ she began to hiss, but Harry wasn’t in the mood for her vagueness anymore.

 _‘Tell me Nagini,’_ he demanded harshly, rising to sit up. _‘I need to know.’_

  _‘Very well Hatchling…it is something which needs to be discussed… and you need to be made aware,’_ she began. _‘I have told you before of the connection between you and Tom…’_ she waited for Harry to nod before continuing. _‘I have that connection with Tom as well…and so do five other artefacts…’_

What was she talking about? What was this connection even? And why would Riddle choose to have a connection with some artefacts, or **him** for that matter?

 _‘You see Hatchling, Tom…in order to survive, see his visions come to fruition…did something no wizard had dared to attempt before…’_ her voice was a constant sibilant hiss in his ear and he felt a pit of dread forming at the bottom of his abdomen.

 _‘He severed off pieces of his very soul…. And stored them into these artefacts…’_ Merlin, was she implying what he thought she was? Pieces of Riddles soul, trapped in some objects… **in him?** His sears were ringing loudly as he felt disconnected from the moment. Shit, that was just so fucked up he didn’t know what to think.

Distantly he was aware Nagini had stopped hissing and her watchful eyes never left his form. He was breathing heavily and stared unseeing back at her. **She** was one too?

Merlin, he was going to be sick.

With that though he turned away from her, leaned over the side of his bed and began to dry heave. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and desperately tried to keep it down.

By the time his gag reflex had stopped, his breathing had calmed down as well and, still laying on his side, he turned his head to face Nagini. The snake was still looking at him and had remained silent all through his panicking. Okay, he was still panicking.

 _‘I-in…in me?’_ he asked her weakly.

_‘Yes, Hatchling’._

_‘For h-how long?’_

_‘For years…after the demise of you parents,’_ her clearly hissed answer rang in his brain, making a chaos out of his thoughts. _‘I was able to feel your presence when I spoke with Tom… as we are connected.’_

 _‘Can…c-can he,’_ he stopped to draw in a shaky breath before continuing. _‘Can he sense it too?’_

 _‘No, Hatchling…’_ the snake hissed mournfully, as if it was any reason to be sad. _‘He has severed so many pieces off… he is not able to sense them any longer,’_ she explained, making Harry focus again.

 _‘Is that why he became insane?’_ he asked cautiously. What other reason could there be? She had already told him how Riddle had lost himself to some unknown magic, this had to be it.

 _‘Yes…the ritual shall piece all six pieces back together…saving Tom,’_ she replied looking at him intently. That was good, he could get rid of the connection or whatever the hell it was, **the soul piece** , after the ritual on Yule. _That’s good, that’s really good,_ he though nearly hysterically before Nagini’s words clicked in his brain.

 **All six pieces.** The pit of dread in his abdomen grew.

 _‘What do you mean six pieces?’_ he demanded, and sprang up to sit to face Nagini again.

 _‘I mean only six pieces will meld together at the ritual, Hatchling…’_ she seemed entirely uncaring and Harry felt his anger grow. _‘The piece with you shall stay with you.’_

 _‘You promised you’d only need some blood from me!’_ he hissed angrily. How could he have been so stupid?! And he had no-one to blame but himself. He was the one who had come running to Nagin to agree to the ritual. _Merlin, Snape was so right, I'm so stupid._

 _‘I did…and I did not lie,’_ Nagini’s hiss had a venomous edge to it. _‘You shall be the same after the ritual as you were before it.’_

That made Harry pause. He had been carrying the piece inside him since before he was even aware of himself, _for years._ I t was true, there wouldn’t be anything chancing for him after the ritual. But, now that he knew about it, could he just over look it? _No_ , he thought. He definitely couldn’t. There was a piece of a man who wanted to murder him inside him. How could he even get it out? Would it die with him if he died? _Probably, why else would Riddle make Moody keep an eye on me._

Oh.

If he would house the last piece of Riddle’s severed soul, then the man surely wouldn’t kill him. It would guarantee his life like no other promise from the other man ever could. But, was he really ready to keep a piece of a murderer’s soul just for self-preservation?

 _‘You have already made a promise, little Hatchling,’_ Nagini hissed as if she was able to hear his rampant thoughts. He flopped back on the bed. Merlin, he was so tired. From the corner of his eye, he saw Nagini curl back onto her pillow as well, and gave a defeated sigh.

 _‘I guess what is done is done now, huh?’_ he asked her quietly, still gazing at the ceiling.

 _‘I believe so, little Hatchling,’_ she hissed back at him.

Turning his back to her, he closed his eyes and tried to will all the thoughts about souls and rituals out of his mind. _What’s going to happen to me after the ritual,_ he thought. It kept him awake nearly all night. And when he finally slept, it was to the nightmares about suffocating darkness and sibilant hisses about soul pieces.

* * *

 

The chatting of the twins and Draco filled his ears and the passing scenery kept his mind occupied as the Hogwarts Express made its way back to London.

Since the night Nagini had come back, there had been nothing but a senseless buzzing noise which filled his mind and blanketed his thoughts whenever he had any free time. He had packed what he had learned that night in a small little box inside his mind and buried it as deep as he could. There was no way to rescind what he had promised, there would be no future for him in which he survived both from Voldemort’s wrath after that betrayal and Dumbledumb’s manipulations. So, he had chosen to bury his head into the proverbial sand for the time being, and just fulfil his promise.

He would deal with anything that happened after the ritual as they came.

“Harry,” he heard one of the twins say and snapped to attention. He had propped his head against the cold window to seek some relief from the headache that was slowly but surely beginning to brew behind his eyes. “Harrykins, we’re close to London now. You said you had something to do before we reached the Station, right?” Fred said, giving him a barely masked look of concern. Of course they would be worried, it wasn’t like had been a ray of sunshine since he had learned the truth. Even Draco was giving him funny looks.

“Oh, right,” he mumbled before standing and stretching. Looking out the window again, he noted that the sun was beginning to set. That meant that the they would reach the Station in about an hour. _Right, maybe this could help me relax a bit before we get to the Manor,_ he thought hopefully. “I have to get the last ingredient for that ritual that we’re gonna do,” he said, reaching for his suitcase which he had placed in the storage space above their heads. Hedwig was already flying to the Manor and Nagini had said that she wouldn’t be there for Voldemort’s revival so that there wouldn’t be any accidents.

Despite everything, Harry wished Nagini could have been there. Luckily, the snake had promised to find them later.

“Okay, boys I’ll find you before we reach the Station. Don’t worry, yeah?” he said before reaching to open the door.

“Wait Harry, are you sure you don’t need help?” Draco called before he could exit their compartment. He turned his head to look at the blonde above his shoulder and gave him a mischievous little smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Awww, Dray, you don’t need to be worry. I’ll be just fine, you just stay here and wait handsomely,” with that he turned again and left the compartment. Before the door slid closed behind him he heard the blonde mutter something about pricks and ungrateful assholes. It only made him smile wider as he walked the length of the corridors to where he knew the girls’ bathroom to be.

Sure enough, he had barely reached the door when he saw the bushy haired girl slip inside and lock the door. Not wanting to wait for the girl to start changing out of her robes, he quickly glanced around to see there was no-one else around in the cart and stepped closer to the door. He took out his Vine wand, no way was he leaving any trace of his activities with his Holly wand.

 _‘Alomohora,’_ he hissed and once the lock clicked open he cast a privacy charm on the room and then entered before anyone saw him.

“Harry!” was the first thing he heard as he closed the door behind him and locked it. “What are you doing here?!”

“Ohh, Hermione,” he said, a wicked grin starting to spread across his face, and put his suitcase down. “I waited a long time for this.”

“What do you mean, Potter?” she demanded, sticking her head up and giving him a disgusted look. “Are you a stalker now on top of cheater now too, then? Get out or you’ll regret it,” the girl said. She had pulled her wand out and was pointing it at Harry’s chest before she had even finished speaking. Uncaring, Harry twirled his own wand between his fingers.

“You’ll get expelled if you use magic, you know, we’re not on the school grounds” he said conversationally. “Or do you expect Dumbledore to make an exception for you?” he asked tilting his head as if he was waiting for an answer. Before the girl could even open her mouth to reply he was already firing a spell at her. ' _Expelliarmus,'_ her wand flew neatly into his left hand.

Harry giggled as Granger sputtered and took a step closer to him but, the threat of his wand pointing at her was enough to keep her in place. “Give it back, Harry. This isn’t funny anymore,” Granger demanded making him laugh out loud.

“Oh, I think it’s quite funny, actually,” looking straight into her eyes, he took hold of her wand with both hands and snapped in two. She recoiled in the resounding crack that seemed to echo around the walls.  _Merlin, that felt good!_ Excitement bubbled in his chest at the devastated look on her face.

“What did you **do**?!” she shirked, looking horrified as he let the pieces of her wand fall from his fingers.

“Tut tut, I would do that if I were you,” he said, still grinning, as she charged at him as if to attack him personally. She looked like she wanted to rip him to pieces.

“You sick bastard! Do you even know what you’ve done?!” she screamed at him, making Harry roll his eyes at her.

“Yeah yeah, I know, it might be a surprise for you but not everybody is as stupid as you seem to think, Granger,” he replied seriously as if he was speaking to a five-year-old child. It seemed to enrage even more, she screamed before launching herself at him again. Having anticipated this, Harry didn’t waste any time.

 _“Incancerous,”_ robes came out from his wand to bind Granger, who fell down on to the floor by the force of the spell. Harry squatted beside her. “Now, what shall we do with you? Hmmm,” he asked her rhetorically.

“Let me go!” Granger screamed, trying to wiggle out of the bindings in vain. “I hope you choke and die, Potter!” Harry just laughed in response before standing up.

“Who knew you were so unimaginative, huh Granger?” he mocked her. “But don’t worry you’ll die in a more inventive way. I have quite the plans for you,” he looked at her almost pityingly. “For now, we just have to keep you alive for a bit longer though,” he said to her almost sweetly.

“Go fuck yourself, Potter! You won’t get away with this, they will throw you in Azkaban!” she threatened, Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“You know, you should listen better when others talk,” he suggested, the wicked grin coming back to his face. His eyes flashed with bloodlust, and Granger flinched back from him. “I said I would keep you alive for now, not that it would painless.”

 _‘Cutem Uri,’_ he hissed before waiting for a reply and felt the curse flow through him. It felt incredible, like silk caressing his skin.

It was one of the curses he had learned from the Slytherin’s books and he had wanted to see the effect for a long time. It was supposed to burn the victims skin slowly, and painfully, as if they were trapped in an oven their skin was baking. The book had described that all of the victims’ skin would become mutated, it was supposed to look like crisp bacon he supposed. And the best of all, the curse took hours to finish so it was perfect torturing.

Screams rang around the bathroom as Granger began the feel the effects of the curse. She was wiggling around like the maggot she was and Harry could see her skin become redder and redder by the second. He giggled as her screams got louder and louder. He was sure she would have tried to claw at her skin if her hands weren’t bound.

Alas, as much as Harry would have wanted to stay and watch the process of the curse burning her skin, he needed to pack up already. They would reach the Station any moment now.

He hissed the silencing and freezing charm at her before moving to open his suitcase. Draco had helped him to create a pocked of space just big enough to stuff someone in. It was a separated compartment which was lined with heavy silencing charms and spells against disruptions, so if someone inside screamed or moved around nothing could be detected from outside.

Opening the compartment, he levitated her inside it. Once she was safely tucked inside, he looked at her tear streaked eyes. It felt astonishingly freeing to see her desperate and pain filled gaze. He gave her a crazed grin. “This is what you get for being a treacherous backstabber, Granger,” he whispered at her spitefully.

Then he closed the lid of his suitcase with loud and satisfying thump.

Looking around he found Granger’s suitcase and vanished it with a quick spell and then picked up the pieces of her broken wand from where they had fallen. He would need to burn the pieces to get rid of them. With no evidence left behind her friends would assume that she had just left for the holidays without saying goodbye to them. By the time anyone would become she would be hopefully dead and he would have all of his magic at his fingertips.

 _Okay then, it’s time to go back to my own compartment,_ he though as he took down the spells he had placed around the room earlier. Taking hold of the suitcase, which had the feather-light charm placed on it, he opened the door cautiously. A quick survey showed him that there was only one one girl walking towards the bathroom. He quickly confounded her and watched her walk away before exiting the bathroom and making his way towards where his friends were waiting for him.

Reaching their compartment, he knocked the sequence they had previously agreed on and soon enough, George slid the door open for him.

“Did you get it?”

“Are you okay?” Draco and Fred asked at the same time, as soon as the door slid closed behind him again. Sliding his suitcase in to its previous place above their heads, he smirked in triumph.

“Yeah, I sure got it and yes, I’m more than okay,” he replied, taking his previous seat by the window. It felt incredible to finally get some degree of revenge from those backstabbers. He only wished he could have done more to the detestable girl but, alas he didn’t have enough time to make her suffer as much as he wished. He would definitely continue before performing the ritual. As long as she was still drawing breath, it didn’t matter what condition she was in for the ritual.

“Who was it?” Draco asked him eagerly. He hadn’t told the boys who the sacrifice would be, only that they would suit the job perfectly.

“Wouldn’t you want to know,” he answered playfully just before the Express let out a loud toot to notify them of their arrival. “Okay then, let’s get going. Wouldn’t want to keep your Father waiting, right Draco?” The blonde just rolled his eyes at him and Harry chuckled at the boy’s attitude. They would be so surprised when they saw Granger, and the condition that she would be in by tomorrow.

Gathering their luggage, the boys made their way out of the compartment and departed the train in the throng of the other students. Once they had stepped on the platform, the twins said their goodbye promising to come by after lunch time the next day.

The twins had previously explained that they would spend the first day of the holiday in the Leaky Caldron to meet with a buyer for some of their experimental joke supply. They had become independent from their family’s finance a couple years ago and were able to look after themselves by selling some of the potions and other merchandise they worked on during the school year.

Harry flinched as Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the twins who were still waving goodbye at them. He was being pulled towards where he could see the blonde head of his Father standing.

“Father,” Draco said, giving his Father a respectful nod of his head. After greeting his son, the Malfoy patriarch turned his attention towards Harry.

“Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet you once again,” he drawled at Harry. “I’ve heard lot about you these past few months.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lord Malfoy,” Harry replied, while coping Draco and respectfully nodding his head at the elder Malfoy.

“Please, call me Lucius. After all you will be staying at our Manor as part of our family,” the man graciously offered.

“Then you must call me Harry, Lucius,” Harry replied, raising his eyebrow in wonder. _I will be staying as family?_ What was that about? He would have to ask Sirius when they had some free time to talk.

“Certainly, Harry. Now, shall we leave, boys?” the elder blonde asked, offering them the umbrella he was holding in his hands. _Ugh, another portkey,_ Harry thought disdainfully as he took hold of the offered portkey.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens next? ;P  
> BWT, I'd like to point out again that this story is un-betaed and english isn't my first language… that being said, I will be editing all the chapters for mistakes once this fic is finished. I appreciate all comments and feedback so don't be shy!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind very slight gore… if you do, please look away for a while or something? Idk…🤗

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

As soon as he had gripped a hold of the umbrella, he felt the familiar feeling of the portkey tugging in his navel. It felt like he was being squeezed through a pipe which was too tight go through. Like he was in the heart of a hurricane and the wind was throwing him around violently but it was also so narrow that he couldn’t physically trash around. In short, he didn’t like it very much.  

That was probably why he ended up on his knees, while the two Malfoys were standing perfectly straight and adjusting their robes, when the portkey spit them out. Trying to supress the nauseous feeling in his gut, he hastily stood up and brushed the faint snow that clung to his clothes off. The two Malfoys were already walking towards the heavy wrought iron gates and he hurriedly followed them. They walked the cleared driveway and the iron gates swung inward to let them in. Once they had passed the gates he was able to see the magnificent Manor. It looked huge. He wasn’t even able to see all of it. The vast gardens surrounding it didn’t offer much light in the darkness the late evening blanketed them with.

The Malfoy patriarch walked straight to the huge doors and they opened without him knocking. Following the two blondes inside, he saw that they ended up in a hallway lined with portrays. The walls were painted in a light cream colour and his steps echoed on the black marble floor.

“Tilly!” the elder Malfoy called. In that instant a female elf popped in beside him and gave deep bow.

“Yes, Master?” she squeaked at the Malfoy Lord.

“Where are the others?” Lucius asked, taking his outer robe off and throwing it at the elf. The elf scrambled to catch it and then sent it to way with a snap of her fingers.

“Mistress Malfoy and **Black** ,” she spat the name with contempt. _Wow, Sirius wasn’t lying when he said the house elves hated him,_ Harry thought in passing. “Bes in the Drawing room, Master.”

“Very well, Tilly. Take the boys’ luggage to their rooms and go!” Lucius ordered. In the next moment their luggage had been snapped away and the house elf was gone. The elder Malfoy turned to left and made his way presumably to the Drawing room. At least Harry hoped so, he would very much like to meet with his godfather already. Sending a quick look towards Draco he noted that the boy had been oddly silent thorough their trek to the Manor. But then again, so had the Malfoy senior.

They made their way to black double doors which swung open with a wave of Lucius’ hand. Stepping in to the room, Harry noted that it was a large room with walls lined with even more paintings and portrays, some of which were curiously empty. The walls were the same calming light cream colour and there was a massive fireplace which seemed to be done with the same type of black marble the floors were lined with. There was a seating arrangement in the middle of the room with armchairs, a divan and a couple baroque style chairs. All the seats were lined with same light grey velvet cushions and silver coloured woodwork lining.

“Pup!” and then Harry was enveloped in tight hug. He tensed as soon as Sirius touched him and had to remind himself not to shove his godfather away. He guessed that he would have to get used to people touching him more frequently now. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable by it, just that he was unused to people actually wanting to touch him. Or hug him.  Like Sirius was doing, and he still hadn’t reciprocated and was standing awkwardly in his arms. The other man seemed to be nonplussed by it though, he had started to swing them from side to side in his excitement. Harry patted his back awkwardly to make the other man calm down.

“I missed you so much!” Sirius gushed, holding on to his arms and shoving him away a bit to take a better look at him. Sirius himself looked more put together than Harry had last seen him. Gone were the unkempt hair and overgrown beard and moustache. They were now trimmed neatly and his hair flowed to his shoulders in neat healthy looking curls. He seemed to have filled out a bit as well, obviously the Malfoys were taking good care of him. He was wearing black outer robes which were mid-tight and a white shirt and smart trousers underneath.

“Is it weird that I missed you so much? Naah, I don’t think so,” Sirius asked Harry and answered his question himself. _Is everything okay with him_ , Harry wondered fleetingly before there was a dainty voice of someone clearing their throat to get their attention.

“Sirius, do you mind introducing us now that you’ve smothered the poor boy?” asked the Lady of the House. Narcissa Malfoy was a very elegant looking, she was only slightly taller than Harry himself and smiled at him gently. Her hair was curiously two coloured with the top of it being chestnut brown and lower half being nearly as blonde as her husband’s and son’s hair.

“Of course ‘Cissa,” Sirius said boisterously, turning to face the woman. “Harry meet Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, ‘Cissa meet my little godson Harry,” he finished.

“Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy,” he said taking her offered hand and giving it a kiss before releasing it. He was glad he had read bit about the Pureblood customs before coming to Manor, he would have hated to offend the graceful woman in front of him. Especially now that he knew she was related to Sirius.

“The pleasure is all mine Harry, may I call you Harry?” at Harry’s nod she continued. “Splendid, and please call me Aunt Narcissa or ‘Cissa. After all, this lunatic is just like a brother to me,” she finished, smiling the same small gentle smile at him.

“Umm,” Harry began indecisively. Was this what Lucius had meant with family? How was it that he found himself more and more entwined with Voldemort’s associates? He blamed Sirius. “Of course Aunt Narcissa? I mean, if you want me to?” he asked uncertainly. He heard Draco snickering at him quietly from behind him and had to resist turning and giving him a peace of his mind.

“But of course, dear, that would make me very happy,” Narcissa continued, not paying attention to her son. “Now, why don’t you boys go freshen up and have bite to eat? I’m sure you must be hungry after your journey,” she suggested in a gentle voice.

“Oh, yes,” Sirius piped up turning back to face Harry. “You go eat something and then we can get started with the ritual,” Harry froze for a split second at the words. Right, they were going to perform the ritual. For Voldemort. That was what he had agreed on, right? So, why did he feel like Sirius had suggested for him to slit his wrists? _Merlin, I need to get a grip_ , he thought dreadfully. This was what he had promised and he was going to deliver, damn it! He would just have deal with the consequences of his decisions.

“We will ready everything while you are eating,” Lucius added, from where he was sitting on the armchair closest to the fireplace. “Draco, show Harry the way to the ritual room once you are done.”

“Yes, Father,” Draco replied accompanied with a nod of his head. “Come on Harry, I’ll show you the room you will be staying at,” Draco said, inkling his head towards the door for him to follow as he started to turn away.

“Oh, Harry!” his godfather piped up again, just as they had taken a couple steps away. “I wasn’t sure what you would need so, I might have gone on a bit of a shopping spree?” Harry head Lucius snort at Sirius who was scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “Um, so you can find some clothes to wear in the wardrobe? You don’t have to though, I just thought that I could get you a little something…but you can just see if you like any of them? But, like I said, you don’t have to wear any if you don’t want to! I just wanted you to feel at home?”

 _He went shopping for me?_ Harry though disbelievingly as a warm feeling spread through him. Nobody had ever cared enough to think about his comfort when he wasn’t even there.

“That’s.… that’s great Sirius, thank you,” he replied in a soft a voice, a smile stretching on his face without him realizing. “I’ll see you soon,” he said as a goodbye as he turned to follow Draco who was already waiting for him by the door.

“It’s no problem, Pup!” Sirius said loudly after him. Then he continued to the remaining Malfoys in a loud whisper. “He said thank you! And he wasn’t even mad at me! See Luci, I told you he was an understanding boy. Hah, that’s just my godson for you!” he gushed.

“I if remember correctly, you whimpered the whole Paris trip about how the boy would find your actions pretentious like a Malfoy’s,“ was the last thing Harry heard Lucius drawl before the doors closed behind him.

Draco sent him a smirk as he giggled on their way up towards the second floor where the bedrooms were.

His giggles died out as soon as their reached the second floor landing. A chill run down his spine. Harry couldn’t put his finger on it but the air suddenly felt tight, like it was wrought with ominous tension. It felt like he was strolling through woods in pitch black darkness and the path was riddled with roots and stones which he couldn’t make out, but would trip him if he wasn’t careful.

Both he and Draco were sombre as the blonde made his way to a dark door and Harry followed. It was the last door on the right side before the one at the end of the corridor. Swinging the door open Draco stepped in to reveal a room decorated in calming blue with cream coloured accents. It was just barely smaller than his dorm room and smack in the middle there was a large double bed with a duvet supporting the same colour scheme.

“So, this is you Harry,” the blonde began after clearing his throat awkwardly, he must have felt the tension in the air as well. “I think Tilly placed your suitcase somewhere here,” he continued, eyes dating around until he saw the brown suitcase placed neatly by the foot of the bed. “Ah, here it is,” he said pointing at it. “Would you maybe want to unpack?” Draco asked. The hope that Harry would indeed unpack **certain** compartments was clear in his voice. It made Harry chuckle despite his wariness.

“No, Draco. I think my sacrifice should stay just where it is until we can perform my ritual tomorrow,” he could make out the slight disappointment along the burning curiosity on the blonde’s face, but luckily for him, Draco decided to drop the subject.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to freshen up, there’s an ensuite over there,” he said, pointing to the white door beside a large mahogany wardrobe. “My room is on the third floor, just above yours, so you can find me there if you need anything. Or you can just ask Mai, she’s my house elf,” the blonde explained as he made his way back to the door. “How about I pick you up after half an hour and we can go eat something before…yeah,” he finished uncertainly and paused by the door. Harry sighed. Merlin, he hadn’t even begun with the ritual yet and he was already tired.

“Are you going to be there?” he asked the blonde. On hand he wanted the blonde to be there to support him, on the other hand…well, he just did want the blonde to see what would happen when even he didn’t know the exact outcome. Draco shook his head.

“No,” he said, sounding slightly ashamed. “My parents wouldn’t let me since I’m not marked yet.”

“Good,” Harry replied almost immediately. Like Nagini had said, the less people meddled or became involved with the ritual the better. He could always just fill the blonde in about the things he needed to know. “Well, see you in half an hour,” with that and a cheery wave, he shut the door to Draco’s face.

“Merlin Potter, you’re a right menace!” the blonde exclaimed from the other side of the door as Harry made his way over to the large bed and flopped down.

He sighed in indulgence as he laid on the softest mattress he had ever laid down on. _Malfoys’ sure know how to be comfortable,_ he though as he cast his gaze around until his eyes caught sight of the wardrobe again. Curiosity got the better of him and he rose again from the bed. Shedding his outer robe so he was left in a t-shirt and jeans, he made his way over to the wardrobe.

He gasped in awe as he opened the double door and took in all the things stored inside.

Robes in various different style, crisp pressed shirts, tens of different t-shirts with both long and short sleeves and jumpers in different colours greeted him. There were jeans, slacks and even leather trousers hanging by the tops. He ran his fingers over the clothes almost relevantly and noticed that there were at least four different shoes line at the bottom of the wardrobe. _Wow, Sirius really did go over and beyond._

With a gleeful smile, he decided on black jeans which looked to be a bit on the tight side, a dark green jumper with a hoodie and what looked like combat boots from the dresser and put them on the bed. Giving his choice a final once over, he gave a satisfied nod and made his way towards the bathroom to shower.

Best not keep Draco waiting. Over time he had realized that the blonde was punctual to a fault and became easily annoyed if someone kept him waiting.

* * *

 

Harry took a deep breath and slowly released it as he stared at the black double doors. Draco was standing just behind him. The blonde gave him a tentative smile when he glanced back.

They were currently standing in front of the room where the ritual which would change Harry’s life irrevocably would take place. Draco had tried to keep his attention diverted during their late dinner but now that they were here, there was no escaping it. He would have to do his. He patted his left side to make sure that his Vine wand was still safely tucked on the waist band of his jeans.

“I can ask Mother again about staying for the ritual?” the blonde asked placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mother? I thought your Father was the one who didn’t let you?” he asked and Draco snorted at him as he took his hand away.

“If you really assumed that it was Father who ran this house, you should think again Potter,” and despite himself, Harry let out a small, barely audible chuckle at the thought of dainty Narcissa Malfoy bossing Lucius around.

“It’s okay Dray,” he wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure the blonde or himself. “Everything’s going to be okay. You should go, though,” he made a small shooing motion with his hand at the blonde. “Come on, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Draco looked at him as if trying to see something on his face and seemed to find it. Giving a small nod at Harry he took a hesitating step backwards before pausing again. “Don’t do anything stupid, Potter,” he said in a whisper. Casting a quick look around he continued. “If something doesn’t feel right, or you get suspicious, don’t do it, okay? You have to promise.”

He gave a gentle smile at the blonde’s concern. “I promise, Draco. Now go!” he shooed the blonde again. This time it seemed to work and the blond turned to leave after another nod at Harry. Making sure he had left, Harry turned back to the door.

 _No time like now, I guess,_ he though drawing in a final deep breath.

Then he reached at the door handle and turned it down, pushing the door open.

What greeted him was at the same time what he had expected and at the same time the complete opposite.

When he thought about the ritual he had envisioned a creepy room with runes drawn everywhere. Maybe a circle of Riddle’s masked followers and crazy cackles as they laughed at him. What he saw seemed to be a weird parody of what he had expected.

There was a large cauldron placed in the middle of the otherwise nondescript room. The cauldron was sitting inside of the single rune drawn in the room. And there were crazy cackles alright, but they were coming from his own godfather. Who also happened to be the only person in the room.

“Pup! You made it,” exclaimed his godfather and Harry cocked his head at him.

“What were you laughing at?” he asked suspiciously and then followed with a more relevant question. “And where is everybody else?” although, come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure if they would need anybody else.

“Just look at that,” the other man said still chuckling. He was pointing at the large cauldron. “We’re going to throw Tom inside it!” he continued, beginning to laugh louder again. Harry just raised his eyebrows and chuckled along with him as he walked further into the room and closed the door behind himself. He had to admit, when you thought about in that manner, it was a bit funny.

“So, where are the others?” he reminded his godfather after a while of him just laughing.

“Oh, ‘Cissa didn’t want to disturb us so she won’t be here and Luci is keeping Tom company,” the older man explained. He pointed his wand towards the cauldron and a flame lit underneath it. “They will be here any second now. But first,” Sirius said, turning to look at him intently. “Are you absolutely certain, Harry?” ducking his head, Harry avoided his gaze.

 _Am I?_ He thought back to the things he had learned in the past few months. His so called friends betraying him, Dumbledore’s manipulations since his parents’ death. All the lies and deceiving he had endured, everyone taking taking advantage of him. How he had felt more free since the moment he had decided to break free from his past life, than ever before. How he now had friends, a godfather, hell a mentor whose first thought wasn’t about manipulating and betraying him. He had Nagini. Nagini who had been with him through all the nights when sleep had evaded him and offered comfort and help however she could. Just her presence and sibilant hissing calming him down. It was true that all the things he had learned from her had complicated his life endlessly but none of it had been her fault. She had just wanted to help someone she saw as a friend.

Voldemort.

Could he still offer the help he had promised to give after knowing that he would become the only anchor keeping Voldemort from perishing for all eternity?

Yes. Yes, he would. Because helping Voldemort would also mean freedom from the threat that the man posed. And, he had a feeling he would need Riddle’s help to destroy Dumbledore.

“Yes,” Harry replied, raising his head to meet Sirius eyes. “Yes, Sirius I am.”

Sirius nodded at him curtly as a response and flicked his wand again, dimming the lights. “Here’s a what you need to say for the ritual,” Sirius said, handing him a piece of parchment. “After we drop Tom into the potion just start and keep going. Once you’re done, use this dagger,” he pulled a dagger with a slightly curved tip from the depth of his clothes. “To slice your arm and drop six drops of your blood into the cauldron, okay? Only six,” Harry nodded and placed the dagger into the pouch on the front of his jumper. “Good, we will take care of everything else.”

He squinted at the writing on the parchment. It seemed to be some sort of incantation in Latin and he went over it a couple times in his mind so he would be comfortable saying it aloud later.

He was going over the spell of the last time, when the door banged open. Lucius stood by the door, holding something pale which was bundled up in cloths. As Lucius walked further into the room the air seemed to become thicker with every step. Harry only saw a quick peek of something red within the bundle and a shiver run up his spine.

“Are you ready?” Lucius asked in a tight voice. It was clear from his tone that he wouldn’t accept anything else. Sirius and he nodded briskly at the other man before Sirius mention for him to get ready to start.

Straightening his spine, Harry saw Lucius take a deep breath breath before he abruptly dropped his bundle into the boiling cauldron. Harry could do nothing but stare wide-eyed for a brief moment as everything seemed to be silenced.

Then his brain registered the boiling and hissing of the cauldron and he sharply turned his attention back to the parchment and started casting.

“ _Per os Patris, non scire datum, filius tuus et renovare.”_

He could feel the first tendrils of magic seeping through him towards the potion as Sirius levitated and dropped a large bone into the cauldron. It lit up in flames just before touching the surface of the potion.

_“Servus autem carnes, libenter dedisset, et tuam vivifica dominus.”_

He didn’t have any time to react as Sirius took out another dagger, this one longer, and place it on his right wrist. Harry had barely taken a step forward when Sirius had already started cutting his hand off. Blood poured into the potion and after just seconds of Sirius moaning in agony, a hand joined all the blood with a sickening blob. Harry was dimly aware of Lucius steadying Sirius as he took a wavering step back from the cauldron. Harry himself was lost in the feeling of weightlessness as magic poured from him. He was barely aware of himself as he continued casting the spell. Voice echolike and sounding as if it came from far deep within himself as he walked closer to the cauldron.  

_“Sanguis est anima mea, libenter immolative, et tuam resurretionem sodalist.”_

In a trance like state, he took out the dagger and held it on his arm above the potion. He didn’t even register the pain as he sliced his wrist and blood came to the surface. Gathering some of the seeping blood onto the dagger he started to drip the blood into the potion.

One, two, three.

By third drop he felt like he was levitating with the feeling of pleasure as his magic gathered around him and the potion. It felt like he was being caressed with the gentlest summer breeze.

Four, five, six.

The moment the sixth drop of blood touched the surface of the potion, all the magic that had poured out of him gathered around the cauldron and everything stood still for the briefest moment.

Harry took a faltering step back as the came out of whatever stupor he had been in and shook his head. He barely dared to breath as he looked at the potion. Then, all of sudden, the cauldron lit up in flames. He watched with wide eyes as the metal melted away and took hurried steps back.

Darkness gathered around the barely humanoid figure which started to ascend from the remains of the cauldron. Harry could hardly make it out as black mist gathered around the figure and become a silk like robe. The figure seemed to evolve rapidly and become more human like by the second. By the time his slender feet touched floor, hair was spurting from his scalp and he was at least two heads taller than Harry with board shoulders.

Back of him facing Harry and the others, the figure brought up his hands and run them over his head and face as he took a deep breath. Harry felt like he was submerged in water and couldn’t hear anything as the figure lowered his hands and everything stopped for a second.

He turned around on his heels.

Ruby red eyes met his. Harry stopped breathing. He was barely aware of Voldemort raising his right hand towards him as if he was feeling for something. He could finally breath when the newly resurrected man closed his eyes and tilted his head up, a look of concentration of his face.

Harry took a second to examine the man. He strongly resembled what he had looked like when he had been nothing but a trapped memory inside a diary. Except he seemed to be older, maybe his late twenties. He still had slightly curly hair, which was in disarray currently instead of neatly combed back, like Harry remembered from his second year. The bone structure in his face was still aristocratically build and his features seemed disturbingly normal, if not even handsome.

Then the man opened his eyes again, meeting his eyes, Harry remembered that there was nothing normal about the man in front of him.

“Sirius, my wand,” Harry jerked back to the moment and broke their eye contact at the sound of those lowly voiced words. He supressed a shiver.

Sirius came forwards and placed a pale wand into Riddle’s outstretched hand. Only when his long finger curled around the wand, Riddle turned his face to look at Sirius.

“Looking good, Tom,” Sirius greeted with a chuckle. Riddle didn’t reply to the comment other than taking hold of Sirius right hand. Suddenly remembering his godfather’s severed limb, Harry took a step closer to them in alarm.

Riddle didn’t even seem to be paying attention as he waved his wand over bloody stump and turned to face Harry again. Harry watched in slight awe as a hand materialized and grew from his godfather’s stump. It seemed to be from molten silver as it took shape and hardened. Sirius let out a triumphant yell and formed a fist with his new hand. “Thank you, Tom,” Sirius said, still examining his hand. It looked like it was just as dexterous as his own hand had been and Harry let out a breath in relief.

Turning his attention back to Riddle, he noted that the man was still looking at him intently. His eyes darted to the wand the newly resurrected man was still holding before moving his eyes back to lock eyes with his hopefully former enemy. As soon as their eyes met, he felt something akin to a breeze passing over his mind. He furrowed his brows in confusion, _is he cursing me?_

Just as soon as the sensation had come, it passed. He saw Riddle grimace very slightly, before he opened his mouth as if to say something.

Only, Riddle didn’t have chance to say anything as he suddenly clutched his head with both hands, breathing heavy. Lucius and Sirius had just taken a concerned step forward towards him when Riddle jolted and then suddenly collapsed.

Harry felt his heart stop for a second before he was overcome with panic. _What now?!_ He though desperately as he took an uncertain step forward.

* * *

The spell:

Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.

Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master.

Blood of the soul, willingly sacrificed, you will resurrect your mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG Voldie is HERE!  
> Okay so, I've always like the cool metal hand Voldie gave Wormtail and thought that he didn't deserve it, so now it goes to Sirius.  
> The spell for the resurrection ritual and the ritual is an adapted version from JK Rowling, so disclaimer I guess. Also, I'm as sure of the Latin I used as Google Translate is of anything, so if you know better, please feel free to correct me :)  
> I actually originally wanted to continue this chapter but then this felt like good point to stop. I hope you don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger 🤪  
> I appreciate all the comments and feedback, so don't be shy!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

As expected Sirius was the first one to reach Riddle. Lucius wasn’t far behind as he scrambled to pull out potions from within his robe and knelt down beside the unconscious man.

“What’s going on? Did something go wrong with the ritual?” Harry asked the two men as he approached. _Merlin, what if I managed to kill him somehow?_

“No,” Sirius grunted as he lifted Riddle’s head so Lucius could pour the potion to his mouth. “No, it’s just a side effect from the ritual. Tom told us that this may happen, so we got the potion ready.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief at that. Which served to only confuse him more. Why should he be worried if Voldemort died or lived? He had fulfilled his end of the bargain, so what did he care? None of the questions answered the tight feeling in his chest as he looked at the unconscious man. Harry had imagined their first meeting after the Resurrection ritual many times but this wasn’t anything like it. Riddle should be up and scheming, gathering his followers, preparing for world domination. Hell, he had even expected some torturing to be going on. But not this. He briefly wondered what the other man had been about to say before he collapsed.

“Can I help?” he heard himself ask uncertainly. Would he help if they asked? Probably. Nagini might be upset with him otherwise, that was the only reason.

He watched as Lucius levitated the still unconscious man with a whispered spell. “I don’t think so, Harry. Now that he has drunk the potion we just have to wait for him to wake up,” Sirius replied as the two men walked behind the levitating body. Harry hurried to catch up with them and Sirius turned glance at him. His godfather gave him a small smile and then turned to face forward again. “You should get some sleep too. You look completely drained, Pup.”

Now that he mentioned it, Harry did feel extremely tired. All the stress and adrenalin had left his body and even his bones were aching with exhaustion. “Yeah, I’ll go to bed as well, then,” he grumped as a response. Would he miss anything if he left them alone now? They wouldn’t meet and discuss anything without him, right? He wanted to know everything that they had planned and would happen next. He had a feeling Riddle already had plans on what he would do next.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that they had reached the second floor. He watched silently as the two men made their way further into the long corridor until they had reached the final door at the end. It was the room right next his own. Harry stopped by his own door to watch as the door swung open with wave of Sirius’ hand and Lucius levitated Riddle inside. The two men disappeared into the darkness of the room for moment. Harry wasn’t able to make out anything inside, but he supposed that they placed Riddle on to his bed because they exited the room after a short moment.

“Good night, Pup!” Sirius exclaimed as he walked past him and Lucius echoed his sentiments.

“Good night,” he replied, watching as Sirius entered a room two doors down from his and Lucius continued his way to the staircase before beginning to ascend.

He turned to gaze back at the shut door of Riddle’s room in the ensuing silence and dim light. After a moment he jolted out of his staring when nothing happened. He scoffed at himself as he made his way inside his own room and locked the door. _What am I even expecting,_ he thought as he undressed and walked to his bed before slipping in. It was obvious that Riddle would need to rest before anything could be discussed or planned.

Unexpectedly, the memory of his previous dreams about Riddle entered his mind. He had been craving the feeling of calmness and peace that always engulfed him during those dreams, especially at Hogwarts. He had always been so stressed and in high alert for any threats that the memory of those short moments he had spent in the dreams had offered him a small respite in his turbulent life.

Turning to his other side so his back faced the door, he thought back to the ritual they had just performed. He had half expected that newly resurrected man would take after his temporary body and have a monstrous figure. Instead he had turned out as the younger version of Tom Riddle, who looked completely like normal person. Except his eyes. Merlin, the man’s ruby red eyes were so intense that Harry had felt rooted to the spot by the force of them. That reminded him of the warm, breeze like sensation he had felt in his mind before the other man had collapsed. _What was that about?_ He wished Nagini would have been here to answer some of his questions. Hopefully the snake would make her way here soon now that Riddle had been resurrected, he missed talking to her already. With a final sigh he closed his eyes and let the exhaustion finally pull him under.

The last thing on his mind before he slipped into sleep was that Riddle’s eyes reminded him of the small ruby placed on the hilt of his Vine wand.

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

His eyes jerked open as woke up with a shudder and sat up. Looking around himself he noted that he was on a bed in a vaguely familiar room. His eyes stopped on his wand which was placed on the bedside table. Taking hold of it, he ran his fingers over it.

His hands, they looked normal again. He run his left hand over his face and his fingers skimmed over features which were familiar but also curiously foreign after such a long time. His head was pounding with all the residual memories that his subconscious had tried to piece together while he was unconscious.

He thought back to the ritual they had performed. It had worked. Potter had really kept his promise and aided him, and wasn’t that just curious. Even as his body had been morphing and evolving into what it was now, he had been able to feel the boy’s magic coiling around his own to empower the spell. It had felt so very easy to just let the boy pour his magic, his essence, in his own being. Was it because of the connection that had been strengthened because of the ritual? As soon as he had gathered his senses after the ritual he had tried to feel for his remaining piece of soul. And there it had been, bright like a beacon, calling him. It had been so twisted into boy’s own that it had taken him aback. It had been nearly impossible to tell the difference between the two souls.

And the boy wasn’t aware of any of it. He had half expected Nagin to inform the boy about the what he would face if did indeed perform the ritual, but it seemed like Nagini had decided against it. He sighed as he sat up fully and removed the covers which were draped over him. It seemed like he would have to inform the boy himself. He wondered how ignorant the boy really was. Surely, he saw through Light side’s manipulation and propaganda at this stage, right? He certainly hoped so, otherwise it would be extremely difficult to keep his final soul piece safe. The boy wasn’t even conscious of the Horcrux inside himself, a quick sweep through Potter’s mind had told him that. 

It had been worryingly easy to enter Potter’s mind. It was clear the boy hadn’t had any training on Legilimency or Occlumency, and that had to change. As soon as possible, but it would be difficult to find a suitable teacher for the boy. He couldn’t let anyone else into boy’s mind when it was harbouring his own secrets as well. There had to be something else he could do.

He wondered about his options as he made way over to his wardrobe. A quick peek to the window showed that the sun was just about to rise, so he might as well get ready for the day. Opening the door to his wardrobe he selected black slacks, a crisp white shirt as well as a black long sleeved robe with subtle green trimmings. After a moment of hesitation, he also plucked a narrow, black tie from the rack mounted on the door. Placing the clothes on the bed he made his way over to the bathroom.

Just as he was about to take off his silky robe, his eyes caught his reflection on the mirror above the sink. His hair was in disarray and it looked like it had grown unevenly from the potion. He also had a shadow of beard on his chin that he immediately disliked. Well this wouldn’t do. He took his wand back from where he had placed on the counter by the sink and got to work.

He had letters to send and a Manor to prepare.

* * *

 

**(Harry POV)**

“Thank you Mai,” Harry said kindly to the house elf who had led him to the dining room.

“Mr. Harry Potter is welcome, Sir,” the small elf gushed out frantically before bowing so low that its nose touched floor and disappearing with a snap.

After waking up he had felt disoriented for a second before remembering where he was. And why he was there. They, **he** , had resurrected Voldemort last night.

He felt his stomach do a small swirl and gulped as he looked at the doors in front of him. Would he be there? Did he even eat? _Shit, I have to stop being so nervous_. Why was he even so nervous? The newly resurrected man wouldn’t probably even be there. He was sure Riddle had more important things do than sit with them at breakfast. Right? Even if he did, it wasn’t like he would kill Harry on sight. He took a deep breath as a last effort to calm his nerves and reached to open the door.

“You could call him now, right?” was the first thing he heard. It was his godfather who had spoken. Who was sitting on the left side of the long dining table. Right beside Riddle. Who had turned his head very slightly to look at Harry as soon as he had entered the room.

He cleared his throat nervously, before opening his mouth to speak. “Call who?” he was proud that his voice didn’t waver in his nervousness. The other four heads turned to look at him, so he continued speaking as he made his way further into the room. “Good morning.”

There were echoes of his greeting from others and his godfather rose and pulled out the seat on his right side. It was directly across from Draco who gave him a small but comforting smile as he sat down. Silence regained as a teapot levitated over to his teacup and filled it to the brim. He could feel eyes trained on him and he kept his own trained on his plate as he slowly filled it.

“So, who were you going to call?” he asked his godfather again, after taking a sip of his tea. That seemed animate the lively man again as he launched on to explain.

“I’ve been asking Tom here,” Harry couldn’t help it as his eyes strayed briefly to Riddle. The other man was looking at him over the top of his own teacup and Harry quickly averted his gaze and looked at Sirius. “To call for Severus to come and take look at the potions and make sure that everything is in working condition but, he won’t budge,” his godfather continued, not noticing that Harry’s attention had strayed.

Once Sirius had finished though, Harry couldn’t keep a small mischievous smile from stretching his lips. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that too much, Siri,” he said, turning back to his breakfast. Sirius had tilted his head in confusions as he tried to understand the meaning behind his words. Draco groaned across from him and his smile widened.

“What did you do again, Harry?” the blonde asked, long suffering. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and was about to reply when when the dining room door opened again with a loud bang.

“My Lord!” was exclaimed as thin, tall man rushed inside and dropped to one knee in front of Riddle’s seat. “It’s so good to see you well again,” the man continued relevantly.

“Barty?” Harry heard Sirius whisper under his breath wonderingly.

“Get up, Crouch. There is no need for that now, why don’t you take a seat and join us for breakfast?” Harry’s eyes snapped back to Riddle when he heard the low voice speak. Riddle was gesturing to for the man to get up and take a seat. Crouch rose to his feet again and gave a nod to Riddle as if he was accepting a mission, not a simple invitation to breakfast.

“Barty!” Sirius exclaimed as rose and hugged the other man before Crouch could move on to take a seat. “Mate, you’re alive?!” he continued as he pulled away after Crouch had patted his back a manic smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Crouch said, still grinning. “Merlin’s balls, I’ve missed you!” he continued as he clapped Sirius on his shoulder and then moved his gaze to Lucius who had risen from his seat on Riddle’s right side. “And Lucius!” he exclaimed as he took long strides and moved to hug the tall blonde.

“It’s good to see you, Barty,” the blonde greeted, reciprocating the hug.

Crouch, seeing Narcissa sitting beside the place her husband had just vacated, gave shove to Lucius to make him move away. “Ah, lovely Narcissa!” he gushed as he moved to kiss the back of her hand. Narcissa chuckled at his actions and Lucius grumped.

“Hello Barty,” she said sweetly before Lucius butted in.

“Yes, yes, now that greetings are over you can move along Crouch,” the elder blond grumbled, a grimace on his face.

“Don’t be jealous, Lucius. Seriously, I don’t understand what Narcissa sees in you,” Crouch said as he smirked and gave nod to Draco before walking around the table towards Harry.

“Potter,” the man greeted curtly and pulled out the seat beside Harry to sit down.

“Professor,” Harry greeted back with a smirk of his own. To Crouch’s credit, the man only froze for a second before continuing and sitting down with a sigh. Harry could feel eyes trained towards him. He heard Sirius take in a breath speak, but he didn’t have the chance to say anything because at that moment Tilly snapped in with a loud crack.

“Master, Mr. Potions Master Snape bes here for Mr. Potter, Sir,” the elf squealed while bowing. Harry felt Sirius jolt in surprise beside him. When he turned to look at his godfather, he couldn’t help but smile at the look of total surprise on his slack jawed face.

“Where is he now, Tilly?” unsurprisingly it was Lucius who broke the silence.

“Mr. Potions Master Snape bes in your office, Master,” the elf responded, before popping away with a crack as Lucius made a shooing motion with his hand. Harry cleared his throat and began to speak before anyone else had a chance.

“I asked Snape to come and see me,” he clarified, least they would think that the Potions Master had broken in or something. He surveyed the occupants of the room as he continued, eyes barely skimming over Riddle. He didn’t want to see the other man’s reaction. “I thought it would be a good idea to have him check up on me in case the ritual had some nasty side-effects. I wouldn’t trust anybody else to do it,” turning his head back to face his godfather, he couldn’t help it when his smile turned a bit impish. “Would you like to accompany me to my appointment? What with being my godfather and all,” he asked the other man.

 Sirius sputtered in response clearly in loss of words before turning his attention to Riddle. Furrowing his brows slightly, Harry followed his godfather’s gaze to see that the Dark Lord was leaning back on his chair, face blank. His eyes though, were an another story. His gaze was calculating as he looked at Harry closely as if trying to decide something.

“Potter,” he said finally after a beat of silence. Rising from his seat he continued. “A word. Now,” then he proceeded to walk briskly to the door, not looking back, as if he expected Harry to follow.

“Umm,” Harry looked after the man confusedly before he felt Sirius shoving him.

“Go, Harry, go,” the other man said frantically and Harry rose from his chair uncertainly. After a brief glance to Sirius’ panicked expression, he followed Riddle out of the room.

The taller man was already ascending the stairs and Harry had to hasten his steps to not lose sight of him. Once Riddle had reached the second floor he turned towards the right wing which Harry hadn’t been to yet and entered a room on the left side. Peeking inside cautiously before entering, Harry realized that they had arrive at large room which seemed to be a library. As soon as he entered the room fully the door banged close after him and he could feel the privacy spells taking hold around the room.

Then Riddle turned and pinned him down with his intense gaze. 

“I don’t appreciate surprises, Potter,” Harry gulped as a shiver run down his spine at Riddle’s voice. There was something in it that had been previously missing, almost a hiss like quality. _What’s wrong with me,_ he thought fleetingly before gathering his wits and straightening his spine again. _I’m not one of his followers and he’d better understand that._

 “The surprise wasn’t meant for you,” he said in no nonsense voice. He wouldn’t let Riddle intimidate him. The other man gave him a long look.

“Do you trust Severus?” he asked then, taking Harry aback. Why would even care about that? Did he trust Snape? Yes, the other man wouldn’t hurt him, and probably Sirius as well, but the Potions Master did have an Unbreakable Vow hanging on his head.

“I trust him to not do anything to hurt me or Sirius,” he finally settled on. And really, there was nothing else to it. Sirius was the person he cared about the most, and his godfather hadn’t survived from his threatening circumstances yet. There were still Dementors looking for him and he didn’t trust Dumblefuck not do something to Sirius the first chance he would get.

Riddle gave him a curt nod before taking a step closer towards him. Averting his gaze to the side, Harry had to resist the urge to back away from him. After a moment filled with heavy silence he looked back at Riddle and his breath stuttered. Riddle was looking at him as if he could see his very soul. Harry hadn’t felt anything like that before. He felt like had been laid bare. Like Riddle was looking beyond each layer he had put on to hid himself, to see the real Harry underneath.

“You might think that you can trust whomever you wish to, Potter,” Riddle spoke in a low quiet voice. “But, it’s not only your secrets whirling around in your mind anymore,” he finally took a step back and Harry felt like he could finally breath. He heard Riddle clear his throat quietly before the older man continued. “Are you aware of Legilimency and Occlumency?” Riddle nodded at Harry’s negative shake of head. “Very well, until I can find a solution, do not look into anyone’s eyes for a prolonged time. As soon as you feel anything, even a tingling in your mind, break eye contact,” he continued in a stern voice. “And most importantly, Potter, do not, under any circumstances tell anybody anything about the Resurrection ritual or anything relating to it,” with that Riddle seemed to be satisfied because he started to make his way back to the door.

“Wait a moment,” Harry said as soon as he found his voice again and the taller man stopped, but did turn to face Harry again.  “Do you mean to say that somebody could read my mind?”

“Yes.”

Then, **Merlin** , all the times he had left the Headmaster’s office with a pounding headache, all that time, that manipulative bastard had been reading him mind? No wonder he was always so well informed. He jolted as a sudden thought came to him.

“Then, last night, that breeze in my mind…was that you?” he asked uncertainly. _Why do I even care?_ He didn’t even need the other man to confirm, he was sure it had been Riddle. What else could it have been? It was the only thing that made sense.

“Severus is one of the most accomplished Legilimens, Potter. Remember what I said,” Riddle said instead of answering his question, then without another word he opened the door and walked out making a gesture for Harry to follow him as he went.

Mind abuzz with thoughts, Harry followed behind him as they walked two doors down along the corridor before Riddle stopped. Luckily, he wouldn’t have to spent too long with Snape since nothing was actually wrong with him. He could just go back to the library and try to find more information on Legilimency.

“Tilly,” Riddle called once they had stopped in front of a door and the elf appeared bowing so low that its nose touched the floor. Without waiting for a reply, Riddle continued. “Go fetch Sirius,” and Tilly popped away.

Without further ado, he opened the door and strode inside with confident steps. Harry entered the room after him to see Snape’s eyes widen before the man dropped on one knee in front of Riddle.

“My Lord,” he greeted to which Riddle just dismissively waived a hand at.

“Rise, Severus,” he said in a commending voice and the Potions Master immediately rose back to his feet. His eyes flicked to Harry and he waved at the older man as a greeting. However, his eyes widened in alarm the next second as he saw Riddle take out his wand and take step closed to Snape.

“Look at me,” Riddle said in an ominous voice before Harry could find a way to interfere. He saw Snape gulp before he raised his chin and met Riddle’s red eyes.

Harry felt the exact moment the tendrils of magic seeping from Riddle reached Snape. Eyes still wide open and locked with Riddle’s, the Potions Master dropped down to his knees by the force of the magic coursing through him. A small whimper escaped from his lips. _Is he reading Snape’s mind?_

It was over nearly soon as it had started. One moment Snape was on his knees and the next Riddle broke eye contact and put away his wand.

“Your memories are clouded, Severus,” Riddle said in an unaffected voice as the Potions Master rose back to his knees.

“They are, my Lord,” Snape responded with as he straightened to his full height and didn’t waver under Riddle’s intense gaze.

“I can see that you are in a peculiar situation, Severus. But I believe I have an inkling about where your heart truly lies,” Snape nodded firmly once. With that the strange tension that had been filling the room seemed to snap and Harry let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Very well, you may proceed with checking Potter,” Riddle’s statement was laden with meaning and seemed to give Snape permission for more than just checking on Harry’s health. Turning to face him again Riddle continued. “Potter, we will speak again this evening,” and as if that concluded everything turned back to the door as if to leave.

“Oh,” Harry piped up before the man could open the door and fully leave. “I can’t this evening,” turning, Riddle gave him a sharp look and he had to resist the urge to fidget. “I have to take care of another ritual tonight.”

“What,” the hiss like quality was back in his voice and Riddle seemed to become more irritated by the second. It only served to annoy Harry, why would he even have to explain?

“Not that it’s any of your business,” he said raising his chin defiantly and continued. “But, I have some binds placed on my core that I have every intention to get rid of,” he finished. Would Riddle be against it? Would he want to keep Harry as defenceless as Dumbledumb had? His eyes flashed as he thought about the possibility. There was no way he would allow that.

Lost in his own thoughts, it took him a second to sense the magic beginning to roll in the room. Harry couldn’t help but flinch slightly as he felt the anger behind the magic, but the next second it was tucked back inside the man it had come from.

“You have what, on your core?” Riddle hissed more than said in a voice that had lowered even more than before.

“Uh,” he glanced at still silent Snape before continuing. “Dumbledore placed binds on my core?” it sounded more like a question than a statement. Riddles eyes flashed with fury and Harry could actually feel the man reigning in his magic so it didn’t lash out again. _Is he…is he angry on my behalf,_ he wondered fleetingly. Could it really be?

He watched with interest as the taller man took a breath to visible calm himself before continuing in reserved voice. “As it stands you cannot perform another ritual at the Malfoy Manor so soon.”

“What? Why?” Harry exclaimed in incredulously. “I have everything ready and planned out!”

“Because, Potter,” Harry could still hear the anger in the tight voice. “Performing so many Dark Rituals in the same place would attract the attention of the Ministry. You shall perform the ritual at Riddle Manor once it is prepared.”

“And how long will that take?” Harry fired back, he really didn’t want to wait any more than necessary and getting a Manor ready sounded like it would take a long while. Also, he wasn’t exactly sure how long some of the ingredients would keep in their current residence.

“It should only take few days, Potter I am sure you can wait that long,” Riddle answered and Harry could see the annoyance in his eyes. Couple days didn’t sound too bad. He could wait, certainly, but he wasn’t so sure about his sacrifice. He had spent longer without food or water with Dursleys but he was sure the pampered witch wouldn’t last as long as he could. Maybe he should move her to the dungeons?  He remembered Draco saying that they had some which were very **hospitable** to prisoners.

“I can wait sure, but…uhh,” Riddle quirked an eye brow at him. “Do you know how long someone can survive without water or food?”

“What?” exclaimed Snape before Riddle could reply. Before he could respond to the surly man there was a knock on the door. Riddle casually waved his hand and the door opened to reveal his godfather.

“Hey,” following his godfather’s gaze he saw that Sirius was looking straight at Snape who had tensed up and was staring back.

“I assume you’ve learned about the ritual from Barty and are talking about the sacrifice?” Riddle asked, not paying any attention to two men who were still staring at each other. Looking between his godfather and the Potions Master, Harry nodded as a response. “Then it should survive for couple more days. Postpone your preparations, you shall perform the ritual at Riddle Manor,” then the taller man just turned and left. As if hadn’t just given an order to Harry. He gritted his teeth together in irritation as he thought about the nerve of the other man. Who did Riddle think he was? He wasn’t one of man’s many followers and he would make sure that Riddle understood that the next time they talked.

“What? What ritual was he talking about? Harry?” Sirius asked as he seemed to snap out of whatever staring contest he had been in with Snape. Sirius was looking at him expectantly, and Harry fleetingly wondered about that. He wasn’t used to explaining his actions or plans to anyone and someone waiting for an explanation without outright judging his decisions first was refreshing. But, he would really rather not explain right now.

“Uh, I think I’ll leave you guys alone for now? I’m sure Snape can explain,” he replied hastily and escaped from the room closing the door after himself. Giving out a sigh of relief he made his way back to the dining room, hoping Draco would still be there. He needed to contact the twins and inform them that the ritual would be postponed for a couple of days.

* * *

 

He turned on his back so he was facing the ceiling above his bed. The only source of light was the large window on the left, facing the vast back yard of the Malfoy Manor. It had been a couple hours since everybody had retired to their bedrooms.

Everybody but Riddle. The man had been missing since their talk with Snape and hadn’t even come back for dinner. Not that Harry had asked anybody about it. The others seemed oddly unconcerned over a wanted Dark Lord being missing for hours on hours. What was Riddle even doing? Gathering his followers? Preparing his Manor? Harry certainly hoped it was the last last option. He didn’t want to wait any more than necessary to perform the ritual and he was sure the twins would appreciate if they did it as soon as possible. After the meeting with Snape he had found Draco and they had owled the twins about the situation using one of the many Malfoy owls to draw less attention. The twins hadn’t responded yet but they hadn’t also dropped by that evening, so Harry knew that they had gotten the mail.

His thoughts strayed back to Riddle. The man had said that they would talk that evening but he had been a no-show, so Harry had been left with all his unanswered questions. Not that he was sure that he could even ask the other man what he wanted. Riddle was so intense that he couldn’t help but become a bit tongue tied in his presence, it seemed.

Huffing out a breath he sat up on the bed and threw off the covers. He should go and do some research since it looked like sleep would be evading him again. He hissed quietly when his bare feet met with the cold marble floor which the Malfoys appeared to love. Everything that could be, was from marble in the Manor. He shivered slightly as he made his way into the corridor walked to the door he remembered Riddle taking him. Maybe he should have put on a robe or something and not wander the around Manor in just one of Dudley’s old t-shirts and boxers, since it was a bit chilly. Granted, the t-shirt was so large on his smaller frame that it reached his mid tight and it was so worn that it felt smooth on his skin. It was perfect to sleep in but a bit cold to wander around in.

He opened the door to the library quietly and made his way inside, closing the door after himself. Now that Riddle wasn’t pinning him down with his red gaze, he was actually able look around a bit.

There were couple of small table top chandeliers with candles already lit which provided some light. It was dim, but still enough for Harry to see around so he didn’t bump into anything. Directly facing the door was a large fireplace with two armchairs facing towards it and a small, round table in between them. Turning his head left, he noted that there were same type of small tables littered around here and there. All the walls were lined floor to ceiling with bookcases which were filled to the brim. Harry couldn’t make it out clearly in the dim light, but he was sure majority of the books would be old books which had been collected by previous Malfoys’. He was wondering how he could find the books he needed so that he wouldn’t have to go through the whole collection as he slowly turned his head to the right, still surveying the walls.

He barely had anytime to note that there was a large desk on the far right corner, when there was a sudden whooshing sound and he was hit with two heavy books on the chest. He took a surprised step back even as his arms were already coming up to catch the books.

“Start with these,” said the voice he had just recently started to recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I've seem to have grown a liking for cliffhangers? I don't know where it came from, usually I hate them. Promise I'm not trying to be evil on purpose!  
> Hope you enjoyed and don't feel shy to drop a comment!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

Startled at the voice and that there had been some else in the library, and not just someone but Riddle, he peered at where the voice had come from. Sure enough, a pair of red eyes were looking at him. The other man was sitting behind the large desk with couple of books in front of him and he had shed his outer robe, leaving him only in his white shirt and black tie.

Harry looked down at the books he was still holding.

**The Path to Inner Sanctum of Mind** and **Occlumency; the Why and How.**

Then the other man’s words registered in his mind and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Don’t order me around,” he said glaring at Riddle as he walked closer to the table. “I’m not one of your followers and you’re not my master,” he stopped a couple steps from the table so he was able to see Riddle more clearly. The other man looked strangely tired and couple of curls had fallen to his eyes from his previously neatly styled hair. He seemed to be reading up on warding if the books were any indication. “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

For a moment Riddle looked him up and down, scrutinizing him, as he was wondering the same about Harry. Harry was reminded of the fact that he only had Dudley’s old t-shirt on. It didn’t exactly cover him and he tried to resist the urge to pull the helm of the shirt lower.

“Indeed,” Riddle drawled in his typically low voice. “Let’s just say that the Resurrection ritual has left me with some unforeseen side-effects,” Harry arched an eye brow as he wondered about that. What, so Riddle wasn’t able to sleep anymore? It didn’t make much sense, but he didn’t have a chance inquire more because Riddle continued. “Tell me Potter, if you are not my follower, then what are you? Why did you agree to the ritual?” Riddle asked as he rose from his seat and walked to the armchairs by the fireplace. He gestured for Harry to join him and take the seat beside his.

_Okay, so the talk is happening now_. Great, not like he was in his pyjamas and it was the middle of the night. Merlin, Riddle was still crazy after all. Tightening his grip on the books he was still holding, he walked to the free armchair and sat down before answering. “I helped with the ritual because I wanted to be rid of at least one of the threats on my life. I thought I could wash my hands off the war if at least one party didn’t want my head anymore,” he lifted his feet from the floor and curled them against his chest as he felt the chill send a shiver through him. He turned his head sideways to face Riddle. “Plus, Nagini was awfully upset with your condition.”

He watched as the taller man pointed his wand at the fireplace and a warm fire started crackling in the heart. “Hmmm, how much do you know about my agenda on this so called war?” Riddle crossed his legs, gaze staring at Harry and waiting for his response.

Harry thought back to the snippets he had learned from various people. Tried to add them all up, but they still didn’t form a complete picture. “Not much,” was what he settled on, after a brief pause.

“From what I saw in your mind briefly, I gather that you lived with your Muggle relatives?” Harry nodded, suddenly tensing as he was reminded of the reason he had so many scars on his arms and legs, which happened to be on display. Luckily, Riddle didn’t comment on them, he didn’t know what he would do if the man did. Riddle must have noticed him tensing, because he became rigid as well. He continued his speech in a tense voice. “Potter, if you’re expecting an apology for the demise of your parents I would suggest that you forget about it. It was something that needed to be done, they were, after all, on the opposite side of the war which they refused to give up. However, I realise it was not one of my wisest decisions to attack you.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly as the Dark Lord came as close to apologizing for attacking him directly that he probably ever could.

“Umm,” Merlin, he hadn’t even thought about his parents. He could understand Riddle’s reasons for killing them, that wasn’t the problem. “I understand why you had to do it. I’m not nearly as mad about that as I am about having to live with my magic hating, Muggle relatives. And that’s on Dumbledore, not you,” he closed his eyes and rested his head on the backrest of the armchair as he though back to years spent with those people. All the degradation, beatings and mockery. Fuck, he just wanted to forget all of it.

“That is what I want to prevent,” Harry snapped out of his memories and opened his eyes to look at Riddle as the other man continued. “I am not sure if you are aware, but I have a somewhat similar background. I don’t want any other magical child to suffer at the hands of Muggles, as much as I can help it,” his red eyes were burning with passion as he spoke about his beliefs. “Why should my society suffer for the ignorance and intolerance of others? Isn’t it much better to just separate the two worlds? There are ways to find any wizards or witches as soon as they exhibit magical tendencies. Why would we leave them to suffer when we can bring them into the fold and integrate them with our world as soon as possible?” Riddle took a deep breath to calm himself before he leaned back on his seat and turned to watch the crackling flames.

“Not only that, but there are so many magical beings, rituals, customs that are so inherently **us** , which are shunned just because they are considered Dark,” Riddle turned his gaze back to watch him intently and Harry felt his breath hitch for a second. “The universe is made up of a balance, Potter. The very fabric of the world around us depends on the balance of Dark and Light. If there isn’t one, then there won’t be the other either.”

Harry watched Riddle back just as intently as he thought about all the things the man explained to him. It made so much sense to him that he could feel it resonating inside him. He didn’t want anyone else to suffer at the hands of Muggles, wanted his world to be one and connected to each other, for people be accepted despite the nature of their magic. After all, all magic should be precious. He could see how people born into it were ignorant to that fact. When they hadn’t seen the cold mundane of the Muggle world, only the fascinating difference to their own ways. Additionally, Riddle wasn’t talking about mindlessly annihilating all the Muggles, only separating the two worlds and Harry could definitely tolerate that. Even if it meant that couple of people had to die here and there for it to happen. Preferably starting with Dumbledore and his followers. There was still something that bothered him though.

“I don’t need to be your follower to agree with you,” he settled on. He definitely wouldn’t become a pawn to the game again. Even if he agreed with the side he was on this time. Riddle got a pensive look on his face and his eyes softened fractionally as he looked at him.

“Indeed, you do not, do you?” the flickering flames were reflected from his red eyes and Harry felt transfixed for a second. Silent regained as they stared at each other. “But, agreeing with me does not mean that you are on my side either,” Riddle finally drawled. His voice had a hiss like quality to it and Harry fleetingly wondered what the other man would sound like if he spoke Parseltongue to him.

“I don’t need to be on your side to help you every now and again. Especially if it means I can watch Dumbledore fall. From the front row, preferably even do the pushing,” he replied with, supressing a yawn. “And Nagini would be upset with me if I didn’t at least **try** to help her beloved friend,” a small smile lifted the corner of his lips as he thought about Nagini.

A small smirk stretched the side of Riddle’s lips in answer. “She would, wouldn’t she?” Harry just nodded at him. They watched each other in the ensuing, comfortable silence. Harry brought up a hand to hide his yawn. He felt like they had been speaking for hours, hell maybe they had. It definitely looked a bit lighter in the room, the sun was probably already rising.

“When is she coming back, by the way? She told me that she would find us,” he said stretching his arms up above his head. The helm of his shirt rose with the action and Harry hastily pulled it back down. He could feel a light blush starting to warm his cheeks, but luckily, Riddle didn’t comment on it.

Flicking his hand at the flames to put them out, Riddle rose from his seat. “She will find us when she is ready, sometimes just wandering around woods is what calms her. Go to sleep Potter, we are done for now,” Riddle started to walk back towards the desk at the right corner of the library and Harry rose to his feet as well. He was still clutching the books and had every intention to take them with him, couldn’t hurt to read them.

Just as he was exiting the room, he glanced back at Riddle who had sat down behind the desk and opened another book. As if sensing his gaze, the other man lifted his head and looked at him. After a moment of Harry just staring at him, Riddle gave him a brief nod. Flushing slightly, Harry nodded back before leaving the room in a hurry.

_Merlin what’s wrong with me,_ he thought as he slipped between his cold sheets.

* * *

 

 

“Aww, come on Dray, don’t be such a sore loser! You did win once,” he mocked the blonde as he elbowed him, still grinning with the rush of flying.

They had decided to go play a few rounds of Quidditch after breakfast and it had been amazing. Malfoys had an actual Quidditch pitch in their massive backyard and it helped his mood to feel the cold wind blowing through his hair. It helped him to clear his head and he was happy he had accepted Draco’s offer. Although, he would have probably accepted anything that got him out of the dining room at that point.

Watching one’s godfather look at their Potions Professor with the most lovesick expression one had ever seen would do that to a person.

The two had briefly explained that Snape had stayed the night and then decided to join them for breakfast before he had to go back to Hogwarts. He didn’t want to know what they had done together the whole night. He was just happy that he hadn’t seen or heard anything. Not that he would have probably even realized, since he had been talking with Riddle the whole night. The other man had been curiously missing from breakfast. It had made him wary the whole time, expecting the man to pop up any time while they were there.

“Sweet hell, Potter, I don’t understand how you can win so many times!” the blonde exclaimed as they made their way back to the Manor.

“It’s not your fault Draco, I’m just that good,” he replied, grinning impishly. He was actually really glad he had patched his differences with the blonde. Draco had turned out to be a great friend.

“Ugh, you suck,” Draco grumbled in response making Harry laugh at his miserable expression.

“Harry!” still chuckling he turned to face his godfather who was walking towards them with brisk steps. “What are you up to?” Sirius asked with a smile when he was with in talking distance.

“Nothing much, Siri, just wiped the floor with this one,” Harry said pointing with his thumb at the blonde. Sirius burst out laughing and Draco elbowed him harshly, making Harry laugh again.

“Don’t let it get to your head, Potter! You’re not the best there is,” Draco complained, but Harry could see from his eyes that he was just joking around with them.

“Aww, can’t have my godson have a big head now, can I? How about we practice some duelling then, Pup?” Sirius asked, still smiling. Harry’s eyes sparkled in excitement.

“Seriously? Can we?” he asked in enthusiasm.

“Sure you can, we have protective wards on the training room so minors can practice as well. Just, you know, don’t use Dark spells if you don’t your wand to have a questionable history,” it was Draco who answered, but Harry waived his concerns away.

“It’s okay, I have another wand,” he replied airily and watched as Draco’s eyes widened and his godfather gaped at him. Nobody had actually known that he had another wand yet.

“What?” Sirius asked, “Where did you get another wand from?” he wondered.

“Uh, it’s a long story? Let’s just say that it was left for me?” yep, left by Riddle. He fleetingly wondered what the taller man would say when he eventually learned that Harry had the Vine wand.

Draco rolled his eyes and murmured something eerily similar to “typical” and Sirius just looked at him like he was wondering about him.

“Okay then,” Sirius started to say again. “At least now you won’t have the excuse of not being able to fully use your wand when I knock you on your arse,” he said winking at Harry mischievously. 

Harry smirked at him just as mischievously with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he did, after all, had a couple things hidden in his sleeve.

* * *

 

They met an hour later at the training room and were facing each other when Harry pulled out his Vine wand.

“That’s a peculiar wand,” his godfather observed and he chuckled in response.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he felt the wand practically hum with his magic as he twirled it between his fingers. The ruby at the hilt flashed each time it was hit by light. “Let’s start, shall we?”

They faced each other and bowed. Harry cast a silent shield as soon as he had straightened and just in time too, it seemed. Sirius sent a hex which was bright pink jet of colour. Not waiting for the hex to bounce back from his shield like he knew it would, he whispered one of his own and cast another wordlessly. He watched as Sirius dodged the first one but the tripped over the ice covering the floor from Harry’s other spell.

“You should be more careful, Siri,” he chuckled as he watched his godfather rise up quickly. Looking around quickly he noted that the floor was cover in marble even in the training room. He dodged another spell sent his way as he made marble rise from the floor and form a cage around Sirius.

His godfather freed himself with a quick Bombarda and started firing curses left and right. Harry barely had anytime to jump out of the way of each one. Thinking quickly, he hissed one of the transformation spells he had learned from Slytherin’s books.

“Wha – where did you go? Pup?” Sirius asked as he watched the green smoke swirl where Harry had been only a second ago. He tracked the smoke as it went around the room once and suddenly he was knocked out on his back. He watched with wide eyes as Harry materialized back in front of him. He quickly tried to get back up when he saw his godson again, but found that he had been stuck to the floor.

_“Expelliarmus!”_ Harry watched with gleeful eyes as Sirius’ wand flew to him. Chuckling, he released his godfather with a flick of his wand and walked to Sirius to help him up. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Where did you even learn that trick from?” Sirius grumbled. “I would have won, it just took me by surprise when you suddenly whooshed into green smoke,” taking back his wand Sirius scrutinized his still chuckling godson.

“Hmmm, sure you would have,” Harry teased and watched as Sirius grimaced, dusting off his clothes. “Aand, I learned it in the same place I found my wand at,” somehow, he was sure Riddle wouldn’t be exactly happy if went around telling people about his secret hideout. Not that he cared of course, it would just raise more questions for him as well, and he was rather happy with keeping the place to himself. It was a well of knowledge after all. “So, you and Snape, huh?” he teased quickly to avert his godfather’s attention when it seemed like the man would press the issue.

And how it worked. The older man cleared his throat and turned his head quickly, but not fast enough that Harry didn’t see the faint flush staining his cheeks. “What? Of course not, we just had a lot to talk about so Severus stayed the night,” Sirius hedged.

Harry just stopped his trek towards the door and tilting his head, raised a pointed eyebrow. It took a couple steps for Sirius to realize Harry had stopped and was watching him.

“Okay, yes,” he admitted finally. “We were together before everything went south when I got arrested. So, we had a long talk yesterday and Sev stayed the night,” Harry grimaced at Sirius’ lovesick expression. “Merlin, I had missed him so much, Harry! Did you know that he does this thing with his eyebrows when I touch hi–,“

“Ookay, I don’t think I need to hear anymore!” he cut off his godfather loudly when it seemed like the other man would continue explaining his fascination with the Potions Master. He really didn’t need to hear all that. Though, maybe had been too quick to cut his godfather off, Sirius got an uncertain look on his face at his interruption.

“You… you don’t mind it, do you Pup? Me and Severus?” the other man asked tentatively as he watched Harry closely for any signs of disgust. Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to walk past Sirius to the door.

“Of course not, Siri, don’t be ridiculous,” he said and then continued, shooting a quick look over his shoulder to where Sirius was still standing. “Although, I kind of had thought you and Remus were together.”

The other man relaxed at his words and Harry turned to watch as Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly. Harry shook his head exasperatedly as he waited for Sirius to calm down. Was it really so funny?

“You thought…?” Sirius began then he burst out laughing again. “I think Greyback would maul me to death if I so much as looked at Remus the wrong way,” he continued, after finally calming down a bit.

“Greyback?” who the hell was that? Harry briefly wondered if would ever learn enough about people around him to not be so surprised each time a new name was dropped.

“It’s Remus’ mate of course! Didn’t he tell you about Fenrir?” when Harry just shook his head, Sirius snorted. “That’s just so much like Remus, never tells anyone anything unless they ask.”

“So, kind of like you?” Harry couldn’t help but ask sarcastically. The funniest thing was, the only person around him who had provided information about themselves without Harry outright asking had been Riddle. _And isn’t that just most surprising thing ever._ His mind went back to the memory of last night when they had been talking. Was it wrong that he had only realized that he had left his wand in his bedroom only after going back to bed? And he hadn’t felt the need to check for it even once while he had been with Riddle. He was brought back to the present when Sirius snorted again.

“Very well then, come on,” his godfather prompted as he opened the door. “I’ll tell you about it on our way to our rooms. A shower would surely be nice right now, right?”

“Yeah,” Harry only said as he followed Sirius out of the training room and towards the staircase. The training room was located in the basement of the Manor. Draco had pointed out the dungeons on their way there, eagerly offering a cell for whomever they would wish to store there, all the while looking at Harry hopefully. He could tell the blonde was burning with curiosity over the identity of his sacrifice already, but Harry hadn’t still told him who it was. He rather liked keeping Draco guessing, it was amusing if nothing else.

“So, you know how Remus was turned when he was still an itty bitty baby?” Sirius continued without waiting for a response. “Well, it turned out that Fenrir had recognized Remy as his mate and decided to mark Remus as his, overcome by instincts I suppose. Remus, of course, became a werewolf because of the mark. Believe me, Pup, it was downright dreadful to share a dorm with him. He was constantly missing Fenrir, because the laws don’t allow the werewolves to live so near a Wizarding settlement, even if they are drinking that awful potion. Anyway, I decided to become an Animagus to see if I could help Remus out during his tough time. You know, keep him company when he went through his period once a full moon,” Sirius led them directly up to the second floor and Harry could do nothing but listen, transfixed by the tale.

“Of course your Father decided that if I could become an Animagus then so could he. Merlin, it was so funny to watch his disappointment when he turned out to be just an ordinary stag. Essentially a prey to us,” he stopped chuckling suddenly and turned to look at Harry, as if just now remembering whose son he was talking to.

“Go on,” Harry prompted, he really didn’t care about a man he had never met and would never meet. He would much rather learn about Remus, the man had, after all, helped him immensely last year. Seeing his reaction, Sirius smiled at him as if he had done something to be proud of.

“So, James, the bitter man that he was, planned a prank for Severus. It scared him half to death I swear; Remy was near feral without his mate at the time. I ended up saving Severus and that’s how we finally admitted our feelings to each other,” Sirius gave an infatuated sigh as if just remembering that time was filling him with warm feelings. And who was Harry to judge, maybe it did.

“Do you mean to say that Remus is with Greyback right now?” Harry asked to bring his godfather back to the original topic.

“Huh,” Sirius snapped out of his memories. “I believe so yes. Hmm, I think Tom will reach out to them soon anyway. So, you can probably meet Remy again then,” his godfather replied with a smile, but his words made Harry furrow his brows as he thought about the situation. Why would Riddle reach out to the werewolves?

“Why would Riddle reach out to Greyback?” he asked Sirius as they came to a stop at his bedroom door.

“Oh, you really don’t know much, do you?” Sirius asked, looking at Harry mirthfully. He must come across as an oblivious fool to the older man and Harry rolled his eyes as that though crossed his mind. “Werewolves are shunned in the Wizarding world because they’re considered to be Dark creatures. I suppose Tom will contact them and ask for Packs allegiance once again. Greyback is the Alpha of the British Packs after all,” he gave Harry an imploring look. “You have to understand Harry, unity and understanding is vital for the survival of the Wizarding world. We need the balance, it’s essential for our magic.”

“Yeah, I think I’m beginning to understand that.”

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

The Malfoy Manor was silent as he made his way back his bedroom that night. It was shortly after midnight after all.

He had spent his day repairing his own Manor and getting his affairs with the goblins in order. He was lucky they always chose to stay Neutral over taking any sides. It had been ridiculously easy to take back control over his accounts and after a small fee, they agreed to keep his revival a secret. No-one was none the wiser and he was able to purchase a house elf who was currently working on the Manor in his absence.

Sitting on his bed he gave out a tired sigh. He had a terrible headache from all the memories and emotions he wasn’t used to feeling intermingling around his mind. That, coupled with his incapability to hush his mind and have a restful sleep, was making him exceedingly more tired than he normally would be. It hadn’t been a very wise decision to start working on the Manor so soon and so vigorously after his revival. The wards he was placing required a lot of energy from him. But, the boy needed a place to perform the ritual to free his magic. He was filled with renewed rage just thinking about. What had Dumbledore been so afraid of to bind the boy’s magic? What had he been thinking!? The more desperate Dumbledore grew, the more dangerous he became. They would have to watch out for any attacks when the boy went back to Hogwarts. He couldn’t allow Potter to prance around when he knew that the boy wouldn’t be able to access all of his magic if they were attacked.

Although, what he could feel from the boy’s magic, it seemed to be somewhat trained so the boy could potentially hold his own for a while against an attack. Sighing again, he got up to wash up and change into something more comfortable. He would need to train Potter after the ritual. The influx of magic the boy would get could drown Potter if it was anywhere near the magnitude of his own.

He had a feeling it was. Potter seemed to be full of surprises. Remembering their previous discussion, he couldn’t help the pleased feeling spreading through him. The boy seemed to employ some brain cells after all. It had been a pleasant surprise when Potter had sat down to listen to him instead of stubbornly living in his own delusions. The boy had looked at him as he’d been hypnotised in the flickering firelight, creamy skin alight with hues of red and orange, as he had explained his views. Surprisingly enough, the boy seemed to even agree with him.

And wasn’t that the wonder of wonders. The most he had expected from Potter was that he would keep out of his way and not be directly in opposition. But, now it seemed like the boy could even offer some help.

There was something about Potter. Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on yet. Maybe it was his magic. Maybe it was the stubbornness in his jaw or the determination shining in his eyes. The scars littering around the boy’s body certainly spoke of the strength of his will. Fascinating, who would have expected the Light side to blunder so terribly that they sent the boy his way? Certainly not him.

He looked at the pillow with trepidation as he slipped between the covers. He needed to sleep. After casting a silencing charm around the bed he laid down and sighed again. Closing his eyes, he tried to will any other thought expect his tiredness out of his mind.

* * *

 

**(Harry POV)**

He jerked awake to the feeling of magic in the air.

It was like statistic. Panting he could nearly taste it rolling in the air all around him. His breathes were loud in the silence as he spent a moment to wonder about it. The magic had a familiar feeling to it and then it clicked in his brain.

It was Riddle’s.

But, why would the other man let his magic run free like this? He hastily threw the covers off of his body and grapping his wand rushed out of his room. The only reason for the other man’s magic to run wild like this could be that they were under attack. His panicked thoughts came an abrupt halt as he stepped into the silent corridor.

It was too silent for there to be an attack. It was pitch black and he could barely see around himself. Turning his head right, he faced Riddle’s door before beginning to make his way over there. He could feel the magic getting stronger as he walked closer to the door.

He tried knocking gently, put there was no response from the other side. Surely, Riddle could look after himself, right? He was the Dark Lord after all. Placing his ear against the door he tried to hear for any noise or movement.

There was nothing. It was so silent that he could hear his own breathing echoing within his head.

_What should I do?_ Merlin, what if the other man was being tortured on the other side of the door, behind silencing charms? Surely, Nagini would strangle him to death if she learned that he had allowed her precious Tom to be tortured. Right? It had nothing to do with the tight feeling in his ribcage or his instincts telling him to open the door and make sure.

Grapping hold of the doorknob, he turned it slowly and pushed open the door as silently as he could. He was partially annoyed at the lack of locking charms and wards, but a big part of him was glad that he wouldn’t have to bother with them. He could understand why Riddle wouldn’t feel the need for them.

Wand pointed forward, he peered inside the room. The two large windows illuminated the room enough for him to see that there weren’t any intruders inside. The only figure inside was the one laying on his bed. A figure who was twitching and tossing his head in apparent distress.

Almost unconscious, Harry stepped inside and let the door close behind himself. Was this what Riddle had meant when he had asked why the other man didn’t sleep? He had nightmares? It was hard to believe that the Dark Lord you had been told to fear all your life would have nightmares. _Or are they more like memories_ , he wondered briefly as he walked closer to the bed.

“Riddle?” he whispered quietly. There was no sign of the other man hearing him. The magic was so thick in the room that he felt nearly light headed with it. Suddenly, he was close enough to the bed that he must have crossed the silencing barrier because a quiet whimper reached his ears.

“Riddle?” he called again, louder this time. It seemed the work, the older man twitched minutely before stilling again, breathing labouredly. He briefly averted his eyes as he stood so close to the other man that he could see his bare chest and tousled hair illuminated in the light coming from the windows. Walking closer so he was standing beside the sleeping man, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Riddle?” he called in a loud whisper, there was so reaction from the sleeping from. Riddle only turned his frowning face towards Harry.

A hiss echoed.

Throwing caution to the wind, he bit his bottom lip and reached his left hand to shake the other man’s arm.

As soon as his hand touched warm skin, there was a jolt and the other man sprung to sit. One of Riddle’s hands came up to clutch at Harry’s right wrist and the other pressed a wand at his throat.

Harry held his breath as he looked directly into the befuddled, glazed over, red eyes. Riddle wasn’t fully awake or himself.

_‘It’s me,’_ he didn’t know what prompted him to speak in Parseltongue, but it give the other man a pause. The wand on his throat twitched very briefly and the next second he was being pulled on to the bed. Two long arms came up around him and a chest was pressed to his back before he even had time to blink.

Life seemed to stop as his mind tried to make sense of what had happened.

Then it all rushed back as it clicked. His breathing became laboured as he tried to break free of the arms enveloping him, only for them to coil tighter around him. He became aware of his wand, which he was still holding in his left hand, and started to go over the spells in his mind to see which one would help him the most. He was going to curse Riddle to hell and back.

Taking a deep breath, he was just about to cast when something nuzzled the back of his neck and he tensed up in the same second.

He heard, and felt, as Riddle took a deep breath against the nape of his neck and then felt him nuzzle at it again. He could feel it as his muscles began to loosen one by one at the pleasant sensation. Turning his head as much as he could, he could see that the other man’s eyes were closed. He was still sleeping. The arms around him tightened for a second before loosening again. He took a deep breath as he realized that Riddle was pressed against his entire body. One of Riddle’s arms was cushioning his head and holding onto his other shoulder. Riddle’s other arm was thrown over his waist and was still holding onto his wrist. Even his legs were tucked against Harry’s.

For a moment the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his heart. It felt like it was trying to escape from his ribcage and he screwed his eyes shut to try and calm down. _What am I going to do?_ His breathing was starting to become more and more erratic as he started to panic all over again.

Riddle must have felt his tortured breathing because there was another nuzzled and the arms around him hauled him closer to the chest pressed at his back. As if that was possible. He could already feel every rhythmic breath Riddle took.

_He has calmed down_ , he realized. Riddle had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully. Without realizing it, he matched his breathing with Riddle’s. As the chest pressed to his back rose and fell peacefully, he could feel his muscles relaxing again. Riddle’s warmth seeped into him through his thin nigh shirt. He could feel his grip on his wand loosening as he relaxed further.

_Maybe I could close my eyes for a little while,_ he though distantly as his eyes drooped. He could just wake up before Riddle did and leave. Calmness trickled into him as he registered the safe feeling the arms around him provided. He was barely conscious when his right hand moved to hold on to the arm gripping his shoulder.

His eyes closed for one final time and he relaxed further into the scent of sandalwood surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to give you another cliffhanger and the last part a bit earlier, but I didn't have the heart…aand you'd have probably hated me 😂  
> BTW, when I was writing the first part of this chapter, I was listening to 5SOS-Easier so it might have effected the mood or something, Idk.  
> Hope you like it!  
> P.S. Do you guys want chapter summaries? I've been wondering if I should add them for a while now…


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, but the chapter turned out to be longer than I first anticipated.  
> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic' _

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

Wakefulness came to him abruptly like he had been drenched in ice cold water. One moment he was sleeping peacefully and the next his eyes snapped open and he was completely awake.

He tensed up as soon as his eyes snapped open.

His nose was filled with a soft scent of vanilla and he took a deep breath before he realized there was something heavy and warm on his chest. Looking down, he was met with a jet black hair covered head.

His arms were wrapped around the figure laying on his chest.

The shirt the figure was wearing had slipped to reveal the creamy skin of their shoulder and the flimsy material did nothing to mask the warmth seeping from their skin.

Eyes widening in realization, he grabbed his wand and slid out of the bed as fast as he could. As soon as he was standing on his two feet he pointed his wand at figure still sleeping on his bed. He could hear his heavy breathing as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

What was Potter doing on his bed? More importantly, how hadn’t he woken up when the boy slid into his bed?

He could remember tossing and turning on his bed, waiting for sleep to take him. His mind had been throbbing with a headache caused by exhaustion and the coldness resting in his bones. When the sleep had finally taken him, it had been an uneasy rest. He had been balancing on the very edge of consciousness. He remembered a warm touch, a flash of green and a hiss piercing through him. What had followed had been blissful warmth and abyss of darkness blanketing him.

 His wand hand lowered as what had happened came back to him. Had he yanked the boy to the bed with himself? And the boy had stayed instead of cursing him? Why?

He watched as the boy moved to where he had been laying only a moment ago, chasing his dissipating warmth. Potter hugged his pillow to his chest and the newly rising sun illuminated his face and bare shoulder in an orange glow. Half of Potter’s head was nestled against the pillow, but he could see the line of his straight nose and strong jawline clearly. How did he sleep so peacefully?

Where had the feeling of calmness come from to nestle in his chest?

His eyes caught a flash of red as his eyes roved over the sleeping boy. Moving closer, he lifted the blanked to see what it was. He was met with the wand he had given up so long ago that he could barely remember the feeling of it in his hands.

Taking hold of it, he twirled it once between his fingers. It felt curiously familiar and distant at the same time. He could still use it, but the wand new its rightful owner and had bonded with the boy.  How had Potter found it? The presence of the wand would mean that the boy had discovered the Slytherin’s study, no doubt. He couldn’t have gotten hold of the wand any other way. A Gryffindor, a beacon for the Light side, who dabbled in Dark magic, who willingly and without remorse participate in Dark rituals. A boy who seemed to be worthy of bonding with a wand forged by the great Slytherin himself. The boy became more and more intriguing the more he learned about him.

He placed the Vine wand beside the pillow Potter was holding. He needed to start with his day, check on the progress Elli had made and complete the wards. It would be long couple of days. Staying away for the Malfoy Manor would help clear his head of the distraction Potter posed, no doubt.

He sighed as he gave a one last look to the still sleeping form. Immortality was such a fickle thing. It made one wonder, disregard and fixate over things ordinary people wouldn’t. He had a feeling Potter would hate it.

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

A sigh escaped his lips as he clutched the pillow tighter against his chest.  It was so warm and comfortable, the sun felt great against his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open and took a deep breath of the scent of sandalwood surrounding him.

 _Mmhmm, this is so nice._ Eyes still blurry he reached his hand to feel for his glasses which he had placed to his bedside table the night before. His hand swept over the wooden table but came up empty. That was weird. Getting up on his hands, he looked at the table beside the bed.

That wasn’t his table.

He stopped breathing for a second as the night before came rushing back to him. _Fuck._ Looking around frantically he noted that Riddle wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

 _Shit._ It was already light outside and Riddle was gone. Had probably freaked out about seeing Harry in his bed. Of fucking course Riddle would be a weirdo who woke up at first light. He groaned as he clutched at his hair with his hands.

 _Fuck!_ He was supposed to wake up and leave before Riddle realized Harry had fallen asleep on his bed. With his arms wrapped around Harry. He felt the flush on his cheeks burn hotter. Shit, Riddle had probably been weirded out to see Harry asleep there in his arms.

Hell, **he** was weirded out! How had even managed to fall asleep? He hoped Riddle had loosened his hold during the night and they hadn’t been still wrapped up around each other when the older man woke up. Not that he had been hugging the other, it had been Riddle doing all the hugging.

He groaned again at the fluttery feeling in his stomach and buried his head behind his raised knees as he sat on the bed. Merlin, why hadn’t he cursed the man when he had the chance?! All of this embarrassment was Riddle’s fault. Who the hell pulled their former enemy into bed with them? Riddle was clearly still insane; never mind the talks he’d had with the older man.

What was he going to do now? He would have to avoid Riddle, there was no way he could look him in the eyes without remembering this spectacle.

 _Wait, what if he comes back?_ His eyes widened in panic as the though crossed his mind. Hastily getting out of the bed, he rumpled around the pillows and blankets until he found his wand and then rushed to the door without a backwards glance.

There was no way he could explain anything to Riddle if the other man chose to come. It was better to beat a hasty retreat and avoid the older man until he had organized his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

 

It turned out to be surprisingly easy to avoid Riddle.

The man was nowhere to be found. It was as if the ground had swallowed him up and he had decided to stay there.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t completely true.

The morning he had escaped from Riddle’s room; everybody had already been at breakfast. Everybody but Riddle. Not that he had minded it then. Sirius must have had noticed his glances towards the head of the table, where he had seen Riddle sit previously. His godfather had airily informed him that Riddle had left to take care some things.

And that was it. He hadn’t seen hide or tail of the other man for three days now.

After a day, when it had become clear that the Dark Lord wouldn’t be joining them any time soon, he had relented and moved Granger from his suitcase to the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. To say Draco had been delighted was an understatement. Apparently the blonde had a terrible grudge against the bushy haired girl because of the slap he had received in third year. Although, his blonde friend seemed to have an awfully weak stomach. The younger blonde had had to run to the corner and empty his stomach once he had seen the condition Harry’s sacrifice had been in.

Even Harry had to admit it wasn’t a pretty sight. The stench of charred flesh, for one, had been barely tolerable never mind the sight. All of Granger’s hair had fallen off, her skin was covered in bad irritated burn marks, even her clothes had been burned to tatters in some places. She had been barely conscious and hadn’t been able to open her eyes. Harry, worried that she would die before her time came, had forced a nutrition potion down her throat and left her shackled in the dungeons for the time being. No matter how much he wished he could just go there and torture her a bit more, he knew he couldn’t if he wanted to have a live sacrifice when the time for the ritual came. He really hoped it would be soon.

“Pup? I’m not sure if I like that smile very much,” Harry snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of his godfather. They were currently sitting by the fire in the Drawing room, where they had retired after dinner. The Malfoys had left to attend a gala at the Parkinson Manor.  Harry had opted to keep his godfather company instead of attending a pretentious gala, no matter how much Draco had insisted. So, he was trying to concentrate on the book on his lap whereas Sirius was writing a letter. Most likely to Snape. Merlin, his godfather was hopeless.

“Just thinking about what I would have liked to do to Granger if her condition hadn’t been so bad already,” he replied airily, trying to smooth out his expression. Sirius snorted at him.

“I really don’t know where you got that mean streak from,” Sirius paused briefly to blow over the letter to make it dry faster. “Not that I don’t agree, that bitc – bint deserves way more than that.”

“I know! I hope her wounds are still hurting her. Hey, maybe I should hav –,”

“Who’s there?!” Sirius was up and pointing his wand at the door in a flash. Harry wasted only a second to wonder what was wrong before fallowing suit. At first he couldn’t detect anything that could have alerted Sirius. Then, faint hissing sounds reached his ear and there was a soft thumb against the wooden door.  He strained his ears to try and hear better.

 _‘Foolish humans…I should have eaten them…,’_ a delighted chuckle escaped him as he recognized the voice. He lowered Sirius’ raised arm as he walked past him to the door.

“What? Harry you watch out!” his godfather scrambled to reach him in time but he was already opening the door and kneeling to greet the large constrictor.

 _‘Nagini! You finally made it,’_ he greeted as he reached his hand forward for the snake to wrap around him.

“Pup, I really don’t think you should be doing that,” Sirius tried to warn him frantically, but he just laughed him off. His wand was still trained on Nagini.

 _‘Foolish human, think it can win against me…’_ Harry heard Nagini hiss quietly before the snake turned her attention to him.  _‘Hatchling…you seem to be faring well.’_

“Quit it Siri, Nagini wouldn’t harm us,” he said to Sirius pleasantly, opting leave out the snake’s mutterings. _‘Yes, I’ve been well. But where have you been? I though you would find us as soon as possible after Riddle got better,’_ after Nagini’s upper torso was wrapped around his shoulders, he lifted his left hand to support most of her remaining bulk and began to walk back to his previous seat by the fire. After all, Nagini loved the warmth. Sirius followed them after a beat and seated himself on his previously vacated seat as well. Harry was glad the other man wasn’t commenting on his Parseltongue; he would rather not explain right then, when he could be conversing with Nagini.

 _‘I have been faring well…mostly…Tom’s revival was difficult for me… a piece left my very being, after all,’_ Merlin, he had completely forgotten about the piece inside of Nagini. It must have been really awful for the snake to lose a piece of her dear friend. Had it hurt? He wished he had thought to ask if she would have needed any assistance after the ritual. He turned his concerned eyes to his right where Nagini’s head was hovering from his shoulder.

 _‘But are you okay? Did it hurt you? I wish you would have told me about it, I would’ve come to help,’_ he said apologetically. He would have done anything he could have if he had known Nagini could have needed him.

 _‘It was a truly gruelling experience, I spent the following days amidst the woods…then I found Tom and have been with him ever since,’_ they had been together for the past days? Harry tried to squash the unwanted feeling of disappointment. Why would he even be disappointed? It wasn't like he had wanted to be with them. He briefly wondered what the two had been up to before focusing his attention back on Nagini. _‘In fact, we have arrived to collet you and your silly human, Hatchling.’_ Harry had barely any time to register the snake’s words before another voice joined their conversation.

 _‘Must you call him Hatchling? You do realize he won’t always be one, don’t you, dear Nagini?’_ a shiver run down his spine as Harry whipped his head towards the entrance to see the owner of that voice.

Riddle was standing tall by the doors, the black collar of his shirt and his straight black trousers barely visible underneath his long robe which was trimmed with green. The Dark Lord has an indifferent expression on his face but his eyes were piercing as he looked at Nagini and, consequently, at Harry. It took Sirius standing back up and walking to greet the Dark Lord for Harry snap out of his gaping. He did so with a faint hue of redness on his cheeks as he rose up as well.

“Tom!” greeted his godfather jovially, Riddle only spared him a glance. He was paying more attention to Nagini who had left Harry and was making her way over to the doors.

 _‘He shall always be a Hatchling to me to, Tom… do not be disillusioned,’_ Nagini hissed sibilantly as a response and she made her way towards the corner of the room. _‘Now make me a pillow so I can rest my eyes and make it warm,’_ Riddle only spared a short sigh and then did as the demanding snake wished. Harry watched the familiar exchange with smiling eyes.

“She can be quite a handful, huh?” Harry asked before he even realized that the words had left his mouth. He froze as Riddle turned his piercing eyes to him. Merlin, why had he even opened his big mouth? _I hope he doesn’t say anything about that night,_ he thought anxiously, he definitely wasn’t ready to talk about it. Especially in front of Sirius.

Luckily for him, it seemed like Riddle didn’t want to discuss anything related to that night either. The older man just turned his gaze to finally look at his godfather. “Sirius, Potter, the Manor is ready so pack your things, the ritual will be performed tonight. Barty is already there. You have fifteen minutes.”

Gaping, Harry turned to look at Sirius to see a similar look on his face. Did Riddle really expect for them to be ready after just fifteen minutes? He needed to alert the twins, pack, get Granger and how would they even inform the Malfoys about their absence. “Uh,” Riddle turned to look at him again and he felt like a butterfly which was pinned to a wall. “I need the twins for the ritual, it will take while for them to get here,” he tried to explain. Riddle raised an eyebrow at him as if that wasn’t enough of an excuse. “And, um, I need to get the sacrifice? And pack?”

“You are a wizard, are you not?” Harry’s eyes sharpened at the question. Was the other man mocking him? He gave a curt nod as response and stared at Riddle frostily. He wasn’t here to be mocked at. “Then go and pack,” there was a slight hiss to his seemingly calm words. “Afterwards, we shall meet here and Sirius can fetch your twins with Nagini and I will have the house elves bring the sacrifice here while you gather your belongings.”

“Nagini?!” Sirius cut in and Harry glanced at his godfathers agitated face. “My Lord, not to doubt you or anything but your pet looks at me like it wants to eat me most of the time!” Harry whipped his head to Nagini where the snake was already rising from her pillow to make her way towards Sirius.

“She is not my **pet** , Sirius, and you would do well to remember that,” Riddle spit the word pet with such venom that Sirius shuddered at the sound. Then, he turned to address the snake who was hissing about ignorant humans and crushing bones. _‘Come now Nagini, there is no need for all of that, after all this is not the first time. I will get you a rabbit if you let this one slide,’_ Riddle hissed, trying to placate the giant constrictor. Nagini paused to raise her head higher at his words.

_‘A plump one?’_

_‘Yes, it shall be a plump one,’_ despite his ire towards the older man, Harry couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that left him. Riddle whipped his head towards him at the sound before turning to face Sirius again. Harry watched as Nagini made her way back to her pillow still hissing angrily despite the promised rabbit.

“The wards wouldn’t allow you to Apparate to the Manor without someone who has already been there the first time. Nagini will accompany you. Now, go and pack.”

Harry left without a backwards glance.

He could hear Sirius following behind him but he didn’t spare his godfather a glance. How dare Riddle order him around?! Was the other man really so used to others simply following his orders that he didn’t know how to otherwise address them? He needed to speak to Riddle about ordering him around, he had thought that he had been perfectly clear during their last discussion but evidently, that wasn’t the case.

Opening his wardrobe with more force than strictly necessary, he spelled his suitcase open and onto the bed to begin transferring the clothes. He would need the suitcase so he could put Granger back in. Maybe he could vent some of his anger at her before she needed to die? That would be great.

And he had even dared to mock him! _Hah, I would like to see him getting used to doing magic all the time when he was raised by Muggles like a common house elf!_ His had paused briefly where he had been throwing books on top of his already folded clothes in the suitcase. But the other man had, hadn’t he? He had been brought up by Muggles as well, and look at Riddle now, he was a bloody Dark Lord for Merlin’s sake!

Harry would need to adjust and adapt to being able to perform magic however and whenever he wished, not being able to do so would only hinder him in the long run. Especially after the ritual. Crouch had told him briefly about the potential surge of magic he could get as a result, and he was more than sure that there would be one. He could feel the magic within him whenever he used it. It was like small stream blocked by heavy obstacles. He would have to learn to control the ensuing waterfall that his magic would turn into. He clasped his suitcase shut with a heavy sigh, and made his way back to the Drawing room.  He was lucky he would have lot of time before he needed to get back to Hogwarts. He would definitely need all of it master control over his magic.

Harry opened the door to the Drawing room to see a whimpering lump of a figure on the floor and Riddle leaning down towards it as to get a better look. Raising his eyebrow, he walked further in and placed his suitcase on the side table before opening the correct compartment.

“Well well well, you’re turning out to quite the little viper, aren’t you Potter?” Riddle was looking at him with a small smirk on the side of his lips. “Smart yet vindictive,” Harry felt his heart do a funny little jump in his chest and could feel the beginnings of heat on his cheeks. “It was the Flesh burning curse, correct?”

“Uh, yeah,” without explaining further he pulled out his wand and levitated Grangers body into the designated compartment before sealing the suitcase shut again. Grangers skin seemed to have burned more and more, there were areas where skin had become so burnt that the faintly brown, burnt flesh underneath could be seen. It looked horribly painful and he wasn’t quite sure what had caused it, but he was pleased to see the damage. Maybe it was the side-effect of the curse. He could see Riddle eying the Vine wand, but the other man didn’t comment on it. He must have come to the correct conclusion on where Harry had obtained it, and learned the curse, form. “She deserved much worse actually.”

“Oh, I’m sure she did,” there was a hiss tinting Riddle’s voice again, but this time there was a different tone to it. The man sounded almost like Nagini when she curled up on her favorite, warm pillow. Was Riddle pleased with him? Merlin, Riddle was giving him whiplash with his attitude towards him. “Tell me Potter, did you terminate the curse after you placed it on her?” A shake of his head rewarded him with a low chuckle from Riddle which made Harry avert his eyes briefly before meeting the red eyes again. “Very vindictive indeed…” a shiver ran down his spine at hearing the pleased hiss resonating from Riddle’s voice. How was it that he felt like Riddle was overwhelming him when the other man was in fact several steps away. “I would have chosen the Bone Pulverizing curse instead, but to each their own I suppose.”

Harry’s eyes lit up at the mention of a new curse, he had never read about anything like that before. _Wow, the thing’s I could do with that one_. Would it be slow like the Flesh burning curse or would it pulverize the victims bones instantly? Could it be modified? He was just about to ask one of his many questions when the door opened again and Sirius marched in, effectively cutting him off before he had even started.

“I’m ready!” Sirius announced as soon as he had stepped into the room. Riddle’s gleeful appearance evaporated as soon as he did and Harry saw him stand tall and at attention again. It was only then that Harry realized that Riddle had been somewhat relaxed in his presence and wasn’t that just something to mull over. “How are we going to do this, again?” Sirius asked.

 _‘Nagini, would you be a dear and go with Sirius? I’m afraid he will need your presence like we discussed,_ ’ Riddle directed at Nagin and then without missing a beat switched to English and continued seamlessly. Nagini had already started to slither to his godfather and he lifted his suitcase from the side table to carry it. Least he forgot about it.  “Nagin shall accompany you like we discussed, fetch the twins as soon as possible and come directly to the Manor. Meanwhile I shall take Potter there.”

Sirius let out a loud shriek when Nagini first began to coil herself around him and Harry had difficult time not laughing at him aloud. “She’s not going to bite you, Siri, quit being so scared of her,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” a quiet voice murmured behind him and he whipped around to see that Riddle was standing directly behind him. When had the taller man gotten so close?

“Uhh,” he gulped and looked down at the arm the Dark Lord was holding out. He turned to look back at his godfather to see him standing still as a statue with Nagini wrapped around his upper torso. “Are you going to be okay Siri?” his godfather waved at him weakly as he turned to make his way out of the room slowly. He would have to Floo to where the twins were.

“See you soon, Pup,” there was a faint whimper after the last word.

“Shall we?” the Dark Lord prompted and he hesitantly placed his free hand on the offered arm.

 _‘I will see you soon, Nagini,’_ he called after the retrieving figure of his godfather, only to feel a jolt go through the arm he was holding on to. He turned his head to Riddle, and realized that he had to crane his head up to be able face the taller man properly. A memory of the night he had woken the other man up flashed through his mind, and he realized that this had been the first time Riddle had been there or conscious when he used Parseltongue.

 _‘Hold on tightly little viper,’_ Harry barely had any time to catch his breath before they were already Apperating away.

 

* * *

He felt a strong arm come around his waist to steady him when he staggered by the force of the Apperation. Looking up, his green eyes briefly met with the blood red ones before the other man let go of him and turned away with a flurry of movement.

“This way,” Harry was left with nothing else to do than follow. They walked through a long hallway to double doors which opened without a single twitch from Riddle.

Stepping into the dim room after the Dark Lord, Harry spend a passing moment to take in the room. Or lack of it; the ritual room was complete bare expect for the large, thick wooden platform which was raised from the floor. There was a short ladder leaning into the platform for the users to get to it. He was dimly aware of someone greeting the Dark Lord as he walked closer to it. Harry realized that it was as high as his waist and he was able to comfortably see the engravings carved onto it. There were three large, engraved circles which were connected to each other with straight lines. Inside each circle there were engraved runes, different for each participant. All the engravings were connected to each other and consequently to the one on the middle. A third straight line connected a smaller, plain engraved circle to the one in the middle. _Oh, that’s where the blood goes,_ he though dimly as he continued to study the platform. It was clear as day that it was done very meticulously.

“Is it adequate, Potter?” the sarcastic voice jolted him out of his thoughts. “You have been studying the ritual platform for quite a while now. Don’t tell me you already forgot all about the ritual?” Crouch asked as he walked closer to Harry. “And where are those blasted twins?”

“Aaaw, Professor, did you already miss them? Don’t worry, I’m sure they will appreciate your new appearance,” Harry sassed back without missing a beat, it was fun to go back and forth with the witty man.

“Brat,” Crouch huffed.

“Potter, get you sacrifice ready. We shall start as soon as Sirius arrives,” the Dark Lord interrupted them. Sending Crouch a smirk, he placed his suitcase to the floor and opened the prisoner compartment, as he had taken to calling it in his head. Harry could see that she was barely drawing breath and was whimpering silently in agony. He began to levitate Granger towards the platform, but suddenly she was released from his magic. Turning wide-eyes towards Riddle he watched as the man seamlessly continued his spell. Riddle had just cancelled his spell and then cast his own. Without a wand in sight.

“Was that really necessary?” was the other man mocking his use of magic again? He watched as Riddle levitated Granger above the small circle meant to gather her blood. She was left hoveing in the air, upside down and wrist together above her head. Well, that would make gathering the blood easy.

“You cannot uphold the spell as the ritual is being performed, it will be easier this way,” Riddle explained after he was done. _Oh, that’s thoughtful of him_ , he thought fleetingly. But, still, he could have said it to him first before mid-way overtaking his spell. “And I will need your wand.” _What?!_

“What?” he asked, shocked. Had he heard right? No way was he giving Riddle his wand, there was no way. Riddle just held his hand out to Harry, palm open and ready. As if Harry was just going to place his wand there immediately. _No way._ “Why? I’ll give to Sirius when he gets here.”

He saw Riddle briefly close his eyes and exhale as if to calm himself, or he was just fed up, Harry couldn’t really tell. “Potter,” the man began in a voice that spoke of thin patience. “Sirius would become sicker the longer he held your wand, it was forged by Slytherin himself. I am the only one who can safely hold it for you. You cannot have it during the ritual; it might cause backlash of magic.”

Wand held tightly in his hand, Harry gulped as his eyes moved between Riddle’s hand and his face. The taller man was waiting silently for him to make a decision, and really, what could he do? He couldn’t leave his Vine wand anywhere where it would be unguarded, what if something happened to it? His Holly wand was safely tucked into one of the compartments in his suitcase, but he didn’t trust the spells over it to keep his Vine wand safe. The wand was extremely rare and precious. No-one could keep it safer than Riddle, right? And he could always call the wand back to himself, he was the true Master of it, after all.

He took a deep breath and then walked towards Riddle’s outstretched hand. Placing the wand gingerly on the pale hand, he exhaled slowly to calm himself. He watched as Riddle’s hand closed around it and the other man put it inside his robe pocket.

 _‘Do not worry, little viper, I’ll return it to you in the same condition after the ritual,’_ his eyes snapped up to meet Riddle’s faintly amused ones. Harry gulped again. Hearing another person use Parseltongue was truly a novelty for him. In the past. he had always shied away from using it too often or when other would be able to hear him. But, hearing Riddle speak it so casually made him want to use it more and more. There was something truly sensual about language and the hissing sounds that made up the syllables, a sacred language he had been gifted with knowing. Yes, that was the only reason for the shiver which tried to run down his spine every time Riddle said something in Parseltongue.  

 _‘I will hold you to that,’_ the amused glint intensified in the blood red eyes at his hissed response and Harry felt something foreign and warm begin curl around his chest.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Riddle’s attention snapped towards it.

“Harrykins!” Fred exclaimed as soon as he had stepped in and seen Harry. “We have come to save you!” George continued as they bowed theatrically to Harry, making him chuckle in response.

“You ingrates, who do you think you’re in the presence of! You better bow down to the Dark Lord before I make you,” Crouch threatened, withdrawing his wand and making his way over to the twins. _Merlin, this is so hilarious_ , Harry thought as he laughed louder, watching the proceedings. Sirius just slipped into the room quietly and made his way over to Harry.

“Uh, Harrykins? Who’s this man?” George asked him and Fred addressed the rapidly advancing Crouch. “Listen, mate, you’re hot and all, but our heart is already taken by Professor Surly. So, you know, sorry but we can’t let you make us bow. I mean, I’m sure it’s hard to resist all this hotness, but do try,” Fred teased Crouch, who had stopped mid-step and was gaping at him.

“Merlin,” Harry began through his laughter. It seemed to snap Crouch out of whatever shock he had fallen into, and the other man grumbled before walking closer to them from the other side of the room. “George,” Harry continued, as he tried to calm down. “This here is your Professor Surly, also known as Barty Crouch Jr.” Crouch didn’t pay Harry, or the twins’ gawking, any mind and continued from where he had left off.

“You’re still standing?” he asked sinisterly. “I will boil you alive like a lobster if you don’t get to bowing!” he was already raising his wand and Harry’s eyes widened in panic, before Riddle raised his hand as well.

“It’s alright Barty,” Riddle said in a low voice. “They are not, after all, my followers. Although, I would like them to begin with the ritual already,” he gave the twins a pointed, intense look and the two boys scrambled towards the platform. Crouch smirked as he watched the boys trip over themselves in their haste.

“That’s more like it,” Crouch grumbled and then turned towards Harry. “You remember what you’re supposed to do, Potter?” Harry himself was more than ready to begin the ritual and just gave a nod to his Professor, before he turned to walk towards the platform.

Climbing on top, he sat down cross-legged inside the circle in the middle and looked to his left and right to see George and Fred standing inside their own circle. “Is that Granger?” Fred asked curiously, Harry could hear George gagging faintly at the sight of the sacrifice.

Looking straight ahead, Harry was met with the deformed face of Granger hanging in the air before him. He had to admit it wasn’t a pretty sight. “Yep,” was all he said on the matter. Meeting Sirius’ eyes he smiled at his godfather and gave him a nod to show that he was alright. Sirius smiled back encouragingly.

“Let’s start this show, shall we?” he then prompted the twins.

“Your wish is our command, my Lord,” George joked, bowing a little for added effect. It made Harry giggle slightly, despite the nerves that were slowly surfacing. He took a deep breath and closing his eyes, nodded for the twins to begin. _‘Calm your mind,’_ a low hiss reached his ears just as his shut fully.

After a beat of silence, the twins began their chant.

 _“Esse liberum et vincula et non tenens.”_ *

He heard the twins chant the same sentence over and over again, and then the scent of blood filled the air. Opening his eyes, he saw Grangers wrists had been neatly sliced open vertically. Her blood was pouring freely to the small circle below her and from there it was escaping into the rest of engraving and was soon filling the engravings below the three of them. Moving his gaze above, he saw the twins were holding each other’s hands above his head as they kept chanting.

Silver mist was beginning to rise from the rune circles from either side of him. He closed his eyes again as he saw the mist begin to coat his circle as well. Trying to clear his head, he took deep breaths as he felt the mist sink into him. It felt like the mist had claws and was tearing into him by shredding his very skin. He gritted his teeth against the agony, pain wasn’t new to him. Feeling magic slowly but surely fill him up, on the other hand, was. He could feel the core inside of him begin to release magic as something holding it back began to dissolve.

He didn’t know how much time passed, but the twins’ chanting had become a quiet hum he was barely aware of. He could feel the magic filling him in a more rapid pace. Soon, it felt like he was filled to the brim, even his fingertips ached, and he felt like he was pulsing all over. Each pulse sent a new wave of pain over him which was greater than the last one. It became so agonizing that he opened his eyes to look down at himself. He was barely able to tilt his head down, even his eyelids felt like they were pulsing with magic. What he saw made his already laboured breath stop.

He could see the veins of his hands alight with green light, as if his skin was translucent. As he was looking at his hands, suddenly, the flow of magic became too much. He closed his eyes in agony as felt the magic begin to seep out of him. He heard a shrill scream, but was barely aware of his surroundings to know who it belonged to. His throat ached as he began to feel faint from all the pain. Barely conscious, he peeled his eyes open to a slit.

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was pair of red rubies looking at him.

* * *

 

*Be free of the bonds holding you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger! Please don't hate me!  
> Hope you liked the chapter and feel free to comment or give feedback 💜


	15. Chapter 14

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic' _

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

He twirled the Vine wand between his fingers as he watched the flames burning in the fireplace. They did little to warm him and his eyes were glazed over as he was lost in thought.

There was something gnawing at his inside. Something he wasn’t used to feeling before. Worry. Not that he was unused to the feeling in itself, but he was certainly unaccustomed to feel worry over someone else.

At first, it had been a beautiful sight. Potter alight with magic. He had been able to see it clearly as it run through the boy’s veins in a river of deep green. It must have been an agonizing process for the boy and yet, there had been nothing but silent tears until that moment.

The moment Potter’s magic escaped fully and exploded out of the boy. It was fully understandable that the boy would be unable to tame such power so suddenly. The magic had nearly rivalled his own as he had attempted to help the boy gather his magic by trying to contain it. The ritual alone shouldn’t have released the magic so quickly; it must have been the influence of the Horcrux. How hadn’t he been able to anticipate it? Of course the Horcrux inside the boy would do anything to make its host stronger and thus a better protector. So it had chosen accelerate the process, rapidly. Potter, unable to endure it any longer, had passed out from the influx of magic with a deafening scream.

His fingers tightened round the wand as he remembered that scream. Bloodlust wasn’t new to him, but wanting to avenge someone? That was new. He wanted to track down Dumbledore and make other man eat his own intestines. He wanted to make Dumbledore wither in pain and beg for mercy for what he had done.

But why?

Because Potter had been in pain? It didn’t make sense to him. Why should he care if the boy screamed a little? He shouldn’t.

And yet, he did. Potter was growing to be more and more interesting to him and he didn’t want that gone. Strangely, he felt like he would be able to relax if he was with the boy. He wanted to feel the warmth that seeped into his otherwise cold being when he was near the other. He wanted to see the flush overtake his cheeks when the boy got nervous and he wanted to see the same intense look the boy had directed at him after handing him his wand. It was refreshingly nice to not be the only who spoke the language of his ancestors. To speak to someone who was so unashamedly unafraid of him.

He ran a hand over his face before lowering it again.

Dwelling on the strange feelings didn’t benefit him. That was why, when he had gone to Malfoy Manor, he had decided to be indifferent to the boy. Being curt and commanding with people was second nature to him, and he hadn’t even had to try to achieve that with Potter. He had been able to see that his attitude hadn’t sat well with the boy, it was clear as day. When Potter had stormed off without a backwards glance, Potter’s abrupt departure had aggravated him. Nagini had hissed his ear off about his attitude. It had been bad enough that Nagini had kept talking about the boy, while he was trying to get over the whole spectacle of finding the boy laying asleep in his arms. It was clear that Nagini had grown very fond of the boy and he had no idea how that had happened.

Luckily, the sacrifice had been brought in before he had to further listen Nagini criticizing him. And, oh what a sight it had been. To see further proof of just how Dark the Saviour of the Wizarding Word was becoming, and it had been such a beautiful execution of the curse too. He briefly wondered if Potter had had the opportunity to practice the curse beforehand or if it had been his first try. If it was his first try, the boy surely had a natural talent with such curses. No-one would be able to produce those results otherwise. And how the boy’s eyes had lit up when he had mentioned another curse. Thirst for knowledge was something he understood and respected in anyone.

He snapped out of his thought when there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” he said lowly.

“My Lord, Potter has woken up,” Barty informed him without stepping in. That was just as well, he needed to see the boy anyway.

“Excellent,” he murmured while standing up and shrugging his robe back on. He couldn’t believe that he had spent the whole time thinking about Potter but wasn’t any closer to solving the dilemma that the boy presented.

* * *

**(Harry POV)**

It felt like he was submerged in deep waters and struggled to swim up. The claustrophobic feeling only got worse as sounds reached him and he tried to draw in breath.

“ – rry? Harry! It’s okay, Harry. You’re okay,” the voice was awfully familiar but he had trouble trying to place it. Coughs wrecked his form as he drew in shaky breath. His whole being felt like it was on fire with pain. A groan escaped him as he tried to relax his already sore muscles as they throbbed with pain.

“That’s it, Pup, try to loosen up. Come on, I know it hurts, it’s okay, you’re fine,” someone was holding his hand, it must be whoever was trying to calm him down. A second voice joined the first one as he was trying to open his eyes. It felt like his eyelids were made of lead instead of skin as muscle.

“I’ll go inform our Lord that the boy is finally awake. Keep talking to him Sirius, I think it might be helping,” he had managed to open his eyes to a slit when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He saw nothing but hazy, blurry images, not able to recognize anything. He turned his head tentatively to the right where the voice was still talking to him. He was met with the hazy image of what could only be his godfather, perched by his side.

“Oh, thank Merlin you’re awake! Here, Pup, drink this,” something cold was placed against his lips and he opened his mouth gingerly. “Come on, down it goes,” something slimy and disgusting slid down his throat and he had hard time trying not to gag at the taste. Even swallowing hurt.

He could feel the moment the potion started working. The haze of pain diminished slowly and the feeling of all his nerves being on fire began to lessen. He looked around gingerly as the potion did its work, but his vison was still blurred. _Oh, I don’t have my glasses_ , he thought absently as he tried to focus his gaze back to his godfather. “Siri?” he was able to croak out after a couple of tries. The man stopped his muttering, and focused his whole attention on him.

“Yes? Is something wrong? Is the potion working? Do you need something?” Sirius asked frantically. One of Sirius’ hands had come back to take hold of his and he tried not to wince at the feeling.

“No, I’m okay,” he slurred as he tried to sit up, but stopped abruptly as he felt something heavy move on his stomach.

 _‘Hatchling…’_ Nagini hissed to him as he got over his surprise and continued trying to sit. Sirius, who had recoiled slightly when Nagini had moved forward, came back to help and finally Harry was leaning against the bedhead, fluffy pillows behind his back. Merlin, he was already tired from sitting up.

 _‘I am fine now, Nagini, no need to worry,’_ he whispered to the giant constrictor before addressing his godfather as the snake slithered up his torso to lay her head on his chest. “What happened, Siri?” his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. He brought up a weak hand to caress Nagini as he listened his godfather begin to explain.

“You collapsed during the ritual, Pup. Scared us all half to death,” he saw Sirius shudder at the memory. “Tom tried to control the outburst of magic at first, but that didn’t seem to help and eventually you collapsed. We had to get Sev here to take a look at you, and let me tell you, he was beyond furious. He might actually come back here to give you an earful, when he can,” Harry really didn’t even want to imagine what that would entail, an angry Snape shouting at him wouldn’t be fun. “So, he gave you some potions to stabilize you core and you’ve been out since then and the whole day today. I think it’s actually past dinner time now, are you hungry?” he barely had time to shook his head negatively before the door to the room opened. A tall figure dressed in dark colours walked in. As they walked in Harry was able to make out two red eye trained on him in amidst his blurry surroundings.

“Potter, I see you’re better now,” Riddle drawled, he chose to remain silent as his godfather jumped in.

“Tom! Yeah, he just woke up, I gave him the potion already like Sev said and he seems much better now,” Sirius explained the situation enthusiastically, sounding happy that Harry was doing better already.

“That is good to hear, Sirius. Why don’t you go have your dinner now, I believe you haven’t left Potter’s side yet,” Riddle offered, but his tone suggested that he wouldn’t take any objections. Still, Sirius seemed hesitant to leave him, so Harry pitched in as well.

“Go Sirius, I’ll be fine. You should take the time to look after yourself,” he lifted the hand caressing Nagin as the snake moved from his chest to curl up beside him on the bed. It looked like she had made herself a nest beside him from pillows. He was getting more and more tired and just wanted curl up beside her.

“Are you sure, Pup?”

“Yeah,” his voice cracked on the single word and he tried not to grimace. _Merlin, my voice is completely fucked_ , it felt like he had been screaming for hours instead of just passing out.

“Okay, then…but I’ll come by to check up on you again,” Sirius finally released his hand and turned to leave. “Please tell me immediately if his condition worsens, okay?” Riddle must have nodded because, Harry heard the door open and close again behind his godfather.

The blurry figure of Riddle got marginally clearer as the Dark Lord took couple step closer to his bed, until he was standing by the edge of it. He could feel the taller man looking down at him at the ensuing silence after his godfather’s departure.

“Thank you,” he croaked out finally, when it became clear that the other man wouldn’t say anything. “Sirius, told me that you tried to contain the magic,” his voice cracked again as it came out hoarser than he had ever heard. He was getting sleepy from all the talking and his eyes started to droop. Everything felt calm. He felt like now that he had understood what had happened he could sleep again. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass clinking together and water pouring, then he felt something cool being placed on his lips.

His eyes snapped open and stared at the red ones still looking down on him. Riddle was bend over slightly over his form and holding a cup to his lips. Opening mouth slightly he took a tentative sip of the cool water presented to him. His eyes fluttered closed briefly at the pleasant sensation of cool water shooting his raw throat. He took another sip and soon he had drunk the whole glass empty and it was removed from his lips. He looked at Riddle’s hazy figure as the other placed the glass back on his bedside table. His eyelids were feeling like lead again and he had trouble keeping them open enough to see Riddle.

“There is no need to thank me, Potter. Having you die as the result of the ritual would have been the complete opposite of what I aimed for,” why was the sound of Riddle’s voice so shooting to him despite his words? “Here, I am sure you wish to have your wand back?” he could blurrily see the wand being offered to him. A third ruby among the all the haze. For the life of him, he couldn’t muster the energy to take it back. He was just so tired and sleeping for couple days would be great.

“You keep it until I’m awake,” he slurred as a response as his eyes closed fully. There was moment of blissful silence and he felt himself sink further into unconsciousness.

The last thing he remember was the feeling of gentle hand lowering him further onto bed and placing his head gently onto the pillow so he was laying down again. He must have imagined the hand which swept his bangs from his forehead and a sweep of a thumb over his scar. Quiet hissing filled his ears as sleep took over him completely.

 

* * *

 

There was something slithering across his stomach, up towards his chest. He was laying on his side and that something, was moving between his arms as he woke up slowly.

Cracking his eyes open, he came face to face with yellow eyes lined with a sliver of green on the outer edges. _Nagini._

 _‘Mmmmm…good morning, Nagini,’_ he greeted between a yawn as he started to sit up. He was still slightly sore, but it was much more manageable now. He could see from the window that the sun had already risen and it was probably late morning. _‘What are you still doing here?’_ he asked stretching his arms above his head.

 _‘I wanted to watch over you and Tom asked me to stay,…are you better now, Hatchling?’_ Nagini hissed as she watched him freeze for a second with his arms above his head before he lowered them again. He grimaced as he remembered what he had said to the other man. _Merlin, I asked him to keep my wand,_ he thought disdainfully. Why had he done that?

 _‘Yes I feel much better now, must be all the potions they fed me,’_ he joked. Finding his glasses on the bedside table he slid them on and got out of the bed. Merlin, he was still in the clothes he had on when they had arrived to the Manor. He felt disgusting as he looked around the room. It resembled his room at the Malfoy Manor, but the colour scheme was a mix between green and deep greys with a larger wardrobe and a desk on the opposite wall of the bed. There was a cosy looing window seat attached to the only window in the room. The window was large and the seat had been padded and there were pillows littered around it. He could imagine himself spending hours there, curled up with a book. But, before that could happen he need a shower and then breakfast. Merlin, he was starving!

Moving to the wardrobe and opening it, he noted that it was completely empty. So, he turned around and a brief search awarded him with his suitcase. Moving back to the bed he opened the compartment with his clothes. Hmmm, what should he wear. It was still a novelty for him to be able to choose from so many alternatives. Eventually he settled on his favourite pair of black jeans, black combat boots but hesitated as he held favourite hoodie. Yes, it was comfortable, but not very presentable.

 _‘Nagini do you think it would be okay to wear a hoodie?’_ he asked hesitatingly as he looked over his ensemble.

  _‘Shhhhhssss…’_ why was she laughing again? _‘Yes, Hatchling, the green is striking against your eyes, I am sure Tom would like it,’_ what?! He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks.

 _‘That’s not what I meant!’_ he exclaimed in vain, clutching the hoodie against his chest. Nagini just kept laughing at him as he tried to explain, but it was all in vain. Finally, he was fed up with the constrictor’s attitude and threw the clothes on the still laughing snake. Muttering darkly, he made his way to the door beside the desk which he was sure led to a bathroom to shower.

When he looked at the mirror after washing his face he noted that his cheeks were still red and he huffed angrily before stepping beneath the warm shower. 

 

* * *

 

Nagini had been gone by the time he had left the bathroom so he just decided to go explore in the Manor and hoped that he would stumble his way on to the dining room or the kitchens. His bedroom was apparently on the third floor of the Manor, which also happened to be the top floor, and he had only needed to wander along the second floor until he had found the dining room. After tentatively calling out for any house elves he had been pleasantly surprised when one popped up. What fallowed, was a lavish breakfast which his empty stomach had enjoyed very much.

He had seen no-one as he had made his way through the empty hallways. What he had seen of the place was all tastefully decorated. There were intricate rugs lining the floors, dark stained wooden panels on the walls and the ceiling, as well as refined looking chandeliers. The windows were all arched at the top and Harry though it gave the Manor a sophisticated feel. But, there had been no-one around.

So, it was understandable that he jerked in surprise as the door to the dining room opened and the twins walked in just as he was finished with his tea.

“There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you, mate,” George sighed in relief as he saw him. “Why did you run off here to, then?” Fred, followed up as the two boys walked further in to the room.

“I was hungry?” Harry hazarded sarcastically. “Where is everyone, anyway?” for the first time that morning, he wondered if something had happened to Sirius. Worry started to bloom in his chest and his brows furrowed in thought as he rose up from his seat.

“I think the Dark Lord sent him on a mission?” George piped up. “Or something? Anyway he asked us to look after you,” he added unsurely. That didn’t really help Harry’s worry, he was just about ask more about it when Fred continued from where his twin had trailed off uncertainly.

“The Dark Lord wants to see you actually so, how about we take you there now?” Fred said, his right hand coming up to scratch at his neck in a nervous gesture. Harry’s eyes narrowed, there was something going on.

“Okay, then. Let’s go,” he said, deciding to play along for now. He had to ask Riddle about Sirius anyway. And the other man still had his wand. He began to walk towards the door and after a moment he realized that the twins weren’t following him. Turning around, he tilted his head at them silently as he watched the two elbow each other, seemingly in a silent conversation with each other.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or should I start guessing?” the two boys froze and the way they turned their heads to face him at the same time was almost comical. His worry intensified as he took a step towards them, when a new thought entered his mind. “Did he threaten you?” he asked softly. There was no doubt on anybody’s mind on who he meant. He observed the twins carefully as Fred sighed and hang his head and his twin took a step towards Harry.

“No, no!” he started and then paused to take deep breath before continuing. Harry didn’t let his guard down, there was no way he was going to let anybody threaten his friends. Even if it was the Dark Lord. “It’s just that we don’t know how you’re going to react to this.”

“Just say it,” he really wasn’t in the mood for any avoidance right now.

“We decided to join the Dark Lord!” it was Fred who cried it out suddenly. Harry froze only for a second. _Oh,_ he thought as understanding dawned on him.

“We had a talk with the Dark Lord after you had recovered and, it’s just that he’s fighting for everything that we believe in and, and we wanted to pitch in, so to say. We really didn’t mean to go behind your back or anything, but, you know it just happened. And you’re here and Sirius is one of his followers too, so you know—,” he tuned it out as George continued rambling. _Is it really that easy?_ They had decided to join Riddle just because they believed in what had said and was fighting for? In the end, it wasn’t really a surprise. After all, they had already told him from the very beginning that this was what they wanted. “– and you know we already kind of had decided and –.”

“Hey, hey George,” he tried to calm the rambling boy when it didn’t seem like he would stop any time soon. “It’s okay, and yeah, you did already tell me about it. It’s okay,” he gave the two boys a smile for good measure. The answering grins on their faces was nearly blinding and soon he was in the middle, being hugged between the two twins as they laughed.

“Okay, okay,” he tried to calm them down and escape from their hold almost immediately. _Merlin, they are smothering!_ “I thought your Lord wanted to see me?” he tried to divert their attention, and it seemed to work surprisingly well.

“Right! Look what you made us do Gred!” Fred elbowed his twin again once they had let go of Harry. “Now the Dark Lord’s going to think that we are incapable or something!”

“How is this even my fault?! If you had managed to open your gob and actually explain something then we could have been on our way,” when George gave his twin a shove, Harry decided that it was the best if he broke the two up before things escalated. Prank wars between the two were legendary, and he really wasn’t ready for a repeat of that.

So, he did the sensible thing and turned around continuing his previously interrupted journey. “I guess, I will have to find him myself,” he gloated over his shoulder and soon enough, the two boy were scrambling to follow.

“Ohhhh, eager to see the Dark Lord, are we?” Fred teased when they had reached Harry and were guiding him through the halls on the second floor.

“Wh-What?” there really was no reason to be blushing. _So, why am I?!_

“Oh, come on Harry, don’t tell us you haven’t noticed how good looking the Dark Lord turned out to be?” George continued from Harry’s other side. Harry felt his blush intensify and chose to look straight ahead instead of either of the twins. Fred picked from where George had left off. “I mean, if we didn’t have our eye on someone else already? Wow, he would definitely be on our radar,” he teased.

Harry’s shoulders stiffened as the beginnings of anger began to bubble low in his abdomen. Wait, why was he even angry? What did he care if the twins went after Riddle? He didn’t! “Isn’t he really old though?” he asked evadingly.

“Yeah, mate, that and the red eyes. Those eyes give me the shivers!” George answered eagerly. A quick look to his face showed that he had an excited smile stretched over his lips. _They think Riddle’s eyes are creepy?_ He hadn’t realized that they might come across as unsettling to other people. To him, Riddle’s eyes had just been unique, like rare uncut rubies. _Wait, what?_

“But, isn’t he like immortal or something?” Fred mused from his other side. Harry made a noncommittal sound, not really willing, or allowed, to comment on that particular topic.

“Oh, here we are!” George cut him off, just as he was about ask where Riddle was waiting for him exactly. He turned to right to face a single, unassuming door. It was made from the same stained wood as the panels on the wall, but was a darker shade. “Okay, then. We’ll see you around Harrykins!” Fred clapped him on the back and the twins started to make their way back the way they had come from.

Looking at the door, he took a deep breath to rid himself of all the thoughts the previous conversation had brought up and lifted his hand to knock.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nothing extreme happened this chapter because it's more like an interlude chapter. That's why I decided to upload it so soon and it's a bit shorter than usually (I think?).  
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy to comment and/or give feedback <3


	16. Chapter 15

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic' _

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

“Enter,” came the low voice from the other side of the door and, after a deep breath, Harry opened and the door and stepped inside.

The walls of what seemed to be the office were painted in dark teal blue, bare from any decorations or portraits. There was a plush and intricately woven carped blanketing the whole floor. One large chest of drawlers resembling a filing cabinet stood against the left wall near the two armchairs facing each other before the large desk. There was light streaming from the only window in the room, which was large and nearly took half of the right wall. Shelves made of dark stained wood were lining the wall behind the large desk, each filled with different knickknacks and gadgets.

Harry spared everything else but the man sitting behind the desk a passing glance, not really interested in the design. Today, Riddle was only wearing a white shirt and a black vest with an equally black slim tie. He quietly cleared his throat and gave an inconspicuous tug to the helm of his green hoodie before opening his mouth.

“Can I have my wand back?” he asked immediately. No further discussion would be had until he had his wand safely in his hand again. He still couldn’t believe he had let Riddle hold on to it, willingly. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he took in the expression the other man had on his face.

“Hmmm,” Riddle said as he leaned back on his chair and smirked at him. “If memory serves, I offered it to you before and you refused,” Harry’s eyes narrowed further as his irritation rose and he saw Riddle tilt his head, smirk still in place. Why did the other man have to be so difficult? _I just want my wand, damn it!_

“Yes, well I was clearly delirious at the time. You aren’t really going to hold it against me are you?” he huffed out and took a couple steps closer to the desk. Riddle chuckled shortly as if he had said something funny and leaned forward towards his desk, forearms coming to rest on the surface and hands steeping together.

“Well, I am the Dark Lord,” Riddle said as if that excused his behaviour. It didn’t excuse him, but it did make Harry tense and wonder if he should prepare to fight for his wand. Riddle continued before he had a chance to say anything though. “As it is, I cannot give you the wand back right now even if I wanted to.”

“And why is that?” Harry protested as soon as Riddle words registered in his brain. Had the other man given his wand away to someone else? No, he wouldn’t do that, would he? There had to be another reason. He snapped out of his thoughts as Riddle continued talking.

“Last night, when I offered the wand back you were still under the influence of the Stabilizing Potion. Right now, you have no such aid. If I were to give your wand back, your core might get damaged because the wand would need to bond with you again,” Riddle explained calmly, before Harry had any more time to panic about his wand. “I take it that you didn’t drink the Potion placed on your bedside table this morning?” Potion? What potion? He had been in such frenzy to shower and get breakfast that morning that he hadn’t paid any extra attention to his surroundings. Riddle was already opening a drawled in his desk when he shook his head as an answer.

“Here, drink this,” the other man said, placing a small vial on the desktop. He kept his eyes on Riddle as he cautiously reached for the potion. The potion was black with a red hue to it and corking the vial Harry was able to detect a very faint scent of nettles. Just as it should. So, not sparing it another thought, he threw his head back and downed the potion.

“So?” he said as he held out his hand, still grimacing at the awful after taste of the potion. Another low chuckle was his answer as watched Riddle lean back on his chair again.

“It needs to settle first,” Riddle explained and Harry could feel the itch he hadn’t even been aware of slowly reseeding as the potion did its work. Silence followed as he tried to avoid Riddle’s penetrating gaze looking at him.

“Uh, so, where did you send Sirius?” he finally asked when the silence became too much. It was the first thing he thought of and what had been on his mind since the twins had mentioned it.

“Now, why would I tell you that?” Riddle asked back. Turning his gaze back to the red eyed man, Harry saw the amusement shining in his eyes even though rest of his face was blank. _What does he mean why?_

“Because he’s my godfather?” it came out as more of a questions that a confident statement Harry had intended it to and he saw Riddle’s lips twitch. It made Harry narrow his eyes at the older man again.

“Incidentally, he is also one of my fallowers,” Riddle drawled leisurely and Harry felt his annoyance rise again. “One of which you are not, Potter.”

Harry took a calming breath before opening his mouth to respond. _Why does he need to be so difficult!_ “I am not one of your fallowers, but I’m not your enemy either. I had thought we had already established that,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Hmmm, yes indeed,” there was a pleased tint to Riddle’s voice when he spoke and it made Harry wondered if the other man was simply playing him. “Well, if you must know, I sent him to gather so information on some Unspeakables,” Riddle said as he rose from his chair.

“What, why? You do realize that he’s an escaped convict right?” he asked disbelievingly. Why would Riddle even do that? Did he want Sirius to get caught? It didn’t make any sense to Harry and he was left wondering before Riddle answered his question while opening another drawler after a quickly hissed word.

“Because we have decided to relieve some of my fallowers from their dire situation,” Harry saw him gather the Vine wand from the drawler before the other man’s words made sense to him. Followers? Dire situation? The only dire place that held Riddle’s fallowers was –

“You’re going to break into Azkaban,” he breathed out in shock as he watched Riddle walk to the door beside the filing cabinet that he had missed before.

“Yes,” Riddle said simply as he opened the door and gestured for Harry to follow him. Snapping out of his shock Harry fastened to follow the man who was holding his wand in his hands.

What greeted him was a plain room with grey stone walls and couple of practice dummies tucked into a far corner.

“Here,” Riddle’s voice prompted him to look back at the taller man who was standing still in the middle of the room. He was holding out his arm towards where Harry was standing and offering him the Vine wand. Not sparing the room another thought Harry took quick steps towards Riddle and grasped his wand.

The very moment he touched the wand he could feel the difference in his magic.

It was nothing like before. Whereas previously his magic had felt more like a gently trickling river, now it felt like whirlpool which threatened to drown him. He gasped as he finally felt the wand connect with is magic once again, ending the vicious pull it had had on him.

“You will need to learn to control it, Potter. You cannot take Stabilizing Potions every day,” Riddle spoke decidedly. Harry, still slightly winded by the magic, nodded his head dumbly as Riddle took his own wand out. With a wave of his hand large cushions appeared on the floor and Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Riddle sit down promptly. The older man folded his long legs and took a moment to tug his vest so it sat properly again before placing his hands on his knees.

After a moment of Harry just staring down at him in shock of seeing the oh so fearsome Dark Lord sitting so casually on the floor, he jolted back to himself when Riddle tilted his head up and met his eyes. He gestured with his right hand for Harry to take the pillow across from him and Harry gulped before starting to do so. The pillows were so close that their knees bumped when Harry sat down, causing a flush rise to his cheeks again. A shiver ran down his spine at the brief contact before he sat down properly, coping the taller man’s pose. Lifting his head, he met the red eyes again, unsurprised to find Riddle already watching him. The older man seemed to do that a lot.

“Unlike employing your magic to improve your stamina when you train, controlling your magical core fully is a much more intricate process,” Riddle began to speak in a low voice, his words were spoken in a matter a fact way and his eyes didn’t waver from Harry’s. “It involves more meditating than actual casting, sometimes during the process, when one’s magic is as strong and abundant as yours clearly is, there is a need for someone who can control any out lash and pull the person meditating back if they go too far under,” seeing Harry’s questioning look, he clarified briefly. “You shall see what I mean when we begin. Nevertheless, you will need to open your mind to me.”

Opening his mind to Riddle? Could he do that? Harry chewed his lips as he thought about his options. Unless he complied Riddle wouldn’t help him, and if what the other man was saying was true then Harry would need his help. On the other hand, he really didn’t want Riddle to poke around in his mind and see his memories and read his thoughts. He was shook back from his thoughts when Riddle spoke again and he looked back at the taller man.

“Rest assured Potter, I will not roam around in your mind unless I have a reason to,” the other man assured in his low voice. After staring at Riddle for a minute longer to see if there was any reason to be suspicious, Harry finally nodded. He would have trust that the other man would keep his word. _Just like he has until now…_

“Very well,” the matter of fact, unpassionate tone was back in Riddle voice, and Harry had fleeting thought of how much he disliked it. It made him feel strangely unimportant to the other man. “What you will need to do is simple. Picture your magic running through you,” at Riddle’s nod to begin, Harry exhaled to relax slightly and started picturing his magic, just like had done hundreds of other times when he was fighting against the binds. “Now, dive deeper, start looking for the origin, the core,” listening to the other man’s instructions, he looked deeper. What he found made him jerk with surprise. What had previously been a small well magic now seemed to be as large as an ocean with no bottom in that he could feel. He felt like he was left flowing on the water, with small, gentle waves lapping at his skin. It felt so freeing to sense his magic as free as it would ever be. A content sigh escaped him just as he felt a gentle breeze sweep through his mind and eyes still glazed over in concentration, he jerked in surprise.

“Shhh, it’s just me, little viper,” he felt a hand cover his and the shooting tone relaxing him but he couldn’t seem to be able to open see the source or react any other way, swept away by the gentle waves. Warmth seeped into him from the point of contact, before the hand was suddenly gone.

“I’m just trying to see what it looked like,” the same shooting voice continued. “Now, I need you to concentrate on that exact feeling the magic gives you,” Harry did just as the voice asked and the feeling of the waves lapping at him became even more real. “Then, you have think about something that would normally make your magic react and escape or cause accidental magic. It could be an emotion or a past memory which has –,” even before the instructions were over, memories filled Harry’s mind. The gentle lapping of the memories began to become more turbulent. With memories came the very familiar feelings of betrayal and anger. Memories of people lying to him and belittling him flashed through his mind. Soon, the waves were so turbulent that Harry had trouble floating on the water and he felt like he was made of lead and slowly sinking with to the depths of the ocean that was his magic.

“Potter, listen to my voice. I need you to try and control the magic, don’t let it drag you down,” he could faintly feel a breeze sweeping through him. “You are the master of that ocean. Imagine controlling the waves, that you are weightless and swimming up towards a light,” the previously shooting voice had turned strong and commanding. He didn’t even doubt it for a second and tried to do as he was told. It was incredibly difficult to think past all the feelings that he had tried to bury so he could go on with his daily life. Every stroke upwards towards the light felt like he was swiping away a memory. Swimming to the surface felt like he was shedding the weight holding him down as he went.

By the time he came back to himself, he was panting harshly, eyes still closed. He could feel magic surrounding him, some of it made his skin itch but there was also another one mixed in. The one mixed with his own magic felt like it was trying to wrap around his own, keep it from escaping. It had tint to it that had now became familiar to him and he felt the magic sooth him. His body moved without his conscious thought as he tilted closer to the source of that magic.

Still panting slightly, he felt his forehead hit something soft and warm. Eyes still closed so he didn’t have to face the reality of what he was doing, he turned his head sideways before very slowly nuzzling the chest beneath his cheek. The rhythmical breathing beneath his head faltered before picking up again.

Everything stilled for that small moment, before picking up again. The magic surrounding them seemed to come closer and cocoon them both.

Harry adamantly refused to think about who he was leaning against. Or the fact that, that same person had yet to react in away. Like shoving him away.

All of the thoughts running through his mind couldn’t make him tense up or regret his decision when it felt so peaceful. So safe. So warm. He was so lost to the feeling, he barely reacted when a long fingered hand came up to hesitantly run through his hair. It only made him nuzzle his cheek on the chest beneath his head once again.

Silence reigned.

Harry could feel the magic around them. Riddle’s magic felt like a tangible sensation caressing and trying to calm him. Long fingers carted through his hair and he stayed still, refusing to open his eyes.

There was a briefest sensation of something else grazing his hair, a deep inhale from the chest below his head and he was contemplating if he should finally say something when there was a knock on the door. Whoever it was opened the door before waiting for a response and Harry sprung off from where he was resting like he had been burned. Cheeks burning, he refused to look anywhere near Riddle as he sprung to his feet and and turned to face the intruder. It was Crouch.

“My Lord, there was a firecall from Gringotts.” Harry barely paid any attention to other man’s words as panic overtook his whole being. Merlin, what had he done?! Had he really been essentially cuddling up to the Dark Lord? He just wanted to run away from the room and never look at the older man again. Riddle would probably curse him any moment now.

“Was there, now?” came the low voice and Harry became even more rigid if possible. Riddle’s voice sounded tight and sinister, as if he was holding himself back from something. _Probably from cursing me for the audacity of cuddling up to him,_ he thought. Harry saw Crouch gulp before continuing with his explanation.

“They said Potter needed to visit his account manager as soon as possible, my Lord. Something about an attempt of breach to his accounts.” Forgetting everything about cuddles and threats to his life, Harry snapped to attention at Crouch’s words. An attempt of breach? Shit, he needed to go there as soon as possible. He would need some kind of cover first though; he didn’t want Dumbledumb to know about his whereabouts.

Suddenly Riddle’s back obscured his vision of Crouch as the other man took a couple steps forward. “Tell them Potter will be visiting them tomorrow,” the other man turned his head slightly so he was looking at Harry over his shoulder. “Potter,” Harry kept his eyes at Riddle’s back, refusing to meet his gaze as his warmth started intensify on his cheeks. “I will take care of the needed disguise for you to visit the bank. We shall continue with the sessions every evening from now on until you can fully control your magic,” and with that, Riddle faced forward again and swept out of the room.

Both he and Crouch were left gaping after the taller man.

“What did you do to him?” Crouch wondered and suddenly very interested in his shoes, Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

Holding yet another vial in his hand he blearily looked at the twins before him.

It was still early in the morning and he had slept rather fitfully the night before so he was still a bit bleary eyed. His eyes had been still practically closed as he had dressed into another pair of black jeans a black shirt and his heavy winter robe. He had been surprised awake when Elli came to wake him up, saying he would be visiting the bank in half an hour. The twins had been waiting for him in the library where they would Floo from. Apparently the boys had to leave for Diagon Alley so they could take care of their budding business and they would be accompanying him to the bank. Fred had offered him the Stabilizing Potion before Riddle had swept in. The taller man had offered him the Polyjuice Potion without a word and now sat by the desk writing what looked like a letter.

“Come on Harrykins, don’t be scared. We tweaked the potion a bit so you won’t look too different, just some slight changes here and there,” George reassured him when he continued looking blankly at the vial in his hand. “And it will be gone by the time you return to the Manor anyway,” continued Fred.

“I’m not scared,” he mumbled in response before sending another glance at Riddle. _How can he seem so indifferent?_

 

He hadn’t seen the older man at all after their session the day before and it seemed like Riddle was his distant and composed self despite what had happened. Whereas Harry felt jitters in his abdomen every time he glanced at the other man. Last night had been torturous enough when he had spent it worrying about Riddle’s reaction, or how much he liked being near to the older man. He felt flustered just thinking about it and he definitely shouldn’t be having these kind of feelings over Riddle. Merlin, he needed to get a grip.

Looking one last time from one twin to another, he uncorked the vial and started gulping down the potion. It tasted just as disgusting as he remembered. He watched his hands as the bubbling sensation swept over him. Furrowing his brows as the feeling passed over him faster than he remembered, he brought his hands over his face to feel at it. Turning, so faced the mirror above the mantel piece, he was met with a blue eyed and blonde haired stranger. His facial features and body structure appeared to have stayed the same otherwise. Swiping his bangs from his forehead, he was kind of sad to see his scar gone. It was the one thing that identified him as who he was.

“Oh, mate, blonde hair suits you!” he heard Fred exclaim from behind him. “Yeah,” agreed George. “Very dashing, wouldn’t you agree my Lord?” Harry froze. Turning around slowly he saw that Riddle had lifted his gaze from where it had been fixated in his letter before. The other man’s gaze swept over him once before he turned his gaze back to his letter and continued writing. A sour feeling he couldn’t explain began to churn in abdomen as Harry thought that had been it. He hastily turned back around towards the fireplace to go.

“I much prefer the black and green.”

 _Oh._ How was it that Riddle’s low voice could turn the sour feeling to a pool of contentment so suddenly? A small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he lowered his head so the twins wouldn’t see it. By the snickers he could hear behind him, he wasn’t very successful.

“Floo here directly from Gringotts after you’ve taken care of your business, it’s enough if you say Riddle Manor. I’ve already keyed you to the wards. We shall continue your training this evening after dinner,” Riddle instructed and Harry refused to look at the other man, feeling a flustered enough as it was.

“Okay,” he breathed out as a response before taking some Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. Following his lead, the twins took some powder as well and waited their turn by heart.

“Diagon Alley,” he said firmly and was then swept away by a whirlwind.

* * *

 

 

Following Griphook through the maze-like halls to his Account Manager’s office, Harry let his mind wander slightly. He wondered who had tried to access his accounts. There were only two choices, really. It was either the Weasleys or Dumbledore. No doubt both parties were furious and desperate enough to try and access his vaults again.

Entering his Ironclaw’s office after a barked response, he straightened his back and moved forward to greed his Account Manager. “May your enemies tremble at your feet Ironclaw.”

“And may your gold overflow,” Ironclaw said in gruff voice, but Harry could see a pleased gleam in his eyes. He looked like an older version of Griphook with same long ears and long clawed fingers. “Mister Potter, I presume? Please take a seat.” Nodding in response, Harry moved to take the offered seat in front of the desk before going straight to the business.

“I am here to claim my Lordship as well as the control over any Vaults to my name.”

“Very well. First I will need a drop of your blood here to identify you,” Ironclaw said, pulling out a sheet of blank parchment before placing it in front of Harry along with a small dagger. Already familiar with proceedings thanks to the research he had done the night before, Harry simply reached for the dagger and pricked his forefinger. He let a drop of blood to fall onto the parchment so the bank could identify him.

He watched with barely concealed amazement as his full name along with all the accounts and lordships associated to his name appeared on the previously blank parchment.

**_Harry James Potter_ **

**_Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Peverell – All Vaults – 1 Wizengamot seat_ **

**_Lord of the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Potter – All Vaults – 1 Wizengamot seat_ **

**_Heir to the Most Ancient and Nobel House of Gryffindor – 3 Vaults – 1 Wizengamot seat_ **

“As you can see, Mister Potter, there are quite a few Lordships for you to claim. Do you wish to claim them all at the present moment?” Harry gulped as he considered Ironclaw’s words. Would Dumbledore get suspicious if he suddenly claimed all of his Lordships when previously he had denied all knowledge of his status? Most probably. Did he still want to do it? Definitely.

 **“** I will claim all of them,” he replied decidedly. He would handle any fallout there would be, but he doubted Dumbledumb would learn about his claim without his consent. “Is there any way to hide the claim? Or keep it under wraps until I’m ready to tell people?” he asked just to be sure.

“We can keep the claim a secret if you choose to not use your Wizengamot seats. For a price of course.” Well that was a relief and it wasn’t like he had any plans for his seats, at least not at the moment.

“Of course,” Harry agreed readily, he would gladly pay if it bought him secrecy. “You can withdraw the correct amount from the Potter account.”

“Very well, it shall be done,” Ironclaw wrote a note on the open notebook in front of him before continuing. “Now then, as you wish to keep the Lordships a secret for now, it would be more logical to not wear the Lordship rings. We can have it so that you can choose to summon the rings to your current location whenever you are in need of them or have decided to end the secrecy. This would cost you 25 Gaellons and we can have it effective immediately.”

Harry spent a moment considering his options. Not having to worry about other people knowing about his Lordships sounded good to him, but not having the rings on him all the time didn’t sit so well with him. “Is there any other option to Lordship rings if I do not wish to wear them, but still want an official reminder with me all the time? Just something less eye-catching?” he asked hesitantly. He hadn’t seen or heard of anything like that before, but if something existed he trusted his Account Manager to know.

“Hmmmm,” Ironclaw considered. “I believe your family lines own earrings to symbolize Lordships as well rings, if you would be interested? They would be much easier to conceal too,” Harry’s eyes lit up in excitement at those words, he had considered getting his ears pierced for a while now and this presented the perfect opportunity.  

“Earrings sound perfect actually. Is there any way I can have my ears pierced here as well?” Better get it all done at once, he was fairly certain Riddle wouldn’t give him the opportunity to have them pierced some other time. Ironclaw just nodded and mentioned for Griphook, who was standing by the door, with his hand. The other goblin simply left without a word and any a moment later three small jewellery boxes appeared on Ironclaw’s desk.

With a wave of his Account Manager’s hand all three boxed opened to reveal three beautiful dangling golden earrings. Each of them were similar in shape with a one distinct difference; each had different crest engraved on them. The Potter family crest was the most obvious to him and the Gryffindor house crest was familiar as well, it was the Peverell house crest which threw him off a bit. It was curiously shaped as a triangle housing a circle with a line crossing from the middle of it. Shrugging it off for now he directed his attention back to Ironclaw who had waited patiently for him to inspect the earrings.

“Can we do it now? I want all of them on my left ear,” he asked eagerly, more than ready to finally accept his Lordships. Ironclaw simply nodded and with another wave of his long fingered hand Harry felt three simultaneous pierces on his left ear. He watched in amazement as each earring rose from their resting place and came up to attach itself on his ear. “Can I have a mirror?” a small hand mirror was conjured and handed to him so he could see his refection.

Looking at the mirror and seeing the unfamiliar features staring back at him threw him off a little but he was quick to concentrate on his left ear. The earrings lined his earlobe starting with the Potter family crest and then moving on to the Peverell and Gryffindor ones. Moving his head from side to side and watching as the earrings dangled on his ear, Harry spared a brief thought on what Riddle would think about his new additions, he hoped he would like them as much as he did. After realizing what he was thinking he scowled at his reflection before putting the mirror down and concentrating back on Ironclaw. He wouldn’t care what Riddle thought about them, he had them now and that was that!

“So, now that this is out of the way, I believe you had something else to inform me about?” he steered the conversation onto the topic which had been eating at him since last night.

“Indeed, Lord Potter,” a small pleased smile stretched Harry’s lips when he heard the title. “As you might be already aware of, there was an attempt breach on one of the Potter vault yesterday. We handled the breach accordingly as as the grounds of requested access as well as the paperwork testified to be fake,” Ironclaw sounded annoyed at the very notion of attempting to deceive Gringotts.

“Who were they and what grounds did they present?” Harry wanted to know immediately and leaned forward on his seat as he paid rapt attention to Ironclaw’s next words. “One Albus Dumbledore with one Ginerva Weasley requested entrance to Potter Vault number 679. They presented a Marriage Contract between you and Ms. Weasley to gain access to the Vault. As you betrothed she would have been well within her rights to do so.”

Harry felt his blood boil. How dare Dumbledore even attempt to go to such lengths?! And all for what, some money? Merlin, what if Dumblefuck would have managed to create a valid contract between him and the bint? His face paled of any colour at the very thought of being tied to someone he didn’t love for a lifetime. Shit, he had been very lucky Dumbledore hadn’t managed to falsify a valid contract this time!

“Is there any way to prevent my name from being used in any contract without my knowledge?” he asked anxiously. He couldn’t let something like that happen, not in million years!

“Not directly, unfortunately. But, for monthly fee we may arrange for all the paperwork with your name on it to be passed by me personally. I will, of course, as your Account Manager notify you before granting any rights or consenting to any agreements.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed without a second thought. This way, he could at least concentrate on more important things without having to outright worry about people using his name for false claims on his Vaults.

“Then it may be so,” Ironclaw made another note on his notebook before directing his gaze back at Harry. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, not for now. I shall write to you if the situation changes,” Harry said nodding to himself and standing up. “May I use your Floo?” he asked politely.

“Of course, Lord Potter, Griphook will accompany you to our Floo system. May you enemies tremble at your feet,” Ironclaw responded, nodding his head in respect.

“And may your fortunes increase and axe be sharp,” Harry returned before turning to follow Griphook out.

He had a lot to think about when he got back.

* * *

 

After finally getting back from the bank, he went straight back to his room. He didn’t feel like seeing or talking to anyone after the news he had received. He needed to the quiet to get over the fact that he had barely avoided being married to the Weasley bint.

So, it was hours later and already the evening time when he finally emerged from his room and made his way to Riddles office. His brows furrowed as it occurred to him that he couldn’t feel Riddle’s magic around the Manor like he normally did. Sure, there was the magic surrounding the entire Manor and warding it, but the source was gone.

Had Riddle gone somewhere?  _Only one way to find out,_ he thought as he raised his fist to knock on the Riddle’s office door. There was no response.

Tentatively opening the door, he stepped inside to the evidently empty room. “Riddle?” his head whipped towards the other door as there was a thump from the training room. Walking to the door separating the office and the training room he was startled when the door opened suddenly and Crouch walked out, panting slightly.

“Potter! Finally, I’ve been waiting for you,” the other man panted out. Leaving the door open he walked back in and Harry trailed behind him, confusion only growing.

“Crouch? Where’s Riddle?” he fired straight away. Would Crouch be joining them today?

“My Lord had to leave to France urgently,” Harry felt his mood sour immediately at those words and disappointment churned in his stomach. “I’ll be taking care of your training until he returns. My Lord informed me that you should have much better control over your magic after the first session.”

“Do you know when he will be back?” he asked as he watched Crouch sit down on the pillow Riddle had previously occupied.

“No, I don’t. Now, you should sit down, Potter,” sighing, Harry did as he was told and sat down on the other pillow after he had scooted it father away from Crouch.

“Will you need to use Legilimency?” he asked, not sure if he was comfortable with the thought. Sure, Riddle did it, but like the other man had once said, he had other’s secrets inside his head as well. He didn’t know how much Crouch could potentially see but he sure didn’t want to give away Riddle’s secrets, or his own.

“Don’t worry, my Lord told me explicitly not to,” Harry sighed in relief at those words and he felt warm at the thought of Riddle worrying enough about him to warn Crouch. Even it had been to keep his own secrets safe. _Shit, I really do need to get a grip._ There was no way Riddle would appreciate his thoughts. _And feelings,_ he thought with a grimace. They would probably just confuse the older man; how could they not when they confused even him. Clearing of a throat jolted him out of his thoughts and his attention snapped back to the man in front of him.

“Let’s start then, shall we? I trust you remember what you need to do?” nodding in response, Harry closed his eyes started to concentrate on his magic. He wouldn’t worry about anything except having full control over his magic for now.

 

* * *

Slamming the book closed he threw it onto his bed. Merlin, he was going stir crazy cooped up inside!

It had already been nearly a week since he had gone to visit Gringotts and Riddle had left. And he was still gone. As were Sirius and Nagini. Even twins didn’t have much time for him as they were on an invention binge, spending most of their time in their rooms or the lab space Riddle had apparently given them.

 Looking outside the window and noting that it was evening already he cast a quick tempus before getting to his feet. It was time to meet with Crouch again for the training. They had been going on with it since the first night after Riddle had left and he already had nearly full control over his magic.

Walking down to the lower floor he thought about the realization he had come to while alone at the huge Manor.

He had a crush on Riddle. Merlin knew he must be the only one in the existence who would develop a crush on a former enemy turned tentative ally. Not to mention a Dark Lord.

At first he had thought it might have been the influence of the soul piece inside of him, but it had only taken couple of days for him to dismiss the idea. He couldn’t even feel the piece inside him and he knew now that he was sensitive to magic. And there was no possible way for all of the feelings he was feeling to come from anywhere else but him. How was it even possible to miss someone you hadn’t spent that much time with? The effect of the other’s magic was undeniable on him, it felt nearly irresistible to stay away when Riddle used his magic. But, that wasn’t all. Riddle was passionate, powerful, he was smart and calm, ambitious, and most importantly he seemed to understand where Harry was coming from. The other man could have easily refused to aid him in any way after his resurrection, but Riddle had chosen to offer him a place to perform his own ritual, helped to train him, offered him a place to stay. The Dark Lord had even allowed him to take comfort from him when they had last trained together. Harry sighed as he remembered the feeling of safety and rightness enveloping him when he had decided that Riddle was an appropriate cuddle companion. He felt like he could talk about anything with Riddle and the other man would understand and not judge him.

He gave another sigh as he opened the door to the office and entered without announcing his arrival, Crouch would be waiting for him at the training room just like every other time. Harry was so lost to his thoughts that it took a couple steps further into the room from him to realize that there was something different about it this time. The office was empty, but the magic in the air felt familiar to him. He took eager steps forward to the training room where it felt the most potent as his brain arrived to the only logical conclusion.

Riddle was back.

His hear did a funny little jump in his chest when he opened the door and sure enough, Riddle was already seated at one of the cushions on the floor and seemed to be meditating. He gave sigh of relief this time as his eyes swept over the figure before him. Riddle had his customary black shirt and vest on with smart black trousers and he was sitting cross-legged on the cushion with his hands placed on his knees.

Harry hesitated only for a second as his need to be close to the other man over took other, more logical, thoughts and he quietly sat down on the cushion placed in front of Riddle. It seemed to have magically been placed right in front of the older man and Harry refused to think about who and why they had done that, not wanting to hope for something that would likely never happen.

Gazing at the other’s calm features, he had to fight down the urge to touch and reassure himself that Riddle was really alright. He hadn’t even realized how much he had worried over the other man’s well-being until he saw Riddle alive and well in front of him. His gazed swept over the immaculately styled hair and he wondered how it would feel beneath his hands when he looked slightly lower and met the red eyes which hadn’t left his thoughts for a while already. Riddle met his eyes only for a second before the other man’s gazed copied him and swept over him a couple of times.

“You’re back,” he breathed out when the red eyes finally returned to his. There were a lot of things that he refused to think about and way Riddle’s eyes felt when they gazed at him was one them. His hand gave an involuntary twitch in his lap which he chose to ignore as well. “Where were you all this time?” he tried to keep his tone uninterested but knew that he had failed when the corner of Riddle’s lips twitched.

“I was in France for a while then, I had to leave for Germany as I tracked down an artefact which was needed. You seem to be faring well, Potter,” a shiver tried to run down his spine when he heard the low voice again. Merlin, he just wanted to curl up against the other man.

“Yeah, I’ve been good,” he confirmed when Riddle paused for him to respond. “I’ve mostly trained with Crouch and hang out with the twins whenever they had time,” a small flush crept up his cheeks when he realized he didn’t actually need to elaborate and he looked down for a second before lifting his gaze back up. He didn’t want to miss seeing Riddle’s face.

“Hmmm, yes indeed. Barty has kept me updated regarding your situation and he seems to think that you’ve improved greatly and should be nearly ready. So, why don’t we test that,” even though he sensed it was mostly a rhetorical question, Harry nodded anyway. Testing his control sounded good to him, he wanted to be sure that he had absolute control over his magic. “Good, I want you to dive deep into your magic, think about the most hateful memories and feelings you’ve ever had and let’s see if you lose control and can pull yourself back up.”

Keeping his eyes locked with Riddle’s, Harry started to concentrate on the ocean of his magic. Memories of Dumbledore, his so called friends and all the other people at Hogwarts who just loved spending their time gossiping about him. Feeling his magic try and escape as his anger spiked, he was quick to yank it back to within himself.

“Deeper,” came Riddle’s hiss like voice and memories of Dursley’s rushed into forefront of his mind without his permission. His magic spiked and rushed from him as relived his uncle calling him a freak and shutting him in to the cupboard. He went taunt and tried to turn his head away when the memory of his aunt shoving him to the stove and forcing him to cook breakfast came to them, but a hand came up to his chin to keep his head in place. More and more memories flooded his mind as he finally lost the control of his magic.

Wind swept through his hair hair as loose magic was released into the air. He could barely feel another come up to join his and try to form a sphere like protective shield around them.

Memories of hurt and starvation felt so real that he felt kike would be magically transported back to that time if he kept going. He could feel his eyes filling with tears as he ripped himself away from the hand holding him still and stood up, ready to rush out and hide. What would Riddle think about him now? Someone who was pathetic enough to endure abuse and degradation form his relatives for years on end, just a freak who couldn’t even defend himself. Just as he turned away, Riddle gripped his forearm tugged back forcefully. He was sure that neither of them were ready for the force of that tug to crash him into Riddle’s chest.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Then Harry lost the control he had over his tears and they came cascading down as he hid his face into the taller man’s chest. He could feel arm coming up to cradled him tighter against the said chest as he cried silent tears, trying to block every memory and feeling of worthlessness out.

Without him realizing when or how they were suddenly sitting down. Riddle had sat down on his cushion and Harry was cradled sideways against his chest. A hand was running through his hair as a gentle voice hissed to him in a quiet voice.

 _‘Shhh, little viper, it’s all over now…they won’t touch you again,’_ slowly, the words registered in his brain. Riddle was right he wouldn’t ever have to go back to Dursley’s if he didn’t want to. Still sniffling slightly, he tried to pull himself together and tried to sit up. The arms around him tightened almost immediately. _‘Stay.’_

Harry hesitate only for a second before burrowing back into the taller man’s chest like he had wanted to since he had laid eyes on him that night. The scent of sandalwood and another, more intricate scent filled his senses. _‘I’m sorry,’_ was all he managed to croak out before closing his eyes.

 _‘Don’t be,’_ the hand was back to carding through his hair and shiver ran down his spine. _‘You have nothing to ashamed of, only those monsters do,’_ Riddle hissed the last part with such contempt that Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Dursley’s burst into flames suddenly wherever they were. _‘You’re not the only magical being that suffered in the hands of Muggles,’_ there was a brief, hesitant silence before Riddle continued hissing quietly. _‘I grew up in an orphanage with people similar to your relatives…Muggles are cruel to things that differ from their perceived norm,’_ Harry’s arms came around the older man in a tight embrace at those words. He couldn’t even imagine what the other had had to go through, all the children and caregivers fearing or hating him for what he was. No-one but people who had went through the same thing could understand.

 _‘There is nothing left of that place now, of course,’_ Harry smiled faintly in response. Having Riddle near him was calming him down faster than he had ever before and he hoped that the other man wouldn’t let go soon.  

The hand carding through his hair came to a brief stop over his left ear where three Lordship earrings dangled. Harry bit his lip as a long finger brushed over his still slightly tender earlobe. _‘And where did these come from?’_ was it him or did Riddle’s hiss have a huskier tone to it?

 _‘I got them instead of the Lordship rings at Gringotts,’_ Harry hissed back, hesitant on how the news would be received. He was momentarily surprised when Riddle pushed at his shoulders so he was slightly father away. Tilting his head up, Harry’s breath caught as he gazed directly into blood red eyes. They were closer than he had thought but he couldn’t find it within himself to withdraw from the other man’s embrace. Not when it felt so right.

Riddle gently took hold of his chin and tilted his head sideways so he could have better look at the earrings. A moment passed as he assessed the golden earrings and their striking contrast to Harry’s eyes. Finally, Harry was released after his head was tilted back so he was looking directly into Riddle’s eyes again. Riddle's smouldering eyes made his heart skip a beat before it started to thunder in his chest.

 _‘They sssuit you, little viper,’_ Harry felt his blush intensify at the other man’s tone and tucked his head back into Riddles chest. The other man’s voice sounded like Nagini when she caught a plump rabbit. He felt the low chuckle the older man let out beneath his head before he heard it. A pleased smile stretched his lips at the sound and at the fact that Riddle had liked his earrings.  

The hand returned to his hair at the ensuing silence and he suddenly felt bone tired. Trying to control his turbulent magic always tired him out, and that was without the added emotional turmoil. Not wanting to let go of Riddle or disrupt whatever peace they had stumbled upon, he tried to suppress his yawns. However, after Merlin knows how many yawn he eventually got caught. Riddle surprised him yet again with his reaction when instead of sending him immediately to his bed, he brought down his mouth to his ear to whisper directly into it.  

 _‘You can sleep, little viper, I’ll take you to your bed afterwards,’_ the ghost of Riddle’s breath sent a warm shiver down his spine before he nuzzled into the other man’s chest again before letting out a pleased sigh.

Falling asleep in these arms sounded like a gift to him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's been a long while…but I'm actually traveling rn and finding time to write has been rather difficult. But, I decided to update a longer chapter than usual to make up for it, I hope you liked it!  
> Don't be shy to comment or give feedback <3


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy 💜

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic' _

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

It wasn’t waking up on his own bed that surprised him. No, it was the fact of how late he woke up.

Judging by the darkness outside his window, he had first thought that it was dawn, not evening. It was Elli, who was quick to correct him by letting him know it was dinner time, not breakfast.

Finishing his dinner hastily, he quickly made his way back to Riddle’s room. Were they still going to keep up with the lessons? He hoped they would. Riddle wouldn’t mind right? The man didn’t seem to have problem with helping him, or comforting him. He felt warmth spreading inside him at the thought. No, Riddle would have said something about how they ended up enveloped in each other quite often long ago if he genuinely objected to it.

That thought made him hurry his steps so he would reach the office faster. Of course he understood that, logically, it was probably impossible for Riddle to feel anything like he himself did. For Riddle, it was most likely about keeping his only soul piece safe and making the host able to protect it if needed. Of course he understood that. But, it didn’t stop him from relishing at the taller man’s mere presence, or appreciating his efforts, or wanting to be near him, or admiring his looks, or… yeah. So, he was going to rein in whatever it was he was feeling and try to live through it. It wasn’t like Riddle would appreciate his feelings anyway.

Focusing back on where he was going, he realized that he was nearly at the door leading to the office. Walking closer he realized that the door had been left ajar and he couldn’t help but peek inside, he was so close he was able to hear through the silencing wards.

“—you can’t just walk past all the guards and **those bloody things** all alone, Tom!”

Was that Sirius? He opened the door fully to see his missing godfather, who looked quite distraught, standing in front of Riddle who was shrugging on a heavy robe.

“Sirius?” he questioned with furrowed brows as he took in the scene in front of him. “What’s going on?”

Sirius whipped his head around to face him with surprise written on his face which quickly turned to joy. “Harry!” he quickly braced himself as Sirius rushed towards him to envelope him in a hug. As happy as he was to see that his godfather was fine, he kept the hug short so he could understand the situation better. Throwing a quick look towards the typically silent Dark Lord as they parted, he concentrated back on his godfather.

Sirius looked good, if a little dishevelled, most likely from whatever mission Riddle had sent him to. His eyes though, his eyes had crazed glint in them. Like he was already on the verge and desperately trying to contain the situation. Harry also noted that there was a slight shake in his hands which the other man tried to hide. “What’s happening?” he asked again, worry evident in his tone.

Sirius turned to look at Riddle again, and after the taller man’s nod of permission he began to explain. “I’ve been tailing some Unspeakables since I’ve been away…trying to find an opening so we can bust out some of our friends,” _oh, so it’s about the breakout_ , he thought distantly as dread started to pool in his lower abdomen. Considering what he had heard before he had made his presence known he was sure he wasn’t going to like where this was going.

“I found out that there is going to be an opening tonight, so if **we,** ” Sirius turned to glare at Riddle, whose expression turned stony at the sight of it, before continuing. “have to make our move tonight if we want to free the others anytime soon.” Harry took a good look at his godfather. The crazed, frantic look had been growing more and more prominent as the other man had been speaking and that concerned Harry. The dark haired man was looking like had when he had sneaked into Shirking Shack to see him, looking panicky but determined. _Being close to Dementors will be a major setback for him_ , Harry realized. Could Sirius endure another encounter with the Dementors and come back like he had been? Harry doubted it.

“You are not coming, Black,” an icily silky voice off his thought and Harry turned his gaze back towards the Dark Lord who had been silent until then. It seemed like Riddle was having similar thoughts. Suddenly everything made more sense.

“If he is not coming, who are you going to take with you?” Harry asked suspiciously before his godfather had a chance to protest. Riddle turned his crimson gaze to look directly at him for the first time that night and he felt his heart skip a beat.

“No-one!” he felt his worry tickling his insides as his godfather burst out the answer he had already guessed. Riddle, who was silent again, only looked at him intently and Harry had difficult time turning his gaze away. “He’s taking no-one with him! He’s obviously still bonkers, thinks he can bust into Azkaban all alone,” Harry looked from one man to another before coming to a decision.

“I’ll go with you,” he said looking Riddle directly in the eyes. There was no way he would send Riddle alone to Azkaban of all places! What if the Dementors got the best of him? Would he go insane again? Merlin, there were probably thousands of them around the prison. And that was without mentioning the guards.

“No.”

His eyes widened slightly at the harsh tone and the steely look which entered the red eyes at his suggestion. Harry gulped before trying again. “You can’t go all alone, I’ll go with you. Beside it might be good training for me,” his worry intensified inside him and the former tickling became a monster clawing at him at Riddle’s stony expression.

“No, I’m more than capable, I am the Dark Lord after all,” Riddle said again, making desperation pool inside Harry as he realized there was no changing the taller man’s mind. “Black, call Severus to be ready for the others. I’ve had Elli prepare a room for our guests to recuperate in, so I shall portkey them all directly there,” Riddle ordered Sirius before turning his attention back on Harry. “Potter, don’t wander around the Manor until I’ve had a chance to explain to our guests that you are not the enemy any longer.”

That said, Harry felt the other man start to gather his magic to Apparate away. Warning bells rang in his brain as his worry intensified and Harry took frantic steps forward to place a heavy hand on the other man’s arm before he could vanish. Riddle froze. “Please be careful,” Harry whispered anxiously as he met Riddle’s startled eyes with his own slightly pleading ones.

He saw Riddle’s eyes soften a small fraction and his heart gave a loud thump again. Riddle gave him a small nod and freed his arm before raising it to gently caress Harry’s cheek with the back of his hand. Harry’s breath hitched as a shiver ran down his spine at the gesture and he was barely aware of the other man gathering his magic again.

With a blink of his eyes the hand was gone, as was the owner of it.

Harry sighed as he dropped his gaze. The feeling of worry came back tenfold now that Riddle was gone and there was nothing he could do to help.

“What was that all about?”

Harry jerked and turned to face his godfather, having momentarily forgotten that Sirius was still there. He felt an embarrassing flush overtaking his features at the look on the older man’s face. “Nothing,” he chose to answer shortly, hoping that Sirius would let it go.

“Uh-huh, didn’t look like nothing to me, Pup. Did something happen while I was away?” All the anxiety and craziness had disappeared from his godfather’s face to be replaced by an icy look of suspicion. He decided to feign ignorance, he really didn’t need Sirius to talk with Riddle about his silly little crush and make the older man back away from him when wasn’t even going to act on it. Even the thought of those red eyes looking at him in disgust made his heart hurt.

“I really don’t know what you mean, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. He’s just been helping me train to control my magic better.” Sighing, Sirius shook his head at him as a look sadness entered his eyes. Harry briefly felt bad for not sharing his feelings with his godfather, who was trying so hard to be there for him, but he really felt like he couldn’t. At least not yet.

“Listen, Harry,” Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes before continuing. “I know I wasn’t there when you needed me, and I don’t exactly have the right to tell you what to do, but…please be careful,” Harry gulped and had to break eye-contact at the genuine sincerity his godfather was directing at him. “I know you’re smart and probably already suspect this, but Tom… he really **is** immortal. It’s not simply a ploy to win over more followers or instil fear in his opponents. We will all die one day and he well keep on living, you have to understand that.”

Harry felt a chill spreading through him at Sirius’ words and froze, muscles going taunt. Of course he had known that Riddle was immortal, hell he even knew why and how! But, Sirius reminding him that he would indeed die one day and Riddle would just keep on living…that drove home the fact. Still not looking at Sirius, he managed a small nod before turning away from his godfather. He heard the older man sigh before he spoke again.

“Anyway, I’m sure you will know what to do. I have to go and notify Sev about our guest, don’t stay up too late.” He distantly heard some footsteps before the door closed behind his godfather.

Merlin, he was really fucked up wasn’t he? What was he going to do now? It wasn’t like he had planned to even act on his feelings, like ever, but still. Now, Sirius words made him feel like he shouldn’t even get attached to Riddle on a more companionable way either. Eventually, one day, he wouldn’t be able to even be around Riddle. In his simple mind, he had distantly wondered if Riddle would be more receiving of him when he became older. If Riddle would then give him a chance and he could be with the red eyed man then, but it sounded silly and naïve to him now. Why would Riddle even choose him when he would have to leave the other man behind when his time came. What was even the point of pursuing something more when he would have to abandon his partner? He made his way to one of the armchairs and curled up his small body on it as he felt sadness and disappointment twinging at his heart. Tilting his head up, he stared at the blank ceiling with unseeing eyes as he was still lost in his thoughts. 

_Am I really thinking about being with Riddle until I die if I ever had the chance?_ The answer was a shocking yes to him. Yes, he knew deep down that if Riddle would by some miracle ever reciprocate his feelings he would be committed to the older man. For life. He was quite certain there was no-one else walking the earth who was quite like Riddle. He knew that he was still young, but he wasn’t like others his age either, he was certain he would never find anyone who would be able to match him like Riddle did. No-one would ever compare.

But, he couldn’t do that to the taller man. He couldn’t simply just love him and then leave him behind when he died. Riddle deserved something better than that. He would just have to bury his feelings deep down and try to not get too close to Riddle.

He would just have to forget about his feelings and make sure Riddle never found out.

 

* * *

How dare that Black even suggest that he wouldn’t be enough alone!?

Conjuring a mask to hide his face, he balanced on the edge of the cliff which was facing the raging ocean. It was just crashing waves and cold night air as far as he could see. The cold wind played with the ends of his robe as he settled to wait for the signal their spy would send. After the signal, there was supposed to be a brief laps on the wards surrounding the word famous prison as they re-settled when he would get his chance to slip in.

And he didn’t need anyone slowing him down.

_Hah!_ Even Potter had tried to tag along with him. Like he would need a teenager to help him.

Although, Potter was proving to be more and more reliable and capable than he had first thought. Barty was nearly overflowing with his praise as he reported about the boy’s progress, and that man didn’t compliment people easily. Nevertheless, he was more than capable to handle this matter alone. He wouldn’t need Potter. Another cold wind sent a chill right through his robes to his very bones and he quickly cast a silent warming spell over himself.

What had been that warm feeling spreading through him when Potter had grabbed his arm? Why had he wanted to embrace the boy and wipe away all the worry in his eyes even when he had felt elated over someone feeling worried **for** him. It was such a new feeling he didn’t know how to even label it. Previously, when his soul had been torn into more pieces that he wanted to think about, he hadn’t cared about anyone or they feelings or how they made him feel. Only about his own twisted goals. Even when he had been young, there hadn’t been anyone who had made him feel half the things Potter did.

And why was that?

His thoughts scattered away like rabbits when he saw the brief flash of maroon light up the sky in the far distance. Without further thinking he quickly Appareated to where he had seen the flash coming from.

What greeted him was coldness like ice, which penetrated even his warming spell, and misery and dread crashed into him. He gritted his teeth for a short while against the pain before the Dementors gathering around him rapidly scattered when a hush fell over the ones trying to feed from him.

It looked like they remembered they Master. Good. He didn’t have any time for them.

Looking around, he confirmed that he had landed on the right side of the roof on the triangular shaped prison. Crashing waves hit against the lower sides of the prison and he couldn’t see the Unspeakable who had sent the flare anywhere. The man had probably escaped from the Dementors. Or had gone to notify the other Unspeakables. He would have to move quickly if he wanted no-one to be aware of his return yet.

First things first, he cast a larger protective shield over where he was and where his followers soon would be, it would also notify him if any guards got too close. Granted it would take them a long while to find where he was exactly as the Dementors wouldn’t co-operate with them while he was here.

Not giving it a second thought he quickly took a couple steps forward and aimed his wand to the higher levels of the prison before him. That was where they kept prisoners with most heinous crimes so the Dementors had easy access to them.

_“Bombarda!”_ he bellowed and slashed his wand vertically so his spell took an entire side off of the building. He watched with satisfied eyes as stones and debris fell off to the ground. Was this the prison everyone was so afraid of? He scoffed mentally, he knew this would be easy.

_“Morsemorde,”_ he cast above his head. That would make it easy for his followers to find him when they managed to climb up.

In the meantime, he had other things to attend to.

Walking towards the closest Dementor hovering a bit away from him, he transformed his wand into a dagger and took a small vial out of his pocket. Looking up to where he assumed the vile creature’s face to be, he spent a brief moment think about how disgusting it was before concentrating on the task at hand.

“I need some of your blood,” he ordered in cold commanding voice. The Dementor didn’t hesitate to start to glide away from him. Acting without hesitation, he used a curse to reel the Dementor back toward himself and stabbed it with the dagger as soon as it was with in stabbing distance.

A burning sensation engulfed his hand as the Dementors blood dripped on it. It was so cold that it felt like burns on his skin. Wrenching his hand away and pushing the Dementor away, he watched as the dead body of the Dementor fell into the waves. Tilting his dagger, he let the blood drip into the small, glass vial he was still holding. He corked the vial when it was halfway full before transforming the dagger back into his wand and casting a cleansing spell on his injured hand. It burned like it in flames. Oh well, he had some salve that would help. Beside some silly little frostbite wouldn’t be enough to deter him from gathering the final ingredient for his artefact. With the right spells, it would transform into just what he needed.

Deciding it was time to go already, he turned back around and took in the condition of his formerly vicious and unbeatable Death Eaters. He could recognize the LeStrange brothers, Bellatrix, Mulciber and Dolohov at the very least. Everyone who had made the climb up to the roof looked like death warmed over and would clearly be in need of some medical assistance. He would need to get them all directly Severus and make sure they were sane enough before he could get back to Potter.

No. Before he could take care of his hand. That’s what he was going to do. Where had the thought of Potter come from? Although, the boy might still be awake if he had truly been worried. He could see the Dementors getting restless from the corner of his eyes, they could probably taste the warm feeling tingling up his spine. Trying to squash the feeling before things got more complicated, he focused back on the matter at hand.

Without a word he grabbed a nearby rock and transformed it into a portkey, before holding his hand out towards the Death Eaters.

“Hold on,” he spoke in a quiet but commanding voice.

None of the ex-convicts hesitated to do so.

* * *

 

 

Had the Dementors sucked his remaining soul dry? Maybe one of the deranged prisoners had attacked him? Or Ministry had sent Aurors capture him when they learned about the breakout?  

Harry chewed on his thumbnail as he paced the length of the office. Worry gnawed at him when his mind made up more and more horrible scenarios about what may have happened to Riddle. It was well after midnight already and there was still no word from the taller man and he was starting to go crazy with worry.

What if he had been captured? No, surely they would have heard about it by now if that was the case. Sirius had come to find him after Snape had appeared to tell him they would be waiting at the designated room for soon to be ex-prisoners. A room he was prohibited from entering in case the prisoners popped in while he was there. So, here he was left pacing in the office, worried sick about his former enemy who he had feelings for.

Maybe Riddle wouldn’t even come by the office once he came back. He had debated if he should go and find the taller man’s room to wait there but had quickly dismissed the idea. He was trying to get over his feelings and keep them hidden after all, waiting in Riddle’s room would surely not help in that respect.

What was taking Riddle so long? Had he been defeated? Should he try and find the location of the prison so he could go and help? Damn Riddle for leaving alone! Why couldn’t the older man take anyone with him? Even knowing that Barty was with him would have calmed him down a faction. Maybe, right now, Riddle was laying on a cold stone somewhere in the dark night, soulless eyes staring blankly into the distance. He stopped in his tracks, ice filling his very bones at the thought. _No, no there is no way I’ll let some soul sucking abominations get the best of him,_ he thought vengefully.

He was just about the leave the room to go find his coat and tell Sirius he was leaving when the door creaked open.

Looking at the dark figure standing at the door way, it only took a second for him to recognize Riddle. Relief filled him at the sight of the red eyed man standing tall and seemingly okay. 

“You’re okay,” he breathed out, eyes not wavering from the tall figure. He took a couple hurried steps forward before remembering he wasn’t supposed to. He needed to be distant, keep his feelings hidden and under control. Rushing over and enveloping the taller man in a hug would be the opposite of that. Riddle stepped fully inside and closed the door behind himself before taking a hesitant step forward. Harry’s eyes narrowed at the motion.

“Potter,” Riddle spoke quietly. “I didn’t think you would still be here. I just needed to get something, you may go to bed already, the hallway should be clear.” His eyes narrowed further as he watched Riddles clenched jaw as the taller man made his rigid way over to his desk.

“You’re hurt,” he said softly as the realization dawned on him. Forgetting everything about his previous reservations, he followed after Riddle and grabbed the taller man’s left arm to stop him. “Show me,” he demanded meeting Riddle’s gaze with determined eyes. He saw the brief flicker of hesitance before Riddle turned fully towards him. Lifting his right hand, he let the sleeve previously covering it fall away to reveal his hand.

Harry felt his breath catch in alarm as he took in the damage the hand had endured. The whole hand and half way up to Riddle’s forearm seemed have caught frostbite. The skin was blackened with dark red spot in some places and there were some painful looking boils scattered here and there.

“There is some salve that should help in the cabinet behind my desk,” Harry lifted his worried eyes to meet the red one’s at the soft voice. Riddle was looking at him as if he was searching for something in his expression. Not able to speak past his worry yet, Harry steered Riddle to sit down on his chair behind the desk. Stepping back once the taller man had sat down, he went to search for the salve.

He went straight for the small cabinet which was standing against the wall inconspicuously. Most people overlooked the small cabinet, but Harry knew from experience that it contained potions and different creams and slaves with healing properties.

“It is the slave with a slight green tint to it.” Finding the right salve, Harry made his way back to Riddle quickly. Lifting his gaze when he was near the other again, he found Riddle already watching him. Trying not to get distracted by the emotions warring inside him he released the hatch of the ceramic pot holding the salve and place it on the desk within reaching distance. Without a word, he held out his left and waited for Riddle to place his blackened hand there.

The first contact sent a small chill through him, but he got used to the sensation fast. Picking up some of the salve with his fore- and middle fingers, he began to gently spread a thick coat on the worst of the frostbite. He sighed with relief as he watched salve sink into Riddle’s hand and skin return to its normal, pale colour. Riddle must have caught his sigh because he began to speak again in a quiet voice.

“It’s not that bad, little viper,” his voice sounded oddly gentle, like Harry was the one hurt and Riddle was trying to sooth him. Gritting his teeth and trying to not let his anger, which his worry was quickly turning to, escape he continued spreading the salve over Riddle’s hand. Finally, after a stretch of tense silence, he wasn’t able to hold it in anymore. He had to ask.

“What was it?” his voice sounded steely even to his own ears and he refused to look at Riddle to see his reaction. “A curse?” he kept his attention on the injured hand as he waited for the answer and moved to spread the salve to Riddle’s forearm. The taller man didn’t even wince as he pressed a little too hard on the skin.

“No,” he tensed further and further as seconds tickled by and no other explanation followed the one-word reply. Finishing spreading the slave and making sure there there weren’t any spots he had missed, he let the hand go. If Riddle hadn’t been struck by a stray curse, then the wound had to be self-inflected. There was no way a man with Riddle’s powers and experience could get an injury like that otherwise.

“What was it for?” even though he tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, he still could hear the tint of worry and desperation tinting his tone. Riddle inspected his newly healed hand and flexed his finger a couple times, before reaching inside his robes and pulling out a small vial from his pocket.

Harry took the offered vial and squinted at the dark purple liquid which seemed to glint as it was hit by light. It seemed to be slightly thick, almost like blood… _wait a moment, it doesn’t just look like blood, **it is blood!**_

“Dementor’s blood!” he breathed out in surprise, turning his gaze to meet Riddle’s red eyes. The other man looked oddly amused with something else nestled hidden in his gaze that Harry couldn’t identify.

“Very good, little viper. It is indeed Dementor’s blood,” the pleased rumble of Riddle’s voice was enough to make Harry flush slightly despite his previous anger. Trying to grasp at his quickly fading anger, he placed the vial on the desk with a thud.

“Was is it for? Was it even worth getting hurt over?!” he hissed words as his eyes flashed with frustration. His frustration only grew, when he noted the slight smirk gracing Riddles lips. The taller man relaxed against his chair and leaned against the backrest as he answered.

“Yes.”

He felt his anger peak at the relaxed response. Riddle didn’t even deign to give him proper answers. Huffing in anger he turned to leave.

He hadn’t even take a step away from the sitting man when he felt a hand grasp his arm.

One second he had his back turned to Riddle, the next he was tugged around and he was standing between the taller man’s legs a face pressed against his chest. Wide-eyed, his breath hitched as he tried to take in what had just happened.

_‘Don’t go yet.’_  

He felt all of his previous anger melt away when the soft hiss reached his ears. His eyes softened and he closed them as his arms came up to wrap around the other man’s shoulders. He pressed his face against the soft hair as he felt the arms around his waist tighten.

Silence enveloped them as Harry finally let go of all the worry he had been feeling over Riddle’s safety. _His okay_ , his brain chanted at him. He finally tightened his arms around the other man like he had wanted to since Riddle had stepped through the door. A content sigh escaped him.

 Why hadn’t he done this as soon as he had seen the other man?

His eyes snapped open as Sirius’ words rang out in his brain. What was he doing?! Hadn’t he already decided to be careful? To not get swept away in his feelings and to resist the pull? To keep whatever he was feeling a secret?

Grasping Riddle’s shoulders as he tensed, he took a step back as he pushed the other man away. Scared to look at the other man’s face he took quick steps away.

“I umm… I-I’m glad you’re okay now,” he stuttered as he made his escape from the office. “Good night!” he didn’t wait for Riddle’s response and let the door close behind himself with a bang.

_Fuck!_ His tears were threatening to spill as he felt his heart twist with pain. Just how was he supposed to forget his feelings when it hurt so much?!

* * *

 

“My Lord, would you like some more tea?” came the shrill and slightly insane voice of Bellatrix and not lifting his gaze form his plate, Harry gritted his teeth for the tenth time that morning. At least.

It was couple weeks after the big Azkaban breakout and the ex-convicts had been slowly acclimating to living normally again and getting better. They were all still on potions and had to rest up occasionally as they were still weak, but overall everything had gone without a hitch. Everyone had been made aware of his stand against the Light side and there weren’t more than occasional glares towards him. It was okay with him, he didn’t much like the Death Eaters either.

“Would you try these scones, My Lord? They’re really good!” Wasn’t she supposed to be married? Her husband was sitting right beside her for crying out loud?!

 “No thank you, Bella,” came the patient voice of Riddle and Harry had difficult time not glaring at the man. Was he encouraging the woman?! Riddle had been nothing but patient and understanding towards obviously crazy woman.

It made Harry’s blood boil.

Granted, he had been avoiding the Dark Lord as much as he could. The only times he got to even see the man were when they happened by at the dining room at the same time. And that was rare as it was. This was actually the first morning he had seen Riddle have breakfast, the other man probably woke up at dawn normally.

Was it wrong that he missed seeing his eyes? He had been refusing to go to training and Riddle hadn’t asked for him. The other man probably knew that something was up with him, but he couldn’t just be all alone with Riddle without getting swept away by his own feelings. It was already difficult enough to stay away from him when he knew what it felt like to be enveloped in those strong arms.

_Fuck, I’m so hopeless it’s not even funny,_ he though unhappily. How long would it take for these feeling to disappear? He hoped it was soon, even Sirius had noticed his moping and he was running out of excuses to give the other man. Luckily Snape had been visiting more so his godfather was distracted.

“Bella, did you take your potions this morning?”

Hearing that smooth voice address the crazy woman again made him place his teacup on the saucer with more force than necessary. Clearing his throat at the ensuing silence after the clank, he rose from his seat. Refusing to look at anybody, he turned his back to them and started to walk out of the room. _Some morning training would be good_ , maybe it would even help him work out some of his anger and frustration.

He left the dining room so quickly that he didn’t realize that a pair of red eyes following his hasty retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Things have just been a little hectic 🙈  
> Hope you understand and thanks for still keeping up with the story.  
> As always, all the comments and feedback are appreciated so don't be shy 💜


	18. Chapter17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic' _

**Emphasis of any kind**

 

* * *

 

_Bam!_

Another dummy hit the wall with a bang and fell to the floor in thousands of tiny little pieces.

Left heaving in exhaustion, he could still feel the frustration and anger warring inside him. Dejection clouded his mind as he remembered why he was pushing himself to his very limits practicing.

He was supposed to distance himself from Riddle and not care.

Not caring seemed to be the crux of his problem. Remembering the way Bellatrix clung to Riddle made his anger rise again and he fell to his knees as he still panted.

He had been training for hours already after the breakfast and he still couldn’t calm down. Falling to lie on his back, he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Would he spent the rest of his days in a haze of anger and sadness because he couldn’t be with the one he wanted?

 _‘What is this smell…’_ turning is head to the side, where he knew the hatch to the vent to be, he faced the large constrictor making her way out of it. Nagini had been around for a week or so already and he was eternally glad for her presence. Even though he hadn’t told her about the source of his misery he suspected the snake already had her suspicions. _‘It smells like a fog of depression has settled over you, little Hatchling.’_

He chuckled gloomily in response. _‘You’re not wrong, Nagini.’_

 _‘What is the matter then?’_ Nagini hissed as he slithered her way over to Harry. Circling him first, she then placed her head on his abdomen and raised her head so she was facing him.

 _‘It’s nothing important…’_ Harry replied evadingly and turned his head away so Nagini couldn’t see into his eyes.

 _‘So it is not about Tom?’_ why did she sound amused again?

 _‘No, it’s not about Tom,’_ he hissed back crossly.

 _‘Then I think it matters not that he is leaving…’_ the giant snake hissed. She wasn’t prepared for the way Harry sat up suddenly and looked down at the snake who had slid onro his lap.

 _‘What? He’s going? Where? Why?’_ he asked a question after question in rapid fire as he gathered the top half of Nagini and rose to his feet. The snake started to wind herself around his top half and shoulders as she answered.

 _‘He is going to meet with the half-human half-horses…’_ centaurs? Riddle was going to go meet with the centaurs? _‘He is packing in his dwelling now, little Hatchling,’_ she continued. Not giving it a second thought, he quickly made his way out of the training room and to the hallway. There, he stopped for a second.

 _‘Where’s his room, Nagini?’_ he sounded frantic even to his own ears, and he hoped Nagini wouldn’t mention it.

 _‘Shhhhhsssss…’_ great, she was already laughing at him, again.  _‘So now you care, little Hatchling?’_

Choosing not to deign that question with an answer, because the truth was that he had never stopped caring, he chose to follow Nagini’s directions instead. It turned that Riddle’s room was direct above his own, on the top floor of the Manor. By the time he was at the door his thoughts had turned even more frantic and he didn’t even remember to knock before he busted into the room.

“Potter.”

There was something in that word that made his frantic thoughts and actions stop like he had been hit by a freezing charm. There were no emotions behind the tone of Riddle’s voice, he just sounded indifferent. It made his heart twinge

“What are you doing here?” The taller man simply picked up from where had left off on packing his suitcase, seemingly not interested in Harry’s reply. Panicking slightly, his palms began to sweat and he started to say the first thing that came to his mind.

“I heard you’re leaving again, to talk with the centaurs,” Riddle didn’t show any sign of hearing the words, so Harry just continued straight on. “Can I come too?”

 _What the hell?_ Those definitely weren’t the words he had meant to say. The question made Riddle stop for a second before the other man continued with his task.

“Why?” the question was posed with such indifference that it made Harry’s blood run cold.

“What?” he breathed out under his breath, but Riddle must have heard because he continued talking in the same toneless voice. It made Harry’s skin crawl. With a startle he realized that Riddle hadn’t looked at him even once since he had rushed into his room. He had been so focused on evading the man he hadn’t paid any attention to what the man was doing.

“Why would you want to come with me? As you’ve pointed out, you are not one of my followers, or supporter or an ally or, Merlin forbid, **friend,** ” Riddle spit out as he closed the lid of his suitcase with a thud and Harry flinched slightly at the sound. What was Riddle even talking about? Hadn’t he told the man he would help if he could?

“What do m–,” he was cut off before he could ask his question. Riddle had turned his burning eyes towards him and his stare made Harry feel like he could melt any second.

“Listen, Potter and listen well, I won’t ask you to stay,” **_again,_** it went unsaid, but Harry could hear the word as clear as if Riddle had actually spat it out. He lowered his eyes, unable to look at the man he had left when he had asked him to stay. _And doesn’t that make you feel like shit,_ he asked himself sarcastically. Riddle continued, obvious not impressed by Harry.

“I won’t ask you to come, or go. Now, move,” when Harry looked back up, he saw Riddle shrink his suitcase and coolly place it into his rode pocket. He then walked to move past Harry who was standing in the door way.

 _‘Come now, Tom… do not be so hard on Hatchling,’_ Nagini hissed at her companion as Riddle was walking past him.

Riddle didn’t give her an answer, simply walked past Harry and out of the room without once looking back. There was only a faint scent of sandalwood left lingering in the air which Harry breathed in as he sagged down to sit on the floor.

His heart hurt. Silent tears began to run down his cheeks as he went over the past few weeks in his mind. What did he even think was going to happen? What, that he could just go and get close to Riddle and then just separate himself again and expect everything to be okay? _Hah, maybe in my sweet dreams!_ It was completely understandable for Riddle to react the way he had. Even he wouldn’t want someone like him around himself. Why would Riddle settle for him when he could have anyone he wanted? Hell, Bellatrix would probably salivate at the mere mention of a chance.

He buried his head in his raised knees as Nagini hissed comforting words to him. There was no hope for him. No way to find a way out of the labyrinth he had ended up in.

 

* * *

 

It was some days after Riddle had left and the Christmas was just around the corner, when Harry learned that sometimes his first impressions of certain people could be wrong.

Take Mulciber for example.

When he had first met the ex-convict, the man hadn’t shown any outwards signs of not liking Harry. The man had seemed mainly just indifferent towards him and that had suited him just fine. Later, he hadn’t wasted another thought about the man as he had been avoiding Riddle.

In hindsight, he should have known better. It was always the quiet ones you had to watch out for. That realization however, didn’t help him in the slightest in his current predicament.

Ducking from another deadly, bright red curse thrown his way, he ran down the corridor and around the corner and tucked himself into a convenient alcove. The man had to be truly stupid to try and attack him in the Manor, if Riddle found out he would be furious.

“Potter!” came the crazed voice of the ex-convict, it sounded too close for comfort. “I know you’re there! When I find you, you will regret the day you decided to manipulate Master into believing you’re one of us, you little tosser!” There would be no escaping from the crazed man, that was sure. He would just have to deal with him, running away and ducking wouldn’t work for him forever.

Closing his eyes, he turned his face towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. He hoped Riddle wouldn’t be even more mad at him when he found Mulciber dead. _Like that’s even possible_ , he thought glumly as he made his way out of the alcove and came face to face with the man after his life.

“What are you even talking about?” he asked confusedly and pointed his Vine wand at his opponent.

“Stop acting stupid, you little vermin!” Mulciber was nearly frothing from his mouth in his anger and the sight of it made Harry grimace in disgust as the other man continued. “I know you’re not really on our side, probably came here to just spy on us! That’s what you are, a fifthly little spy, aren’t you?!” Mulciber nearly shouted. _“Crucio!”_

Having expected an attack, Harry quickly ducked again and sent a curse of his own.

 _“Pulmo Crepitus!”_ be bellowed as he straightened to his full height again. The Lung Explosion curse hit its target right in the middle of Mulciber’s chest. To Harry’s surprise Mulciber spent only a few seconds bent over in pain before he cast the counter curse and without straightening fully the other man cast another curse silently.

Not realizing what had happened at first, the only warning Harry got was the bright blue colour of the curse and he had barely enough time to roll away. Ending up on his back on the floor, he hurriedly scooted away as the other man began to make his way towards him. Thinking quickly and not letting the panic set in, he cast another curse. It was one of the curses he had learned from Slytherin’s books and he hissed the curse without even lifting his wand.

Mulciber stopped in his tract as the curse hit him. He began coughing and it became more and more difficult for him to breath as invisible robes began to choke him. Harry watched with in satisfaction as he stood up and Mulciber’s wand clattered to floor. The ex-convict brought his two hands up to his throat as if to pull away the invisible robes. Only, Harry knew that it was in vain. His satisfaction only grew as the more the ex-convict struggled, the tighter the robes grew. They were beginning to be so tight that Mulciber was lifted into air. The other man was seemingly suspended in the air from his throat by two invisible robes on either side of him.

Harry watched with shining eyes as the other man trashed mid-air in the middle of the long corridor of the Manor. He was quiet sure Nagini would have enjoyed the sight as much as him. _Hmmm, maybe I should get him down before he dies,_ he thought distractedly as he continued to watch the other man struggle, obviously drawing his last breaths. He had just raised his wand a fraction when a voice cut through his musings.

“Aww Potter, you should just let him die,” the giggle following the statement made his irritation rise as he realized who it must have been. Turning slightly around, he saw the Bellatrix walking towards him. The woman had mad grin spread over her face, hair in disarray as always and her gown was as black as night. “It would be such a nice thing to watch, don’t you think?” she giggled again.

Choosing to not answer, he turned his head back around to watch Mulciber’s last thrashings. Finally reaching him, Bellatrix just stood beside him watching the scene in front of them. The woman’s dreamy sigh made Harry turn his face towards her again. Obviously feeling his stare, the woman turned to face him to explain. Harry didn’t know if he should feel disturbed by the mad grin still over her face or not as a strange feeling of kinship began to rise inside him.

“My Lord would have loved to watch this as well,” Bellatrix explained and conveniently reminded Harry why he was supposed to hate the woman. He turned his face back around as the woman continued. “He would have definitely tortured him more for disobeying his orders, but a slow death is better than nothing I suppose,” she ended her explanation with another giggle.

Mulciber let out a final grumble and finally stilled. The curse, knowing its victim had died, let Mulciber go and the other man’s body hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

Still without saying a word, Harry simply turned away and began to make his way towards library, his original destination.

“Come now Potter, there’s nothing like a little murder to bond two people together!” he heard Bellatrix’ steps following after him as he continued his journey. Finally having enough, he sharply turned back towards the woman.

“Who says I want anything to do with you?” he hissed maliciously. His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched the grin previously stretched over Bellatrix’ face melt away slowly. A hurt expression flashed over her face before it settled on disappointment.

“Oh,” she breathed out softly and Harry felt even more confused. “I…I will leave you alone then, shall I? Yeah…” tilting his head, he watched as the previously joyous woman simply turned to walk away from him. It was what he had wanted from the very beginning, so why did he feel like he had made mistake?

Sighing, he turned away and continued his walk to the library. _Nothing fucking makes sense anymore!_

* * *

 

 Turning the small, black velvet box over and over between his fingers, Harry sighed as he debated whether to take it with him or not.

It was Yule day and they had decided to wait and open the gifts with Malfoys in their Manor that evening. All the gifts he had mail ordered had been already delivered to the Malfoy Manor and he was left with only the one he was currently holding in his hands.

 _He won’t even probably be there,_ he thought grimly as he stared at himself in the mirror on his wardrobe door. He had modestly dressed in a black shirt with his favourite pair of black jeans and he had his silver trimmed sleeves robe over the ensemble. His boots were made of comfortable black leather and he thought they suited him quiet well. Sighing, he ran his free hand through his hair again. It fell around his face in neat curls and his three earrings dangled from his left ear.

It had been over a week since Riddle had left and he still felt the abandonment crushing at his insides. Sirius and the others had been constantly asking what was wrong with him, apparently he had become even more withdrawn than before. Looking at the small box again, he sighed and put it inside his robe pocket for safe keeping. Just in case, maybe he would be there.

He had ordered Riddle’s gift from a special shop and it had taken most of his time the past week to perfect the gift. He scoffed as he thought back to all the research he had done, _he won’t even probably accept it_. And why would he? Harry really couldn’t understand the reasoning behind Riddle’s absence but one thing was clear, the man wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Feeling his eyes start to prickle with tears again, he quickly gathered himself and after another quick look into the mirror he walked to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to come face to face with his godfather. Sirius had one of his hands up as if he had been just getting ready to knock on the wooden door.

“Aaahhh, Pup! There you are! Are you ready? Well, you certainly look ready enough” Sirius said enthusiastically. Nodding in response Harry spent a second to look at his godfather. The older man had dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and a deep green long sleeved robe and it suited him well. Harry was glad to see that his godfather was looking after himself properly, the man looked refreshed and saner than he normally would.

“Can I come in before we go? I have something to tell you,” surprised by the suddenly serious expression on the older man’s face, Harry opened the door wider before stepping aside to let his godfather in. He watched by the door as Sirius eagerly stepped in before doing a quick survey around the room and turning back around to face Harry.

“When were you going to tell me about Mulciber?” Harry took a closer look at his godfather’s eyes and sighed. He knew that look, the other man wouldn’t let go of the topic before he properly answered.

“He deserved it,” was what he said as he walked past his godfather to sit on his bed. “Did Bellatrix tell you?” he asked, distaste evident in his voice.

“What? No, it was Rodolphus. He did say that you were attacked though, so I understand. Never liked the bugger anyway,” Sirius murmured the last part under his breath before continuing. “Listen Pup,” he took a couple steps closer to Harry as he talked and came to stop right in front of him. “I’m not mad about Mulciber, or anything else really. Only… Rodolphus told me Bella had gone back to their room crying that day… And I know Bella, she would more likely dance with glee at murder than cry. So… what I’m trying to ask is, why do you hate her so much?” Bellatrix had cried? What, because he had said he didn’t want anything to do with her? Merlin, nothing made sense. Sighing again for the umpteenth time, he decided to be truthful to Sirius. The other man had spent the time to come and ask him about it, instead of just assuming, after all.

“I…I don’t hate her,” and he didn’t, not really. “I just hate that she’s so blatantly after Riddle, even though her husband is with her all the time,” he confessed miserably. He was prepared for many reactions to his little outburst, but what he met with was something he couldn’t have guessed even if he had tried. Sirius burst out laughing at him.

“Y-you though…” the older man tried to say between his laughter. “Oh M-merlin… this is priceless,” finally calming down after a while, Sirius came to sit down beside Harry on the bed. Harry was looking at the floor and wishing it would just open up and swallow him already. “Did you know that Bella threatened to kill her own father if he didn’t let her marry Rodolphus?” Harry’s face snapped up to look at his godfather at those words.

“What?” he asked disbelievingly. It didn’t make sense, if Bellatrix really loved her husband that much then why was she after Riddle all the time?

“Yeah I know, who would want to marry that ugly bastard, right?” Sirius chuckled again.

“What? No, come on Siri, explain it to me properly,” Harry demanded, a small smile settling over his face.

“There’s nothing to explain, Pup. Bella loves her husband, nothing else. Admittedly, her admiration for Riddle seems more like an obsession sometimes, but really she has reasons for it,” as he continued explaining, a sombre look came over Sirius’ face. “Remember long ago when I told you I had a friend who suffered because who he was, a Dark Wizard, and I joined Tom because I wanted to put an end to anyone suffering from the same destiny?” Sirius waited for him to nod before he drew in a deep breath and continued. “Well, that person, it was Severus.”

Harry couldn’t really say that, that came as surprise for him. He had long suspected that there was something in his Potions Master’s history that made him so distant and cold towards everyone, it made sense to him that this was it. Abuse would make that to a person. “Bella went through something similar. Only, her tormentors weren’t at home, no they were at Hogwarts,” Sirius continued. “You should know Harry, that the Black family has only bred Dark Wizards and Witches for as long as the House’s name has been Black…that being said, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Bella was Dark Witch…least of all students at Hogwarts. But Tom, his agenda and visions offered us something to hold on to, something that made us believe in a better tomorrow where we wouldn’t have to hide, or cover, or feel like we are lesser people because of who we are. And that’s why Bella admires Tom so much, because he represents all of that,” Sirius finished, then a smirk stretched over his face as he watched Harry’s down turned face.

“So you know, there’s absolutely no reason to be jealous,” Harry’s head snapped up at those words.

“No! I wasn’t jealous! What are you even talking about?!” he hastily started to deny, serving to make Sirius only laugh again. “I was just appalled at the thought of someone disregarding their husband so clearly,” he tried to explain, but he could see that it was in vain. Still laughing, Sirius rose up from the bed and offered his had to Harry.

“Shall we go then?”

Still grumping about not having been jealous, Harry stood up as well and took his godfather’s offered hand. Sirius took hold of it and placed it on his arm before they were spinning and Appareting to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 

Later that night, back in his own bed, Harry held a gift wrapped in black paper in his lap with both hands.

It was from Riddle.

At least that’s what Lucius had said before offering it to Harry.

Not having expected anything from the Dark Lord himself, Harry had been stunned. Accepting the gift, he had decided to wait until he was back in his own room to open the small package. The gift itself was the size of a medium sized jewellery box and it made Harry hope there wasn’t anything too expensive inside. Even though he was thankful for the gift he would have much preferred having Riddle himself at the small gathering rather than a present. And he felt bad that he hadn’t sent his own to the man, he would just have to give it when he next saw Riddle. Hopefully it would be before he had to go back to Hogwarts.

Taking a deep breath, he started to slowly peel away the black paper covering his gift. He couldn’t help the small smile stretching his lips at the thought of Riddle actually caring enough about him to get him a gift. The paper revealed an equally black box and Harry hurried to lift the top off.

What he was met with stole his breath away.

Sitting inside the box, cushioned by red velvet was a bracelet. It seemed to have been made by crystal clear glass which was filled with something dark purple. The bracelet itself was shaped like a snake eating its own tail, the snake had red eyes like rubies which instantly reminded him of Riddle’s.

Not being able help himself, he ran an admiring finger over the surface, feeling cool glass under his finger. That’s when he saw it. There was a piece of yellowed parchment peeking out, tucked into the side of the box. Heart skipping a beat, Harry hastened to pull the parchment out and and opened the folded piece up. Riddle’s looped handwriting greeted him.

_Potter,_

_This artefact should help you with your issues with Occlumency. The bracelet itself is a powerful artefact with its own protective and healing qualities, but the remedy placed inside is what makes it so effective. No-one will be able to see your thoughts. The crystal is unbreakable but be aware of the snake, as tends to wander._

Tends to wander? What? Confused, he tucked the information in to back of his head and continued reading.

_The artefact is charmed to also act as an portkey. Simply hold on to the bracelet and hiss ‘Unity’ and it shall take you directly to Manor’s foyer._

_-Riddle_

That was it. Only the vital information about the bracelet. There was nothing else, nothing about where he was, or when he would come back or even a simple question about his well-being. _No more little vipers anymore,_ he thought sadly as he dismissed the letter and turned his attention back on the bracelet.

Picking it up, he watched curiously as the purple liquid briefly sloshed inside. It looked awfully familiar to him, surely it couldn’t be…he gasped as he realized what it had to be. He had only seen it once before in his life but he was sure of it.

It was Dementors’ blood.

The one Riddle had gotten injured while obtaining. The night Harry had pushed the other man away and ran away from his own feelings.

Closing his eyes against the tears which were threatening to fall, he took a deep breath as he braced against the pain and regret racing through him. Merlin, he was such an idiot. He needed to fix this, and soon. Feeling new determination settle over him, he opened his eyes again and slid the bracelet onto his right hand. Feeling of safety washed over him briefly before it slid away again.

Flopping backwards onto his bed, he raised his arm and watched the red rubies glint in the dim light.

 _No more running,_ he though determinedly before turning onto his side and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> Hope you liked the new chapter! And I'm sorry about all the angst 🙈  
> Feel free to comment or leave feedback like always, don't be shy all the comments are appreciated!  
> Until next time 💜


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

New year’s Eve caught him by surprise.

It started like any other day. He and Sirius had decided to just spend it home, and he had started the day by reading through some of the books Riddle had given him about Legilimency. He couldn’t deny it, it sounded like a really useful skill and he had been wondering if he would ever be able to learn it. But that wasn’t what surprised him.

No, it was what happened after he went to return the book to the library.

It was already late in the evening when he opened the library door to be greeted by weird sucking sounds and some low whispering. So, like the sneaky person he was, he quietly creeped inside to be greeted by a scene that shocked him.

The twins and Crouch were sprawled on the long divan kissing each other in turns. _What the…!_  They were obviously so lost in each other they hadn’t realized he had even entered the room. So, like any sane person would do, he ducked down behind an armchair. He was still clutching the book he was holding tightly to his chest while he tried to decide what to do. Should he interrupt them? But that would be awkward wouldn’t it, if he just popped out from behind the armchair. That was when he saw the source of the muttering he had heard earlier.

There was Bellatrix, hiding behind an armchair just like he was and she was glaring at the other three making out on the divan. _Maybe this is the chance I’ve been waiting for,_ he thought as started to creep towards the older witch.

“I should just burn all of your hair off shouldn’t I? Wouldn’t be making other people hide then, now would you” he caught the older witch muttering. She was so concentrated on hiding behind the armchair and peeking around to glare at the other three, she didn’t realize he was creeping next to her until he spoke to her directly.

“Or we could just douse them in itching powder?” he suggested to her quietly, only for her to jerk and point her wand at him in lightning speed. Harry had to admire her reflexes, that wand had been no-where to be seen previously.

“Potter. What are you doing here?” Harry could see the hurt flash across her face again as she realized who he was and lowered her wand again. _Well, at least she’s not burning my hair off,_ he thought sardonically. Harry had been trying to find a chance to speak to the eccentric witch since his little talk with Sirius and hadn’t had much luck finding an opportunity to do so. It had been obvious Bellatrix was avoiding him and it had only served to make him feel worse about how he had treated her. But now, now he had his chance.

“Same as you I’m guessing,” he whispered and gave her a small smile to show that he didn’t mean anything bad. Bellatrix’ eyes widened slightly before she leaned closer to him to whisper.

“You want to burn their hair off too?” she sounded so earnest while saying it that Harry couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. He was pleased to see a hesitant smile answering back his own as Bellatrix leaned back away from him.

“Or we could use the itching powder idea?” he suggested again, still smiling. It made Bellatrix whine quietly as she shook her head.

“Nooooo, Potterling, come on! We need to make them pay, they can’t just use public places like this!” her unhappy frown made Harry giggle and Bellatrix responded with a giggle of her own. “Look at that…aren’t you just the cutest little Potterling!” she gushed at him before suddenly ruffling his hair pinching his cheeks. It took only moment for him to get over his shock, before he was prying her hands away to look her direct in the eyes. It made her sober up and her chuckles died as uncertainty flashed across her face. Harry had to beat himself up some time for treating her like shit, how could have he missed out on how sweet she was?

“Look,” he started still holding her hands tightly in his own. “I’m sorry for treating you so badly the other day,” he owed her the apology. “I was just having a bad day and took it out on you… I’m sorry Aunty Bella,” her eyes wide in disbelief before she pried her hands out of his hold and Harry had spilt second to worry that he had fucked it all over again. Then, Bellatrix tugged him into a bone crushing hug, cooing at him.

“Ooooh…itsy bitsy Potterling…you’re my favourite little Potterling,” Harry could only giggle as he wiggled free from her clutch.

“I’m the only Potter alive though,” he protested, still smiling widely. He sacrificed a second to look around the armchair, before immediately turning away again. Yep, the other three still hadn’t noticed them. Actually he was pretty sure he had just seen George grinding on Crouch’s lap, even the thought made him shudder in disgust so he focused back on Bellatrix.

“That doesn’t matter,” she was saying. “But what matters are those three. I think we should maybe curse them to sneeze all the time,” she put her forefinger on her chin as if he was considering something very important. “How about for a month? That should be enough to teach them a lesson?” Harry seriously considered option, it would be undeniably funny to watch, before suggesting his own.

“How about we just make them say a curse word every time they try to say each other’s names?”

“Nooo, that’s too tame! We could just chop one of their fingers off, each.”

“Or we could make them grow hair from everywhere on their body?”

“We could just Curio all of them and be done with it?”

“What? No! How about we just make stuck their lips on each other? They wouldn’t be able to separate.”

“I think that’s what they would want, Pup,” Harry whirled around at the sound of his godfather. Pleased to see him, Harry responded without missing a beat.

“Well, what would you suggest then?” he challenged, a mischievous smile stretching his lips. Bellatrix agreed with a quiet “yes,” to show her support. Sirius, on the other hand, peeked from behind the armchair to make sure the trio were otherwise engaged in their own activities, before voicing his idea.

“First,” he began, leaning closer to them and prompting them to lean forwards as well. They formed a small circle of three people bent on extracting revenge. “We’re going to cast Incancerous on one of them, but sneakily, so they don’t realize it. Then, we’re going to start pulling,” he finished with a devious little smile, obviously proud of his idea. Harry and Bellatrix looked at each other. Harry sent a brief, but unimpressed, look at his godfather before turning back to Bellatrix.

“Maybe we should go with your idea of burning their hair off?” he suggested without looking at his godfather. Bellatrix started to giggle again quietly, obviously delighted whereas his godfather grumped something about ungrateful godsons, but Harry chose to ignore him. Though, from the corner of his eyes he could make out the small, pleased smile adoring Sirius’ face. It was probably at seeing him and Bellatrix talking and trying to get over what had happened earlier.

He was just about to suggest that he should be the one to cast the actual curse when suddenly an owl started to peck on the window, demanding entrance. It must have startled the trio on the divan as well because they heard a loud thud and some cursing. There were stomping footsteps walking out of the library and two other, lighter sets followed the first one right out, pleading for him to slow down.

He looked at the two other people who were still hiding behind the armchair with him, before, suddenly, all of three them burst out laughing.

“Merlin, let’s hope that never happens again,” he managed to say between his laughter as he stood up and started to walk towards the window. The poor owl was still pecking away on the glass. As soon as he managed to pry the window open, the owl made a beeline for his godfather. As if he recognized the owl, his godfather’s laughter ceased as soon as the owl landed on his shoulder, holding out its leg with a note attached to it. His eyes narrowed slightly and he made his way back to Sirius as he watched the older man take the note and start reading.

“Right, I have to go then,” Sirius said as soon as he was done reading. The owl flew to the nearby owl perch near the window, presumably to rest from its long journey. Harry hastily interrupted him before he could take a step towards the door.

“Where are you going? Who was that from?” he rushed to ask.

“Oh, it was Tom, wants me to get him a potion from his private storage,” Sirius answered, obvious confused on why Harry would be so interested. Harry felt relief and excitement start to fill him when he heard his godfather’s words. _Finally, there’s the chance I’ve been bloody waiting for!_

“I’ll come with!” he declared, eagerness evident in his tone. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him for a long while before he finally said something. Harry could see Bellatrix watching with curious eyes, trying to assess the situation. He was pretty sure she would have offered to go herself if she would have been able to.

“Okay, then,” Sirius finally relented and Harry wanted to jump up and down in his excitement but reined himself in, in case Sirius changed his mind. “Go get your cloak then, we have to leave as soon as possible. I’ll meet you at Tom’s office.”

“Great! I’ll see you there and I’ll see you later Aunty Bella,” he called out as he hastily made his way out of the library.

“I’ll see you later, Potterling!” Bellatrix called out just as the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

 

The eagerness with which he ran to his room shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did. He was nearly panting as he wrenched his winter robe out of the wardrobe. He was desperately pulling it on when his eyes caught the small black box on his bedside table. Finally managing to shove his arm through the sleeve, he hastily grabbed the box and shoved it deep inside his robe pocket before running out of the door.

Sirius was already waiting for him at the office when finally reached his destination. “Finally! I was beginning to think you had changed your mind,” the older man teased him with a smirk in his face. His godfather was supporting an equally thick winter robe and casually held his arm out to him.

Not bothering with answering his godfather’s teasing, Harry just huffed and reached to hold onto his arm. As they touched, Sirius suddenly became serious as if he just now remembered something and gave Harry a searching look. “Are you absolutely sure about this Harry?”

Even without the serious tone, the use of his actual name was enough to make Harry realise how much his godfather cared about him. “Yes,” he replied determinedly with a nod. He had already made his mind; this trip had just offed him the chance.

Sirius heaved out a sigh as if he was giving up. “Just remember what we talked about, okay Pup?” he cautioned nonetheless and it made Harry smile slightly, it was nice to know he had people who cared about him.

“Yeah,” he replied softly, and with that they spun around and Apperated away.

* * *

 

 _Why does it have to be so goddamn cold?!_ He complained to himself as another cold wind rattled him. It was so cold that he could even feel the coldness seep through his warming charm as Sirius and he walked though the snowy forest towards where Sirius had told him the centaur colony was.

He didn’t particularly like being so close to Hogwarts, and consequently to Dumblefuck, but he was exited to see the centaurs. _Yeah, like that’s the only thing I’m exited about,_ he thought sarcastically as they continued walking. He couldn’t deny missing and wanting to see To- _Riddle._ Lately, he had started to think about the man more as Tom than Riddle and he needed to stop doing that before he slipped. Merlin, he didn’t want to even think about what Riddle would do to him if he dared to call him by his given name.

Looking up and around, he sighed and tried to not think about his feelings, they would only land him in trouble again anyway.

“We’re nearly there, Pup,” Sirius piped up suddenly and Harry felt his excitement double inside him. His heart gave started to flutter in his chest at the thought of seeing Riddle soon. Shit, he just missed him so much!

As they continued walking, the bare trees soon gave way to a sparser clearing. He guessed it to be the entrance to the centaur settlement and sure enough, se suddenly felt himself passing through an invisible barrier. Suddenly he could see small tents littering around the sparser part of the Forbidden Forest. There were centaurs with bows on their back or spears on their hands clothed in fur vests or nothing at all. Harry marvelled at their massive size as he kept walking after Sirius.

The centaurs must have been aware of Sirius’ arrival because they barely spared them a glance. They kept walking further in and soon they had reached a small smaller clearing. It looked to be like a gathering point, there was a bonfire in the middle and there were a few centaurs sitting at the front as if they had gathered for a hearing. And there, there was Riddle, sitting on a log talking to them as if he was trying to explain something. Harry felt his heart flutter as a wind picked up and swept through Riddle’s hair.

As they walked closed he could make out in the dim night light that some centaurs had small ornaments on their hair and the one in the middle, who looked like the group’s leader, had something resembling a crown on his hair. Only, the crown looked like it was made from wood.

The centaurs stopped talking when they noticed the two of them approaching. Most of them looked rather grim but some of them appeared to be pensive as if they weren’t sure about what to make of them. He saw Riddle tensing as if he too sensed them even though his back was to them.

“My Lord,” Sirius greeting snapped him out of his thoughts, he didn’t think he had actually ever heard his godfather address Riddle like that. At the sound of his title Riddle finally turned his head to regard them. And Harry drank in the sight of him like he had longed to do for so long now. _Merlin, why does he have to look so good._ “I have brought what you requested.” A tendril of disappointment started to seep into his heart as Riddle didn’t show any outward sign of noticing him. The man kept his gaze on his godfather as if Harry wasn’t standing right there beside him. Riddle only response was to hold out his hand.

 _Stupid! What did I even expect him to do?! Run to me to gather me in his arms?_ He couldn’t help but scold himself over his disappointment. It wasn’t like Riddle and he had parted in good terms.

Sirius rushed on to give Riddle the small vial. After doing so he bowed his head in a small gestured and then returned to Harry’s side. Riddle had turned back to face the centaurs still not saying a word, clearly dismissing them. He felt a tidal wave of disappointment wash over him, he would have to return to Manor without even having a chance to speak to the taller man. Harry was so focused on Riddle that he didn’t realize one the of the centaurs was looking at him as if he was a puzzle to figure out.

“Mr. Potter?” a deep harmonious voice cut through the silence just as he and Sirius were about to turn around. Harry turned his head left to see a slightly familiar face among the centaurs. “Mr. Harry Potter,” the centaur called again when Harry just kept looking at him.

“Yes?” he asked uncertainly, a quick glance to Riddle showed the man had yet to turn around to face them but had tensed up considerably.

“Why don’t you join us on our discussion?” the centaur offered like a beacon and Harry couldn’t help the grateful smile he sent towards him. Nodding his acquaintance, he walked over to Riddle with quick steps where the centaur offered him a seat on the log next to the taller man. “I am Firenze, we met briefly on a winter night some years ago,” Firenze introduced himself and Harry was finally able to remember where he remembered the centaur from.

“Ah, yes I remember,” he replied as he sat down. Riddle wasn’t still looking at him even though he had taken a seat right next to him. Sirius sat down on his other side silently. Not paying much attention to his godfather, he stole a quick glance on Riddle who was on his left side. The man had his jaw clenched and on closer inspection Harry noted the bags under his eyes as well as how he was dressed in a thick, fur lined cloak with gloves on his hands. _He must have been sitting here for a while then,_ he concluded.

“Nevertheless,” the Dark Lord finally spoke. His voice sounded slightly rough if as deep as it had always been. “I have the potion for you now, I trust we have reached an agreement?” Riddle’s eyes didn’t stray from the centaur sitting on the middle with the crown on his head.

“Yes, the potion…it will certainly be an adequate offering for us to gaze at the stars and decipher this so called prophecy,” Harry jerk to out of his thoughts at that word and his head shot up to stare at centaur only to find him already watching. A prophecy? Was this about the prophecy between him and Riddle? “I see you have not told your companion about your request to us Tom Riddle…,” the centaur continued. Harry could feel Riddle tensing up further and further beside him. “Tell us Harry Potter, which side of this war are you truly on?” the centaur asked, his piercing gaze still directed at Harry.

What was this about? Weren’t the centaurs Neutral? Or at least Grey? He turned his head to look at Riddle. The Dark Lord’s jaw clenched and Harry could feel the annoyance seeping out of him. Had the other man been trying to convince the centaurs to join him? It appeared to be so. The head centaur was either asking him about his loyalties to test him or he was genuinely curious and what Harry said would most probably be a big motivator in whether the centaurs stayed Neutral like they were or joined the Dark Side. So, Harry decided to tell the truth with a clear voice that carried over to all the centaurs.

“I’m with him,” he said without taking his eyes off of Riddle. A surprised, barely audible, inhale was all the warning he got before Riddle’s head whipped around to face him. Surprise was clear in the red orbs even as the Dark Lord was quick to mask it again. Harry was finally able to gaze into the eyes he had missed so much, his hands itched to touch the taller man, but he was sure he wouldn’t be allowed to. Disbelief started to seep into Riddle’s eyes, and Harry couldn’t help turn his gaze away with a sigh. Of course the older man wouldn’t believe him. “I’m on the Dark Side,” he declared again, looking at the centaurs, just to make it absolutely clear. If there was a chance of his loyalties affecting the centaurs and making them join the Dark Side, he would gladly say it as many times as needed.

“Indeed,” the leader said and with that word he got up and the other centaurs followed his lead, which in turn made them all stand up. They were all massive in their size. The leader took some steps closer to them and held out his hand to Riddle, which prompted the Dark Lord to hand over the potion. “We shall look into the prophecy Tom Riddle…” the leader declared. “Alas, for us to elect to join you for the upcoming war we need to be convinced of young Harry Potter’s words.”

“He already said his on the Dark Side. What more do you want?” Riddle cut down right to the chase. Harry could hear the hint of annoyance in his tone, as if he had already had enough of trying to convince the centaurs.

“If he shall stay here tonight, under your roof, without an incident, then we shall come to an agreement as you wished.”

Silence followed. Harry couldn’t do much that stare at the leader with wide eyes for a couple of seconds before he felt the uptick of magic in the air. Riddle’s spiking magic was enough to make him snap out of his surprise and step up to prevent Riddle from starting a fight.

“I will,” he said, taking a step closer to the leader. “I will stay with him tonight if that’s what is needed,” the leader gave him a long look before briefly nodding his head.

“Farewell until the sun graces us with her warm embrace,” the leader said before walking away with the flock of centaurs following him.

The three of them were left alone near the crackling bonfire. Stealing a quick glance at Riddle’s expressionless face was enough to make nervousness start rolling in his abdomen and he quickly turned his gaze down to his hands.

“I can’t stay,” it was Sirius’ moaning voice which broke the silence. “I promised Sev that I’d meet with him before midnight,” he complained.

“Go then,” Riddle ground out and Harry gulped. Was it him or did the man sound angry again?

“Harry,” his godfather got closer to him and he could see the other snow covered boots before Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked quietly making Harry lift his head again to look at him. And what was he supposed to reply to that? No, he wasn’t okay but he was also excited as hell to spent so time alone with the very man he had missed like crazy? Nope, he definitely couldn’t say that.

“Yeah, sure, you go have fun Siri,” was all he managed to mumble out.

“Okay then,” Sirius replied taking his hand off of his shoulder again. “I’ll be going then!” And with that Harry watched as he turned around on his heels and started to walk along the same route the two of them had used to get there.  

Harry could feel Riddle’s gaze on him even as he avoided meeting the Dark Lord’s eyes and kept his gaze trained on the trees around them. Without saying a word, the taller man turned around and started to walk away. Shocked by the sudden movement, Harry scrambled to follow after a beat and struggled slightly to match the taller man’s longer strides through the snow.

They walked in silence and Harry kept his gaze on Riddle’s back. _Would he push me away if I hugged him?_

 Soon they reached a small stone hut, not too far away from the centaur colony. The hut looked like a small hunting cabin and Harry watched with curious eyes Riddle hissed a quiet word and the door swung open. Following close behind the older man and rushing inside before Riddle had the chance of slamming the door into his face, he sighed quietly in relief as the door swung shut behind him. He heard the lock turning as he gazed around the hut.

The insides of the hut were just as small as the outside appearance of it had suggested. There was only a square table with four seats, a fireplace with a fire already crackling inside and two armchairs facing each other in front of it. There was an open door which Harry could see led to a bedroom with a queen sized bed inside of it.

Riddle had already taken his gloves and scarf off and thrown them on the back of one of the chairs and was already beginning to take off his cloak.

“Are you hungry?”

That was the first thing Riddle had said to him all evening and the man hadn’t even deigned to look at him as he did so. “No,” he replied in a quiet voice as he started to take off his cloak as well. He was wearing a deep green shirt tucked into his black jeans underneath with his favourite long boots.

As he followed suit and draped his cloak over a chair, the rubies on his bracelet caught the light and glinted slightly. It made him look at Riddle only to see the older man’s gaze was already trained on his right hand where the bracelet still was. He hadn’t taken it off even once since the first time he had put it on. Now, holding the it with his left hand he didn’t hesitate to take a step closer to the man who had gifted it to him. He wouldn’t miss this chance to thank the other man properly.

“Thank you,” he rushed out before he lost his courage. “I-it’s really beautiful, it must have been really difficult get,” Riddle just looked at him as he brought his wrist forward slightly as if to show it to the man, like he couldn’t see it already. “I can feel the spells over it, it must have taken long time to cast. So, thank you,” he said again lowering his hand again. He could feel a flush starting to take over his face.

“I’m surprised you seem to like it so much,” Riddle said in a low voice. His voice was toneless but Harry could see lingering scepticism on his face.

“Of course I do,” he rushed to explain. “It’s such a thoughtful gift and really beautiful too, how could I not love it whe –,” realizing what he was about to say, he quickly snapped his mouth shut as he blushed even more. Desperate to change the subject he latched onto the first thing that came to his mind. “I-I actually have gift for you too,” nervousness increasing he quickly walked back to his cloak and too out the small box he had remembered bring with himself.

In a rush, he approached Riddle again thrust out the box to him. “’Here,” managed to offer even as he felt like giants were stomping around in his stomach.

Riddle brought up a hand and took box delicately out of Harry’s open palm before giving him a one final look and opening the box. Riddle’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the magic that escaped from the little box. It was like it was coming off in waves and even Harry could feel it starting to cling around the both of them. “It looks like we had the same idea with gifts,” he said as he took a small step closer to the taller man so he could see what was inside the box as well. As he stepped closer the feeling of magic in the air only intensified.

Inside the box, rested on equally black velvet, lay a simple golden necklace. It had a simple thin chain with an equally thin pendant hanging from it. The pendant itself was only a small, maybe the size of Harry’s fingertip, golden plate with a protection rune carved on it. What made the pendant so rare and powerful though, was all the magic Harry had managed to cast on it.

“It’s supposed to warm up when someone with thoughts of betraying you is close to you, it’s also charmed to deflect some of the strongest curses around and should even protect you against the Imperio,” gulping, he lifted his gaze up to meet Riddle’s eyes, the other man had yet to comment on the gift and Harry hoped he hadn’t managed to offend the taller man. “Will you please wear it?” as he asked finally, voice uncertain.

What Riddle did shocked him so much, that he spent a brief second only staring at the man with wide eyes.

Without a word, Riddle held out the box towards Harry and lowered his head towards him, clearly asking Harry to place the necklace around his neck. With slightly trembling fingers, Harry carefully lifted the necklace from the box and took a small step closer to Riddle to he would be able to loop his arms around the other man’s neck. He still had to rise to his tiptoes slightly. Opening the clasp, he slowly brought the both ends around Riddle’s neck to his nape. He was so close to the taller man that he couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter shut briefly to resist the urge to nuzzle against Riddle’s neck.

He heard Riddle breath in deeply and his own breathing stuttered.

 It was nearly everything he had wanted to be this close to Riddle, but then again not at all. He felt nearly tortured by the time he had managed to bring the both ends of the chain together and clasp the necklace shut again.

Riddle started to straighten his neck as Harry stood back down. With a click the taller man shut the box as he stared at Harry. “Thank you,” Riddle said and Harry could make out a pleased hiss behind his words, but he wasn’t able to lift his gaze up from where the pendant laid in the middle of Riddle’s chest. Where did the sudden urge to kiss it there come from?

“Um,” he desperately tried to collect his thoughts and lifted his head to look up to Riddle. “You’re welcome, I-I am glad you like it,” he felt another blush starting to take over his face.

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

Was the boy even aware how came across?

Tom was already trying to steal himself against urge to get closer to the boy, but now Potter had to even gift him with an incredibly powerful artefact which he had very obviously **poured** magic into. How was he supposed to even react to that?

“It’s late already, why don’t you wash up first Potter?” he hoped Potter couldn’t hear the desperation to be away from him in his voice. He needed a moment for himself.

Walking past the boy, he gestured to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Potter looked at him as if contemplating something for a second before he lowed his head walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. Eager to be more comfortable himself, he took the chance of Potter’s absence and walked to the small cheat of drawlers where he had put his clothes. Quickly choosing a comfortable pair of pyjamas, he changed into his nightwear.

As he opened the top buttons of his shirt the necklace Potter had put around his neck fell to lay directly on his skin. He took a deep breath in sock as he was able feel Potter’s magic vine around himself even more. The spells over the necklace had to be truly powerful if he was able to feel them settle around himself like this. Shaking his head slightly he continued changing. What was Potter trying to do? Surely, the boy didn’t know it was his birthday, did he? There was no way he could have…

Finally finishing getting changed, he glanced at the bathroom door. The shower was running, and he didn’t think Potter had brought anything to change into with him. Glancing back at his clothes he quickly made up his mind and spelled a pair of pyjamas similar to his own to the bathroom. It would have to be enough. Exiting the bedroom, he walked back over to the armchairs and sat down in front of the lit fire. It didn’t feel like it was even nearly enough to warm him up after he had spent the whole day outside with the centaurs, but it would have to do.

He couldn’t figure out Potter. One moment the boy seemed to be content in his arms and the next Potter pushed him away and started to avoid him. Tilting his head up and leaning it onto back of the armchair, he closed his eyes. He needed to get himself under control. That’s why had left in the first place. After spending all that time being ignored by the boy, he had figured putting some distance between them would help quell the fury and disappointment he had felt every time Potter had avoided his eyes.

He didn’t know when it had happened, but he had started caring for the boy. Wanted him to be close by, all the time. Even admitting to it was difficult, but he had felt the boy’s absence keenly in his time away.

There was no way Potter felt the same way, he was in his fourth year for Merlin’s sake! He doubted Potter would even want to have any of these complicated feelings in this point in his life. Maybe he should wait until the war was finally over?

Wait? Wait for what? So Potter could grow older and realize he needed to be with him? So Potter could be with someone else until he realized he was supposed to be Tom’s?

No.

Even the mere thought of giving Potter away to someone else filled him with rage, his jaw clenched. He would kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on the boy.

“Are you sleeping?”

The uncertain voice the very boy he had been thinking about was enough to make him open his eyes and turn his head to face the boy.

And freeze.

Somehow, Potter had thought it a great idea to transform the pyjama pants into a loose pair of shorts which reached his mid-thigh, leaving his pale legs nearly bare. The top shirt had apparently survived the transformation because it hang loosely from Potter’s shoulders and the hem nearly covered his shorts.

“Sorry…uh the pants were too long…” Potter murmured as he continued to watch the boy. He was fidgeting as if he was nervous. “I-I’m done, in the bathroom I mean, so you can go?” A blush started to bloom on Potter’s chest and slowly crawled over to his neck and cheeks as he continued talking. The sight alone was enough to snap him out of his trance. Barely nodding to the boy, he walked past him to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind himself.

He needed to splash some cold water on his face.

* * *

 

 

His heart was about to hammer right out of his chest.

What was that look Riddle had given him? He had felt like the older man had been about to either curse him or devour him.

He knew which one he would have preferred.

Gulping and trying to calm himself down, he made his way over to the bed and pulled back the blanket and slipped between the cool sheets. The cool pillowcase felt good against his still burning cheeks and he nuzzled his face into it. The scent of sandalwood was so intoxicating he couldn’t help the content sigh he let slip from between his lips.

It smelled like Riddle.

This night felt like the centaurs’ belated Christmas gift for him. Just like his to Riddle. Merlin, it felt good to know that he had actually managed to create something that would protect Riddle. Something that Riddle apparently liked if him asking to wear it right away was any indication.

Just then a soft click from the bathroom door as it was shut reached his ears. He snapped his eyes open to see Riddle walking out of the bedroom and he hurriedly sat up.

“Good night, Potter,” Riddle called out over his shoulder just as he was crossing the threshold.

“Wait!” he scrambled out of the bed as Riddle stood still and walked hurriedly over to the taller man, Riddle hadn’t still turned around. “Where are you going to sleep?” even as he was asking the question he could feel the heat begin to creep up his neck. Riddle turned around to face him with emotionless eyes, and Harry hurried to explain before the man got even more bored and decided to leave. “I mean, I kind of took your bed, I didn’t mean to though… we can sleep there,” Riddle raised an inquiring eyebrow at his words and he gulped as he realized how that had sounded. “I-I just meant that I don’t want to chase you out of your own bed…you can stay, I wouldn’t mind,” when Riddle’s expression didn’t change, he turned his gaze to the floor, _of course he wouldn’t want to share a bed with me._ How was it even possible to feel this much regret? “Or I can transfigure the armchair into a sofa and sleep there?” he didn’t dare to say anything else after that.

Riddle didn’t answer anything back either and he didn’t dare to lift his gaze from his bare toes. Riddle probably had his angry expression on and he would rather not see it. He was just about to give up and just walk out to living room to put his plan into action when he heard Riddle take a deep breath.

His head snapped up when he felt Riddle take a step closer to him. The taller man’s brows were furrowed and Harry couldn’t figure out what he was thinking, or what the intense look in his eyes meant.

And then he took another step closer. And another, until Harry was forced to take stumbling steps backwards towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed he stopped to stare at Riddle with wide eyes. His heart was back to hammering in his chest and he hoped Riddle couldn’t hear it as the older man leaned closer into him. Nowhere else to go, Harry stood his ground and tried to calm down. He could feel the other man’s heat against his front, there was barely a hairbreadth distance between them.

His eyes fluttered shut as Riddle continued leaning even closer to him and brought his face closer to his neck. The scent of sandalwood invaded his senses again and he was barely aware enough to hear Riddle’s deep breath against the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

And then came that low, sinful voice which seemed to resonate with a slight hiss.

“Tell me, what do you want from me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-Dunn-Dun!  
> This chapter has been in equal part fun and intense to write, hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to leave a feedback or just a comment, they are greatly appreciated like always 💜


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoy!

"Normal speech"

_"Jinxes, curses, spells, ect."_

_Harry thinking to himself like the crazy person he's becoming_

_'Parseltongue & Parselmagic'_

**Emphasis of any kind**

* * *

 

His breathing hitched as he thought about that question. How could he even answer that?

“N-nothing, j-just want you to be comfortable,” his voice was nothing but a whispered breath as he tried to make his brain work despite Riddle’s closeness.

“Hmmmm… come now Potter, there has to be something else,” a shiver ran down his spine as Riddle whispered in his ear again. _Merlin, this man is going to be the death of me,_ he thought fleetingly. He felt Riddle withdraw from his neck and the next think he knew there was a warm palm cupping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to meet with deep red eyes staring intently at him. A thumb was stroking his cheek gently.

 _‘I would give you so much,’_ Riddle hissed, his sensually low voice ran like warm honey over Harry. _‘You can’t even fathom, little viper, how much I’d sacrifice for you…neither do I, sometimes I feel like you are the only thing tethering me to this word.’_

Harry froze.

Riddle wanted him.

He did. He had to. Right? That’s what it meant right? _Merlin he wants me too._

How was that even possible? Was he dreaming?

How could Tom even want him?! Him, Harry, who had been abused his whole life. Harry who had scars all over him. Harry who was going to die one day and leave Tom alone. He could feel his eyes starting to fill with tears as he thought about all the possibilities and he hastily lowed his head to look at the other man’s chest instead so Tom would see the threatening tears. Tom lowered his hand slowly as if he couldn’t figure out what had happened.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself. There was only one way to go.

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” he managed to stutter out. Pathetic, he was just pathetic. He felt a lone tear escape from his eye, Merlin, was he really going to cry on top of everything?

* * *

 

**(Tom POV)**

He was afraid.

There was something Potter was afraid of. There was no other explanation for Potter’s behaviour. Why else would he cry like he was denying himself something he really wanted? Sweet Salazar did the boy have to make everything so complicated? Well, he wasn’t the Dark Lord for nothing, he would show the boy who he belonged to.

His hand came back up as by itself and he thumbed away the escaped tear from Potter’s cheek. Caressing his smooth skin, he slid his hand into Potter’s unruly hair to feel the soft tresses and lifted his face so he could look into Potter’s still tear filled eyes. The emerald eyes were shining brightly without the usual glasses obscuring them and he made a side note to get rid of them permanently.

“Don’t worry little viper, I’ll show you what I mean,” he whispered as he leaned back into Potter. He briefly saw Potter’s beautiful eyes widen as he tugged the boy closer and tilted his head. Placing a gentle kiss on his temple and drew in another deep breath, Potter shivered. He’d need move slowly if he didn’t want Potter to spook and run away from him again.

Merlin, was he really going to do this? Was going to pursue Potter, make him his own? Another look at the stunned Aveda Kedavra eyes was enough to convince him that yes, he was. He wasn’t certain why, or how, but Potter belonged to him, there was no other way around it.

Before he could continue Potter seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had fallen to. “I-I’ll just go sleep in the den then,” he stuttered out lowering his head again. Without waiting for a reply, Potter duck out of his hold and managed to take one step towards the door before he grabbed his arm. Potter’s head whipped to face him again and the look in Potter’s eyes made him pause and reconsider his actions. They were so desperate and frightened, he instinctively tightened his hold on the boy.  There was no way he could let Potter go.

“No,” he said simply before he tugged the boy back towards himself and pushed him onto the bed. “You’re sleeping here,” moving on to the bed himself, causing Potter to scramble to make some space for him, he continued. “With me.”

Potter was staring at him with wide eyes, seemingly completely frozen. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression on the boy’s face, what was he thinking? Pulling the comforter over them, he turned back towards Potter to see that his expression still hadn’t changed and the boy was stiff as a board beside him. Amusement coursed through him, how was it possible that Potter could make him feel more emotion in a single day than he had in the week away from him?

Wanting to reach out to the boy, he rose slightly up from where he was laying and supported himself on arm as he turned to face Potter sideways. His other hand reached to brush away the unruly curls away from his gorgeous eyes. _‘Don’t worry my little viper, I wouldn’t don anything you don’t want me to,’_ he tried to reassure the boy. And it was the complete truth. When he finally made the boy his own, it would be Potter asking for it. But for now, he settled with pulling Potter into his arms and tucked his face beneath his chin. He buried his nose into the silky strands of hair and inhaled deeply the intoxicating scent Potter had. Salazar, why had he even hesitated when having Potter in his arms felt like he was sitting in front of the lit fireplace with no worries for tomorrow?

He faintly heard Potter whimper like he was trying to not give up, but the decided to ignore it for the sake of enjoying the moment he had missed without even realizing it. Potter would come around eventually. He would make sure of it, after all, they would have plenty of time after the war.

With that final thought, he closed his eyes and tightened his arms around the small body. He wouldn’t let Potter go.

* * *

 

 

**(Dumbledore POV)**

 

The boy was obviously beginning to grow smarter and something needed to be done about that. It was like it wasn’t enough that the wretched goblins had taken everything back, now he couldn’t even enter the boy’s Vault without scheming. Not that it had helped.

But, this time, this time he was going to teach the boy a lesson. And he had hatched the perfect plan this time. After all, the boy was just one piece on his grand chess set. He had never been afraid to make the necessary sacrifices, least of all now that he had gotten the information he had needed to figure out Riddle’s hiding places.

A cold gust of wind blew as a sinister smirk starched his lips. He continued his way towards the Great Lake. There was no way the boy would survive his plan, it was perfect. And well, if he did, then he would have learned a valuable lesson on knowing his place.

* * *

 

**(Harry POV)**

His earrings clinked together as he turned his head around sharply.

He was currently in the library of Riddle Manor trying to put away all the books he had borrowed into their rightful places before he left for Hogwarts. That’s right, he had to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and it was his last day at the Manor which had become a safe haven for him.

The days had gone away so fast he was having difficulties believing the break was over already. Although, as much as he was dreading going back to being Dumbledumb’s little toy soldier, he was also kind of relived.

_‘Harry.’_

Why you ask? Because of him. The only other person in the world who could speak the Parseltongue. The person who he felt closer than anyone. The person who had been acting all weird since their stay at the Centaur settlement. The person who was taking him on an emotional roller coaster with his behaviour. The person who was apparently calling him Harry now.

Sighing, he turned to face To – Riddle. Merlin, he was so fucked up.

“What do you want?” he asked tiredly. It was even more tiring to resist the older man than deny his feelings for him. And Merlin, how he wanted to just give up and give both of them what they wanted. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he had to protect Riddle from himself. Because, the man apparently didn’t care about the fact that Harry was going to die one day. And that he deserved someone much better than Harry. He ignored the quiet voice in the back of his mind whispering he was only afraid Tom would grow sick of him after a while and abandon him after realizing his mistake. Although, that was also a possibility.

Riddle took couple steps closer to him, causing him to back away until his back hit one of the bookshelves. The taller man didn’t stop there but continued onwards until he was close enough to bracket Harry on the bookshelf. Harry took a deep breath to settle his nerves. This had been going on since they had come back to Manor. Riddle was toying with him, as if to see when he would finally break, but he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“I merely wanted to inform you that the Centaurs still have not sent a word regarding the Prophecy,” Riddle in a low quiet voice, which never failed to send a shiver through Harry.

“Well, that’s a pity,” Harry replied coldly, he wasn’t going to fall for Riddle’s tricks. It was the best for both of them.

“Indeed,” Riddle continued, staring straight into his eyes. “This is why you must come back after the 2ndTask.”

Harry looked into the red eyes searchingly. Why did he have to come back? Couldn’t Riddle just send him a letter or something? That’s when he saw it, there was a flicker of worry deep in the red eyes and of Harry hadn’t been looking he was sure he would have missed it. Merlin, Tom never failed to make his insides melt with just a few words. A small smile started to stretch his lips before he remembered what was happening and he tried to his best to turn it into a scowl.

“I’ll try,” he tried to sound like he couldn’t care less, but it came out much breathier than he had intended to. Clearing his throat awkwardly and turned his face to the side so he wouldn’t have to face Tom.

A gentle hand came down to cup his cheek and Harry couldn’t keep his eyes from fluttering shut. Why did it have to feel so good? Tom turned his face back so he was facing the taller man again. Eyes still shut, he tensed when he felt Tom’s breath caressing his forehead before there were gentle lips placing a kiss on his forehead. He let out shuddering breath as he tried to keep still and act like none of this affected him. _Yeah, right. If I could I’d wrap myself around him like an octopus._ He felt Tom bring his mouth down to his ear.

 _‘Be careful my little viper.’_  Then the man withdrew form him like hadn’t just done his best shatter every once of Harry’s self-restraint. He let out the breath he had been holding as the door closed after the older man and, turning around he let his head hit the shelf with a thud.

Merlin, Riddle was going to be the death of him.

What was he going to do? Ignoring the man had no effect at all since the older man was very insistent. And stubborn.

Luckily he was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. He grimaced even as he thought it. Ugh, he would just have to endure. Draco was going to pick him up tomorrow morning so they could go the Station together. He would have to remember to ask Dray’s help for the 2ndTask. Crouch had helped him figure out the golden egg but he still needed to find something that would help him breath underwater so he wouldn’t drown and die. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

Sighing again, he lifted his head and resumed his task of placing the books into their rightful places. He would take it one step at a time.

* * *

 

“Come on Potter! The competition is tomorrow; you can’t just give up!” Draco’s shrill voice roused from him from where he had slumped down on the table.

They were researching at the library, had been for nearly the entire day, but Draco still hadn’t given up apparently and it was nearly curfew already.

“Just admit it Dray, there’s no way we’ll be able to find a way for me to breath underwater until tomorrow. I’ll just have to give up on the 2ndTask,” he replied tiredly. Since he had retuned Hogwarts his mood had deteriorated even more, he had trouble sleeping and he just had a feeling like something bad was about to happen. And he missed Tom. Merlin, how he missed the older man and it certainly wasn’t helping that Dumblefuck had been acting all weird towards him. The ancient man had on a smile which sent a chill down his spine whenever he was faced with it. The man was planning something, and whatever it was Harry was 100 % sure it wouldn’t be good for his health.

“What happened to you?” Draco slammed his book shut as he hissed his question like he couldn’t believe Harry’s attitude. “Do you really think they’ll just let you give up? No. They would just push you into the cold waters and happily watch you drown or be eaten by those fishes!” he snarled.

“Wow, tell me what you really think, why don’t you,” Harry replied, exasperated. “What do you want me to do?! It’s not like I can suddenly invent a spell to make myself grow gills, for Merlin’s sake!” he groused out, probably louder than he should have. He narrowed his eyes further when he saw Draco open his mouth to say something else.

“I don’t know about spells but you could always try Gillyweed?” a timid voice interrupted them. Both of their heads spanned to face Neville to see the boy looking at them with wide eyes, like he regretted even saying anything now that he was faced with their full attention. As he registered what Neville had said he slowly turned his head to face Draco again. Their eyes met and nearly identical wicked grins slid over their faces. It was Draco who addressed Neville first.

“Longbottom,” he said through his smirk. “Why don’t you take a seat with us?” Harry saw Neville gulp as he was staring at the blond boy with wide eyes, and with a flick of his wrist he made the chair next to him pull out and offered it to the lanky boy. Neville took the seat gingerly.

“Now, why don’t you tell us bit more about this weed?” Draco asked, voice sickly sweet.

* * *

 

Neville handed him the Gillyweed as they were walking towards the sailboats.

“Are you sure about this Neville?” Harry asked, voice anxious.

“Absolutely.”

“For an hour?” Harry asked back just to make sure.

“Well,” Neville’s hesitance notched up his anxiety even more and his eyes widened as Neville rushed to explain. “There’s some debate among herbologists about the effects in fresh water versus salt water but –,”

“You’re telling me this now?” he asked Neville, incredulous. Merlin, he was going to die! “You must be joking!”

“I just wanted to help” Neville replied in a quiet voice as they neared the sailboats.

“Well, you’re a right sight better than the twins, that’s for sure,” Harry replied distractedly as he kept looking around to see if he could spot the redheads. “Where are they anyway?” He knew that Draco was already at the stands they had put up at middle of the Great Lake, but he hadn’t seen hide or tail of the twins the entire day.

“You seem a little tense Harry?” Neville asked, as if it was unbelievable. Yeah, what reason would Harry have for being tense? Merlin.

“Do I?” he asked back sarcastically as they climbed onto the sailboat. As soon as they were seated, the boat rushed towards the stand in an incredible speed and they were at the stands in no time.

Walking to where the other Champions were taking off their jackets and robes, he did the same. Looking around, he discreetly felt of the Vine wand tucked against his ribs with a wand holster. His other wand was strapped to his led in another holster. He felt something moving on his ribcage as he was grabbing the Gillyweed, but tried to pay it no mind. Just as Tom had said, the snake bracelet liked to roam around and it was usually against his ribs or sternum if he told it to hide.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the ledge where the other Champions were already in a line. He could hear Dumbledumb beginning to introduce the Task and the bad feeling he had had for the whole week was doubling as he heard the man talk about treasures. Merlin, this didn’t sound good. Moody was following his every step discreetly and Harry was suddenly grateful for him.

“Put that in your mouth,” the other man groused quietly as he pulled Harry closer to the edge. Doing as he was told, he nearly choked at the taste. He was just beginning chew when he started to chough and with a sudden loud boom, he felt a sudden shove at his back and he was tumbling towards the water.

Sinking towards the murky depths of the Lake he felt a searing pain burning at his neck and he trashed in the water. He was just about to start scratching on the spot in agony when it suddenly ended. All of a sudden he could breathe again. Touching the spot on his in wonder his eyes widened as he felt gills where his smooth neck had been previously. Noting something weird about his hands he brought them closer to his face and watched in fascination as webs started to grow between his fingers. Looking down at his feet he could see that they were starting elongate and soon resembled fins.

Suddenly overcome with excitement at not drowning he shot up towards the surface and twisted himself in air in an arch before diving back into the depths of the Great Lake.

Take that Dumbledumb!

Finally concentrating on the Task, he propelled himself forward towards the long weeds. Diving amongst them he swam forward slowly in the maze like water. Suddenly his ears picked up a shrill shriek and a long fish like body swam past at an incredible speed making him twist around. Quickly gathering his senses, he saw a tail-end of what had to be a mermaid disappear in the distance and, with no other lead on where to go, he quickly followed.

Swimming forwards he ended up in an underwater ruins of what had to be remains of a city or a town. There were mermaids peeking around every corner. Reaching what looked like a clearing he was able to see five bodies frozen and suspended in the water by their ankles. There was a young blonde girl, another girl he recognized from Slytherin, Cho, and of course the twins. Damn it, he knew Dumblefuck had done something to them!

Deciding to think about it later, he quickly lowered himself to their ankles and free one of their legs. He was just about to move on to the other twin when there was another loud shriek and found a spear shaped like trident at his throat. He was confused for a second before he realized what the matter was.

“But he’s my friend too!” he said desperately when he felt more mermaids gather around him, all with their spears pointed at him.

“Only one!” mermaid in front of him implored, before one of the mermaids behind him continued. “This is the one, the wise one told us to kill?”

His eyes widened. Fuck! He should have known the old coot had been planning something like this!

“Yes, he has something evil inside him,” the one in front of him replied. “We kill on, the wise one kills the others.”

His blood ran cold.

They knew. Dumbledore knew. Fuck! He needed to get out of here, he couldn’t let them do anything to Tom’s soul piece inside of him.

Luckily for him there was bright red light right at that moment. The mermaids surrounding him scurried away with a loud scream to reveal Diggory. The taller boy had freed Cho and tapping at his watch meaningfully with a manic grin on his face. Ugh, he hated that boy, but his turn would come later.

As Diggory swam away with Cho, he looked frantically around to see if the mermaids were returning. Seeing none, he took out his wand and aimed it at the weed tied around the other twin’s ankle. As soon as the weed was cut off, he grabbed both their arm and swam desperately towards the surface. He needed to get out of there, and soon.

He could nearly see the shining light reflected over surface when the effects of the Gilly weed began to wear off. Desperately propelling himself forward, he took one final deep breath before the effect wore off completely, and pushed the twins upwards with all his might. And just in time too, because as soon as the twins were out of his reach a hoard of Grindylows attacked him.

They were vicious in the attack and everywhere they bid bled and burned like there was a hot poker pressed into his skin. Letting out a silent scream he tried to fend them off with kicks and shoves before he remembered his wand and sent a blasting curse their way. All the Grindylows were thrown off of him by a large pulse and they appeared to be frozen before they came back to themselves with a jerk and scurried away.

The attack had dragged him back towards the bottom of the lake again and, half delirious from pain, he continued to sink towards the bottom.

_What would Tom think of me?_

That was the thought that jerked weakly back to alertness. There was no way he would let Tom’s soul piece die with him like this! With last of his breath he muttered a spell. _“Ascendio!”_

With that he was propelled forward, out of the water and across the air until he landed on the platform with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as people bustled around him and clapped loudly. Someone placed a blanked over his shivering form.

Crouch, he needed to find Crouch.

He was still delirious from pain and nearly suffocating and couldn’t do more than let people direct him towards the sailboats. He was dimly aware of a voice announcing the score before his boat took off back towards the land. Stepping on solid ground, he coughed weakly as his crazed eyes scanned the crowd.

_I need to find Crouch!_

Finally meeting the eyes of his DADA teacher and stumbled his way towards the man. Weak, he couldn’t do more than throw himself at the man and whisper frantically.

“I need to go,” his voice sounded desperate even to himself but he couldn’t care less at that moment. “Barty I need to go to him, do something.” His teeth were clanking together so badly he would be surprised if the man even understood what he was saying.

“Then go,” and with that the gruff man shoved him away towards the thicker woods. In his rush to go away somewhere where people wouldn’t see him he stumbled and fell as soon as he thought he was as far away as needed to be undetected. From behind him, he could still hear Crouch say something about a murder.

Yanking his shirt up, he presses his hand on the little snake on his sternum and hisses the one word which would take him where he needed to be.

_‘Unity.’_

* * *

 

He landed on the foyer with another loud thud and pain flared in his limbs.

“T-om,” he groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. He needed to find the older man. Standing up on shaky legs and teeth still chattering from cold, he started to make his way desperately towards Tom’s study. He could barely keep his eyes open as he staggered forward.

“Tom!” he shouted in agony as a sharp pain burned through his leg and he buckled. Before he could fall down there were arms around his waist supporting him. Instinctively knowing who it was he leaned into the warm chest. The smell of calming sandalwood enveloped him.

“Harry?”

“T-Tom… I have to tell you something…” his voice was weak and he had trouble standing up. Unconsciously he leaned more of his weight on Tom and suddenly his world tilted in its axis as an arm cupped legs and he was hefted up in Tom’s arms. The taller man took determined steps forward as he cradled Harry in his arms. He closed his eyes just for a short moment.

The next time he opened them, they were walking through a door and it slammed shut after them. “I-I ne-need to…”

“Shhh,” the man shushed him as he was suddenly placed on a soft bed. As soon as he had laid his head on the soft pillow there was a cold lip of a potion vial against his lips. Eyes still hazy, he just opened his lips and drank as the potion was poured.

It seemed like one second he was still gulping down the last of the potion and the next all the pain and haziness was gone. His eyes snapped open as everything came back to his now clear mind. “Tom!” he shouted in panic.

“Easy,” hands reached to push down his shoulders back against the bed and Harry met the red eyes of the man he had been desperately searching for. “Shhh,” a hand brushed through his still damp hair. “I’m here now.”

Harry gripped Tom’s wrist before he could withdraw his hand and took a deep breath, he needed to tell him. “Tom, he knows,” he began. Voice quiet and scared. “Dumbledore knows about the soul pieces.”

He watched as Tom’s eyes hardened and the man froze before forcibly relaxing his muscles again. The red eyed man took a deep breath and let it out slowly as if to calm himself. “It was inevitable that he would find out,” was all that he replied, voice low and calm.

And Harry, he couldn’t believe the other man. Tom was talking like they were discussing Dumbledore finding out about what liked to eat for breakfast, for Merlin’s sake! Didn’t the other man fear for his soul at all?!

“He tried to kill me!” he sprang up as he shouted out, incredulous and frantic to make the other man see reason.

Only his heavy breathing broke the following silence.

Then, Tom snatched his hand away. “If you’re that afraid and unwilling I can take the piece back.” Tom spoke in such a cold voice that Harry felt paralyzed for a second.

“What?” he whispered quietly, hurt lacing his voice. How could Tom even suggest that? Hurt transformed into fury as his thoughts ran circles in his head. “How dare you?” he accused. “It’s mine. That piece is mine to care for and protect,” he said voice hard as steel. He met Tom’s eyes unflinchingly. “The only time I’ll give it back is when you’re dying and there is no other way.”

“Even though without it you could live a relatively free life? Or is the immortality which it grants what tempts you so much?” Tom asked and he was just about to open his mouth to respond when the everything that Tom had said registered in his brain.

Wait.

His mouth snapped back shut. The soul piece made him immortal? Did that mean – He didn’t have to worry about leaving Tom? He could—no it couldn’t be. He would have known about it sooner if that was the case, right? Someone would have told him. But, what if ––

“Im-,” he gulped before continuing. “Immortality? I’m immortal?” he asked, voice laced with disbelief but also hope. Hope that he could have this. Have Tom. He watched without blinking as a new light entered Tom’s eyes. Light of understanding.

“You didn’t know.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement of what must have been obvious to Tom. He nodded anyway.

He lifted his hand to reach for Tom like had wanted to for so long before a sneeze wrecked through his whole being. Merlin, he was cold. Lifting his gaze up he was met with amused red eyes just as Tom reached a hand to rand though his damp hair.

“Why don’t you take a warm bath?”

Before he could reply, he was ushered into the ensuite bathroom with one of Tom’s shirts and the door closed behind him. He was glad to see that the bath had been already drawn and it was full already so, without further ado he stripped his damp clothes and wand holsters before slowly sinking into the warm water. Merlin, it felt good. _Not as good as being in Tom’s arms_ , the sneaky thought came to his mind unbidden. He sighed contently in the water.

After a while of just enjoying the warmth he did the mistake of looking down, and grimaced in disgust. The water was turning red from all the blood that had seeped from his cuts. The potion Tom had given him had apparently taken care of the venom, but not the actual cuts. Sighing, he picked up the soap and scrubbed himself clean quickly. He didn’t want to spend another moment in that tub.

Stepping out, he searched for the shirt Tom had given him and found it easily enough on the counter beside the sink. He couldn’t help but bury his nose into the collar to take a deep breath of Tom’s scent before tugging it on. It was a simple, grey short sleeved T-shirt, but on him it reached his mid-thighs. He cast another look around to see if he could find any underwear that Tom might have given him. _Maybe he doesn’t want me to wear anything?_ Blushing at the very thought, he quickly took his swim shorts he had been wearing and transformed them into a pair of shorts. He grimaced as he pulled them on, as they were brushing against the cuts on his legs.  

With one last look on the steamed mirror, he deemed himself as presentable as he was ever going to get and opened the door. Harry gulped as his eyes widened at the scene which greeted him.

Tom had gotten up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed as soon as the door had opened. But that wasn’t what had made his breath stutter. No, it was the fact that even though Tom was wearing sleep pants similar to ones he had worn when they had spent the night at the Centaur colony, his chest was completely bare. Bare, as in not a single piece of clothing covered the lean muscles and the toned arms Tom apparently had.

“Enjoy your bath?” asked the low voice and Harry wrenched his gaze up from Tom toned stomach to focus on his face. That wasn’t any better, the older man’s hair was tousled and he had cocked his head to the side creating a sinful image. Harry gulped again before replying.

“Yes, thank you?” his voice sounded choked even to his own ears and he felt his blush intensify.

“Good. Then lay on the bed.”

“W-what?” Harry sputtered, thousands of different images flitting though his mind. Merlin, he was going to die. A snicker brought him back from his thoughts.

“I’ll spread some ointment on your cuts. I need you to lie down Harry,” even as he said the words, taller man turned to the bed to move the comforter out of the way. Then he turned back to Harry and raised an eyebrow, as if asking him why he was still standing there and not on the bed.

So, Harry did the only rational thing he could think of. He hurried on the bed and sat down, lifting his legs on it as well. He was looking at his raised knees when he felt the bed dip and Tom sat down beside his legs. He heard a faint thud as jar was opened and soon there was cool cream being spread on the cuts and bites on his legs. He shivered when Tom’s fingers brushed against his skin. 

“Lie down,” Tom’s whispered words sounded hoarse and it made Harry feel like they were inside a bubble where nothing else mattered except the two of them. Letting out a shaky breath he let himself fall against the pillows.

Soon there were hands lifting his shirt up and he drew in a sharp breath at the first touch of fingers against his stomach.

“Shhh, everything is fine my sweet,” his eyes fluttered shut as Tom’s gentle voice washed over him. The older man worked meticulously on the cuts on his torso and soon his shirt was brought back down and Harry let out a breath. He wasn’t quite sure if it was in relief or disappointment but Tom didn’t give him any time to decide as the older man swiftly moved to continue his job on Harry’s arms. Then his shoulders.

And soon, Tom was looming over him, supported on one hand beside his head, as his other hand gently spread the ointment on the cut on his right cheekbone. Harry couldn’t help but look at Tom’s face as the other man was fully concentrated on the spot on his cheek. Merlin, he was so handsome.

Without fully realizing it, he brought up his left hand to caress Tom’s cheek. The older man’s attention snapped to his eyes at the very first brush of contact but he did nothing to dissuade Harry. Emboldened, Harry slowly moved his hand to Tom’s smooth hair and weaved his fingers through it.

 _‘Thank you,’_ he hissed out breathily, as his adoring eyes continued to look into Tom’s. There was something warm and precious hidden deep inside them and Harry couldn’t bear to look away even for a second.

Suddenly Tom’s face was coming closer to his and the taller man place a hesitant kiss on his forehead. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out breath before Tom’s lips had even left his skin. The next kiss, placed on his left cheekbone was surer and third one followed right after and was placed on the tip of his nose. For a split second he felt Tom’s breath on his lips before the fourth kiss ended up on the corner of his lips.

His eyes opened as felt Tom manoeuvre himself on the empty side of the bed so that he was facing Harry. Without a second thought Harry turned on his side as well and then they were face to face.

Tom brought up a hand to cup his cheek as he brought his head closed. Soon their noses were touching and Harry couldn’t think about about anything else besides Tom as he breathed the same air as the other. Merlin, he wanted this so bad. With that thought, he slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head more towards Tom. It made their noses brush together before there were gentle lips against his own. It lasted only what seemed like a second before Tom moved away again as if to check his reaction, and Harry’s eyes opened. He looked at Tom with sure eyes before sliding his hand into his smooth hair again and pressing his lips boldly against the older man’s again.

Warmth flooded through him as he moved his lips against Tom’s and older man responded by pulling him closer and kissed him with fervour. Harry broke their kiss only for second to draw in a much needed breath before Tom ran his hand over him until it reached his waist and tugged him back into another kiss. Tom tilted his head slightly and somehow it ended up feeling even better. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt a wet tongue lick his lips and he couldn’t help but let out whimper as he opened his mouth. Tom immediately delved in and shiver ran down his spine as warmth pooled in his lower abdomen.  His whimper turned into a moan as Tom coaxed his tongue to play with his. The hand on his waist moved down to slide inside his shirt and then Tom was caressing skin and Harry couldn’t help but let out an another moan. Everywhere that hand touched felt like fire licking at his skin.

It was Tom who broke their kiss this time, moving away from Harry’s lips he started to pepper kisses on his jaw before he moved down to his neck. Breath heavy, Harry whimpered again when he felt teeth grazing at his neck.

After one final nib followed by a gentle kiss on his neck, Tom pulled away and brought his face back up to face Harry again. _‘Salazar, you are so good for me, my sweet,’_ Tom’s husky hiss made him shiver in pleasure again. _‘Bu now is not the time.‘_ The older man’s eyes shone with passion but also restraint and Harry suddenly understood they wouldn’t be going any further that night. He took in a calming breath before he even attempted to speak.

 _‘Please,’_ his hiss sounded wrecked already as Harry wrapped his arm around Tom. _‘Let me stay with you,’_ he wouldn’t be able to bear it if Tom made him go to his own room right then. It would be torture.

Tom wrapped his arm more securely around him and tugged him against his chest before replying. _‘I wouldn’t let you go.’_ And his words made Harry nuzzle deeper into his chest. He closed his eyes in bliss as he let out a relived breath.

 _‘Promise?’_ he couldn’t help but ask sometime later, voice small and half asleep already after the tiring day he had had.

_‘I promise, for as long as you want me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> I was actually going to end the chapter after Harry was done with the 2nd task but couldn't bear to leave you guys with a cliffhanger again. Plus, I think you guys deserved a kiss between the two after reading this story for over 100,000 words ;)  
> Anyway, feel free to comment or leave feedback as always, every comment is appreciated 💜


End file.
